


Into the Woods

by LittleBubbleStyles



Series: ☽The Crescent Moon☾ [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Rituals, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bottom Harry, Character Death, Fantasy, Fluff, Harry is trying to cope with the Werewolf world, He's still young, Human Harry, Hunters, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Blood, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Spinoff from Teen Wolf and TVD, Supernatural - Freeform, This has my own twist to omegaverse, Top Louis, Violence, Werewolves, larry stylinson - Freeform, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 122,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBubbleStyles/pseuds/LittleBubbleStyles
Summary: ☾ It started when a 12 year old Harry Styles decided to explore the woods after hearing numerous stories about what animals lurk in them.When he wondered a little too far off the grid, he comes in the face of death when a black wolf with dark orange eyes snarls his hungry teeth at the boy.It was only a matter of time before a gray wolf with beautiful blue eyes came in to save the day. ☾





	1. Where it Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I am from Wattpad where this story was originally posted. Here is the provided link should you wish to read on that website. [Into the Woods](https://www.wattpad.com/379788621-book-1-into-the-woods-larry-stylinson-%E2%9D%80-werewolf)
> 
> This story is already completed, but I wanted to upload it here. I'm working on the Second Book right now, so this is a series. I hope my new readers enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Make sure to leave me great feedback and some kudos so show the love. Thank you.
> 
>  **Warnings:** This story contains graphic details of violence and blood. If there is a scene that you specifically don't want to read because of the details, then a provided summary will appear on the next chapter.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by multiple supernatural shows. For example, Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries. All ideas are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think of this story. I read some werewolf stuff and got super inspired. Plus lots of movie/tv show references! Enjoy please! (: xxxxx
> 
> I can't wait to meet new readers.
> 
> Ps, the town is inspired by Mystic Falls (The Vampire Diaries)

 

    ☾   

     Everything started when the Styles family had moved to Colchester, Essex - known as one of the oldest cities in England. And just by looking at the [city](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampirediaries/images/7/76/Townsquare7x01-01.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/1000?cb=20170322165205), it's very noticeable.

The torn up brick roads are lit up by old, green lamp posts that shimmer a dull light in the night.

The buildings are all a nice, dark red brick with black shingled roofs that have pointy tips. City hall is right in the middle of the town, colorful shops and restaurants all surrounding the building. An hour bell is hung on top of City Hall, a little opening made for it to be seen all over. The whole town encompassed by a blanket of trees.

It wasn't like this is the ideal place for Harry's new home to be, but Anne was very old fashion. Coming off of a divorce and living in the booming city of London, something about settling in to an old town really appealed with her.

Not only that, but her family were one of the few who started colonizing the area when it was discovered. Practically ran the government here. But when Anne turned into a teenager, she wanted to escape and grow up in the modern world, not some past version of what life used to be before technology.

Then Anne grew up and had a family.

That's how she found herself buying this [cute two story house](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/old-white-house-woods-colonial-54824710.jpg) off the edge of the woods and nearing the outskirts of town. It was paved in white panels, a nice black roof, and a cute deck that gives her a patio to relax on and enjoy the nature behind her house.

Harry always found it creepy for his mom's obsession with nature and wanting to live out of the city. He liked hearing the cars fly by and the constant life going on through the night.

But here, its quiet. Private. It's a major difference from London to Colchester.

Harry was twelve when they moved, his older sister being eighteen years old. Harry felt himself more capable to the change of moving to a new city. Listening to what his mother had to say about her childhood in Colchester peaked Harry's interest.

All the outdoor playing time she had. Having known everybody in the town. Being able to see trees wherever she walked. Practically seeing history in this little town based off the condition of the buildings and roads. That fascinated Harry.

However, not to Gemma.

For her, she didn't have to worry much. Gemma was graduating off to college and had no reason to follow her brother and mother to this town. She wanted to go into Journalism, so staying in London was his best bet.

So add Harry being sisterless to the change he now has to face.

Because coming to Colchester isn't just a move, it's basically changing your new life to an old life. It was different, but Harry had a feeling in his gut that maybe this isn't the worst possible thing to have happened.

He had his mom, and he had his privacy.

It's when Harry went to his first day of 7th grade that he heard the mysteries about this town that had people fleeing. It's what he heard that started his obsession in wanting to know more. The lurkers in the night.

_"Vampires?"_

He would always ask those kids talking about it. Because in context, it sounded like they would speak of vampires wandering those paths, but it wasn't.

With their inhuman speed, need to feed off any type of animal meat - including humans - having a bite that can kill; Harry had no reason in his mind why they wouldn't be vampires.

" _Don't be stupid. Vampires aren't real_ ," they would always say to him. Harry frowned everytime, but still listened to what they said.

Stories about humans that hold a wolf form when the moon is full. _Werewolves_ what they called it. Something more realistic than vampires. Shape shifters is the proper term because they can shape shift into a human or a wolf whenever they feel to.

No one had ever dared entered the woods because stories and tales about the wolves that lurke the woods, hold their own territory. That if any were to dare cross them, the wolves had the legal right to attack for trespassing.

But after these stories were told, about hearing the howls each night claiming the wolve's kill, the children would just laugh it off. They were _just_ stories, _just_ tales people told to give a scare. But Harry took fascination in it every time. He's always been interested in the supernatural.

And he would run home every time, going to tell his mother a story that one of his class mates said.

" _Mummy. This kid said that the wolves are in packs. That they live to protect their leader. And that they kill whoever crosses them. That's scary, huh?_ "

Anne would chuckle at Harry everytime and pat him away, claiming that wolves are real and that what they say isn't necessarily wrong. But Harry gets frustrated everytime because he means _werewolves_ , where the wolves take up a human form.

He spent hours researching about it and taking to heart what these children would say. How there are packs in different sections of the woods and that the majority of these packs are in a war with one another.

He became so fascinated to the idea of these humans shifting into an animal. Some on command and some due to a full moon.

Hours upon hours he would stay up late reading these myths and folklores about the werewolf infestation in Colchester. That one day, he wanted to explore it.

"Mum, m' going to ride my bike," Harry called out to her, sitting at their front door so he can put his sneakers on.

Anne emerged from the kitchen with an apron on her waist and flour in her hair, "Be safe, sweetie. Stay on the roads."

"Always, mummy." Harry said brightly, jolting up and kissing his mom on the cheek.

Anne watched her son out the door with a content smile, then went back to cooking dinner.

Harry hopped down the 5 steps of his deck to land on the front yard, looking back at the window of his living room before sneaking to the back side of the house.

He stood at the line that divides the woods to his backyard, looking beyond and getting lost in the oasis of trees. Like a good boy, he looked around for any sign to see if he should not pass, but he didn't.

Since nothing was warning him to not go in, he smiled brightly and took a step over the line and entered into the woods.

He felt relief, felt sort of spiritual as he walked his way through the trees. The sun was still out, closing in on evening soon so he knew he couldn't be long.

Their was fog everywhere the more he got deeper into the woods, almost for a second believing that maybe this is a territory more for vampires than for wolves.

He continued walking more right and suddenly felt nerves. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as the trees became more rough and moldy. The fog only got thicker and higher the deeper he continued to walk.

Then, a twig snapped.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, turning his body quickly at the sound.

He noticed nobody there and began to slowly walk backwards. His heart rate went up when he heard a sudden gush of wind behind him. Harry felt it graze quickly across his bare arm, almost furry, and he freaked out as he spun around to see if he could catch whatever it was, but he was left with another tree.

"Hello?" He called out again.

Then he heard it.

A low growl that was coming from the bush ahead of him, and when he looked closer, all he could see were deep orange eyes and a glimpse of white, pointy teeth.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and turned the other way, letting his legs take off as fast as he could.

Shaky breathing, and panting breaths, Harry ran as fast as he could to try and get the hell out of there. He ducked under branches and jumped over roots, until his foot got caught under one, and he stumbled forward.

Harry let out a yelp as he tumbled and ended up flat on the floor. He could hear the faint sounds of rapid feet hitting the hard ground and crunching of the leaves, so he quickly got back up and started running.

He was going out of his mind trying to find where he was going, and when he turned his head a little bit, he saw a black wolf chasing him.

"AH!" He screamed loudly, picking up even more speed when he felt the wolf getting closer.

Suddenly, the wolf's feet hit his upper back, and Harry face planted on to the ground with a hard _oomf_. His breathing picked up again and he slowly turned around until he was on his back, watching the wolf stalk his way to hover over Harry.

"G-g-good w-wolf," he said scared, biting down on his lip as the wolf brought his snout to the side of his neck.

"O-oh g-god," Harry cried out, praying in every which way that he could come out this alive. He closed his eyes and figured if the wolf were to eat him, then maybe it'll be easier if he didn't watch.

As this black wolf continued to sniff him, Harry only grew more scared. He wanted to run, wanted to kick him, but then the next thing he knew, his prayers were being answered.

A massive, super menacing growl was heard from behind his head, and that's when Harry opened his eyes.

Blue was what caught his attention.

The electric blue of crulean eyes that bore straight in to the dark orange of the wolf on top of him. He suddenly felt, safe?

The wolf was gray, a mixture of black and white with its fur. He was in a position like he was ready to attack, and before Harry knew it, the black wolf on top of him backed off, and the gray one bit his shirt and dragged him over.

Harry immediately cowered against the tree that the wolf had dropped him off at, but his eyes couldn't help but watch the gray and  black wolf face off, almost like there was a line diving the two from crossing.

The two snarled at each other, and next thing Harry knew, the gray wolf pounced in front of him. He gasped and quickly closed his scared eyes again, pulling his shaky knees to his chest and praying again.

Harry's breath kicked up when the wolf began sniffing his body, moving his snout to where Harry's neck and shoulder met. The wolf growled lowly, not to anyone in particular, but it made Harry shiver.

The wolf let out a little whine, and Harry felt himself relax when the animal began rubbing his fur up and down Harry's neck.

The boy opened his eyes quickly and looked confused down as he saw this scary, gray wolf suddenly cuddling in to his body. Almost like he was a giant puppy who thought he was a lap dog.

"You're n-not going to h-hurt me. A-are you?" Harry asked him, not expecting the wolf to understand, but he did.

The wolf gave a little lick to Harry's neck, and pure warmness spread throughout Harry's veins. He smiled at the wolf and even pet his head, suddenly feeling more safe than anything. The animal made a purring sound and nuzzled his head in to the hand that Harry used to pet him, and Harry felt himself smile at that.

When the wolf gave one final nuzzle to the side of Harry's neck, he pulled back. Sitting on his hind legs and finally connecting his face with Harry's, interlocking their eyes and both feeling such a strong connection that it was almost fairy tale romance when Harry felt it.

Because in that moment, is when green met blue.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and got a good glimpse of what the story is about. Please leave comments and kudos, any sort of love is good for me (: Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Next chapter update stay tuned.


	2. Never Take it Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the photo for Harry's new gift (;

☾ 

_A circle of trees surround me, baracading me in the middle of the open area as the only thing I could see was green._

_I smiled and laid down on my back, closing my eyes and basking in the way the grass felt against my neck. It was relaxing._

_The wind blew softly enough to get my curls flowing_ _,_ _and some flakes of grass_ _landed_ _on my tummy._

_The next thing I knew was happening, I felt a warm body lay down next to me and nuzzling their snout in to my neck._

_"Blue," I whispered happily, placing my hand on his fur and petting him gently._

_The wolf made a sound at me and licked my cheek, I giggled but let out a bleh sound at him. He snorted back at me and just licked me again._

_"Come on, Blue. That's nasty," I whined with a smile, now sitting up fully on to my bum and adjusting so Blue's head rested in my lap._

_Then something appeared on top of Blue. It was a rectangular black box that caught my eye. I picked it up and slowly opened it._

_"Necklace?" I asked confused._

_It was beautiful and breath taking, and_ _I found myself putting it on and admiring the beauty of it._

_It was a pure silver, woven crescent moon necklace with a_ _cerulean_ _gemstone in the shape of a heart attached to where the moon pendant and the chain interlock._

_Blue gave a little huff, and I looked up at him. The gem was almost the color of his eyes, and I felt myself smile to the thought. Then something hit me._

_I turned the gemstone around and noticed something engraved on to the back of it._

_Louis._

☾

Harry was 14 when he had that dream, his last and final one about Blue.

Ever since that day in the woods he has never been back.

But the midnight of his 14th birthday, Harry woke to that dream, and the next thing he knew he had a present on his night stand.

He wasn't even the least bit scared or nervous as to how someone managed to get a present in his room, because he noticed it was the same black rectangular box he just saw in his dream.

Harry sat up on his bed, resting his back up against the headboard, as he reached to grab the box. He took a deep breath and opened it up, seeing the exact same necklace he just dreamed out placed in the middle of the soft velvet.

"Blue?" He had whispered, but still so focused on the [beautiful jewelry](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/356573621/images/1497dec5b08dc35f332559145159.jpg) in front of him.

He couldn't help but grab it from the box and quickly flip the gem over, seeing the word _Louis_ engraved again.

He let out a humorless laugh, as he noticed a note that was placed under the box.

 _Dear My Harry,_  
 _Please, whatever you do, never take this necklace off. It's for your safety and for mine. Happy Birthday. xxx_  
\- _Love, Louis (Blue)_

Reading this note, Harry felt that same comfort he was familiar with whenever he thought back to the day he met that wolf. Sometimes he swears whenever he looks out in to the woods, he can see those same electric blue eyes.

Without much hesitation, Harry put the necklace around his neck, picking up the pendant and admiring its beauty.

He wasn't really sure as to why he was wearing this or to who _Louis_ was, but he felt safe with it.   
  


\---------------------------------------------------  
  


**2 Years Later (16 years old)**

"I'm telling you, Ed. I took my necklace off last night, and I had another dream about this _Louis, Blue_ wolf," Harry had told his friend as they trudged their way down the hallway.

Ed rolled his eyes annoyingly and plumped his body against the lockers while waiting for Harry to grab his things, "Didn't you say that you're _supposed_ to wear the necklace at _all times_?" He asked the boy, almost knowingly.

Harry scoffed at him and closed his locker hard, "Yes. But I'm coming to the conclusion that _Blue,_ makes my dreams. And I know that sounds absurd."

"Not that absurd," Ed mumbled out, kicking himself off the lockers and following Harry down the school hallway.

"But like, the whole werewolf folklore says that silver weakens them, and this necklace is obviously silver," Harry continued to say, like he is figuring out everything for himself.

"And?" Ed asked him, seemingly not interested but still amusing Harry.

"Well I got this when I was 14, I still don't know why, but I went a year wearing this and I had no more dreams about _Blue-_ " Harry started. "And one night I forgot to put it back on after a shower, and _poof,_ had a dream about Blue."

They had reached the car by the time Harry finished up. Ed gave him an unamused look and hopped in to the passenger side, "And what was the dream about?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, hands planted on the wheel, "About my necklace."

Harry took a moments pause before he shot his head over towards Ed, "Did you know?"

Ed widen his eyes and looked at Harry, "Know what?"

"About my necklace? You speak like you already know," Harry continued.

"How would I know anything, Harry?" Ed retorted.

Harry continued to look at him before he sighed loudly and continued to drive back to his house.

"I think I'm going crazy," Harry admitted, "I used to think all this werewolf stuff was so fascinating, but it just seems like it's completely died down. Like I almost made everything up."

The rest of the drive back to Harry's house was in complete silence. Ed would look out the window and then nervously back at Harry, making sure that the necklace was still around his neck.

Harry knew everytime, too. He took notice in the skiddish way that Ed was acting, and he could feel Ed's eyes staring at his chest where his necklace laid.

By the time they reached Harry's house, the silence was finally subsided when they smelt something fresh coming from the kitchen.

"Ma?" Harry called out, throwing his backpack down by the front door and following the smell in to the kitchen.

"You're home," Anne greeted happily, walking away from the oven to hug Harry, "Hello, Ed."

"Hi Anne," Ed greeted her politely.

Anne smiled at him and went to the oven and pulled out a fresh batch of cookies, "Made some afternoon snacks. I have to go in to town today."

"Dinner?" Harry asked.

"I made pasta earlier, its in the fridge," Anne replied.

She put the pan on the stove to let the cookies cool off, while she went to grab a plate, "Ed, will you be staying with Harry?"

Ed made a face and pulled his phone out to check something, "Sorry ma'am, have to be home before sunset."

"No worries," Anne gave him a smile, then went over to peck Harry's cheek as he was putting the cookies on a plate, "I shall get going."

Harry grabbed the plate of cookies and skipped out the kitchen to the living room. He continued walking out the back patio door, and he went to take a seat in the arm chair facing to the woods.

Ed followed him out and took the seat next to him, closing his eyes and letting his body relax to the comfort of the woods. Harry looked over and understood that feeling.

"Let's go in," Harry whispered to Ed, watching his eyes closely crack open.

"What?" He asked confused.

Harry smiled and pointed at the woods, "The woods. We should go in. I want to visit the place I dream about."

Ed sat straight up in his seat and frantically turned towards Harry, "Its a full moon, mate. That's when they come out."

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked the crumbs that were leftover on his fingers, over in Ed's direction, "The wolves came out 4 years ago, and nothing happened."

"You almost got attacked," Ed screeched.

Harry paused and looked over at him, something stirring in his brain as he tried to remember if he told that part of the story to Ed.

He remembers telling Ed about going in to the woods and meeting a gray wolf, then how he couldn't stop having dreams about him.

Then the early morning of his 14th birthday how he woke up with a necklace on his desk. But, never about the black wolf.

"I never told you that," Harry said confused.

Ed gulped, Harry noted, and darted his eyes to the woods before quickly putting them back on Harry, "Yes you did. Remember? You said he dropped you to the ground and the gray wolf saved you?"

Harry began nodding his head, sill not believing he said anything, but a part of him thinking he might have. Just something feels, _off_.

"Just, please. Don't go in to the woods, Harry. It's dangerous," Ed warned, almost desperately, "And if your dreams tell you to keep your necklace on, then you probably _should_."

Harry sighed in defeat while slumping back in his chair. He grabbed another cookie and began munching on it stubbornly. He heard Ed chuckle beside him, and it only made him pout more.

They spent the next few hours sitting there in silence, maybe an occasional conversation would happen. But everytime Harry is near the woods, he feels like voices ruin the peacefulness.

Ed would look out every now and then like we was looking for something, and everytime his eyes would dart that way, Harry would look at Ed and then look to see what he was looking at.

It made Harry curious.

 _Does Ed know something?_ Harry thought.

Because Ed seemed like he knew everything that Harry was saying to him. About the wolf and about the necklace. He seemed very adamant that Harry stay out of the woods and to keep that jewelry on. Not only that, but he won't stop looking in to the woods, almost with a face like he was trying not to get in trouble.

"I must be leaving soon," Ed said abruptly, breaking the silence. He stood up from his seat and smiled down at Harry, "Mum wants me before sunset."

"Sure," Harry replied back, standing up and leading Ed inside with the tray of cookies. He quickly deposited them in the kitchen and met Ed at the front door.

"Hey, you mind if I borrow your superman shirt?," Ed asked him carefully.

Harry nodded his head and quickly ran up the stairs, going two steps at a time. When he got to his closet he pulled his shirt out, and stopped.

This is like the 20th time Ed has asked to borrow a shirt, and although sharing clothes with friends is normal, all of a sudden it seems odd.

"Here you go," Harry said happily, watching Ed grab the shirt carefully.

"Thanks. See you at school tomorrow," Ed smiled at him and turned to open the door.

Harry reached out to pat Ed's back when the latter suddenly let out a painful cry.

He quickly withdrew his hand and watched confusedly as Ed stormed out the house. Harry closed the door cautiously, and then once it clicked he sighed and went to go grab the broom from the pantry.

As he was about to open the patio door, he saw Ed. He was about to laugh and to say hi, but something seemed odd.

Ed was looking around cautiously, even casting glances to Harry's house, before he made a mad dash straight in to the woods. Harry widen his eyes and dropped the broom in his hand.

"What the fuck?" 

Harry went up to his room that evening more confused than he has been for the past 4 years. Something about Ed tonight really threw him off and is making him question things.

They met just shortly after Harry moved here from London. They quickly became friends when kids teased Harry about his fascination for the supernatural.

Harry's never been to Ed's place, nor met his family. Ed usually doesn't like to be touched, obviously, since Harry just did and he whined.

Ed seems to really want Harry to stay out of the woods and to always wear his necklace. And Harry just saw Ed actually _go in_ to the woods just hours before he came upstairs.

Something's off, Harry keeps thinking. He decided to take his necklace off and go put it on to his sink counter in his bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and let out a big sigh.

"I'm going crazy," Harry voiced to himself.

He splashed water on his face and decided to call it a night, but before he did he went over to his window that looked into the woods.

His eyes wondered through every opening between the trees, until he caught his breath when he thought he saw a pair of electric blue eyes.

"Blue?" He whispered to himself, almost leaning half his body out the window.

The eyes soon disappeared and Harry felt himself sink, but right before he closed the window, he heard a night howl.

Harry smiled to himself as he went to bed that night, thinking that maybe it was Blue's way of wishing him sweet dreams. 

☾

_The ground beneath me felt hard, almost like I was laying on pure rocks. My eyes were closed, but I could sense the bright sun rays lighting up my closed lids._

_I felt at peace, until heavy breathing was hovering over my face, and a tiny droplet of water fell on my cheek._

_"Gross," I cried out, opening my eyes and gasping when bright blue eyes were staring down at me._

_"_ _Blue?" I asked confused._

_Blue back away to give enough space for me to sit up. Once I got on my bum, I crissed crossed my legs and watched as Blue laid down in front of me._

_Something shiny appeared on the ground in front of him, and I watched as he used his snout to push the object toward my legs._

_I felt myself groan when I noticed it was the moon pendant with the turquoise gemstone._

_"You want me to wear it?" I asked him. Blue made a huff sound and nodded his head._

_"_ _I'm not," I told him._

_Blue let out a whine and rolled over on to his back, thrashing his legs around in the air. I giggled at him and took the necklace in my hand, but still haven't put it on._

_"Why?" I asked him._

_Blue stopped acting childish and turned back on to his front, standing up and coming straight towards my face. I gulped when his bright blue eyes stared straight in to mine._

_Suddenly everything around me changed. I was no longer in the bright and shiny spot of my circle in the woods, now it was dark and foggy._

_I was standing in middle of a horror forest with wolf howls heard all around me. I felt myself fear when a pair of dark orange eyes were staring at me beyond the bushes._

_I freaked out and started running. I took off as fast as I could in any direction that was not the orange eye_ _d_ _wolf._

_"BLUE?" I called out, feeling tears in my eyes as I touched my chest, only to find out the necklace wasn't there._

_And the next thing I knew, I felt myself being pushed down and a loud growl heard  from right above my head._

☾

Harry woke up sharply with sweat glistening his skin, and his breaths coming out short and choppy. He felt a sudden gush of wind in his room, and only then did he realize that his window was swaying open and closed.

Harry quickly hopped out the bed and scurried to his window, looking out as he saw someone run straight in to the woods.

"Blue?" He called out, but there was nothing there.  
  


Harry walked through the hallways the next day, a little on edge. He felt like people who've never noticed him before, are suddenly looking at him.

He held his books closer to his chest and tried to duck his head down, only to have ran in to somebody harshly.

"I am so sorry," Harry spoke out nervously. The man he ran in to just chuckled at him and swiped his hands across his pants.

"No harm done," he spoke sickenly sweet.

Harry gave him a half hearted smile and looked him in the eyes.   
_Golden brown,_ were the color, and something about them made Harry stir uncomfortable. "What's your name?"

"H-Harry," he stuttered.

The man's black hair is gelled back in a quiff, the black leathered jacket he is wearing shimmers - the metal shackles on his biceps making him seem more intimating than he already is.

Everything about him screamed _dark._

"I'm Nick," He replied with a smile. Harry nodded his head and was ready to turn around and leave, wanting 'to settle his uneasy stomach, but Nick reached his hand out to shake.

Harry gulped and hesitantly put his hand out, feeling nothing but discomfort when their hands touched. It seemed odd, almost familiar in a way that had Harry on the verge of tears.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said to him, pulling his arm close and giving Harry a bro hug.

Harry immediately stiffened when he felt Nick pat his back and bury his head in to his neck. It made him uncomfortable and question who this freak is that is smelling him.

When they pulled apart from the hug, Harry took a couple of steps away from Nick and tried to ignore the little grunt the latter made after the first sniff.

"You go here?" Harry asked him, holding his books close as a sort of shield from this guy.

"You can say that," Nick said teasingly.

He continued to stare at Harry, making him uncomfortable, when Harry saw Nick's nose twitch a little, and his face suddenly go dark, "Looks like we've got company. I'll be seeing you, Harry."

Harry shivered at the way his name rolled off of Nicks tongue, it was almost demeaning and crude.

Harry blinked for a second and Nick was suddenly gone, and his body was suddenly pulled back against someone's chest.

"Harry? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me you're okay," Ed's voice rung behind him.

Harry suddenly felt at ease and giggled at his friend's worriedness, and then he realized that Ed is actually touching him.

"Wow. 4 years and this is what an Edward Sheeran hug feels like," Harry joked.

Ed gasped dramatically and pushed Harry in front of him, widening his eyes in shock as Harry turned to face him.

"I just touched you," Ed whispered to himself, "So did Nick."

"Um, what?" Harry asked him just as confused as Ed was, looking ridiculously at him, "What are you talking about?"

Ed began mumbling incoherent things to himself, and Harry kept giving him a pointed look. 

Ed stopped his rambling and widen his eyes, darting them straight to Harry's bare chest and gasped. He quickly grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him up against the locker.

"YOUR NECKLACE? You aren't wearing it," Ed screamed scared, looking straight at Harry's eyes then to his neck.

He took in a deep breath and nearly grimaced.

"What? I don't smell bad," Harry said defensively.

Ed dropped Harry back on to his feet and backed away, pacing frantically in front of the boy.

"That's why you smelt different today," He continued to ramble, turning around multiple times and pulling his hair, "Human," he whispered, causing Harry to lift an eyebrow, "Now, _Nick._ "

Harry walked over to Ed and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around so that they can face each other, "Edward, what are you talking about?"

Ed took in a deep breath and sighed, "Look. Don't wear your necklace tonight. Okay? But in the morning, you _must_ put it back on."

Harry widen his eyes at Ed, and he back away slowly from him.

"Is it because of, Blue?" Harry asked him, "To visit my dreams?"

"Uh-" Ed stuttered out, backing away from Harry and ready to make a dash for it, "Just please do that. For everyone's safety."

Then he left, leaving Harry staring after him confused and a little curious.   
  


The end of the day came quicker than Harry thought. He hadn't seen Ed after their encounter that morning, but he did see Nick everywhere he turned. Standing in the dark corners and looking hungrily at Harry.

He had Harry frozen on his spot from across the hallway, like his menacily golden brown eyes were forcing him to stay still.

It made Harry feel extra nervous and grow rapidly more anxious the longer he stood there, and the longer Nick stood across the hall.

"Harry?" A voice rung, as somebody stood in front of Harry's body and getting in his eye sight.

Harry suddenly jump and quickly looked past the guy, seeing that Nick was gone.

"Stan?" Harry asked the boy once he focused back to him.

"You good?" Stan questioned him, really focusing his eyes on every feature of Harry's face.

Harry shook his head, "Oh, y-yeah," his voiced cracked out, "Just having a weird day is all."

Stan nodded his head skeptically, watching the way Harry's face changed from scared to now nervous.

"Your necklace is gone," Stan noted, almost sounding relieved in a way.

Harry widen his eyes and looked down, "Oh, yeah. Just forgot to put it on this morning."

Stan made a humming sound and squinted his eyes at Harry, still watching his move carefully, "Are you hurt?"

"N-no?" Harry replied back skeptically.

Stan then smiled at Harry, and all the secretive looks he had on his face vanished. He smiled, almost relieved, and let out a little chuckle to ease the tension between them.

"I'm sorry. You just seemed a little on edge and it's like my instinct to help people," he admitted to Harry. Harry smiled at that and nodded understandably, "Plus, you never know with people here."

"Y-yeah," Harry stuttered out, smiling at Stan so his suspicions about the boy didn't show.

"I meant to ask if you wanted to be partners for the planet project?"

Harry took in a shaky breath and smiled, trying to swallow all the nerves that were slowly coming up his throat.

"Sure."

Stan smiled at him and then left. Harry was confused about that encounter as well since he's hardly ever talked to Stan, so he decided that maybe he should just go home and find safety in the vicinity in his room.

When he got there he went straight to his bathroom, picking up the necklace that he left on the counter from the night before.

He admired the object and continued to trace the fine words of _Louis_ that was engraved in the gem.

It was a strange thing to Harry having a day like he did today. The one time he forgot to put his necklace on for school, it's like everyone decided to show up and creep him out.

He met Nick, with his evil brown eyes that made Harry feel scared and nervous. Ed actually touched him and begged Harry about his necklace.

And Stan. He seemed very protective since Nick showed up, and now Harry is curious to what this whole deal is.

Is it the necklace?

Is it Blue?

Louis?

That night Harry went to bed, leaving his window open on purpose because he had a feeling Blue would show up.

And he was right. With his necklace on the side of his bed, Harry had dreamt about cuddling with Blue and having his soft fur rub against his body, and his wet snout nuzzle against his neck.

And if Harry woke up that next morning super warm and extra safe, with his necklace shining extra bright in the sunlight, then no one had to know.

Because Harry himself still has no idea what the hell is happening to him.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I updated. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and feedback. This will cause chapters to be uploaded faster. Thank you. Hope you enjoy.


	3. You're Hiding Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an image for what I imagine Harry looks like. Feel free to click on it and admire how adorable and cute he is. Also, there is another link as to where the wolf rankings I got are from. Again, this still has my own little twist to it. Enjoy.

 ☾

    After school [Harry](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/356819450/images/149a7349221c346e786989793855.jpg) had to head over to Stan's house. Since Harry accidentally agreed to work on the planet project with him, he got into the mess of going over and starting their assignment.

He followed the directions Stan gave him on paper. He lived in town by the school, so Harry didn't travel far. It made Harry actually like where his house is placed. More on the outside of the town and closer to the woods.

Where Blue is.

He pulled up the driveway and parked his car when he saw Stan sitting on his front porch.

"Hey, bud," Stan greeted him. Harry smiled and walked closer to the boy, slowing down his steps when he noticed Stan staring at his chest, "You're wearing the necklace again?"

" _Oh!_ " Harry squealed out, protectively placing his hand on the pendant and twirling it between his fingers, "It was a gift."

Stan squinted his eyes and stood up, walking closer to Harry until he could feel his shaky breath hit his skin, "You know from who?"

Harry smiled, almost fondly as a tint of pink coated his cheeks, "Yes. Someone very special."

Stan grunted and then pulled away with a smile, "Very well," then he guided Harry up the stairs to his house.

Harry followed him up and paused in the doorway, staring widely at the set up of Stans house. There was a weird scent that was being sprayed in to the air, and Harry suddenly grabbed his necklace.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

Stan chuckled and walked his way over to the red couch that sat in front of the fireplace.

 _"[Aconitum](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/65/8d/9a/658d9a701b73fdd1f2f6bcac16292e5a.jpg). _It's a flower."

Harry nodded his head and something with the name of the flower didn't sit well with him. He carefully walked his way over to where Stan was, and sat down.

His house was very dark, only lit with dim lights and candles. It had an ancient feel to it with paneled walls and wooden floors. Harry continued looking around until off to the side of the room he noticed a skinned wolf rug.

He gasped and grabbed his necklace again.

"Shall we get started?" Stan asked him, staring at Harry intently.

Harry gulped and slowly moved his eyes over to Stan's, "Y-yeah."

Despite the uneasy feeling Harry felt the whole time in this house, he worked smoothly with Stan. They figured out that they wanted to do the project on Jupiter, so they spent the time looking up facts about the planet.

They decided to meet up another time to actually make the model of the planet, so by the time they wrote their notes down for their poster Stan's mother came home.

"Hello, mum. This is Harry," Stan introduced, standing up and kissing his mother's cheek.

Harry stood up as well and went to shake the woman's free hand, the other one of hers holding a basket of flowers, "Nice to meet you. I'm Genevieve. Or Eve for short."

Stan smiled at them both then went to pat Harry on the back, "He has to go, but maybe another time he can stay for dinner."

Eve smiled at Harry and nodded, "No harm, sweetheart."

She then handed Harry the basket of flowers, and Harry skeptically took it from her, "Please, take these. I hand picked them myself and are wonderful for house decorations."

"Thank you, Miss Eve," Harry said with a smile, leaning in to smell the flower and nearly wanting to throw up because of how gross it smelt.

Almost like the way the house smelt.

Stan and Eve both smiled at him and watched him off as Harry walked his way to the car. He placed the basket in his back seat and felt uncomfortable as Stan and Eve were just standing at the door staring at him.

Harry saw them talking and felt the need to quickly drive away, so he did.

When he got home, he got out the car and grabbed the basket from his backseat. He walked his way in to the house and trudged up the steps.

He threw the basket on to his dresser and plopped down on to his bed, going over the strange feeling he had when he was in Stan's house.

He had a wolf rug.

On his floor.

That feeling alone made Harry shiver thinking that what if his _Blue_ were to have ended up like that.

Does Stan hunt wolves?

That thought alone made Harry shiver and worry even more, to the point that he felt sudden tears in his eyes thinking of such a nice wolf like Blue getting skinned to be a rug.

He quickly got up from his bed and went over to his window, sitting in his chair that he recently placed there. Harry likes to come here through the days and nights and look out into the woods, thinking that maybe Blue is doing the same thing.

That's when the tears began to fall down his face. He hates thinking that there is someone out there killing animals just for their own house decor.

The sudden sound of a wolf howl woke Harry from his crying. His head shot up and stared out the window, looking for any sign of Blue.

He couldn't depicit which wolf howled, but the way his chest tingled from where the pendant laid told him that it was most likely Blue.

_Louis._

When Harry thought his eyes finally focused in between the trees of the woods and caught a pair of blue ones, someone was sprinting up the steps in his house.

Harry jumped around when the door to his room opened up and Ed was running through, only to immediately halt and gasp for breath.

Harry widen his eyes as he saw Ed drop to his knees and hold his throat, begging for his breath to come out.

He was choking, on nothing. His skin was losing color and the veins on his neck popped out visibly.

"ED?" Harry yelled.

He quickly got up from his chair and plopped in front of the boy, going to touch his shoulders. Ed immediately let out an animal whine and fell backwards on to the floor.

"What's going on? Why can't I touch you?" Harry asked frantically.

Ed's face began turning red and he kept choking for air. His eyes suddenly turned yellow and teeth turned pointy. Harry gasped and pushed himself backwards, staring at him in shaky breaths.

"Ed?" He whispered back.

Ed continued to whine and roll around on the floor trying to gain enough engery to get out the room, but he couldn't.

Harry realized something and took his necklace off, going back over to Ed and trying to help him up.

Problem, Ed let out another loud animal whine and collapsed even more.

"Wha-?" Harry began crying now, watching his friend die right in front of him.

Ed saw this and something snapped in his mind. He continued to hold his throat for air, but he weakly lifted his hand to point to the basket where the flowers were.

Harry followed his gaze and scrunched his eyes brows, "This?" He asked.

Ed nodded his head and let out another loud groan and broken sobs. Harry quickly got up and picked the basket up, tossing it out the window and turning the fan on. He used everything he could to push the aroma of the flowers out the room.

He saw Ed slowly start to come to life, and Hary figured he should probably change. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth to wipe his skin down. Then went to put on some new clothes and walked into his room to see Ed hunched over and catching his breath.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and hurried his way over to the boy, pushing him back and making him fall over.

"What the hell are you?" He spat.

Ed widen his eyes and backed himself up against the wall, frantically looking everywhere but Harry.

"Look at me," Harry angrily demanded, walking over to Ed and gripping his head to turn and face him.

"H-Harry, please. I'm just allergic," Ed tried to reason, but it infuriated Harry more because he's tired of the strange stuff that's been happening from this necklace.

"You're hiding something from me," Harry bellowed out, now getting frustrated and losing his anger in spite of sadness, "What are you?"

Ed sighed defeatedly and slumped against the wall, "I think you already know."

Harry licked his lips and let go of Ed's hair, petting it softly and sitting down in front of the boy. "I-I don't know. I j-just need to hear _you_ say it."

"Werewolf," Ed mumbled out.

Harry widen his eyes and backed away, "Don't lie to me."

Ed shook his head and looked up to meet Harry's eyes, locking him in since he didn't have his necklace on. Harry gasped when he saw Ed's grey eyes turn yellow, and his perfectly straight human teeth, turning into pointy animal ones.

"Wh-?" Harry started, but couldn't finish.

His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily, realizing that he has a real life werewolf in front of him, and they've been best friends for 4 years.

"You can't tell anyone, though. It's not safe for you to know, or for anyone," Ed said nervously, scooting himself closer to Harry and holding on to his arms gently.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, ignoring his statement and looking out the window then back to Ed, "Why couldn't you breath?"

Ed sighed, "The plant is _wolfsbane._ It's poison to werewolves."

Harry nodded, "My necklace?"

"It's silver," Ed started, releasing his hold on Harry and sitting back down in front of him, "But the gem has wolfsbane in it. It weakens wolves ability to control a human and basically to mess with them. That's why Louis gave it to you."

Harry widen his eyes and attacked Ed immediately, pinning him to the ground and looking straight into his eyes, "You know Louis?"

"I'm his Delta."

Harry looked at him confused and got off of Ed's body, going to sit back down, "His delta?"

"Basically his messenger." Ed told him, "He's to become the Alpha of his family's pack, and each member of the[ pack has a role](http://powerfulwolvespack.wikifoundry.com/page/All+Wolf+Ranks). I transfer the most between werewolf world and human world."

Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, taking in sharp breaths and trying to process everything. "Alpha? Louis is an alpha?"

Ed nodded, "Of the Tomlinson pack. We date back to ancestral times. The stories people tell at night are usually about his family."

Harry felt his stomach twist and turn in all sorts of different ways.

The _Louis_ that was engraved on his gemstone, was an alpha.

That wolf that he dreams about is an alpha.

Harry has an alpha stalking him.

"He's not stalking you," Ed spoke up, chuckling when Harry widen his eyes at him, "I heard your mind. Probably since someone isn't wearing-their-necklace."

Harry rolled his eyes and got up to fetch the jewelry. He snapped it around his neck and went to sit back in front of Ed.

"Okay. So what's the deal with this? Why do I have it?"

Ed blew a raspberry out his mouth and slumped against the wall. He knew he could get in so much trouble for blabbing his mouth, but something about Harry's curiosity and interest really makes him want to share.

"It's his way of protecting you," Ed told him, somewhat truthful, but not all the way.

"From what?"

"Other Alpha's," Ed told him, "Like Nick."

Harry widen his eyes and nearly choked on his own breath.

_Nick?_

He's an alpha?

Harry interacted with him. He hugged him. Shit, Nick even sniffed him.

"Nick was scenting you. Trying to put his smell on you. To claim you. Because you didn't have your necklace on," Ed told hom seriously, giving Harry a look like he should always be wearing the object.

"What about Nick? Why me?"

"Because you've been imprinted to Louis for 4 years."

Harry took in a deep breath and tried to process everything that's being told to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and choked on his own words, "What?"

Ed sighed and tried to let his friend process it all, but it was too complicated as it was.

Harry wasn't supposed to find out _now,_ he was supposed to wait until he was 18 when he was old enough.

And _legal._

"Louis saved you in the woods that day. The wolf that attacked you, it was Nick. He tried marking you, but Louis saved you from that," Ed softly told Harry.

Harry gasped at the confession and looked up at the red head, "Louis felt a connection with you, so then he scented and gave you the necklace in a means of claiming."

"What does this mean, Ed? I don't get the whole scenting and this necklace?"

Harry grew more frustrated. He wanted to be able to understand the world that he suddenly is living in, but everything seemed so confusing.

"It's an alpha thing. Basically claiming someone theirs so no other alpha can take them. That's why when you didn't have your necklace you were no long marked with Louis' scent, giving Nick perfect access."

Harry sighed dramatically. It makes sense now.

The necklace and the engraved word of _Louis._

Ever since Harry wore it nothing out of the ordinary happened, but the one day he didn't another alpha immediately came up to him.

"This is seriously crazy. I'm just a human. Why would they want anything to do with me?" Harry asked confused, yet still astonished.

He doesn't get as to why something from the supernatural world would want anything to do with a human from the normal world. It's not like he has much. He has no skills nor any powers, the most he can do it bake.

"For Louis, it's a connection he had with you. He's a great man, he couldn't let some child die in the woods," Ed admitted with pride.

Harry admired the way he noticed Ed speak about his future alpha. So much pride and loyalty.

"You only ever find that one special connection with someone, and he felt that the minute he met you."

Harry smiled at him and had to agree. He remembers the warm fur against his skin, and the snout nuzzling against his neck. He felt safe and protected at the time. The same feeling he gets when he wears the necklace.

And those eyes.

The minute Harry met those eyes, he felt like he lost his breath. They were so bright, and so blue that Harry wouldn't minding drowing in them.

Harry could understand what Ed meant, he felt the same way.

"Nick is just a dick." Ed spat out, causing Harry to chuckle at him, "He takes to heart that he can kill any human that passes his land, so he was all for it. Now he's just taken interest in you because Louis has interest in you."

"He made me uneasy," Harry admitted, feeling himself shiver just to thought of that evil guy that he now knows was the wolf that attacked him 4 years ago.

"Louis could sense it," Ed admitted, "He also sensed your sadness before I came up here. Kind of why I appeared both times."

Harry hummed. In most cases he would find the fact that someone could _sense_ him as strange, but he had an _alpha_ who indescretely claimed to protect Harry from the bad.

And he hasn't disappointed.

Harry's been the most safe his past 4 years here. Never once been afraid. The only time he's every felt wary was when the necklace was off, and apparently Louis sent Ed to come save him.

It makes his heart flutter at the thought.

"Harry," Ed said seriously. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the boy. "I need you to pay attention to me. Please."

Harry nodded his head obediently  
and gulped, feeling nervous yet still so intrigued to what he has just learned.

Ed sighed and stared Harry on seriously, "Never, go into the woods unless told so. And I mean told so from Louis or his pack."

Harry raised his hand and Ed looked at him. He gave the red head a smile and Ed confusedly pointed at the boy.

"How will I know they are a part of his pack?"

Ed laughed at him, "You feel the same comfort you do with me. You can tell. Trust me."

Harry nodded his head and focused back up to Ed. Ed sighed another time and continued speaking, "Next. Don't take your necklace off. Especially if you leave the house. It protects you and lets wolves know your Louis'."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not anybody's."

Ed scoffed as he rolled his eyes back at Harry, "Under his name or whatever. Like his protection. No other alpha's can mess with you."

"Continue," Harry told him.

"Next-" Ed paused dramatically, "I still need to take clothes from you," he said it so playfully and with a pleasing smile that Harry couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"What? Why? For Louis?" Harry frantically asked.

Ed titled his head side to side a couple of times and let out a little humming sound.

"Tell him to visit me," Harry suggested.

"He can't," Ed argued.

"He still does."

Ed rolled his eyes and pointed accusingly in Harry's face, "Its your fault. Without the necklace he's so tempted to come and be with you. But it's bad, and dangerous."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Ed's finger, and slapped it away, giggling when Ed hissed in pain, "Dangerous, how?"

Ed let out a loud groan and felt more frustrated the more Harry kept questioning him. He only wished that the boy would just Google his answer instead of having Ed break the rules to tell him.

"He's in rut, Harry. Which means his wolf can't control himself and since he's scented you, he wants to ravish you. _Badly._ "

Harry widen his eyes, freaked out for a moment, then bursted into laughter.

He couldn't help but laugh non stop at the thought of another man having the drastic urge to rut somebody just because of their scent.

Ed growled at him, "It's not funny. It started when you were 14 because he was 16. It's his steps in to becoming an alpha. And he's just been using your clothes with your scent."

"He wanks to my clothes?" Harry laughed out ridiculously, beginning to cry some when Ed made a face at him and accidentally let some giggles escape his lips.

"You're lucky the times you haven't worn his necklace that he wasn't in rut. We have to lock him away for days," Ed told him now seriously, "Its a bad craving wolves get. Omega's get heat, and Alphas get ruts. Basically they crave to experience it together and fuck."

Harry snorted and propped one foot up on the floor. He laid his arm on top of his knee and rested his head on it, "Well if he needs my shirts, then take them. When will I get to meet him?"

"When you're 18. It's dangerous. Very much so," Ed warned him.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "How so?"

The sky outside was slowly start to lose daylight and become Night. They had been talking for hours and lost track of time.

Ed took in a deep breath and focused back to Harry, "This is another thing I need for you to know. You can't tell anyone. No body."

"Why?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Because the founders council and the werewolfs made a deal. Werewolves stay in their part of the town, and the humans stay in this part. No harm done. It used to be mad with the war between wolves and humans."

It used to be bad in Colchester awhile ago.

The wolves ran freely in the streets, and the Alphas - along with some other omegas - would mate or imprint any human they so desired.

It became an abused power so the Founders set up a hunting council to take down any wolves they saw lurking on the humans.

It took years until the Tomlinson's called for a meeting with the founders, tired of burying people of their pack.

So a deal was made. Wolves stay away from the humans, and the humans stay away from the wolves.

And dare any wolf that ever turned a human again.

That's where Nick comes in.

He hated the rule and hated that these humans can come and camp on his grounds, destroying what he created.

So the founders gave him the right to do whatever he pleases with any trespasser in the area. It's worked for hundreds of years without any problems.

Until Harry came along.

"Your sixteen, Harry," Ed continued on, "You have no legal consent until you are eighteen. So interacting with wolves are illegal. It could earn our pack extinction."

Harry widen his eyes and moved closer to Ed, "But you're-?"

"There is loopholes. I'm not mating or imprinting you. Not manipulating you in any way. There's no harm done. Plus I'm a delta, almost human enough."

He started, but then he paused to take another breath, "But Louis is. The biggest problem, he's an alpha. That's why he didn't want you to know until you are 18."

"He wants to mate me?" Harry asked him, not so against the idea in all honestly. It's not like he has boys knocking down his door.

"In a way," Ed said confused, "He just can't until you're of age. Otherwise it gives the council a right to kill him."

Harry sighed and suddenly heard his mother come home from work. Ed said that he should probably go back to Louis, and left with one of Harry's shirts.

Harry went through the motions that night. With his mother, basically talkin without an interest in the world because all he could think about was Louis and werewolves.

His mother noticed the slight distant in her son's eyes, but didn't say anything. She figured he was just drained from having worked on that project with Stan, so when Harry was ready to go upstairs she just kissed him goodnight and wished him sweet dreams.

When Harry trudged his way upstairs, he took his necklace off and hopped in the shower. It gave him time to process everything that Ed had told him.

The fact that Louis is his protector. How he scents the boy. Louis is an alpha and so is Nick.

Apparently there is like a feud between them.

Then he thought about the founders and the council, how much of a risk Louis is taking just to be with the boy.

It's crazy, Harry thinks.

He is only human and has no special aspects to his life, so he really doesn't understand Louis' interest.

Sure Harry believes everyone is destined to be with someone, but is he really destined to be with an alpha werewolf that has so many complications on the side?

With all these thoughts swarming through his head, he pulled out his laptop from under his desk and decided to look up the myths about werewolfs.

"Let's see what's going on," Harry whispered to himself. He rested his back against his headboard, and he placed the laptop on his legs.

_Werewolf Alpha_

Many sites had popped up going over the dynamics of what an alpha werewolf stood for.

The leader of the pack.

Immediately the name _Tomlinson_ showed up, and Harry clicked the first link. There were numerous stories dating back to early times about the complications this family had with the founders and a neighboring pack.

They calculated many human deaths, to which have no identified culprit, but a deep teeth mark in the sides of their neck can only lead to a werewolf bite.

Harry continued scrolling down the pages until something about scenting and rutting came up. He quickly clicked those links and began reading every line with great focused.

He understood the whole scenting situation. Louis wanted other werewolfs to know that Harry's for him, but when he came across rutting it was very detailed.

It lead to knotting and conception.

Which was tied into marking your mate and being bonded for life, and Harry suddenly thinks he's done for the night when he read about the bdsm relationships alpha's use to their bond mate.

He carefully shut his laptop closed and put it back under his bed. He relaxed himself under the covers, and turned on his side to face the window.

"Night, _Blue_ ," he whispered, having a feeling that he was being watched.

His thoughts were answered when he heard a howl, and he closed his eyes happily.

 

What he thought was going to be a peaceful and easy slumber, turned out to be a restless night. Harry wanted to go to sleep, he wanted to dream about who this Louis person is, but his mind just could not go to sleep at all.

His body was out, he couldn't move even if he tried, but his brain was going at a mile a minute wondering over this whole werewolf thing and how Louis has an interest in this boy.

And in the midst of this quiet night, Harry heard the window click open.

He tried to keep his breathing even, knowing that it was Louis entering his room.

The years of pretend sleeping just to get himself carried to his bedroom paid off.

Harry could hear feet shuffling around his room until they came right in front of him.

He tried his hardest to keep his breathing steady, but he was on the verge of letting out a shaky breath. So to cover himself up, he shifted his body a little bit.

He heard a little chuckle above his head, and then suddenly the side of his bed dipped and a warm body was sitting right next to him.

Harry peaked his eye open a little bit to see a nice tan arm resting beside him, a perfectly detailed skull tattooed on the wrist.

Harry did whatever he could to think like sleeping. He tried thinking about Blue so that if Louis were to have read his mind, he would know that he's being thought of.

The body on the bed shifted a little bit, then a suddenly soft and warm hand was caressing on to Harry's cheek.

And at this act, Harry saw his perfect shot to trap the boy.

He quickly brought his hand up and tightly grasped the wrist that was resting against his delicate face.

The boy who was caught let out a startled gasp and looked down at Harry's body with wide eyes, the same time that Harry opened his and connected them together.

And for the second time in his life, green eyes met blue.

 ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy another chapter. Feel free to leave comments and opinions about what you think so far.


	4. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the image for how Louis looks in the story. His 2013 WWA era is how I picture him which is perfect for his werewolf character.

 ☾

   His bright blue eyes bore straight in to Harry's tired, green ones. Harry felt his heart pick up speed and his stomach flip multiple times as he raked his eyes over Louis' perfect face.

He wasn't just attractive, he was fucking beautiful.

His nice tan skin radiated with moonlight, emitting a golden glow to his body. Arms littered with detailed tattoos that told a story with each imprint on his skin.

His hair an unruly mess of soft brown strands that fall down his perfectly defined face. Shaggy enough to even put a headband in his hair.

He was [beautiful](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/357022227/images/149a735a781f5184159985283910.jpg).

Harry felt him stir again trying to remove himself promptly, but Harry whined in his throat and used his other hand to hold Louis in place - not once breaking eye contact.

"Don't go," Harry whispered, sitting himself up so that him and Louis could see eye to eye.

"Harry," Louis whispered softly, almost like he couldn't believe himself that he's sitting in front of the boy he's been watching for 4 years in a distant.

Louis stared at Harry in awe, and he brought his free hand to gently caress Harry's cheek again, this time letting a soft gasp escape his lips.

Harry noted how pink and thin Louis' lips were, and for once in his life he had the sudden urge to kiss them.

"You're human," Harry stated obviously, but he's in shock because all he has ever seen of Louis was his wolf version, not this Greek god sitting on his bed in front of him.

Louis didn't reply, instead just moving his eyes all over Harry's face and taking in every feature he sees.

Harry relaxed in to his touch and used one of his hands to lightly caress the one Louis has on his cheek.

Louis' eyes trailed down to where Harry held on to him then they trailed back to Harry's eyes, letting another gasp escape his lips.

"So beautiful," Harry heard him whisper out, so quiet that he almost missed it when Louis spoke.

But Harry was close enough to hear. He was just as interested in Louis' face as Louis was with his, but the difference is that Harry's never seen Louis. Louis has actually seen Harry's face many times.

Harry smiled at his comment and felt himself blush with Louis' words and his warm stare all focused on him.

It was quiet while they sat there on the bed. Staring in to each other's eyes like they couldn't believe what they were seeing, almost like they were looking at angels.

It was relaxing to just have their bodies connect with a simple touch, and feel completely at calm with the warmth emitting from one another.

"Will you stay?" Harry asked him, almost scared for the rejection, but also scared to break the silence that was so peaceful, "Please?"

Louis then shifted a little bit, putting more force this time to get out of Harry's hold and lost the gleam in his eyes when looking at Harry. He moved off the bed and backed away, to which got Harry immediately standing up as well.

"Please, don't go. I just met you," Harry pleaded desperately, almost feeling tears in his eyes because he noticed Louis walking closer to the window.

"I-I can't," Louis stuttered out.

He was conflicted, Harry noted. Harry knew that Louis wanted to stay just by the pained look on his face, but he was forcing himself to leave.

"I'll just follow you then," Harry stubbornly said, walking a few more feet until he stood right in front of Louis again.

Louis closed his eyes and let a big breath escape his lips, looking more conflicted and pained than Harry had ever seen on a person.

Harry took another step closer to Louis until their chest were almost touching, and Louis' breath caught in his throat.

Harry swallowed and made the rash decision of bringing his hand up and cupping Louis' jaw, feeling warmness and safety bubble through his system. Something he has never felt before.

It was almost electric, like everything seemed to fit in place when their skins touched.

Louis fluttered his eyes open and turned his head just a little bit so that his nose graced Harry's wrist, closing his eyes again and breathing in his scent.

He let out a deep sigh after that and opened his eyes again, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

"You're here other times. What's so different about tonight?" Harry pleaded again.

"You should be wearing your necklace," is what Louis decided to reply with.

Harry let a quick giggle out and smiled, knowing his dimples popped out when Louis' eyes lit up.

" _Dimples?_ " Louis all but squealed.

"Yes?" Harry said happily, feeling his smile grow even more and letting more little giggles escape his lips.

He dropped his hand from Louis' face when he saw Louis' come up to hold each side of his jaw. Louis smiled to himself and used his finger to touch the dimples.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more perfect," he mumbled to himself in awe.

Harry blushed at him again and tried to hide his face away, but Louis tsked at him and only held his face tighter in his delicate hands.

Harry sighed and looked back up to Louis, this time connecting their eyes and feeling a sort of giddiness in his belly. He traced his eyes from Louis' nose, to his little freckle patch on his cheek, to the soft way his lips look in the dark.

Louis involuntarily licked his lips as he noticed where Harry's eyes were, and he lifted the boy's chin to get him to look up.

Harry followed the movement and connect his eyes to Louis', feeling his heart stop when there was uncertain want lingering between the two.

Their faces inched closer just a little bit, causing Harry to flutter his lashes at the beautiful boy holding his face.

Louis gulped, and their eyes still remained locked on each other when Harry took the rash decision to move his head forward.

Harry gently closed his eyes as he felt his plump lips graze over Louis', letting them breath each other in until he couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to kiss him.

It's simple, but perfect.

Nothing too sensual or leading in any way, just a kiss that made them feel butterflies and fireworks.

They held their lips together for what felt like years, but was really seconds, until Louis carefully pulled back with a loud smack - having Harry's bottom lip stick to his until he fully pulled back.

They both opened their eyes, and looked at each other.

Wide eyes and first time jitters.

In most cases people would find it weird, perhaps too soon to kiss, but to Harry it felt right.

It's like they have known each other for years when really they just met. Louis has watched Harry for years, but they met once.

The close they ever got was when Harry went to bed without his necklace, and Louis snuck in to his room to control his dreams.

"I should go," Louis whispered at Harry, but Harry refused.

He brought his arms up and pushed Louis' hands from his face, instead grabbing Louis' cheeks to pull his head back towards him and connecting their lips again.

Louis' hands instinctively went to Harry's waist and pulled the bottom halves of their bodies together. Harry whined in to Louis' mouth, and parted his lips when he felt Louis' tongue trying to trickle them open.

His tongue danced with Harry's, moving up to trace along the inside of his mouth, getting a taste of him and exploring the soft feeling of his palate.

Harry moaned as he felt Louis' tongue, and melted more in to Louis when his firm hands gripped tighter on to his hips.

"Louis," Harry gasped out when they pulled apart, their bodies still close together and the sounds of their heavy breaths echoed in the silent air.

Louis tried to pull away from Harry again, so regretful in his facial expression, but Harry move his hands to wrap around Louis' neck and went in to hug him.

Louis let out a sigh, almost in relief as he wrapped his arms around Harry's back and nuzzled his head straight in to Hary's neck.

"God," Louis aired out, giving a little kiss to Harry's neck and taking in a big breath of his scent.

Pure human, and pure Harry.

Now added pure Louis to his smell, and Louis' couldn't help but let out an animal whine.

Harry could tell by the way he felt Louis rubbing his face against his neck that he was probably scenting him, and something about that made him feel warm and complete.

He likes knowing that these werewolves would be able to smell Louis on him, and a thought came to him.

Harry began nuzzling his head against Louis' neck and tried his best to rub _his_ scent all over Louis. Louis noticed and started chuckling at the boy.

"What're you doing?" He asked the boy, but still moving his head against Harry's neck.

Harry stopped moving and just rested his head on Louis' shoulder, smiling brightly, "I'm doing what you're doing."

Louis let out a laugh and regretfully pulled his face away, giving himself enough distance to look at Harry when the boy pulled back as well, "I'll stay. But if I do, I have to hold you."

Harry instantly lit up, his face turning in to a giant smile and even gave a tiny little jump, "I'm okay with that. I love being the little spoon."

Louis rolled his eyes in a fond manner, letting his arm be taken by Harry and guided back towards his bed.

He took the side by the window, feeling a sense of protectiveness in knowing how easily someone can crawl through.

It was just an alpha instinct to always think about his _mate_ , and he saw it as a precautionary measure.

Harry crawled in over him and settled himself in the middle of the bed, easily turning on his side and cuddling up to Louis' chest.

He did as if he's done this everyday of his life.

Louis smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer to his body and allowing Harry to nuzzle against his neck.

"Please be here when I wake up," Harry pleaded, feeling his eyes slowly start to droop close.

Louis looked down at him and smiled when he felt Harry's hand pat around until it found Louis', interlacing them together.

"I'll try," he promised, bringing their connected hands and kissing Harry's knuckle.

Harry let out a satisfying grunt and was soon slumbering off easily. His body wrapped under Louis' arm, and Louis' warm head nuzzled in to Harry's curls.

There was no better way for him to have fallen asleep.

☾

Harry woke with a start the next morning to his door being slammed open. He sprung up from his spot and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

Harry took a moment to frown when he noticed that Louis was no longer in his bed, and it was only 8 in the morning.

"Sorry, dear." Anne said with an embarrassed chuckle, "Didn't mean to wake you. Was just going to leave this note for when you wake."

Harry smiled at her, but still rolled his eyes and flopped back down on his bed. "You leaving?" He grumbled out.

"Founders meeting this morning. It's urgent. Sorry, dear." Anne said as she walked over to Harry's bed. She gave her son an apologetic smile and kissed his cheek.

When she left his room, Harry let out a sad sigh and stared up at his ceiling. He wanted more than anything to wake up in Louis' arms. He's never done that before, and he just wanted to know what it felt like.

"One day." A voice was heard.

Harry immediately sprung his head up and opened his eyes when he saw Louis emerge his way from the bathroom. He smiled brightly and scrambled up from the bed.

"You're here still," he said happily, walking straight in to Louis' arms and letting him get scented again.

"You asked me to be," Louis replied back, closing he eyes and breathing in Harry's curls, "I heard your mum come upstairs, so I had to hide."

Harry hummed and buried himself closer in to Louis' chest, using his hands to grip tightly to the back of Louis' shirt.

"Can we have more nights like last night?"

Louis let out a sound that was a mixture between a growl and whine, and only buried himself deeper in to Harry's neck.

"It's dangerous," he said softly.

"I don't care," Harry stubbornly said, "I trust you."

Louis chuckled at him and pulled away from Harry, walking over to sit on the edge of his bed, "You really shouldn't. Alpha's are dangerous."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to stand in between Louis' legs, reaching down to grab Louis' hands to place them around his own back.

Louis easily let his hands be guided, sneaking his hands up Harry's shirt and tracing the boy's warm skin.

"You seem lovely to me," Harry whispered to him. He smiled down at Louis and placed his hand on the latter's shoulders.

Louis sighed and trailed his fingers up and down the knobs of Harry's spine, "I'm a wolf, Harry. An Alpha. Which means that side of me really _wants_ you. Really, _really_ wants to. And I can't stand to force myself on you or put you in that source of danger."

Harry gulped nervously, picking at the fabric to Louis' shirt and remembering all that he has researched about the whole mating and knotting.

Sex with an alpha.

"Like bonding?" He whispered, wanting to not be awkward, "the bite and the knot?"

Louis nodded slowly, "Do you get that? Because it's a really big deal." Harry shook his head no at him, and Louis sighed.

"It's sort of like a ritual. Picking someone to be your mate, the proper way."

"How so?" Harry asked, falling more pilant against Louis' chest.

"It's easy steps. First one is scenting," Louis spoke out.

Harry smiled and remembered the first time he met Louis - _Blue -_ and he scented Harry. It makes sense to him now as to why Louis did it, it's because Louis wanted to mate him.

"Next is the token of claim. It's where you give the one you want to mate an item that shows everybody that you are there's. This is where you either accept or deny the ritual."

Harry pursed his lips and saw his necklace sitting on the desk by his bed. He eyed the object for a minute, then looked down at Louis to ask about it.

"The necklace you gave me?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "In a way. But it's mainly to keep you safe from me and other alphas."

Harry shook his head and looked at Louis confusedly, shivering when Louis' fingers danced lower on his back. "What do you mean protection from you? I get like control and stuff but-"

"For when I'm in rut. It's a time when my wolf side wants to ravish you and basically claim you as mine, so having this necklace around you comforts me. I can't have you _fully,_ so knowing that you wear something of mine helps me get through it."

Harry smiled and moved his right hand to tangle with the hair at the nape of Louis' neck, "And my shirts."

"Always your shirts, love," Louis chuckled at him, laying his hands flat on Harry's back and pulling him forward more.

Harry squealed and almost fell on top of Louis, but the boy was strong enough to hold him up.

Harry grew tired of standing so he brought his legs up and placed them down on either side of Louis' hips, sitting comfortably in his lap.

Louis' eyes immediately shifted, a mixture of yellow and red before a low growl emitted from his throat.

Harry noticed it, but it went away as fast as it came. He couldn't help but think of how _hot_ that was.

"When do I get the token?" Harry asked him, wanting to not think about the hot image of Louis going minor werewolf on him.

"When I present it to you," Louis teased him, only giving in when Harry gave him an unimpressed look. "18. When you're 18 and able to make a decision like that."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. His hands gripped tightly to Louis' hair, feeling annoyed, but again at ease as Louis' warms hands cuddled his back.

"What decision? Why 18? I can make it already _now_."

Louis sighed and turned his head to kiss Harry's arm, then turning to look back at his boy, "Because there are things that happen when you get a mate. You establish a bond. Especially when you bond a human. The bite could possible turn them. And then you have to ... _you know._ "

"Have sex?" Harry bluntly asked.

"Yes, but it's more than _just_ sex. I have to knot, and it's super intimate and pretty painful. And it binds the alpha and his mate for eternity. It's lifelong."

Harry gulped and ducked his head down, trying to hide his embarrassed flushed cheeks, "I read about that stuff. About knotting. Seems ... intense."

"Hey," Louis coo'd at him, bringing a hand to his chin and lifting his face up, "I'm not like that. That's with alphas who abuse their power for control and sex. They are more wolf than they are human. I am evenly balance, and I want the person I'm bonded to to be my love. It's such a rare thing nowadays, but it's something my pack lives by. Family and love."

Harry smiled shyly at him and placed his forehead against Louis', "You'll love me?"

"A bond is very strong. I crave you now already, so when - _if,_ we're bonded, my feelings for you will only enhance. I'll love you like no other person would. And I'll protect you like no other person would."

Harry smiled at him and felt his whole body relax even more. He leaned down to give Louis a chaste kiss, then pulled back so he can stare in to his perfect blue eyes.

He thought about all that Louis has said, and it all seems pretty convincing to him. He gets to be loved his whole life and protected.

He likes how Louis claims that his pack live by a code of love and family, and not power. That seems so rare these days, even within humans. 

Because Harry has read how alphas will typically bond to omegas just for sex and then break it for another. It's painful, he read, but they still do it.

Also, he saw how Alphas will harass and sometimes rape omegas when they are in heats, and that made him nervous to think this is something he's getting himself in to.

Sure he's human now, but Louis said if he were to bond him there's a chance that he could turn. Which, that's not the worst thing. He just becomes more enhanced and more probed to alpha's attacks.

Harry was ready to voice his opinions on how great this all sounded, but Louis beat him to it, nuzzling his head in to Harry's shirt and breathing in his scent again.

"We have to wait though. Your mind and ideas may change when you're 18," Louis told him.

Harry shook his head no and cuddled Louis closer to him, "No. I know I want it, Louis. Ever since I met you."

Louis sighed against his chest, then pulled back. "It's our law, Harry. I can't. The founders and council will come after me. They will know."

"No they won't."

Louis grew frustrated and let a little growl escape form his throat. Harry widen his eyes and immediately flinched at that. When Louis noticed he tightly wrapped his arms around Harry again and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "It's just they don't like when humans turn."

"Who even is the council and the founders?" Harry asked him.

"The founders are werewolves," Louis laughed humorlessly, almost in hatred, "They are fucking werewolves and pretend to be humans."

"Wait, my mum is on the founders committee, Louis," Harry spoke out, almost in panick. He couldn't stand the idea of wolves being in close contact to his mother.

But Louis shook his head, "She doesn't know, she's more founders for the people population. The only people who do know about the true founders are the 3 head wolves,. This is just the first town that werewolfs started in and protected, so they obviously get to claim it. _Founders._ "

Harry hummed at him and began thinking. He honestly didn't realize how old and complicated this whole werewolf ordeal was.

Louis kept adding more information to his brain, and Harry tries to process on how nobody has even caught on.

Like how some of the oldest werewolves are sill alive and not aging. Someone would have to notice that, right?

It just takes Harry's brain for a ride trying to gather all the information he has learned over the past few days.

He finds out there is two major packs here, Tomlinson's and Grimshaw's. Apparently the Tomlinson's are the good ones and pretty strong, and then the Grimshaw's are more dangerous.

The wolves and the humans have a treaty that they don't interact and wolves don't abuse the humans. Like turning them and raping them.

Then Harry also finds out that the head founders are dated to be the original wolves that settled here, and that they made their own hunting group to kill any wolves that goes against the law.

It's all so ... complicated.

"They are suspicious you know," Louis spoke up in the middle of silence, his hands never ceasing to rubbing on Harry's back.

Harry gave him a pointed look to continue, "that's why your mum went. Nick caused up trouble by coming to your school, and they grew suspicious when you didn't wear your necklace. They think you're going to turn."

Harry squinted his eyebrows and looked over at the necklace, seeing it shine in the sunlight and then something suddenly hitting him, "Stan?"

"He probably noticed it and has kept an eye on you. I don't think he knows Ed is a werewolf though, which is why nothing has happened," Louis confessed out, "But since you didn't wear it that one day, Stan noticed, and Nick showing up just triggered him."

"His family are hunters?"

Louis nodded his head, "Started the whole hunting council. They used to come in to the woods and just kill all the wolves. It's why we had to create the treaty. They look out for the humans and despise wolves."

"Do they know about the founders?"

Louis shook his head, "The hunters are fooled. They don't know that they work with their enemy."

It's then that Harry realized everything seemed to slowly make sense. Stan and Nick showing up the day he forgot his necklace is falling to pieces in his head.

Nick did it because Harry wasn't marked with Louis. He was free and vulnerable for Nick to take advantage of.

Cue Stan, and he's there to protect the human.

Stan has probably been on careful watch of Harry, noticing the crescent moon that is a wolf symbol, and then seeing as the day he forgets his necklace an alpha decides to show up.

"Are there other packs?" Harry asked to break the silence.

"Plenty. Just mine and Nick's are the biggest. Legends really."

Harry nodded at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, no reason for it, but other than the fact that bolts of energy shoot through his system everytime his lips touch Louis' skin.

He then slowly picked his legs up and moved them from around Louis to then go and sit beside him. Louis watched him the whole time with a fond smile, and then he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder once he was situated, nuzzling his nose on top of Harry's curls.

"I just want to do this now," Harry mumbled out.

He was being real, too. Something about his gut told him to trust Louis, and he really liked the idea of being bounded to him for life.

Louis' charming, such a wonderful man, and Harry wants it with him.

Having met him such a short amount of time might sound ridiculous, but he feels like he's known him for forever. Really the 4 years since he's moved down here, and Louis - _Blue -_ has taken up his mind.

Now he finally had a face to the man in his dreams and the human behind the wolf that he doesn't think that he can just let him go.

"Not yet," Louis whispered back, softly to not rile Harry up again about it all.

He removed his face from on top of Harry's curl and dipped it lower to catch Harry's eyes.

His deamnor changed a little and his voice lowered to almost a growl, his eyes flashing from blue to his yellow-red wolf eyes.

"But I promise you when the time comes, I'll make sure you know what it's like to be _mine._ "

Harry felt something jolt in him again when Louis spoke in his deep alpha voice. Something about it really turned him on, and it made him want Louis more.

Nothing was spoken afterwards because soon Louis had to leave and aide back to his pack.

Apparently there's lots of rules and steps for him to complete before fully taking claim.

Like appointing new members to his clan, and training the younger and weaker wolves to become fighters and warriors. It was the whole process to make him more powerful and stronger if an enemy wolf or pack were to ever attack.

Louis was just about to hop out the window when Harry placed an arm around his waist, holding him back from jumping.

"Will i see you again?"

Louis smiled to himself and turned around, stroking Harry's cheek softly and leaning in to kiss the side of his neck.

"I don't think I could stay away if I tried," Louis said with a smile, but it wasn't enough for Harry.

He kept looking at the boy with raised eyebrows and a pointed look like he wants full confirmation.

Louis chuckled at him and cupped both his cheeks, squeezing them together and kissing his fish lips, "Yes, baby. I'll come back to you. Always."

Harry's smile was fighting it's restricted position from Louis' hands, and it took the funny chipmunk look from Harry for Louis to realize.

He smiled at the younger boy and released his cheeks, seeing Harrys smile break through then wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close to his chest, nosing right where Harry's curls were tucked behind his ear.

"You smell so good," Louis whispered behind his ear, breathing Harry in.

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

He doesn't really get what he smells like. To him, he smells like nothing. But Louis smells amazing. Very musky and strong.

"Like you. You smell fruity," Louis told him, kissing his ear and pulling back to look in his eyes, "And me. You smell like me as well."

Harry giggled at him, "I bet that fills your pride a lot."

Louis smiled at him and nodded his head. He gave Harry one more kiss and quickly hopped out the window.

Harry gasped and poked his head out, looking down at Louis' figure running towards the woods.

Harry smiled at him and whispered a _bye,_ but more for himself. Louis obviously heard him and stopped right  at the line that divides the woods from his property, and turned to face Harry.

He smiled at the boy and blew him a kiss, then he disappeared.

And Harry went out the rest of his day with a smile. Anne came back home an hour later and decided to take her son in to town for lunch at a cafe. 

She noticed his good mood and basked in it, taking him around and shopping for hours.

The whole time Harry felt watched, but not in a creepy way, like a pair of warm eyes were looking just to make sure that he was safe and okay.

Even at one point he felt a sudden sense of comfort, like he does with Ed, and even with Louis.

It was at an antique shop when Harry noticed a bulky guy standing off to the corner. He had a buzz cut hairstyle on his head, big puppy eyes when Harry got a glimpse, and a tight white shirt on.

They didn't say anything but share eye contact, and with a curt nod from the other guy, Harry knew that he was safe.

That he would always be safe because of Louis.

_His Alpha Louis._

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update for you guys. Hope you enjoy everything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. xx


	5. They're Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update. Let me know what you think. Any feedback is open and I appreciate all your thoughts.

 ☾ 

  The cool autumn breeze blew swiftly through the cracked window, giving a slight shiver to Harry's body. He felt relaxed, content.

This happens to be Harry's favorite season, he thought. It's when the night fires start, and the leaves turn a crisp orange. It's when he gets to start spicing everything in pumpkin and sit by the fire with a warm cuppa.

Then when the weather drops, man Harry can't think of anything better. He gets to bundle up in all his warm clothes, then wrap himself in all the soft blankets he could think of. Movie marathons and roasted marshmallow hot choclate.

Then he thought about spending these moments with Louis. Having his warm fur keep Harry's skin protected from the cold. His strong arms holding the boy to his chest while they cuddle on the couch. It sounded amazing.

That is until Harry realized he was still laying with Louis in his bed, and Louis was controlling his thoughts again.

"Caught," Louis muttered to himself, smiling down at Harry when he cracked one eye open.

"I like when you control my dreams," Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis was sat up in the bed with his back against the headboard, and Harry was resting his head on the latter's tummy.

"Yeah?" Louis asked him, moving his hands to play with his curls, "How so?"

"They are of you. And so happy."

Louis chuckled at him and leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead. The boy smiled in returned and nuzzled himself against the belly he is laying on. He loved the nights when Louis stays over because they go to bed in each other's arms.

"S' the time?" Harry asked Louis, closing his eyes again because it still looks so early outside.

"Almost 7 in the morning."

Harry's eyes popped open, and he frantically sat up to look at Louis, almost like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?" Louis asked him.

Harry grunted at him and threw himself off the bed. He had no time to get ready at all because school starts at 7:30, and it's 10 minutes till it's 7.

He ran in to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth, doing his hair and washing his face before going to pick an outfit out. Louis furrowed his eyebrows from the bed, and he sashayed his way over to Harry at the mirror. He smiled evilly behind him, and reached around to squeeze the lotion hard when Harry was applying some to his hand.

"LOUIS!" Harry yelped scared, turning around with a pout when Louis noticed that some of the lotion landed on his sleep shirt.

Louis just laughed at him and walked closer until their toes touched. Harry noticed how warm Louis felt and wanted nothing more than to fall back in to his arms, but Louis had other plans.

He used his finger to wipe the lotion from Harry's shirt, and began rubbing it on Harry's arms. Harry smiled at him and let the werewolf wipe the lotion on his arms. It was all innocent and helpful until Louis decided to get some toothpaste and tap it on Harry's nose.

Harry squealed loudly and tried to swat at Louis, but Louis deflected him and grabbed the clothes Harry had picked out, running across the room childishly.

"Louis, I have school," Harry whined to him, following him out into his bedroom and smiling when he saw Louis standing on his bed.

Louis shrugged his shoulders and stared evily at Harry. Harry thought he had a shot in grabbing his clothes, so he made a leap to jump on the bed. Except, Louis is quick. He used his speed to run around and stand behind Harry.

Harry gasped loudly and turned around, he was standing on the bed while Louis stood on the floor.

"Clothes?" Harry asked him pointedly, putting his hand out.

"I don't know." Louis replied to him, smiling once more before dropping Harry's clothes on the floor and walking closer to Harry's body.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, picking him up and spinning him quickly back to the wall across from his bed.

Harry gasped loudly and lost his breath, unconsciously wrapping his legs around Louis' waist and staring wide eyed at the boy. Louis just smirked at Harry and continued to push his body against the wall, squeezing his hips and digging his face into the crook of his neck to leave hot open mouth kisses to Harry's exposed neck.

"Louis," Harry moaned out, gripping on to Louis' shoulders tightly and feeling his body slide down the wall until he removed his feet and landed on the ground.

Louis continued attacking his neck though with kisses, letting an animal growl escape his throat as he pulled Harry more up in to his chest.

"Louis!" Harry pleaded, this time more desperate as he started to lightly push Louis' shoulders.

Louis freaked out and quickly backed away, already sitting on the bed and trying to calm his breathing. Harry noticed and walked towards him, trying not to startle when he saw Louis' eyes red.

"Sorry," Louis mumbled, "I think ... I think I _might_ be going into ..."

"Your horny thing?" Harry asked chuckling, sitting down next to Louis and resting his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis nodded at him and let out a deep sigh.

"I should go," he stated, and Harry didn't even have time before Louis used his speed to dash out the room. Without a kiss, nor a goodbye.

It's not like they are dating. It's only been a few days since they met, but Harry feels like Louis is his forever. He wants it. He wants all aspect of Louis to be his.

Harry sighed sadly and looked out the window. He saw no traces of Louis left, so he figured it's best to just go ahead and go to school.

When he arrived, he felt so slow going to his locker. He pulled out his books and shut the door close when Ed came running up to him. He did some funky thing while jumping in the air and landing up against the lockers.

"I just want you to know that Louis wreaks."

Harry snorted at him and lead them both down the hallways, "How so?"

"He smells like you," Ed grimaced, in a teasing way but enough to make Harry smack his arm, "I think you triggered his rut."

Harry coughed awkwardly and remembered to when they were kissing this morning. How Louis manhandled him up against the wall and heard his wolf side come out.

"Yeah. It was a little intense this morning, I suppose."

Ed pulled Harry by the shoulder and stopped him in the hallway. Harry looked at him weirdly as Ed guided him off to the side and out of the way of the passing crowd.

"Harry. It's dangerous. He could seriously lose control."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ed, "I trust him. Plus I have my necklace," he told him, but when he went to place a hand on to his chest, the necklace was gone.

Harry's heart picked up speed and immediately looked at Ed with worried eyes. He felt his insides churn in uneasiness, and tears almost surfacing his eyes. "I-I forgot."

Ed tried to calm him down by patting his back, but a part of him was freaking out too. Harry was vulnerable now. Capable of any wolf to come and take adavantage of him.

And it's easy because basically everyone in the supernatural world knows that Harry is Louis', so it only makes them want to jostle the alpha more.

"You still smell like him _. A lot_. So maybe no one will notice. Just pretend you're still wearing it."

Harry sighed at him and gave a half shoulder shrug. If Ed hadn't noticed when they first began talking, then maybe no one else will notice.

 

Harry made out the rest of the school day in a blur. He was completely out of focus when his mind could not stop thinking about Louis.

A part of him was wondering if Louis was secretly there controlling it, but Harry could easily tell that what he was thinking was purely him. He couldn't get out what happened that morning.

Louis got a little rough with him in kissing. He liked it, but it just caught him off guard and made him nervous. Louis always tells Harry how his wolf side is uncontrollable, and since they aren't _bonded_ it's harder for Louis to control himself. That part of this whole ordeal is what makes Harry a little nervous.

Harry decided that maybe after school he will go home and spend some time with his mom. He was stopped though, halfway to his car when someone grabbed his arm roughly.

"Ow!" He whined out. Harry turned and saw that Stan was dragging him off to the side of the parking lot. When they stopped, his arm was released and he pouted, "What was that for?"

Stan rolled his eyes, "You aren't wearing your necklace."

Harry popped his hip out and crossed his arms, "Why does it matter?"

"Because you know."

Harry cocked his head, almost challenging in a way as he played dumb, "Know what? That I'm not wearing it? Yeah, obviously."

Stan rolled his eyes and pushed Harry's shoulder, "Don't be an idiot. You know about werewolves. You're traced with one."

Harry felt his breath catch his throat, but he played it cool. He remembered Louis and Ed warning him about the dangers of people knowing. Especially Stan. Since he is a hunter of them.

"What are you even talking about?"

"They're demons," Stan cried out, pushing Harry up against a tree and trapping him there. "They will trap you in their world, and you will end up dead."

Harry grunted at him and tried to push Stan's hand away from where they were locked against the tree and trapping his body. But Stan wasn't budging.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry placed his hands on each of Stan's arms and continued to pull, but wasn't getting much done.

"They kill humans, Harry. They have torn apart many innocent bodies without a second thought. They are demons."

Harry cried out when Stan placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed Harry further against the bark. He tried slapping at Stan's chest and getting more frustrated, but this earned Stan to start slapping him back.

"Listen to me," Stan demanded, grabbing Harry's wrist and pinning them above his head, "They are abusive and manipulate for their own sexual needs and pleasurable power. And if you don't do what they say, they will tear you limb from limb."

"Let me go," Harry whined out, twitching his hands around to make Stan release his hold, but it wasn't working. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Stan grunted at Harry and pushed him farther in to the tree, not minding the tiny painful whines coming from his throat, "Harry, if you don't stay away from them, were going to have to kill them."

Harry froze at the words, widening his eyes in fear at the thought of Stan getting people to kill Louis. He hates the thought of someone out there going to try to kill his alpha. It pains him. Makes him feel all sorts of hurt inside his body.

Stan was ready to speak some more, but Harry wasn't having it anymore and decided to knee him in the gut. "Leave me alone."

Harry began walking away, but Stan ran after and pulled him back harshly by the shoulder. Harry yelped loudly, and suddenly him and Stan were broken apart by a menacingly low growl.

Harry fell backwards on his bum, and Stan fell forward on to his front. When Harry looked up to see who had saved him, he felt even more uneasy as Nick was standing between the two on the floor.

His shoulders were hunched over and he was heavily breathing. His hands were fisted by his sides and he was standing over Stan like he was ready to attack him.

"For someone who tries to protect humans, you sure as hell like to hurt them," Nick growled down at Stan.

Stan quickly turned around in fright, flicking his eyes at Harry quickly then back to Nick.

"I'm keeping him away from you."

"From me?" Nick laughed out emotionless, bringing his foot up and stepping down on to Stan's stomach. Stan let out a whine and brought his hands to wrap around Nicks ankle. Harry just continued to stay frozen in his spot, feeling so weak and helpless.

"You have the wrong wolf, buddy." He continued to speak down on Stan, almost amused in a way.

"Y-you're the one w-who's here," Stan stuttered out, trying his hardest to get Nick's foot to lift off of him.

"Last time I checked, Louis Tomlinson is the one trying to bond with him."

Stan gasped loudly and diverted his eyes to Harry. Harry widen his in shock.

"You're demons. You are _all_ demons. We will have you killed," Stan screamed out loudly.

But Nick only chuckled at him, digging his foot deeper in to Stan's stomach until he released it. Stan let out a breath and Nick bent down lower to his level, gripping him by the collar and knocking him out cold with a punch to his jaw.

Then Nick got up and stomped over towards Harry. Harry shivered when Nick made eye contact. They were red, alpha red, and Harry felt more nervous the longer he continued to stare.

" _You_ ," he growled out, yanking Harry up by his shirt and dragging him away from the parking lot, "Are coming with me."

Harry whimpered loudly and struggled his way trying to get out of Nick's hold, but Nick was stronger and not budging the least to let Harry go.

"Stop," Harry whined out, trying to pull his body the opposite way, but Nick just pinched his skin harder and continued to pull him away.

By the time Nick had dragged Harry away from the school and into the back part of it where the woods started, he began chuckling.

Harry had whimpered and struggled the whole time trying to release his hold, but Nick would just grip him tighter.

"Sounds like a certain alpha is having a hard time," Nick teased.

"W-what?" Harry whined out.

Harry had stopped his moving around and stood there constricted as Nick was looking out into the woods.

"He's locked up right now. I can here his chains shaking," Nick said with a smile, almost like he enjoyed the sound of Louis struggling, "Someone's in rut."

"Why are d-doing this to me? Let me go,"Harry whined out some more.

Nick had moved his hold to grip tightly on to Harry's wrist, so tightly that bruises were beginning to form on his delicate skin.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you," Nick continued with a smile, "You're causing Louis to go mad."

"You're hurting me," Harry whined out. He felt tears in his eyes and looked down to where Nicks knuckles were turning white, and his wrists turning red.

Nick smirked some more at Harry, staring deep in to his eyes until he transformed in to his wolf eyes.

Harry felt his heart stop when he saw the alpha red eyes looking at him. Then his wrist began hurting an excruciating amount more, and he realized that Nick was now clawing him with his wolf nails.

"Ow," Harry began crying, trying to pull his body back away from Nick, but it wasn't working, "P-please," he pleaded.

Nick chuckled and then growled at Harry, causing the boy to let out another fearful whimper. His breaths were becoming shaking and his eye blurred with tears, then next thing he knew, Nick was sinking his teeth in to his shoulder.

"AHHHHHH," Harry cried out loudly. He began feeling a little woozy the longer Nick kept his teeth in his shoulder, so he let out a big whine and brought his knee up to hit his groin.

Nick whined out in an animal whine and pulled back immediately, reaching his hands down to cup himself. Harry widen his eyes and saw his own blood dripping from Nick's teeth and freaked out. He didn't think, he just ran straight in to the woods.

"LOUIS!" He yelled out loudly, running his feet as fast as he could through the trees, "LOUIS!"

He jumped over the roots and ducked under the branches, this scene almost all too familiar to what happened 4 years ago. Except this time he had a feeling someone would save him.

He suddenly heard the pelting of feet behind him, and a low growl rippling through the air. Harry turned his head a little bit and saw a black wolf chasing him.

The same one from forever ago, except now it's red eyes hunting him instead of a deep orange.

"LOUIS LOUIS LOUIS," he continued to whine out, feeling himself slow down because the bite on his shoulder was suddenly hitting him hard, now causing him to see the world spinning.

Nick was gaining speed fast on Harry since the bite was getting to the boy. He tried to think of ways to escape the wolf as he continued zig zagging his ways through the tree, but there was nothing. The woods were so big.

He saw a lower branch that was coming closer to his view and thought of a plan. When he reached it, he pushed it back to let himself through then let it go, causing it to fly back and smack the wolf in the face. The wolf cried out and fell back, giving Harry an edge of escaping.

"Louis," he whispered this time because although his body had adrenaline to keep up his running, he felt himself go weaker. "Louis."

His feet started slowing down and he ended up taking slow and tiny steps forward. His head was pounding and he couldn't see straight. He was sure his skin had paled because he felt hot and cold.

The sound of a loud growl was fast approaching him, and Harry thought maybe to just give up. He didn't have his necklace. His Louis was locked up. And he was weak and injured.

Just when Harry saw in view of the black wolf coming closer and snarling his teeth, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and dragging him off to the side. He fell up against the tree and looked up just in time as Louis jumped forward into his wolf form.

Harry gasped having watched his human Louis turn into his _Blue_ werewolf, but suddenly feeling very safe in knowing that Louis heard his cries and came to protect him.

Nick had ran all the over and immediately halted when he saw _Blue_ standing in front of Harry, staring deep back at the black wolf and growling low. So much that it even scared Harry, and caused him to whine out some more.

 _Blue_ heard the whine and launched forward to attack Nick. Harry watched scared and began shaking some more when Nick and _Blue_ started rolling around each other, letting out cries.

Nick had _Blue_ pinned at one point, making Harry cry out loudly with a _No_ , that only motivated the pinned wolf some more.

Because all of a sudden he arched his neck up and bit Nick hard on the side of his head. Nick fell back and whined, giving _Blue_ perfect timing to hover over him and growl loudly in his face.

Something must have clicked with Nick because suddenly he was scurrying off, and Harry found himself passing out up against the tree.

"HARRY!" Was the last thing Harry heard before his eyes shut tightly, and he let the dark world take over his mind.

Louis was back to normal by the time he reached Harry, frantically looking over his body and settling on his shoulder when he noticed the bite mark.

"Fuck," he whispered out, leaning down and picking Harry up bridal style. Once he had him firm in his arms, he began running towards the edge of the woods.

When he emerged from the trees, he came to face with Stan standing there pointing and arrow at his face.

"Drop him," Stan demanded, but Louis shook his head no and on the verge of tears.

"Stan, he is hurt. I'm not just going to leave him," Louis reasoned with him.

He tried to walk around Stan, but the boy only clicked his arrow ready to shoot, and caused Louis to stop.

"He's hurt because of you," Stan muttered out.

"He's hurt because of Nick. I only want to protect him. Now please let me." Louis pleaded, almost ready to burst out in to tears because his boy is laying unconscious in his arms with another alpha's bite on his body. "Nick hurt him. I haven't. Maybe go after him."

"Louis-" Stan said annoyed, but still putting his arrow down.

"I bit Nick because he bit Harry, he should be weak right now," Louis shifted Harry in his arms and felt his heart break looking at him. He gave another pleading look to Stan, and finally left when Stan gave him a nod.

 

It was dark by the time Harry woke up. He felt utterly confused when he woke up in the comfort of his own bed and a massive throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"God, you're awake." He heard Louis' voice say. Harry turned his head a little bit and saw Louis standing up against the wall, almost like he was hiding in the shadows.

He walked his way over to Harry and sat down next to him on the bed, looking sad down at the boy. He brought a hand to Harry's curls and began playing with them.

"What happened?" Harry croaked out, lifting himself up just a little bit so he can lay himself on Louis' chest. Louis smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his body.

"Nick happened," he said surprisingly calm, "He was messing with me by hurting you. He bit you."

Harry widen his eyes and turned his head up to look at Louis, worried and scared, " _The_ bite?"

"No," Louis chuckled sadly. He patted Harry's head down to lay it back on his chest, "On your shoulder. Just enough to leave teeth marks and to rile me up."

Harry sighed. He tightened his arm around Louis' belly and let out a little whine when the pain in his shoulder kept throbbing.

"Why though?"

Louis sighed sadly and gently placed his free hand on Harry's cheek, using his thumb to rub against his soft skin.

"Because I was in rut, so I was locked up. He didn't think I could escape, so he wanted me to suffer while you were in pain."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his cheek against Louis' soft shirt. He let out a little hum and wiggled his body some more against Louis' until he felt comfortable.

"Did they let you out or something?," Harry asked him confused, but Louis snorted at him, almost sounding amused like the answer was obvious.

"No. I broke through the chains because I heard you cry for me."

Harry widen his eyes. Louis actually broke through chains to get to him. That only makes it harder for Harry to have to wait 2 more years before they can claim each other.

"I told you I would do anything for you, Harry. I will _always_ protect you," Louis reassured Harry, almost like he was reading his mind and wanting to make sure that he knew it was true.

Harry smiled to himself and rolled over on top of Louis' body, smiling at him as he felt Louis' arm wrap around his back. "You're making it harder for me to wait."

Louis giggled at Harry, pulling him more up his body so that their faces were closer together. Harry smiled at that and brought his hand up to cup Louis' jaw, then going in to kiss him.

He only got a few pecks in before Louis pulled his face away hastily, "We can't ... kiss."

"Why?" Harry pouted at him.

"Because I'm in rut. Or I thought I was," Louis questioned.

It was weird because he started this morning after kissing Harry, but now he doesn't feel it. It could be the fact that he heard Harry in pain that made it go away, but if Harry is gonna sit there and kiss him like this then he may go in to it again.

"You know," Harry said with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Louis once then pulling back, "I found it _hot_ how you fought Nick off for me."

Louis raised an eyebrow at him and felt his dick twitch a little in interest. Harry felt the movement and moved his legs to place on either side of Louis's hips.

"I find it hot when you go all _alpha_." Harry mumbled out, speaking his words in Louis' mouth, as their lips were so close together.

Louis let out a groan and dropped his head backwards, staring at the ceiling and taking long deep breaths. Harry giggled and moved his hands on top of Louis' shoulders, going straight to kissing his neck.

"Harry," Louis moaned out, feeling his hands travel down Harry's spine until they were cupping Harry's bum. Harry arched his back at contact and trailed his kisses up Louis' jaw, until he met Louis' lips in a heated kiss.

Louis nibbled on Harry's bottom lip and began slipping his tongue through Harry's open mouth. Harry eagerly sucked him in an moaned into his kiss, slowly beginning to rock his body on top of Louis'.

Louis let out a low growl, almost animal like, and pulled Harry's head closer to his mouth. He licked his way inside Harry's mouth and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Louis," Harry whined out.

Louis growled again and quickly flipped them around, faster than Harry had ever seen before. Harry ended up on his back and panted loudly as he looked up in to Louis' eyes. His legs were still wrapped around Louis' waist, and he was gripping tightly on to Louis' shirt.

Harry didn't get to say much because Louis was diving back in to kiss Harry's mouth. Grabbing his hands and connecting their fingers together, pinning them on either side of Harry's head.

"Louis," Harry moaned out again, moving his body around with Louis' to feel some sort of friction against his hard dick.

Louis was hard too, he could feel it, and Louis began rutting his body on top of Harry's and moving his mouth to the side of Harry's neck.

Louis trailed kisses up and down the side of Harry's exposed neck. He sunk his teeth right under where Harry's jaw was, and began sucking the area, letting go when he felt content and licking over the new mark.

Louis trailed his lips lower until his mouth hovered over where Harry's neck connected with his shoulder, and he growled again. His eyes turned red and his wolf teeth were coming out.

He was ready to bite down when -

Louis snapped out of it and jumped off of Harry's body, throwing himself up against the wall and breathing heavily. Harry sat himself up on his elbows and looked confused over at Louis, seeing that his wolf side was showing.

"Louis?" He questioned cautiously, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

"Harry. I can't," Louis whined out, trying to hide his face from Harry because it wasn't going away, "Please put your necklace on."

"No. I trust you," Harry stubbornly said, as he picked himself off the bed and began walking.

" **Put it on**." Louis growled out to him, beaming his red eyes straight to Harry's.

Harry flinched back and reached behind him to feel for the necklace on his desk. When he felt the object he put it around his neck.

He took in a deep breath and noticed Louis walking closer to him. He widen his eyes and took a step back in fear.

Louis ignored it and touched Harry's chest, hissing in pain and immediately retracting his hand.

When Harry looked at him again, he noticed Louis was back to normal and walking away from him.

"Don't go," Harry whined.

Louis stoped at the window and turned around, "I can't stay. I almost - I almost-"

"You're not taking advantage of me. I like it," Harry begged out to him, walking closer to Louis.

"I can't control my wolf right now, Harry. I almost bit you."

Harry stopped walking and placed a hand on the spot that Louis once told him is the place that would bind him to Louis forever.

He felt warm right there and little bit of spit now knowing that Louis was close to giving him what he wanted.

"I'll see you when I'm done. I promise to come back."

Louis gave him a last smile then hopped out the window. Harry followed over to the spot and watched him walk over towards the woods. He noticed that same buzz cut boy that he saw over the weekend standing there. Almost looks like he was scolding Louis.

"Bye, Louis," Harry whispered, seeing Louis turn around and blow him a kiss. Harry blushed and closed his window when the buzz cut guy and Louis walked into the woods.

Harry sighed sadly and walked over towards his bed. He's been so used to having Louis hold him at night that going to bed right now without him makes him feel empty. But he can do it.

He crawled under the covers and burried his face into the pillow that Louis always lays on, and took a big whiff of his amazing smell.

He sighed contently and closed his eyes to the smell of Louis, hoping that tonight his brain does him wonders and give him a great dream about his alpha.

 ☾ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you expect to see moving forward! xxx


	6. The Crescent Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update. Thank you so far for the feedback and the love you are giving this story. It makes me really happy seeing how much my new readers are liking this. Enjoy.

☾

It's been a full week since Harry has seen Louis. It was horrible because Harry missed seeing his bright blue eyes and feeling his strong arms wrap around his body.

He bugged Ed everyday about it, too. Also asking about the boy and making sure he was okay. Ed reassured him he is _very_ well okay.

He's horny, basically, and he has Harry's shirts with him to help him through everything. And he has the satisfaction of knowing that Harry is wearing his necklace, so these little sessions he gets are fine.

The only issue with Louis being out for a week and Harry being alone, is that Stan is now on his case. It worries Harry that Stan now knows that Louis is trying to mate with him, and Harry tries to keep Louis safe by saying that they are waiting.

Despite Harry wanting to mate _now._

Since there is no actual evidence of Harry being harmed or used, Stan can't do anything to hurt Louis. He can hurt Nick, but Nick hasn't showed his face since he bit Harry, and Louis bit him.

He's healing, that's what Ed said. Because and alpha bite is deadly to most wolves, to other alpha's it's just very painful and can cause damage.

Harry freaked out when he heard that because he was bitten by Nick, but Ed told him that it wasn't really a _bite,_ he just kind of sunk his teeth in to his skin. He would know what a real bite is if he felt it. Plus, Louis took the pain away from him.

But, Harry's bite has healed some. He has to wear a little gauze over it with some wrap because it still bleeds a little, but the skin is starting to slowly heal over it. The problem is that Ed thinks the teeth marks will remain there, and just the skin will look a little funny.

Louis won't like that one bit.

It was currently the end of the day for Harry. He walked out of his math class to head towards his locker when he felt a body come up next to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to see who it was, groaning at seeing Stan.

"What do you want?" Harry grumbled out annoyed, trying to walk a little faster to get away from him, but Stan caught up easily.

"The founders are getting suspicious of Louis. He's trying to mate with a human, that goes against their code."

Harry reached his locker and opened it harshly, having the door come back and hit Stan's hand that was resting on the locker next to his. Harry chuckled lightly to himself and reached to exchange his books for his bag.

"Louis hasn't done anything wrong," Harry spoke sternly, closing his door and turning to face Stan, "If there is any wolf you should go after, it's Nick. He's a threat, and he _bit_ me."

Stan rolled his eyes stubbornly and continued to follow Harry down the hallway, "Nick. We already have him on lookout, okay? But Louis is real danger."

Harry stopped walking and abruptly turned around, coming to face quickly with Stan. The boy flinched at Harry's movement and took a step back.

Harry was angry. How could Stan believe Louis is danger when all he has done is show love and compassion?

All Louis has ever done was protect Harry and never push him towards anything he didn't want to do.

Harry wants to be bonded _now,_ but Louis, the sweetheart that he is, is saying that Harry should wait until the time comes. He's not pressuring for him to do anything.

When they kiss he keeps himself from going into wolf mode. (Despite the few times, but it's okay.) Louis is anything but danger, and Harry can't stand to listen to Stan talk this rubbish.

"Louis is _not_ dangerous," Harry growled out to him, pushing his hands out in front and throwing Stan up against the locker, "He's done nothing."

"Let go of me," Stan demanded, but Harry dug his hands harder into Stan's shoulder.

He doesn't care, he's tired of hearing this from Stan about how dangerous werewolfs are. If anything, humans are just as dangerous.

"No!" Harry yelled out in his face, a small crowd slowly starting to form around the two of them, "I will not let you talk like this about my Louis. He's safe."

Stan scoffed humorlessly, "See. He's already brainwashed you."

Harry grew more frustrated the more Stan kept telling him these things. Louis hasn't brainwashed him, he's wearing a necklace to prove that Louis couldn't do such things.

Louis told Harry that it's his choice, he makes the decision. All Louis is doing is just trying to show his affection for the boy.

Kind of like in the human world. When you like somebody you try to get them to like you back, and if they deny it then you move on. It's almost the same thing.

Almost.

"You're his pet," Stan spat out, "Another innocent life he wants to abuse. It's all power for them. And you're only going to make it stronger. They're using you, and you're falling right in to their trap."

Harry grunted angrily and didn't think twice before sending a blow straight to Stan's eye. He back away slowly, huffing and puffing as he looked down at the boy who slid down the lockers, clutching his eye.

Stan whimpered out, and the one eye that wasn't covered looked painfully up at Harry, in shock that he would actually punch him. But Harry didn't care, he was mad. Stan deserved it.

"You may stand for your people and fight for what you believe in, but don't be surprised when I do the same thing and come after you," Harry spoke lowly, low enough for only Stan to have heard.

He glared his eyes harsher at Stan and took a couple of steps, rearing his foot back and kicking the boy in the gut. Stan doubled over in pain and let out a cryful yelp.

The students in the hallway were soon leaving the area because Ed showed up and shoo'd them all away. When he walked over towards Harry, he saw Stan doubled over in pain on the floor. He had to bite back his laugh.

"What's going on?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to walk to his car, "Stan keeps saying that Louis is _dangerous_ _,_ and I'm being manipulated."

Ed let out a chuckle and threw himself in the passenger side of the car, buckling up and turning to stare amusedly at Harry, "So you punched him?"

Harry nodded his head with a scoff, like that was his obvious choice, "Yes! He says I'm being used for power. It's annoying me because I -"

Harry took a deep breath and couldn't even finish his sentence. He shook his head out of his thoughts and focused on driving back home. Ed noticed his frustration and could sense some unwanted words being said.

"You like Louis? Don't you? Like, for real."

Harry met Ed's eyes quickly, and hufffed. He slumped down in his seat as he made a right turn up on to his driveway, "So much."

Ed shrugged his shoulders and leaned his body up against the car door so he can look at Harry more, "So what's the problem?"

"Stan," he blurted out, "Nick. My mom. The founders. The hunters...Louis."

Ed cocked his head back, "Louis?"

Harry nodded upsettingly and dropped his head on to his steering wheel, letting out a loud groan before speaking.

"Yes Louis," He said matter of factly.

He lifted his head up and followed Ed's actions of leaning up against the car door, and shyly looking at Ed, "Because he is at risk for being with me, and I'm not worth all that. Plus, he holds back. He's so certain that my mind will change in a few years, but I just - I want it now."

Ed gave a half shrug, "It is a risk being with you. Even at the consensual age of eighteen, it's still a big law about turning a human and bonding with them. It's never been done."

Harry raised his eyebrows and leaned a little over the console, "Really? Never been done?"

Ed nodded his head, "Because wolfs and humans don't mix. Humans are precious gems basically, and it's against the law to take their life away to become a wolf."

"What law? That's so stupid. It's basically the same thing, being a wolf or a human."

Ed let out a sigh knowing he has more stuff he must explain.

Back in medieval times werewolfs were made from black magic to hunt the demon animals that would attack the villages.

Which, the transformation only worked when the person was biten by a timber wolf, getting them infected with _lupine parvovirus._ And when werewolf have the ability to transform, and one mates with another they pass the trait down through generations.

The problem with humans though, is wolves get a desire for food. And yes they love animal meat, but sometimes they can't help their craving for human meat. It's in their nature and a bad side effect for using black magic on a human. It was a way to balance out nature.

So wolves would feed off humans, going through the villages and attacking whatever they wanted. But it was soon learned that they gained this power from humans, it built their strength. Especially for an alpha.

Alpha's began going around and bonding with humans or killing them, fueling their own strength and gaining more power. The original werewolves saw this as power abuse, that they had to make some changes. They didn't like how these wolfs who were made to protect the villages were now destroying them.

So a code was made. It declared that if these wolves continued to kill, bond, transform, harass, abuse, rape, or feed off of these humans, the trained hunters had the right to take down the wolf and the wolf's pack if they had one. These hunters were made with a fight instinct, it's in their nature to hunt wolves using the same black magic in a reversible form.

Of course there are loopholes. The wolves didn't like the humans trespassing on their property and having no authority to do anything, so they were granted the same rights as humans. The ability to take down any unwanted trespasser.

There was also a whole section if the time ever came, if a wolf wanted to mate or bond with a human. It has to be pure consensual, and no part of manipulation involved. It was just a wary topic because that means the human possibly turns into a wolf, loosing all of its human nature for an animal one.

The founders haven't had to come across this because no wolf has tried to defy these rules ever since. Once an alpha went after a human in rut, and he turned the girl without a thought. He was soon returned in a bag filled with his body parts to the center point of the woods, signaling that this was any wolf's fate who dared to go against the rules.

Not only that, but the human gets killed as well. If they get turned into a wolf like that, the hunters have full authority to take her down and possibly the whole pack. It's scary.

That's why what Louis is doing is dangerous. He has to be 100% sure Harry is what he wants because it could kill them both. Having Louis and Harry bond together will only make Louis more stronger, and more powerful.

Having them bond means having Harry turn, and sometimes the turn doesn't always work. It can malfunction and end in death for the human if their body can't take it. Or they can go savage.

By the time Ed finished explaining everything to Harry, Harry was speechless. He had no idea what to say. Harry knew the possible consequences of this, but he never knew how severe they were.

Louis could get killed. Not only that, but his whole pack. And Harry, Harry has the possibility of getting killed as well.

It all seemes just way too over the top and unessecary, but it's kept the werewolves in place. There's only ever been a few mishaps that most likely ended the wolf's life.

"We were made to protect, not kill. When the founders saw what the animal side in us did, they had to set down a common law. A threat." Ed spoke seriously, looking at Harry and trying to convey every word through his eyes.

But still after hearing all of this, Harry still can't help but feel like it's worth it with Louis. He really feels like Louis cares about him _purely_ , and not just for the fact that it would make him stronger.

"Ed," Harry sighed out. He relaxed more in his seat and placed his hand on his forehead, seemingly flustered, "It just feels _so_ right. I don't even know how to explain it."

"It's the balance of nature, dated back to mythology with Zeus. People were made with two of everything, including heads. And Zeus felt like they were unfaithful, so he used magic to split the bodies in half. Then you spend your life finding your other half. That's why the bond is so strong when you find them," Ed told him with an almost smile, "Welcome to the supernatural world, Harry Styles."

Harry laughed at him, exhaustion showing through his tired eyes, "I didn't realize this goes back to mythology and stuff."

Ed shrugged his shoulders, "Black magic was a big thing. They almost made vampires to fight off these wolves, but they were immediately cut off."

Harry widen his eyes and let out a little hum, "That's a long time ago. If it's back to mythology crap."

Ed laughed softly and shook his head amusedly at Harry, "There was two packs that were made. They split it up 3 and 3 among the original wolves. You had the _Crescent Moon_ pack, and the _Red Moon_ pack."

The Crescent Moon pack was to protect the woods. They would hunt any dangers that they saw and kept anything bad from reaching the humans. The Red Moon pack stayed in the villages and took care of the humans and made sure everyone was safe.

This turned out bad when the Crescent Moon pack realized they liked the freedom and power they had being out in the open. They liked that it was their home and got to kill anything that crossed them.

However, the Red Moon pack soon saw them as a threat and tried to attack them. It started the founders war, leaving only 3 left that survived from the winning side of the Red Moon pack.

That's why the werewolf life is so severe to this day. The 3 members of the Red Moon pack are still alive and try to keep the wolves from acting how the original Crescent Moon wolves acted.

"Who were a part of the Crescent Moon pack?" Harry asked curiously.

"We are the Crescent Moon pack, Harry."

Harry swallowed loudly, jumping up and staring in Ed's face, "What?!" He yelped, "I thought you said the Red Moon pack killed them?"

Ed nodded, "They did. But not before they created their own line to continue on their pack. They turned people so that they could mate and pass the gene onwards."

"Were they alpha's?"

Ed nodded again, "They were all alpha's. The first alpha pack. But when the next generation of wolves were born, only one was born an alpha."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Who was it?"

"Cristoff Tomlinson. Born from Eddith Tomlinson and Marianne Plush."

Harry shook his head and stared wide eyes at Ed, completely in shock, "So. These wolves were all male? Obviously?" Ed nodded at them, "Then they mated with women to carry on their legacy, but the Red Moon pack didn't know? And only one from the generation was born an alpha?"

"Correct-a-mundo," Ed said with a smile, almost nervous since Harry's face is unreadable, "The Red Moon pack found out because all Crescent Moon members are imprinted with this-"

Ed turned slightly to the side to show off his left shoulder blade, pulling the shirt down to expose an[ indention of a Crescent Moon](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/79/6c/40/796c4003645571444d47f35ee620729a--crazy-tattoos-girly-tattoos.jpg), almost like it was carved in to his skin.

"You get it when you're born in to the pack." He pulled his shirt back up and turned to face Harry, "After generations, the pack only grew. So it was a matter of time before the Red Moon pack found out."

Harry sighed loudly and slumped his body again against the car door, "So. Louis' pack is technically the original pack. And he's at war with the Red Moon pack, which only has the 3 original wolves?"

"Louis may have a lot of members. But the Red Moon pack has years over him. And they are the only _all_ alpha pack. They are strong."

Harry clasped his hands together, "Okay. What's you guy's pack problem with other packs?"

"Power," Ed admitted easily, "Louis is young and is a threat to others. He's the boy to take down. For Red Moon."

Red Moon pack has been waiting their sweet time to take down the Crescent Moon pack. They are a threat to their pack and everyone knows it. It's most likely a reason as to why so many of the other packs try to go after them. Because they know that they would get on Red Moon's side, the originals.

"Wow. This is ... a lot." Harry said comically, making a big dumbo face before laughing alongside Ed.

They finally got out the car and met up towards the front. They stood at the hood of the car and looked at each other as their laughs began to fade.

"Okay, well. I got to go," Ed told him with a smile, "Just wanted to get you home safe."

Harry smiled at him and stumbled on his feet backwards. He rolled his eyes at Ed and walked past him, "Louis?"

Ed chuckled and turned around to watch his friend walk up the steps to his house. He chuckled at Harry and called out, "When is it not Louis?"

Harry stuck his tongue playfully out at Ed, and he rested his arms on the railing, "Whatever. I'll see you later."

Ed waved him goodbye and walked around Harry's house to go to the woods. Harry watched until he disappeared behind his house, before running inside to watch Ed walk his way through the woods.

He watched contently as his friend easily crossed the property line, seeming more comfortable on being that side of the terrain. Harry wished he could do that. To just cross the line and let nature take his body.

Harry jumped sharply when he heard his mother's voice rung through the room, "What are you looking at?"

Harry snapped his head from the door and turned around to seee his mother standing there in a scolding way. Her hands propped on her hips, and some sauce on the apron she wore over her home clothes.

"Just the woods. They are so pretty," Harry easily lied. But it wasn't really a lie, he did find the woods pretty. Only because he knows a certain Louis Tomlinson is there lurking the trees.

Anne raised her eyebrow at Harry, an she accusingly pointe her wooden spoon at him, "Don't go in there. The woods hold demons."

Harry chuckled at her and walked over towards the stairs, standing on the first step and leaning against the railing, "You don't believe in those demons do you? They are just tales."

Anne sighed and put the spoon in her apron pocket, "Harry-" she said tired, "I just know that these _stories_ have major truth in them. It's safe to stay out of them."

Harry simply dropped the subject when his mom when back in the kitchen to resume cooking. She called out that dinner will be ready in 40, so he felt the need to go upstairs and shower.

He felt a little gross today knowing that he had punched Stan. He didn't mean to and he's not one to retort to violence, but Stan was pushing Harry's buttons. Harry is not one to get mad easily, but if you bug him just right a new side of him will rise.

Harry ignored about what happened today and unclicked his necklace, placing it on his counter and going to undress in his bathroom. He feels a little self conscious knowing that he is sometimes watched, so he decided to do any kind of undressing in his bathroom where the door can lock.

He stepped into his shower and let the warm water cascade down his back. It felt like the droplets of water seeped into his skin and personally untangled any knot he felt in his muscle. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered up the apple scent in his hair and thoroughly massaged his head.

When he stepped out the and shower, he quickly toweled off before the cool tile on the bathroom floor can send shivers up his spine. He put on his batman pajama bottoms and his baby blue t shirt, ruffling his curls and placing his towel on the rack before walking outside.

Harry opened his door and immediately grinned when seeing Louis sat on his bed with hunched shoulders. He noticed Louis looked a little tense, but Harry ignored it and ran over to jump on his body.

Louis fell back on the bed with a huff and wrapped his arms around Harry's body, holding him close to his chest. Harry giggled in to Louis' shoulder, and Louis buried his face in to Harry's neck, taking in a breath and already feeling at ease.

"You're here," Harry said happily, playing with the hairs at the nape of Louis' neck "I missed you."

Louis chuckled at him and gave a litttle kiss to the side of Harry's neck he was scenting. He already felt more relaxed and calm the minute Harry bombarded him with his tall and lanky body. The thought alone made him squeeze his arms tighter around the boy laying on top of him.

"It was only a week, baby." Louis said amused, moving his nose to Harry's curls.

"A week too long," Harry whined out playfully, nuzzling his head against Louis'.

Louis smiled up at him and kissed his head, turning them both over so that they can lay on their sides. They made eye contact and Harry smiled at the boy, whispering a quiet _hi,_ and leaning in to peck Louis' lips, holding his face gently in his hands. Louis kissed him back and held tighter around his body.

"God, you smell amazing," Louis noted, nuzzling his nose against Harry's and giving him Eskimo kisses.

Harry giggled against Louis' face and gave him a lazy kiss against his skin, "Well I just showered."

Louis smiled at him and playfully leaned over Harry to sniff Harry's curls. Harry laughed some more and tried to push Louis off of him, but Louis kept pressing his body over the boy's.

"And you smell amazing," Louis laughed in to his curls, giving big whiffs until he let Harry push him back down.

Once he resituated on his side, he met Harry's eyes and finally felt that little tension come back in to his system. Harry noticed his change by the way his eyes kind of fazed over and his muscles tightening.

Harry whined and cupped his cheeks again, "Nooo. What's wrong? You were like this when I came into the room."

Before Louis had a chance to reply, he quickly sprung from Harry's hold and disappeared before Harry had the chance to sit up. He was ready to question why the boy did that, but soon enough his mother was walking through his bedroom door.

"Harry?" She questioned him.

Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked over at his mother, confused as to why she is looking at him a little sternly.

"Yes?"

Anne walked through the door and came to stand in front of the boy, staring hard core at him, causing him to squirm a bit at the harsh glare. "Why am I getting a call about you punching Stanley Lucas today in school?"

Harry's eyes widen and his cheeks immensely blushed a deep red. He ducked his head down to his lap, and suddenly his fingers seemed super interesting, " _Uh_."

"Harry!" She said sternly, walking over to Harry and grabbing his fist that had a bruise on the knuckle. She looked at it with anger, then tossed his hand back in his lap. She stepped back from him and scoffed at her son, while Harry just huffed out and rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Mum. He was bothering me and when I told him to leave, he wouldn't." Harry whined out, but Anne was still staring at him, "Plus. He's hurt me before," he mumbled the last part out.

Anne let out a defeated sigh and went to sit next to her son. She turned to face him and placed a hand on his back, quirking the side of her mouth up when Harry turned to look at her.

"Harry, you can't do that to Stan. He's a good person to have around."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "W-why?"

Anne paused. Harry noticed how his mother seemed at a loss for words and could see her take a nervous gulp. She darted her eyes around before looking at Harry, but seeing past him.

"Trust me." She said to him, then finally looking straight in to Harry's eyes, "Dinner is ready. Don't be long."

Anne pressed a kiss to her son's cheek, then she left to go back downstairs. Harry watched her out the door and flopped his back on his bed, letting out a tired sigh.

Louis was hidden in the bathroom, so when he heard Anne reach the bottom step, he emerged from the door. He saw Harry laid out on the bed and pouted at seeing his boy look so worried. He walked his way over and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his thigh.

"She knows," Harry mumbled out, turning his head and looking at Louis' face, "Or she knows something, Louis."

Louis looked down at Harry and pursed his lips to the side. He wrapped an arm under Harry's back and pulled him up to a sitting position. Harry groaned, but couldn't help the tiny giggle escape his smiling lips. Louis watched him fondly and wrapped an arm around him.

"She wouldn't know much," Louis told him softly, "Maybe just about the hunters who she's probably been told are like the police in a way."

Harry hummed at him and leaned his head down on Louis' shoulder, feeling a little bit nervous at the thought of his mom knowing about werewolves.

She's made two indications today that she may know something about them, and that's something Harry doesn't want her getting involved in.

"HARRY!" Anne called out from downstairs.

Harry groaned and stood up from his bed. Louis followed suite and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the boy, "I should probably go too. I'll see you later."

Louis leaned in to peck Harry's lips, then he turned around to walk towards the window. Harry furrowed his eyes brows and jogged after him to pull him back by his arm.

"You're not staying?" He asked upset. Louis shook his head sadly at the boy, and Harry pouted more, "Why? I haven't seen you in a week. I wanna cuddle."

Louis chuckled at him and cupped his chubby cheeks, smiling as he leaned down to kiss his lips again, "I promise I'll be back. I just have stuff I need to do."

Harry groaned, but let him go. He did what he always did and stood at the window watching Louis disappear into the woods. Saying a quiet bye before Louis gave the boy his air kiss in return and disappearing between the trees.

He smiled to himself and joined his mother downstairs for dinner.

Harry loves spending time with his mom because she's all he's got right now. His dad kind of flaked on them for another woman, and Gemma is in university, so it's just Harry and Anne. He loves his mom and will do whatever he can to spend time with her.

After they finished dinner Harry felt super tired and wanted to go to bed. Anne smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared upstairs to his bedroom.

When he entered his room it was dark, only the moon illuminating a low glow through the window. He closed the door softly behind him and noticed something placed on his nightstand.

He rounded his bed and walked over to sit on the side of it. A vase of roses were on the stand, and a tiny note next to it. Harry smiled as he grabbed the vase and nuzzled his nose into the petals. They smelt beautiful.

Then he grabbed the note, smiling some more as he noticed that Louis wrote him something. 

 

_Hiiii my Harry,_  
_If you're wondering why I was acting funny, this is why. I'm sorry ): but you mean a lot to me and this is taking the next step._

_Sincerely, Your Louis xxx_

 

Harry looked confusedly at the note, until he realized there was an envelope up against the vase. Harry sighed to himself as he picked the formally looking envelope and opened it carefully. 

 

_The Tomlinson's would like to formally invite you to a crescent moon dinner this weekend to meet the Crescent Moon Pack. Hope you can attend!_

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. Harry is about to meet Louis' pack!!! what do you guys think?


	7. That's My Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update. I hope you enjoy. Leave some feedback.

☾

  Harry read the words over and over again, still not making sense of anything. _Meet the Crescent Moon Pack._

MEET THEM?

Harry felt his stomach drop to his arse everytime he thought about meeting an _original_ werewolf pack. Not only that, but it's Louis' soon-to-be pack. And it seems to be important for Louis.

Is it because he's going to be an Alpha, and he wants to mate with Harry?

It's sort of like meeting the parents really. Harry feels like he has to give a good impression to everybody in order for them to like him, and that thought alone makes him nervous.

He's never been in a relationship. Unless you call that awkward girlfriend he had before he moved here, but the most they did was hold hands in public. Something people their age wouldn't dare do because they thought it was such a big risk to take.

Now he's in a proper one. Or what he would like to think was a proper relationship. Louis hasn't really asked, and neither has Harry.

He thought it was just implied since they kiss and cuddle almost every night. Louis also always craves Harry's scent and is hellbent on protecting the boy from anything, so Harry supposed that they could be considered boyfriends.

But Harry couldn't even think that because he's just been invited to meet a _whole_ pack of wolves. He's going to be the only human in a house of werewolves, and that thought alone freaks him out.

He was snapped out of his freakish daze when their was a tap on his window. He jumped abruptly at the sound, but soon relaxed when he saw Louis peaking his head up.

Harry giggled to himself and made his way towards the window, opening it up and helping Louis inside even though the boy needs absolutely no help.

Louis hopped over the lining of the window and landed in front of Harry, cupping his face and planting a big, sloppy kiss to his perfect pink, plump lips.

"Well hello to you, too," Harry teased him, wrapping his hands gently around Louis' wrist.

Louis smiled at him and gave him one more kiss before releasing his hold to go sit on the bed. Harry turned around and followed to sit down next to him.

"Where's your mum?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips, "Said she was going in town. So I told her I'm going to Ed's."

Louis chuckled at him and leaned over to give Harry an Eskimo kiss with his nose, "Technically, weren't lying there."

Harry smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was freaking out to say the least. Louis noticed it, and he noticed the way Harry's body tensed under his gentle hold of the boy. He pouted and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I can hear your mind freaking out. It's going to be fine," Louis murmured against Harry's curls.

Harry let out a relief breath and let himself focus on Louis' strong arms and his musky scent. He smiled while rubbing his cheek against the latter's shirt then placed a hand on Louis' pecs while looking to his eyes.

"S' just scary. Why do I have to meet them?"

Louis shook his head fondly and grabbed Harry's hand with his free one, interlocking their fingers, "Because it's part of the bonding process and me becoming an alpha. Since I'm big on family and love, I want you and them to all get along to make things work."

Harry let out a childish huff and fell backwards in the bed. Their hands were now connected awkwardly, so Louis flopped on his back as well to see eye to eye with Harry.

"I'm confused a little bit," Harry admitted.

He remembered Louis saying that he wasn't supposed to find out about any of this until he was 18, but then right now he's about to meet Louis' pack. That makes things seem ... _confusing._

If he wasn't supposed to know any of this until two more years, then how come Louis is insisting all this to happen now?

He gets why, for the whole alpha and bonding thing, but Harry doesn't understand why _now._

Shouldn't he be meeting the pack in two years when he's supposed to be bonded? Is there a reason why Louis is starting it early? Maybe a head start?

"I hear you," Louis said with a laugh, "And since you already know, might as well get a head start. Like you said."

Harry eyed Louis suspiciously, trying not to let his mind wonder so Louis can hear him. Even though Louis said that it's a _head start,_ part of him believes that there is more to the reason, but he won't press it. It's just something about the way Louis' eyes looked when Harry asked.

"Since I don't want you wearing my necklace to dinner, thought maybe you can wear one of my shirts?" Louis asked shyly, changing the subject so they could avoid anything else about the topic.

Harry chuckled and sat back up on his bum, "Sure? What shirts?"

Louis smiled brightly at him, so bright that it was like he was casting his own sunlight from his face. Harry smiled at his smile, but Louis quickly got up and hopped out the window, hopping back in before Harry had any time to get up from his bed.

Louis had something behind his back and walked over to where Harry was still sat. He made a curious face at the boy and tossed a bag on to his bed. Harry looked over at it and began opening up to reveal several dress shirts he could wear.

"Is this about your whole alpha possessive thing?" Harry asked teasingly. He smiled as he began rummaging through the shirts, placing them into two groups based on which he liked and didn't.

Louis scoffed playfully and sat on the floor, leaning on his elbows to watch Harry choose, "I am not possessive. I just like you wearing something that's mine and _my_ scent."

Harry looked over at Louis and rolled his eyes, then went back to looking through the clothes. He really liked this one button up. It was a baby blue that would look good on his skin color and complement Louis' eyes if he were to stand next to Louis.

He blushed while thinking because he knew Louis heard that, giving that the latter made a humming sound.

Harry tossed all the shirts back in the bag and picked up the baby blue button up, smiling brightly and holding it in front of his face for Louis to see.

"I agree. This would look good for both of us," Louis told him with a teasing giggle. Harry rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips as he placed his shirt on his lap and looked at Louis.

He didn't even know that Louis already arrived dressed up. Harry was so focused on kissing and seeing Louis that he didn't take the time to admire what he was wearing. Plain white t shirt with a green jacket covering him up, the perfect color to complement Harry's eyes, wearing tight black skinny jean bottoms and white high tops.

"You going to change or continue to ogle over me?" Louis asked the drooling boy with a smirk. Harry snapped out of his daze and ducked down to hide his blush.

He mumbled some incoherent words and slowly got up from his bed, walking over to his drawers to pull out kahki skinnies and his white high top converse.

"S' this okay?" He asked shyly.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "You always look good to me. Go try it on then come back out."

Harry nodded his head and went into his bathroom to change. Once he was fully clothed in his outfit, he admired himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw, but sometimes he's doubtful with what he wears.

His curls were an unruly mess, falling all over his face and getting in his eyes. And to think he wants it to grow longer.

"Harry, come out here, silly," Louis called out from the bedroom.

"Oh yeah," Harry whispered to himself.

He quickly put some deodorant on and walked out the door, making slow movements in case Louis laughed at him. But he didn't, he smiled at the boy and beckoned him over.

"You look lovely." Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's knees when he walked in front of him.

Harry blushed down at him and held his hands out, helping Louis up when he grabbed them gently. When they stood up Harry began dusting Louis off and fixing him up a bit.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked curiously.

Louis' head poked up and his eyes turned towards the window, "Right now actually. Our walker is here."

Harry watched confusedly as he followed Louis to the window. They both stood there and looked out in to the yard, seeing the buzz cut guy that Harry saw a few days ago.

"Hey, I saw him the other day."

Louis smiled at him and placed a hand on his upper back, "Yeah, he's my beta."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and pulled Louis back before he could jump out, "Wait, I thought members of a pack are called betas?"

Louis nodded, "Yes they are. But Beta is also a position. Like my go to really. So I suppose he's my head beta."

Harry let out an _oh_ and then gasped as Louis jumped out the window and landed perfectly on his feet. Harry placed his hands on the ledge and gripped it tightly, leaning his head out and looking down at Louis who's looking up.

"Jump!" Louis called out.

Harry shook his head, "No! I can just use the patio door."

Louis placed his hands on his hips and pouted up at him, "I want you to trust me. That I'll always be there when you fall."

Harry let out a sigh, a little bit flustered at those words. Harry slowly crawled his way out his window, and he rested his body on the edge, the railing hurting his bum.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jump.

The whole way down he squealed, but it only took like 2 seconds before he was caught in someone's arms. Louis' laugh brought Harry back to life, and he opened his eyes to see Louis looking at him amusedly.

Harry blushed at him and placed his feet on the floor as Louis helped him down. The buzz cut guy walked his way towards the two of them, and Louis protectively wrapped an arm around Harry, out of instinct.

"Hello, Harry. Louis," buzz cut guy greeted, giving a curt nod to Louis before continuing, "I am Liam, Louis' beta and zeta."

He lead his arm out in front of him signaling to the two boys to follow him. Harry gave him a smile and followed Louis' lead in to the woods, removing his arm around the boy to instead connect their hands. Liam walked behind them with poised shoulders and stiff legs.

"What's a zeta?" Harry asked Liam, turning his head a little bit to ask.

"I'm like a war general, sir." Liam replied back properly. Harry couldn't help but giggle at that because Liam is certainly older and _stronger,_ yet he's speaking so proper to Harry. Harry doesn't even do that, and he's a very well mannered guy.

"Please, just call me Harry."

Liam looked at Harry with wide eyes, then skeptically over to Louis. Louis nodded his head and gave Liam a reassuring smile, "You can listen to him, Liam."

Harry watched the weird exchange with interest and confusion. He didn't know that Louis was so serious with his other pack members, but maybe that's what it means when being an alpha.

Harry figured that maybe he would be lots of fun and a little childish. That's the way he is with Harry anyhow. And plus, Louis is young, only eighteen, so he wouldn't expect a teenager to be acting so proper and grown up.

They continued down a path that Harry has never seen before, surely would've gotten lost if he didn't have Liam or Louis by his side.

He simply kept quiet while Liam and Louis bantered off about some game they played over the weekend, and Harry barely paid attention to it. He focused more on the trees the deeper into the woods they got.

Soon enough, they came up to a [huge cabin](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/358441306/images/149921099dbde7af247391939442.jpg). 3 stories. The first one on the ground level, and the other two down below the surface. It was cool looking, almost seemingly on the edge of a mini cliff of some sorts.

They walked up the steps to hit the front door, and before Liam opened the door for Louis, Louis pulled Harry back swiftly.

"I'm sorry ahead of time," he warned with a smile.

Harry smiled back, but gave a nervous chuckle, "What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see, buddy." Liam told him from the door. Louis turned to look at him and gave another nod, signaling for him to open the door.

When they walked through, Harry was hit swiftly with the smell of roast beef and the loud sound of little kids running around. He surveyed the room and saw all the people inside, and he instantly turned in to Louis' side. Louis felt his nerves and wrapped an arm around his waist, turning to Liam and saying, "Thank you, Liam. That is all."

"Yes, sir."

Harry waved Liam off and let Louis guide him in to the living room. It was a massive open area with wood paneling for the walls. A giant fireplace was up against the wall, and 3 couches were placed in front of it.

Above the fireplace there was a big picture of a lady. She was gorgeous and kind of reminded Harry of something.

Louis lead Harry over to where the fireplace was, and he pointed up at the frame, "That's me mum. Passed away when giving birth to my baby sister, Charlotte."

Harry let out a sad sigh and admired the woman that's being displayed for the whole house to seee. He noticed the resemblance of Louis' mom, Johanna it says in the corner, and smiled over at Louis.

"You look like her," Harry said earnestly, using his hand to caress Louis' hip.

Louis shook his head though, "Wait until you meet Charlotte. Practical twins."

Suddenly two little toddlers came running over to where Louis and Harry stood. They were cheering _Lou Lou_ so happily, then noticed Harry standing next to his side. That suddenly peaked their interest and they bobbled their way to the boy, and attached their body to each of Harry's leg.

Harry smiled down at them and petted their heads, seing a dog tail coming from above their bum, causing him to turn to look at Louis questionably.

"Pups learning how to transform-" Louis started, but was shortly cut off when a woman's voice rang through the hallway.

"Shaliene and Dustin!"

The mystery voice soon appeared and immediately halted in front of Harry. She giggled at the two babies attached to his leg, then turned to Louis with an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry. They just have so much energy right now."

Louis smiled at her and eased her with a simple touch to her arm, "Perrie, it's okay. I'm just introducing Harry to the pack."

"Oh!" Perrie said happily, turning her face to loook at Harry. She was flawless, her body perfectly built. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in double Dutch braids. Her blue eyes decorated with light black liner and gray eyeshadow, and a cute little glittered assortmant next to her right eye. She wore blue boho pants with a white crop top, and nice tribal sandals.

"I'm sorry these rascals are on your legs. They adore new people," Perrie said with a smile.

Harry laughed silently and squatted down low to see them face on, nearly falling backwards with a smile when they bombarded him with a hug, "It's no problem. They are cute."

Louis smiled down at him and sighed happily. Perrie looked at him quickly, then turned back to Harry, "Well I'm Perrie. I'm a sigma, tutor of the little ones. And these two are my children. Shailene and Dustin."

Harry smiled at her, "Nice to meet you. I'm just Harry, a human."

Perrie smile at him and then reached down for her children. They growled at her and clung tighter to Harry's body, and Louis couldn't help but blush at the adorable scene in front of him.

Soon another body was emerging through the crowd of werewolves and came to stand next to Louis. He had black shaggy hair, golden eyes, and all black attire on with tattoo littered arms. He was carefully watching Perrie deal with the kids, and laughed when she was drug down with Harry.

Perrie heard the laughing and turned her head, narrowing her eyes at the boy chuckling. Louis noticed her look and made a funny face at Harry, slowly backing away from the wrath of Perrie with his hands raised in defense.

"Don't just sit there and laugh. Help me, yeh?" Perrie snapped at him.

The black hair guy laughed some more and put his fingers in his mouth to whistle. That caught the little one's attention and they soon turned to see who it was, smiling and running over to the guy and hugging his legs. Perrie rolled her eyes and offered her hand to Harry, which earned an approving nod from Louis.

"Are you giving mum a hard time?" The boy asked the babies. They smiled at him and innocently shook their heads no.

"Zayn, this is my Harry. I wanted to introduce him to everyone," Louis cut in, gesturing between Zayn and Harry. Shailene smiled at Louis and walked over to get him a big hug.

Zayn laughed at his daughter and took a hand out for Harry, "I'm Zayn. These are my pups, that is my wife-" he pointed at Perrie, "And I am an Eta, a warrior."

Harry widen his eyes and took a step back, more shocked about the marriage and kids part than the actual warrior part. They look barely older than him, and they already have a full family.

"Had them young," Perrie said to Harry, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We experienced our first heat's together aaaaaand, _ta-da._."

Louis placed a hand on his forehead and laughed at them. Zayn didn't seem to mind and smiled proudly at Perrie, attempting to make his way to the girl and wrapping her under his arms, "2 years down and only forever to go."

"Okay," Louis cut in. He walked around the two of them to grab Harry by the hand, "Time to meet some more."

"It was nice meeting you all," Harry said politely, waving them all off as Louis dragged him deeper in to the house.

They took a right down the hallway until they walked into the study room. Three people were in there sitting on the couch with cards splayed on the table. One body had blonde hair with his brown roots seeping in. He wore a dark gray collar with black skinnies.

The other two were ladies. One was freakishly beautiful. Her full plump lips were painted red with her long wavy black hair falling down her body. She wore a tight black dress with small heels. She looked as if she was a model, but judging by the baby monitor attached to her hand with left over baby pudge, Harry can see she is a young mother.

The other lady was more cute. Like a button. Her hair was up in a messy bun, wearing a white t shirt top with a maroon strap dress over and white wedges with a maroon choker on her neck. Her and the blonde guy seemed a little too cuddled up on the couch, so Harry figured they were together.

Upon entering the room, Louis cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. The three of them looked up and smiled at the both of them.

"Hello," Harry said shyly, "I'm Harry."

The blonde one rose up first and came to give Louis a hug, then shake Harry's hand, "Niall Horan here. Louis' best mate."

"Debatable," Louis mumbled under his breath.

Niall scoffed at him and folded his arms over his chest, "I take offense to that." Louis rolled his eyes and Niall grunted at him, continuing for Harry, "Well I'm a eta, along with Zayn if you've met?"

Harry nodded at him and smiled, "Yep. Him an Perrie and their family."

"I love their little family," the girl in the maroon dress squeaked out. Niall smiled at her and beckoned her over to his side. She stood up with a smile and tucked under Niall's arm, while extending a hand for Harry.

"I'm Jade. I'm a sigma alongside Perrie."

Harry shook her hand and gave her a big smile, feeling already so welcomed to being here. Louis smiled fondly at him and turned the boy so he can press a kiss to his cheek. Harry blushed and tried to hide his face into Louis' shoulder. Louis rolled his eyes amusedly and crinkles formed by his eyes the wider he smiled, then clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Will the marvelous Sophia come introduce herself?"

The girl on the couch smiled brightly at Louis and let out a cute giggle. She stood up from the couch and strutted her model body over to where everyone was, giving Harry her hand properly, "Sophia. I am Liam's mate and I'm a tau. The brains if you will."

Niall snorted, "she's a model."

Jade scoffed playfully at him and swatted at his chest. Sophia chuckled at them and went back to her place on the couch. Harry laughed at Niall cradling his chest and whining out, "Stop hitting me."

Jade let out a groan and dragged Niall back to the couch, "You're just upset because you can't win in go fish."

"Am not," Niall mumbled childishly.

Louis smiled at them and quietly made his exit from the room. He grabbed Harry's hand and continued walking trough the hallways to introduce more of the pack. There's too many to name, but there are the few that usually stick out to him the most, so he wants Harry to meet them as well.

The next room they walked in seemed to be a game room of some sorts. 4 boys who looked rather emo were teamed up playing pool. Louis rested himself in the doorway and cleared his throat loudly. The boy's all stopped and turned towards the sound.

"Guys this is Harry. I'm introducing him to mostly everyone," Louis told them with a smile, using his hands to gesture towards the boy.

The first one that approached had sort of a blonde quiff, almost like Niall in that he had brown roots. He wore a dark vadar shirt with black skinnies, and had a black lip ring on his bottom lip.

"I am Luke. I protect all these mother fckers, we are Team Lambda. Hunters," he said in such a strong Australian accent. Harry giggled at him as Louis hushed him and pushed him away, signaling the next one to come.

The next boy that approached him had black hair that was brushed messily to the side. His nose was a little bigger than most, and he had very full eyebrows. "Calum at your service," he leaned in closer to whisper in to Harry's ear, "Luke sucks arse."

"Hey!" Luke called out behind him, running up to Calum and jumping on his back. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry into his side again.

The next boy that approached Harry was rather cute, in Harry's eyes. He had fluffy dirty blond hair that was covered in a black beanie, specks of his hair curling out from under the beanie. Harry eyed him funny, looking at him then to the rest of them.

"You're not emo like them?"

The boy snorted and shook Harry's hand, "I'm Ashton. And nothing is wrong with wearing a pony shirt, now is there?" He self consciously held the hem of his shirt and pulled it out tightly to admire the cute pony design.

Harry laughed at him admiring his shirt, and continued laughing when the last boy came over and pushed Ashton away. This boy seemed more scary. He had bright red hair, tiny black gages, and an eyebrow piercing.

"Emo," Harry said confidently, turning to look at Louis for approval. Louis shrugged his shoulders and motioned his head towards the boy.

"Micheal here, and hey, you're good looking," he said with a wink. Harry blushed at him and felt Louis tugging him into his side with a groan.

"That's enough boys. I'll see you later," Louis called out, dragging Harry down the hallway some more until they stopped to what looked to be a medical room.

He opened the door and Harry saw three more ladies in there. They introduced as Eleanor, Jesy and Leigh-Anne, and they were training to be omicron, which are the top therapist, but for now are only pi's.

But Jesy and Leigh-Anne have also considered to be Warriors alongside Zayn and Niall, but the thought scares Louis. He believes they can with their strong personalities, but he doesn't want to take the chances of losing his woman to battle.

After meeting the three of them, Louis continued to drag Harry more in to the house until he stopped in front of an office. Harry noticed Louis taking a deep breath and then carefully walking inside.

Harry felt his insides turn when he saw a man sitting poised in a giant chair, and a girl around 11 years old perked on the desk in front of the man. Louis cleared his throat to announce his enterance, and the man smiled as the girl hopped from the desk and running to jump in Louis' arms.

"You're here, bubs." The little girl squealed.

Louis laughed and set her on the ground, placing a hand behind her head and guiding her to where Harry was stood awkwardly, "Would you like to meet Harry? He's meeting everyone, and I saved the best for last."

The little girl smiled and nodded her head happily, her blonde hair flying everywhere, "Hi Harry, I am Charlotte. I'm eleven years old. Louis is my brother. And I want to be a theta just like me mum."

Hary widen his eyes and smiled down at her, "That's amazing. I think you can do it."

Louis smiled at the two of them and went to wrap and arm around Harry again, "thetas are lead medics."

Harry nodded at Louis and let his body be guided to the couch in front of the desk that the scary man sat. Harry sat down cautiously and immediately sunk in to Louis' side when he sat down as well. Charlotte smiled and slipped her way over to them, easily climbing up to sit in Louis' lap.

"Father," Louis said professionally, "This is Harry. My-" he paused to give Harry a longing look, "- My boy."

Harry widen his eyes and snapped his head towards Louis, gawking at the fact that Louis told the alpha, the head alpha of this pack that he is his son's boy. He felt honored. Flushed. A little over whelmed. Hoping that this means that they are boyfriend's. All sorts of things that Hary felt.

The alpha let out a grunt, clasping his hands on top of the desk, "He's the one that has the possibility of putting our lives in danger?"

Harry tensed under the words and Louis could sense it, being an amazing person and placing a comforting hand down the boy's knee, while looking at his father pleadingly, "Please, father."

The alpha let out a groan and relaxed in his seat, "Didn't mean anything by it, son. I just want you to be sure that he is the _one._ That he's going to be worth it."

The way he spoke made Harry seem confused. He knew that it was a bit of a problem with Louis mating with a human, but just the way he spoke made it seem like there's more. Like they are hiding something from him. And Louis made Harry feel that same way early in the evening as well.

"Trust me," Louis said with a smile, so much emotion displayed in his eyes as he turned to face Harry. He brought his hand up and gently caressed Harrys jaw, swiping his thumb across Harry's bottom lip before rubbing softly against his skin, "He's worth it." 

Come dinner time everyone seemed to adore Harry. He met a bunch of people and fell easily into a conversation with them. They showed him a a few games that they liked to play with one another, most of them are wolf matches in the living room, or just ways to show off their ability.

They all ate in this big mess hall. Lots of tables splattered around for the over 100 members they had in the pack. Louis' table was set in the center, having only his dad and sister, Harry, and the first 3 boys that he met; Niall. Liam. Zayn.

They all easily talked during dinner and easily connected like they have been friends for years. The best was tellin Hary a bunch of embarassing stories about Louis. How horrible he was in trying to control his rut. How almost every night he would cry out just to be with Harry because he was horny.

Usually people would final that creepy, but Hary finds it adorable everytime he turns to look at Louis' bright blue, embarrassed eyes.

Halfway trough the dinner Harry noticed that he hadn't seen Ed all night. And just when he was about to ask, Ed showed up and took a seat by the boy. He seemed a little bit distressed, but from the silent looks that Ed and Louis were giving, it didn't seem like it was his place.

But he was curious, nonetheless. Ed was acting super strange and off, almost frightened in a way, and that caused Louis to act the same way. It's like they sent a telepathic message between one another. Harry tried to make nothing of it.

Around 10 at night Louis decided to walk Harry back to his house. He was sure his mother was still out since she went in to town with her friends, and he practically gave his mother the okay to have one night to get drunk.

They went through the back patio door and walked all the way upstairs, entering Harry's room and letting out a big sigh.

"Well thats my pack," Louis said with a nervous chuckle.

Harry giggled at him and walked over to his bin and pulled out his pajamas, "It was fun. I had a blast."

Harry smiled at Louis as he walked past the boy to change into his night clothes. Louis however, furrowed his eyebrows and bit down on his bottom lip, "It wasn't too much was it?"

Harry walked out from the bathroom and draped himself across Louis' back, wrapping his arms around the boy's chest.

It was fine until Ed changed the atmosphere, but Harry opted to lie instead, "No. I liked everyone I met. Niall had to probably be my favorite."

Louis smiled at him and leaned his head to kiss Harry's hand. He turned around in the boy's arms and smiled as they made eye contact. Hary let out a content sigh, leaning in to peck Louis' lips and smiling at the older one.

"Stay?" He asked quietly, "Please?"

Louis smiled at the boy and gave him a kiss before taking his jacket off and guiding Harry over to the bed. He hopped onto the bed first and then made room for Harry to crawl in over him.

He smiled down as Harry snuggled himself up against Louis' side and rested his head on the soft pillow of Louis' belly. He leaned down and kissed Harry's smooth forehead, whispering a quiet good night before the boy closed his eyes, and let sleep take over his body.

Harry tried much not to think about how fast the night changed when Ed showed up, and Louis tried the same by voiding any emotion that showed he was worried.

Because _damn_ , he was worried.

☾


	8. Are You Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, this is a supernatural story so Mpreg is mentioned.

☾

Harry was right when he said something felt a bit off the night he met the pack. He's been thinking about it ever since and going over the things that seemed skeptical to him so that maybe it'll help in ways to figure out what's been so _off._

For starters, having Louis so tensed up at the event of Harry meeting everybody. He seems like an easy going person and is very confident in Harry, so why was he so aggravated - frustrated - tense right before Harry he asked? There had to be an explanation for that.

Second, the timing of Louis asking Harry to meet the pack.

He totally gets that Louis wants his pack to approve of Harry and like them together, but why now? How come all of a sudden he has to meet them when he's supposed to wait for all of this until he is 18?

Louis has told Harry multiple times, ' _wait until you're 18 to decide,_ ' but having Harry meet them now makes it seem like there is no waiting.

Third, Ed is off.

Ever since that night, him showing up to dinner very flustered and worried, he's been so wary about everything. He makes sure Harry is _always_ wearing his necklace. Not only that, but he's always on look out.

It's like whenever a twig snaps, he jerks his head to that direction to see who it was. Then because of Ed, Harry is more observant and can see the worry in Louis' eyes as well and wonders what the hell is going on.

Fourth, it's not really about Louis, but it's his mother. She's been so sketchy since she caught Harry looking out the patio door into the woods.

Just the way she acts and talks makes it seem like she knows about wolves, or something of that sorts. She's been very adamant about Harry staying friends with Stan, and to never _ever_ go into the woods. She says they are demons there, and last thing she wants is to lose her son.

Its weird, yeah?

It's only been a few days since the crescent moon dinner, and Harry has noticed all these changes in such a short amount of days.

 _Plus,_ Louis also seems more open about being with Harry. He has spent more time with the boy besides just night cuddles. Which, Harry enjoys, but Louis has always been wary about spending time with the boy. He only comes at night because it's safer, but now he comes after school and stays all night into morning until Harry goes to school.

They hang around the house and have watched so many movies the past days. Harry likes it, but it's different. He can tell something is off just by the way Louis looks and acts.

He thinks maybe Louis is trying to get his scent around the house so that everything there is tied with him, but that still doesn't explain the sort of clinginess that he's been showing towards Harry.

It's almost like he's scared of losing Harry. Almost like he's trying to spend as much time with him as possible. 

All these thoughts were clouding his mind from focusing in class. It's all he has been thinking about. He can hardly remember what the heck he has learned these past few days because he's more interested in why Louis and Ed all of a sudden are so weird.

It's just been a few days, what the hell could have happened?

Harry sighed tiredly as he slumped his head against his arms that were crossed on top of the wooden desk. The teacher kept continuing on about the pythagorean theorem, and Harry's eyes were following the ticks on the clock until the final bell of the day rung.

When it finally did, he grabbed his stuff and immediately jumped from the classroom to go to his locker. He sped through the halls, shoving past people and ignoring their looks to quickly get all his stuff exchanged.

He unlocked his locker door and stuffed his text books in, grabbing some homework folders to bring home with him and slammed his door shut.

He turned around quickly and scanned his eyes through the halls, looking for a specific red head that he knows is trying to be avoided, until he saw him walk into the boy's washroom.

Harry grunted to himself and rushed down the hallway. He ran into a couple of people and it earned him mean growls, but he didn't care. Something is off with his best friend, and he wants more than anything to see if he is okay.

"Ed?" Harry called out when he walked into the washroom. He saw the boy standing at the sink with his head hanging low and staring at his reflection.

Harry pursed his lips and carefully walked over to where he was. He was about to place a comforting hand on his back, but remembered he was wearing his necklace that prevented him to do so. So he settled to stand next to him.

"What's going on?"

Ed sighed and let out a frustrated groan. He stared at himself for a few seconds before pushing his body off the sink and turning to look at Harry, "Whatcha mean bud?"

Harry almost flinched at the sudden change in his demeanor, nearly giving the boy whiplash with his change in everything. Ed smiled innocently at him and raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused at Harry's shocked state.

"What?" Ed asked him.

Harry shook his head, exasperated and widen his eyes at the red head, "Ed, you're acting weird. What the heck is going on?"

Ed crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest and rested his weight on his right leg, "Harry, everything is f-fine," he tried to say confidently, as he voice cracked on his last word indicating that he was lying.

"Uh-huh. That's bullshit," Harry called out, stepping closer and gripping Ed's wrist tightly. Ed suddenly yelped out in pain as Harry's hands were burning him straight in his wrist, the affects of the necklace causing Ed pain.

"Why don't you start by explaining to me why you weren't at dinner over the weekend?" Harry hissed out, holding his hands tightly around Ed and watching him fall to his knees in agony.

"I'll let go when you start talking," Harry demanded again.

"O-okay!" Ed stuttered out, soft tears filling his eyes as he was pleading at Harry to let go of him.

Harry gave in and let go, stepping back and trying not to show any concern for his friend, but he was. He felt bad, but he needed to stay strong so his friend can get to talking.

"Well?" Harry gestured out with his hands.

Ed let out a frustrated sigh, "I had to run an errand for the night. I was supposed to finish before the dinner, but it lasted longer than I expected."

"Okay. Well what was the errand?" Harry asked him conversationally, like he can get Ed to tell him these things easily. But part of him knew that this was beyond than such a simple errand. It probably delt with werewolf stuff.

"I can't tell you," Ed mumbled regretfully out, "It's about the pack, and you aren't a part of that."

"Yet." Harry mentioned, but Ed made a face that suddenly made Harry question everything he thought, "What? Is that still not a thing anymore?"

"Harry-" Ed called out frustrated, Harry's name longingly drawn out in pure tiredness.

"Ed, Louis made me meet his pack. That's _big._ "

Ed ran his fingers through his red hair and turned around to walk towards the washroom wall, standing for a few seconds before turning back around and looking at Harry, "Yeah, I know. And that causes a lot more problems."

"Like what?" Harry begged, walking straight in to Ed's space and staring at him from inches away.

He just wanted to know the real reason as to why Louis invited him over. Sure, Louis' explanation can be passed off, just getting a head start to their mating, but Harry didn't buy it. Not when in the beginning him turning 18 was such a big deal.

"Harry, there's so much going on right now. But it's fine. I promise bud. It's just years worth of shit going on that doesn't seem to ever end."

Harry stared at him questionably for a few moments, then gave up with a defeated sigh, "Are you sure? I hate feeling so left out."

Ed chuckled apologetically at him and guided them both out the bathroom when the overheard speaker announced for the students to clear the halls.

"Harry, if you knew everything, then you most certainly wouldn't want anything to do with us."

Harry followed next to Ed and pouted at him, gliding his fingers down the railings as he took the steps down from the school and towards the parking lot, "Well if mating with Louis is my decision, then I want to know everything. I want to be all in."

Ed snorted at him as he opened the passenger door to Harry's car and carefully put his body inside, buckling up his seatbelt and facing the boy getting inside, "Not yet. There's just so much. It's complicated."

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to drop the topic. He figured Ed wouldn't say any more than vague answers on the topic, so he didn't want to waste his breath anymore.

The drive back to Harry's house was filled in silence, Harry focusing his attention on driving while Ed stared out the window. It was awkward. The air filled with a thickness called tension. No one really knew where it came from, but it could be all the questions Harry asks, and the answers he isn't receiving.

When they arrived to his house the two of them both got out the car. They met up towards the hood and looked up into each other's eyes.

"I know you're frustrated, Harry." Ed said out pitiful, "But Louis doesn't want you involved in this stuff yet. It doesn't concern you."

Harry gave him a fake smile and brushed past him, walking up the steps and leaning his body up against his porch railing, "Right. I'll just see you later."

He didn't think twice about turning around to see Ed off like he normally does on days after school. Harry was annoyed, frustrated at the least. He felt like Ed was lying to him. He felt like everyone was lying to him, and all he wanted was to know why.

It is weird how he can sense that. Ever since he's joined the whole werewolf side of things, he feels more connected with him. Like whenever he is out and suddenly feels warm and safe, he knows a pack member is around. And every time he looks for them, he's right.

He can easily sense their emotions. It travels through his body and sends him warning signals. Like he can tell when Louis gets his wolf side when they start making out. Not even by looking at him, he can just sense it and try to pry the boy off.

He can sense Louis' distress and worriedness. The same way he can with Ed. He doesn't know if it's because he's slowly becoming a part of the pack, but it's all new stuff to him since Louis had met him.

He called out to his mum that he was home and ran up the stairs. Usually Anne won't bother him much after a school day because he will typically do homework, but right now he is going to lay on his bed and scream into his pillow.

His plan was shortly stopped when he opened the door and saw Louis sitting on the edge of his bed. His shoulders were hunched over, and his head buried in his hands. Harry felt uneasy in his heart at seeing Louis like this, so he closed the door behind him and sat next to the latter.

Harry took the necklace off from around his neck and leaned back to place it on his night stand. He gently placed a hand on Louis' back and leaned them both back on the bed. Louis groaned loudly and kept his head in his hands, so Harry let out a little whine.

Being the childish, cuddly person he is, Harry nuzzled his head under Louis' arms and rested himself on Louis' chest. He smiled to himself and placed a soft kiss against Louis' neck as he hid his face in the area, bringing his hand up to clench part of Louis' shirt that covered his tummy.

"What's wrong, boowolf?" Harry asked him quietly.

Louis let a little laugh escape his lips and removed his hands from his face, instead wrapping his arms around the boy resting on his body. He smiled down at Harry and nuzzled his face into his curls.

"Boowolf?" Louis closed his eyes.

Harry nodded his head, "S' cute."

Louis snorted at him and prodded Harry's side, falling more in love when the boy let out a little squeak, following up with a tiny giggle.

"An alpha is not cute."

"You aren't an alpha yet," Harry noted out childishly, shifting his head to place his chin on Louis' chest. Louis felt the movement and opened his eyes, cocking his head down and looking at the boy.

"I'm almost an alpha, bub. The ceremony is coming up."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the boy and rolled his body to be completely on top of Louis, loving how his body and Louis' are so flushed together that there wasn't an inch of space to separate them. Louis smiled at hearing Harry's thoughts and wrapped his arms around his lower back.

"Ceremony?" Harry asked confused, "I thought two more years when you mated with me?"

Louis shook his head, "Nope. It's either when you turn 18, or you have a proper mate. But I need to do it soon for my father's sake."

"What's for his sake?" Harry asked confused again, feeling more lost than anything right now.

He hates feeling like this. He wants to know everything. He wants to know what's going on with the pack. More than anything, he wants to be bonded with Louis so he _has_ to know everything.

"He's in his 40's. He shouldn't have to worry about fighting any battles when he has someone like me. We have a whole new generation forming already. Liam and his new born. Zany and his two pups. Niall has one on the way. It's time for me."

Harry widen his eyes and shifted himself on top of Louis, getting more to where he can look in to the boy's eyes, "Wait? Battle?"

Louis gulped, Harry noted, and knew whatever the boy was about to say was an utter lie because he only ever gulped when he tried to hide something from Harry.

"It's just like a precautionary measure. In case there is a battle, I can handle it. And like I said, new generation," Louis told Harry,  
sounding confident in his voice, but his face slightly breaking at lying to Harry.

Harry sighed and laid his head down in Louis' shoulder, "New generation." he said more to himself, "Everyone has new kids but you?"

Louis laughed nervously and awkwardly turned his head so that he can look at Harry, "Well, yeah? I'm not mated."

"Ed?"

Louis shrugged, "I think he is mating Eleanor. It's rather new, so i'm not suprised if something pops up soon."

"What about the emos?"

Louis snorted at him and kissed his soft forehead fondly, "Calum is mated with a girl named Taylor. Has a 3 year old boy and a baby on the way," Louis explained to him, "Luke is mated with Cara and have a four year old girl. Ashton is with Leigh Anne and a two year old boy. And Micheal is with Jesy with twin 5 year old girls."

Harry gasped and moved his head again to hover over Louis', "Wow. That's a lot."

"Well there's a lot more pups running around. Those are just the ones you have met," Louis explained more to him, with a fond smile that showed adoration and pride for his people.

"You said you didn't have kids because you werent mated, yeah?" Harry asked him seriously. Louis nodded at him and carefully watched Harry's eyes, "But you want to mate me? How does that...."

"You really don't want to know," Louis said with a small, embarrassed laugh, trying to hide his face again. He doesn't think Harry will very much like what he has to say about the whole having kids with one another. Especially when it involves two males. It's very weird, and defiantly supernatural.

But Harry wasn't setting down. He wanted to know and made Louis tell him what he meant. And it surely left Harry even more speechless.

Because mating with someone is so important, conception with them is a big bonding moment. Starting a family is huge for werewolves, so whoever is the male (or the alpha) of the relationship, typically has a strong desire to fill their mate up with pups.

Harry understood all that. It was simple because most of the relationships he has met with this pack was with a boy and a girl. So simple enough, the girls all had babies with their mate. Obviously at a relatively young age considering they are all around the same year as Harry.

So like he remembered Perrie saying, when they all bonded with one another they must've conceived during their first heats. Makes sense.

Until it comes back to Louis and Harry. When the two of them bond together, it will turn Harry. And turning Harry into a werewolf gives him all the qualities as one.

He will be reborn as an omega. And an omega is an easy target for an alpha. Which is where Louis comes in. He will continue the bonding process by then bonding Harry's werewolf form to him, and they will be together forever.

The thing about being turned into a male werewolf is that he will grow all the parts of a male omega. Which involves the part of his body that makes him conceive babies.

So he could get pregnant.

If Louis were to knot inside of him and release his load, he could easily get Harry pregnant. More so easily if he were in heat and Louis was in his rut.

It's crazy. It's all crazy. But this _is_ the supernatural world.

"Woah," Harry said suddenly stunned, rolling his body off of Louis and laying next to the boy, "That's ... crazy."

"Told you that you didn't want to know," Louis whispered cautiously, not really sure what Harry is feeling right now because his mind is silent and blank.

"You want to fill me with your pups? Babies?" Harry then asked the boy, finally turning his head so that he can look at Louis a little skeptically, his eyebrows furrowed in trying to understand it all.

"Not now. In a way. But I know I will want to when we are bonded. It's a pull that is harder for an alpha to control."

"Okay," Harry easily replied, showing no emotions towards Louis as his face stayed neutral while speaking.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on Harry's bare arm, "Okay?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders at the latter and even placed a smile on his face, a pure one that showed no regret or anything, "I mean, I said I wanted to do this. It's weird, but it's with you. So I'm okay with it."

"Harry-" Louis sighed, already in a tone that sounded like he wanted to complain about what Harry said, but the boy cut himself off by leaning in to peck the latter's lips.

"Even in 2 years. I'm going to want it with you. Freakishly male pregnancy and all. I can do that. It can't be any more extreme than being a werewolf," Harry said with a snort, cupping Louis' face gently and rubbing his thumb carefully against his cheeks.

Louis smiled back at him, it was quick and didn't even meet his eyes. Harry frowned at him and leaned in to peck his lips again, only ever wanting the boy to smile all the time.

He doesn't know why Louis seemed so upset by all this. He figured Louis would appreciate the fact that Harry's willing to sacrifice his body and integrity to get pregnant with his pups.

Hell, to even transform into a werewolf for this boy. But Louis is just out of it. Doesn't seem to find any thing to smile about with what Harry is saying to him.

"Unless you don't want that anymore?" Harry questioned waryily, removing his hold from Louis' face and backing away from the latter.

Louis frowned more at him and brought his arms back around the boy to pull him flush against his chest again. Louis knew why Harry backed away. Harry had doubts because Louis wasn't showing much emotion, but he had his reasons to. Reasons that Harry can never know.

"No I want that, baby. More than anything," Louis reassured him, "I was just thinking, okay? I hate for you to make this decision so rash without even thinking about it."

Harry rolled his eyes and cupped Louis' face again, squishing his cheeks together and bringing him closer to the eye, "I've thought about it. A lot, Louis. So many times. So I know that I want this." The words still seemed to do nothing to Louis, and he continued to look with worried eyes, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Louis let out a breathy sigh and cocked his head a little to the side, staring at Harry with worried eyes that he's trying to hide, "I'm fine."

"You're not," Harry complained, letting go of Louis' face and getting up from the bed, walking out to the space in his room and beginning to pace.

He just wants to know. He wants to know why Ed is so jittery, and why Louis is just staring with worried eyes everywhere. Louis seems scared, nervous. And that worries Harry because he doesn't know what to do or say because he is so out of the loop. He wants to help, so badly.

"I don't get why you and Ed are acting like this. Is something going on?" Harry asked when he stopped pacing around. He stopped in front of Louis and propped his hands on his hips, staring down at Louis expectedly.

"Harry. I promise everything is _fine._ "

Harry scoffed at him, giving up and walking over towards his chair by the window. He sat down stubbornly and brought his knees up on the cushion and pulled them towards his chest. He set a pout on his lips and looked out the window, letting a sigh escape his lips as he watched the trees sway in the gentle breeze.

"Don't be mad at me," Louis whined out, standing up from the bed to join Harry at the window. He crouched down in front of Harry's chair, and he carefully placed his hands on Harry's sock covered feet.

"M' not mad," Harry stubbornly said, placing his head over his crossed arms on his legs.

Louis rolled his eyes, "You can't lie to me, Harry. I can feel the anger coming from you."

"It's not anger, Louis. I'm annoyed and frustrated. Why won't you talk to me?" Harry pleaded out desperately, feeling so frustrated that tears were building in his eyes.

He hates being that person that cries whenever he's so angry or so frustrated, it's like the only way for him to release those fumes.

"Fine," Louis gave up.

Harry widen his eyes and turned them to look down at Louis, raising his brows to indicate Louis to speak, "There's a lot coming up for me. Like becoming an alpha and taking over the pack. It's just happening so fast and there's so much to come with this new adjustment."

Harry pouted his lips and let his legs rest on the floor. He opened his arms for Louis and giggled when Louis gave him a look, but reluctantly went to sit in Harry's lap. Harry smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Louis' body, pulling him tight against his chest.

"This kills my ego," Louis muttered out, smiling when he heard Harry chuckle, and he turned his head to nuzzle his nose in to the boy's curls.

"You seem like someone who spends his time taking care of everyone; maybe sometimes you need someone to take care of you."

Louis smiled at him and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy's neck, pushing his face more in to Harry's curls and taking in big breaths to keep the tears from coming out. Louis never cries. He's a strong boy and hardly shows any emotions, so he isn't going to cry now when Harry says words to him that make his heart flutter.

Harry is true though. Louis has to spend all his time dealing with his betas and the little pups of the pack. He trains them, and he makes sure everything in his pack is going okay and that everyone is living happy. He hardly has time to himself and when he does, he visits Harry. He visits Harry because he feels relaxed and calm whenever they are together.

Kind of like what Harry said; he gets taken care of when he's with the boy.

Maybe that's why they work so well. And that scares Louis more than anything. He's falling for the boy fast because they are the perfect match, which only makes losing the boy going to hurt even more. He can't stand to think that becoming an alpha is a price to pay.

And the price is Harry's life.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in the midst of the silence, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' back.

Louis nodded his head, "Yeah. M' just glad that I'm here with you."

Harry returned the nod back to him and continued comforting his tense body by holding him, and rubbing his back. He knew it took a great deal for Louis to let himself go and get taken care of like this.

Harry has read online that alpha's love to be in control, love to be the dominant one. So having a human here comforting him is a big deal to Harry. It's like letting Harry know that Louis just let's go when he's with him. Like Harry's important enough.

"What was wrong with Ed at the dinner?" Harry asked curiously.

He was hoping that Louis would have an answer to this and maybe that the way the two boys were acting weren't related to the same thing. Nothing bad, maybe more so personal.

"Just about me becoming alpha sooner. There was a-" Louis paused his words and shifted his body on Harry, moving so that he can look at Harry's face. Harry pouted at him and left a hand on his hip while the other went to caress his face.

"What? What? Tell me, please?" Harry pleaded.

Louis closed his eyes and sighed, getting up off Harry's lap and instead crouching between his legs. Harry's hand fell from his face and met Louis' hands that were resting on his thigh, connecting their fingers and looking at the boy below him.

"A warning. There was a warning, Harry."

Harry let out a gasp and widen his eyes, bending his body lower so that he was closer to Louis' face, "Warning? For what?"

Louis sighed, "It was about our pack," He said carefully, easily leaving some parts out for Harry's sake, "We were training more people and some got to close to the end of our property line. And some of the wolves were caught talking to humans."

"Were they wanting anything more with the humans?" Harry asked concerned.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think so. Just taking to them and getting information. Plus, Nick."

"Nick?" Harry tensed.

"I bit him, Harry. That's a war in a making just for me doing that."

Harry sighed and leaned in to peck Louis' lips, pulling apart just a little bit to look in his eyes, "Why _did_ you bite him again?"

"He bit you, Harry. He hurt you," Louis said easily, sadness in his eyes at remembering holding Harry's unconscious body in his arms, "He could've killed you right then and there. Not only that, his teeth marks are still in your shoulder. I _had_ to attack him somehow."

Harry smiled fondly at him and removed his hands from his, and he caressed his jaw, "You make it so hard to wait."

Louis let a a faint smile cross his lips and sighed. He tried to keep his face normal and happy, how he usually is whenever Harry says this to him, but something about it made him feel uneasy.

Nervous. Scared. A gut feeling that maybe this _wait_ that Harry is having to do may be longer than he will want. And Louis hates knowing that that might be true.

Louis smiled at him reassuringly again and kissed his lips, "Let's go to bed, yeah?"

Harry nodded at him and guided him over towards the bed. He crawled in first, laying on his side and patting the empty space next to him. Louis chuckled at him and easily got in on his side, laying his body flat on the bed and pulling Harry to lay on his chest.

They kissed each other good night, and Harry easily dosed off to the comfort of Louis' steady breaths and strong arms wrapped around his limp, tired body. Louis smiled down at him and made sure he held this boy close to himself.

He knew what was coming soon, and he wanted to spend as much time with Harry as he can. He wanted to protect Harry as much as he can because he knew....

He knew a storm was brewing,  and any minute now everything he had planned for the future could be gone in an instant.

The life he wanted with Harry could be gone in an instant.

Everything he had work for, and is working for, is suddenly coming crashing down in his face.

How is he supposed to handle everything?

How is he supposed to make sure that Harry stays safe?

He needs Harry alive. He wants Harry alive. No matter what.

Louis will do whatever he can to make sure that Harry doesn't get tangled up in this mess that is about to happen. Anything.

He will do anything to make sure that Harry lives and is protected from the enemy packs, and even the Red Moon Pack.

And if it kills Louis in the process, then hell be damned.

He's prepared.

☾


	9. Birthday Note

☾

A soft pillow of snow blankets the whole city of Colchester. The air is crisp, nipping hard on Harry's nose as he walks home from the shops. The wind slaps his skin with a hard icy aroma, turning his cheeks rosy and his nose a bright pink.

His hands are pocketed in one of his warmest trench coats, gray in color and falling low to right above his bum. His black skinny jeans hugging tight to his skin, giving his legs no room to breath in the cold weather while his feet are protected by ankle boots and fuzzy socks.

Harry would typically drive in to town to avoid the walk, but since the roads are iced over his mother insisted him to go on foot to avoid any mishaps from happening.

That's why he's walking in the abyss of this icy cold weather. Feeling his pores freeze to the cold gushes of wind that seep into his skin and disperse evenly through his body, bracketing his muscles in tight ranglets of ice.

He would very much like the warm comfort that his boyfriend wraps him up in, hell even Ed, but they had werewolf pack buisness to attend to, and now Harry walks alone in the heart of December.

He sighs annoyed as he follows the concrete path down Maple Lane, admiring the way the trees from the woods fly by through the corner of his eyes.

Harry suddenly halts when he sees a little kid running through the snow, nearing the line that divides the town from the woods. He runs up super close to the line of trees, then run backwards laughing.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked around to see if anyone is the child's possible parent, but the streets are empty. Oddly empty and quiet.

He would usually find this suspicious, considering he knows much about supernatural creatures, but his main focus is this little kid trying to run into the woods.

Harry rolls his eyes and turns to walk through the snow to meet the kid running towards the woods. He has to hop over a broken down wooden fence and is then continuing down this open field to talk to the child.

He's a boy. About 6 years in age from what Harry can tell. He actually smiled at the little one and goes to touch his arm, but the boy quickly pulls back and looks Harry up and down.

"What?" Says the child.

Harry raised an eyebrow and insecurely crosses his arms, "You should be careful. Where are your parents?"

The little boy shrugs his shoulders and walks closer to Harry, "Busy," he simply says, "Woah. I like your necklace."

Harry immediately blushes and proudly picks the Crescent Moon pendant in his hand, twirling it around between his fingers, "Yeah? I like it, too."

"May I see it?" The little boy ask innocently, actually sitting his bum down on the snow and not complaining about how it's freezing him.

Harry giggles at him and joins him in sitting, mentally cursing himself for doing this and earning a numb bum, "Okay. But you have to be careful, it's very special."

"I promise, Curly," The boy says with a cheeky smile, reaching his hand out politely.

Harry chuckled at him and goes to unclip the back of his chain, smiling the whole time and placing the jewelry in the little boy's hand. The little boy's eyes widen, and he marvels at how pretty and shiny the object is, bringing it up to his eyes and staring doe eyed at it.

"S' a gift?" He asked softly.

Harry nodded his head with a happy smile on his face, "The best gift ever."

The boy looked up at Harry with pure amazement etched in his face. Almost like what Harry said was the mother load in toy chest lango for little children. Harry couldn't help but giggle at the boy, finding him as adorable as they come.

"Wanna play a game?" The boy then asked, mischief now in his eyes and an evil smirk plastered on his lips.

Harry didn't even have time to reply before the boy sprung up and sprinted straight into the woods. Harry's heart dropped immediately and ran quickly after the boy.

The worst thoughts were swirling through his head. Knowing that wolves lurke these trees and could easily come out and kill them. The only comforting thing is that the boy had his necklace, so if anything were to have happened at least this baby would remain safe.

Harry ran after the boy with a safe distant between them, his tiny legs moving quicker than Harry's long ones.

The little boy was laughing hysterically, looking back every now and then to grow his laughter more when watching Harry struggle. It annoys Harry because he should be heading home to freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate.

But instead, he is chasing a child into the woods who's holding his precious necklace that Louis gave him.

As Harry was closing in on the boy, ready to grab him and drag him back to the safety of Colchester, he disappeared.

Right out of thin air.

Harry gasped, puffs of his breath smoking into the air as he stared blankly at where that boy just was.

"Hello?" He called out confused. He took a few steps and tried to cave in on himself to warm up his body, but he was still freezing and lost and confused.

Then he heard a twig snap, and a body emerged from the aisle of the trees. He looked to be about Harry's age, maybe older, and he had spiked up brown hair, bright orange eyes shimmering back to Harry.

He swallowed back his breath of air as he realized this was a wolf. Werewolf, one that doesn't sit well in his stomach. His shoulders are arched, almost in an attacking position, and his teeth are on display to show off his spikey snarl.

"I-I mean no harm," Harry stuttered out, wrapping his arms protectively around his body, "A boy ran in here with my necklace."

The wolf laughed back at Harry, finding his words more amusing than anything. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the wolf making fun of him, and he took a step back when the wolf took one towards him.

The wolf stopped laughing and raised a curious eyebrow, stepping forward again causing Harry to take another step back.

"You know-" he said teasingly to Harry, "Any human who crosses our land gets the honored to be killed by one of us."

Harry gulped and backed up some more, "I-I swear. Some child ran here with my necklace. I just want that and him back. I mean no harm, promise."

The wolf began laughing again, more hysterical and a little psychotic in Harry's eyes.

"You mean this kid?" Wolfie chuckled, pointing to the side of him where that same 6 year old boy emerged from, going to stand right next to the wolf.

"Yes," Harry said shocked, "Hey little boy, c'mon," he said pleadingly, gesturing his hands to signal the boy to walk towards him. The boy just eyed him and stubbornly shook his head no.

"Ty, is this the one you wanted me to get?" The little boy asked up to the wolf. Harry widen his eyes at them and took another step back, his back hitting up against the tree bark.

"Very much so," the wolf, who is apparently named Ty said. He smirked at Harry then ducked down lower to see the little boy's eyes, "Now, what did alpha say to do to any silver that comes near us?"

The little boy suddenly smiled and reached into his pocket to grab the necklace Harry dumbly gave him, teasingly swinging the chain in the air to aggravate Harry.

Harry grunted and constricted his hands into fist to prevent him from doing anything stupid. Like attacking a werewolf.

"Alpha said to take away silver because silver is bad. And I can still touch silver, so I will take away this silver," the little boy said with a smile, stopping his swinging of the necklace and clasping it in his palms.

"Wait-" Harry said confused, but before any more could be said the little boy chunked the necklace behind him, lost in the oasis of trees.

"NO!" Harry yelled out upset, pushing himself from the tree to run after the necklace, but Ty thought quicker and ran up to Harry and pinned him harshly up against the bark.

"Now now, human," Ty said mockingly in Harry's face, bringing out his claws and digging them into Harry's biceps.

"Ow," Harry whined out painfully. Tears began clouding his eyes and a massive sharp pain shot down both the sides of his arms. Ty saw his pain and began laughing in amusement.

"Hey, Beau. I think our human Harry here is feeling too much pain in his arm. Mind taking his mind off of it?" Ty called out to the little boy, who was squatting down behind him playing in the dirt.

"How do you know my na-AH," Harry screamed out loudly when he felt teeth seep into his ankle, feeling the muscles and joints there snapping from the sharp point. He began crying out loudly and tried pushing Ty away, but he dug his nails deeper into Harry's arms.

"How do we know your name, hmmm?" Ty asked out mock curious. Little Beau began giggling down below and moved his teeth to bite at Harry's other ankle.

"He's the bad alpha's love. Bad alpha who bit our alpha. Bad alpha who try's to take over the woods," Beau said in his little baby voice. He took another bite into Harry's leg then backed up, an evil smile on his face.

"I-I didn't do anything," Harry whined out desperately, taking in big deep breaths to not let the fact that nails are in his bicep and blood oozing out his leg faze him into passing out.

"Oh, but you did," Ty said angrily, pushing Harry more into the tree and pinning his hands above his head with one claw hand, while the other one was piercing his stomach, inching from just digging his claws through the easy flesh.

" _You,_ " Ty growled out, pushing his claws in just a little bit to get the points to start poking through Harry's stomach. Harry yelled out painfully loud, tears falling down his face and almost losing his sight, "Are the price."

Harry began panicking and losing himself to short, rapid breaths. Beau was casually sitting on tree stump, watching Ty harass Harry to no ends. Ty smirked at Harry and lightly trailed his claws from the top of Harry's chest, down to the opposite end of his stomach.

Harry let out a horrific scream, all agony and pain as tears waterfalled down his face. He was bleeding, a lot.

Pools of blood circled his feet from the open gashes of Beaus teeth on his ankles. His chest was now bubbling with blood and the warm substance trickling down his torso.

He was crying, couldn't see straight or anything. His necklace was long gone. Who knows where Louis was, and all he could think was... _why me?_

Ty chuckled at him, seemingly having read Harry's minds and moved his teeth closer to Harry's neck, "Why not you?"

Suddenly teeth were being sunk into the side of neck, not fully in to leave his mark or anything, but enough to make Harry go hysterical in screaming.

It was _painful._ More painful than any of the harm that Ty has done.

Because the place he is lightly sinking his teeth in, is the spot where Louis is supposed to claim him his. It hurts because his body wants it to be Louis', and he's already on the road to the whole bonding ritual so having Ty mess with that area is affecting everything Louis and Harry have been working for.

Just as Ty was about to graze his teeth up Harry's neck to leave a line of his teeth mark, there was a loud meancily growl and a body being thrown off Harry. Harry let out a sigh of relief and fell slowly down the tree, putting a gentle hand to his neck and seeing Louis pin the boy on to the ground.

Ty's eyes widen in shock, trying his best to scramble away from Louis' hold, but Louis was stronger. He was about to be an alpha, he was invincible to a helpless beta.

" **What the hell are you doing?** " Louis growled out, this strong alpha side coming out easily, digging _his_ nails into Ty's arms.

Ty began whining out and Beau went to hide behind the tree strump he was sitting on, having tears stream down his chubby cheeks.

"I-I-" Ty began, but he didn't get anymore words out because Louis began scratching his claws mercessily across his chest and ripping a deep mark into his neck, going straight through his jugular and pulling some of Ty's skin from his neck.

Harry yelled out in disgust and covered his eyes with his free hand, feeling more light headed than ever from all his blood, and the fact that Louis just ripped a boy's neck off.

Beau began crying loudly and jumped from over the stump, staring at Louis who was slowly standing up from hovering over Ty. Louis gulped and relaxed his face back to human, staring wide eyed at the dead Ty on the floor, covering his mouth in shock and tears welling up in his eyes.

Harry watched confused as he saw Louis look shock and sad at the fact that he killed a wolf.

"L-Lou?" Harry asked quietly frightened, and it's like those words set something off. Because suddenly, Beau began _ooohing_ at him and accusingly pointing his finger over at Louis, like a typical child did when someone was in trouble.

"You killed the Alpha's beta. You broke rule," the little boy cried out to him, his skin stained red from crying, "You killed him. You killed him. He was my brudder," he whined out some more.

"SHUT UP!" Louis whined out frustrated, a trail of blood coming from his lips and his own hands painted in red. He looked down at the boy, then over at Harry, a scared expression on his face.

"Harry," he said softly.

A rustle came from behind the woods, and suddenly a girl walked through, immediately pausing at the opening of where they all were when seeing Ty on the floor. She gasped loudly and ran over to his body, her eyes swelling with tears and immediately turning towards Louis.

"YOU KILLED HIM?" She yelled out angrily, rushing towards Louis and pushing him back. He didn't even fight back, he easily fell to his bum and looked up at her. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU MONSTER."

The girl's tears were rushing down her face continuously, standing tall over Louis and looking between him and Ty until her eyes fell on Harry - who was coward back against a tree.

She growled angrily and dashed towards Harry, pressing her claws into Harry's open wounds and biting down hard on to his shoulder.

"AH! LOUIS!" He whined out painfully trying to push the girl off of him, but she had a tighter hold on him than Ty did.

It's like something snapped in Louis because he sprung up from the ground and ripped the girl off his body, easily throwing her across the opening. Her whole body hit hard up against a tree bark, her back cracking from hitting it.

"If you want to know how he died, I dare you to continue messing with Harry," Louis snarled, standing protectively in front of Harry and staring down at the girl getting up from the floor.

Harry watched the scene unfold as there was an unspoken challenge between the eyes of Louis and the girl. He felt his heart rate go up when the girl slowly began walking closer, but Louis didn't dare move.

"You killed the love of my life. Now don't be so pissy if I do the same to you," she growled out, grabbing a stick and throwing it straight into Louis' stomach. He didn't react in time, so the stick pierced straight through his belly.

Harry groaned and held his mouth from disgust. He wanted to help Louis, but the minor setback gave the girl an advantage and came running for Harry, easily dragging him over to where she was.

She had Harry pinned in her lock, her arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck and causing his circulation to get cut off. Louis got up quickly and ripped the stick form his belly, tossing it to the ground with his own dabble of blood on the end.

"Put him down," Louis growled out, his shoulders arching for attack and his eyes turning from golden to red, his alpha red. Beau began crying some more and hid behind the stump completely.

"How would you like it if I killed him, huh?" She cried out, tighenting her hold around Harry as Harry brought his hands up to try and rip her from around his neck.

Suddenly, Louis lost it.

More so than before.

He heard Harry's neck beginning to crack, almost losing his life in just seconds before he sprung straight towards the girl. No one had time to blink before Louis grabbed the girl by her throat and threw her down to the floor. He growled angrily at her and bit down on her neck, injecting his venom into her veins.

She cried out painfully and kicked Louis off of him, going hysterical as she coverd up the mark, "Wha? What?"

Louis stood up and wiped his mouth, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him behind his body, "You attacked him," He said simply, "Haven't you heard to never attack an alpha's mate?"

She cried out a broken sob and weakly got up, walking towards Beau and taking his hand, looking back at Louis before taking off and saying, "You'll pay for this."

Then she was off.

It was silent when she left, almost awkward because so much just happen. Harry's broken whine cut through the piercing silence and he collapsed to the ground. Louis gasped and quickly crouched down in front of him, putting his ear right on Harry's chest to hear his heartbeat.

It was there. Slow, but steady.

He sighed sadly and picked him up bridal style, rushing Harry back to his cabin so that he and the medics can help nurse Harry back to health.

When he got there everyone was in the living room like nothing happened. Perrie was with the pups teaching them about the Crescent Moon pack history, and tried to distract them all when she saw Louis barging in with Harry in his arms.

Liam and Zayn were in the kitchen when they saw Louis, so they quickly followed behind him as he went towards the medic room. Niall was already in there and immediately cleared a table so that Louis could lay Harry down.

"What happened?" Zayn asked out afraid, walking towards the side of the bed and helping Louis take his clothes off.

"I-I...H-He," Louis began shaking crazily and slumped down to his feet, rocking back and forth on his bum as he began crying.

"Louis?" Niall asked afraid, seeing his future alpha break down on the ground and losing all his strength for god knows why.

"I need everyone to calm down," said Karen. She was Liam's mother and one of the head medics for Louis and his father's pack. "Liam, dear. Please go get a cold pack for Louis."

"Yes, mama," Liam said politely, taking off towards the kitchen to fetch what his mother asked for him.

"And Zayn," Karen turned towards Zayn, pushing his hands away and using scissors to cut through Harry's clothes, "Please get Alpha. His son is possibly going into shock."

"Yes ma'am," Zayn said frantically, running out the room to go fetch their alpha, Mark.

Niall frowned and walked over to where Karen was stripping through Harry's clothes, "What about me?"

She chuckled at him as she pushed Harry's shirt from his shoulder, "You can start the party in the waiting room. I got this. Zayn and Liam can join you when they return."

Niall saluted her and walked towards the back door to enter the waiting room above her medic area. He walked up the stairs and sat down at the window watching Karen get rid of Harry's clothes.

Liam walked in shortly after and handed his mother the cold pack, when she set her utensils down. She smiled at him and pecked his cheek, "Thanks, dear. You can go ahead up to join Niall, or return to practicing."

"Lads are fine practicing, I'll wait with Niall," Liam said cautiously, eyeing Harry then Louis before joining Niall up top.

Zayn followed in after with Mark hot on his trail. He already knew to join Niall and Liam up in the waiting room, so he went ahead to go up there as Mark lifted Louis up into the table next to Harry's.

Karen smiled at him and placed the cold pack on Louis' head, instructing Mark to help his son with breathing excersices.

"Okay son, mind telling me what happened?" Mark asked with a smile, petting Louis' hair as his heart rate settled and his choking subsided.

Louis nodded his head and turned to look at his dad, "I killed two people today."

Everyone in the room gasped, except for Harry. He was still unconscious as Karen was cleaning up his wounds.

"Son," Mark said with a sigh, "Why? You broke a law. That can earn a bunch of problems for us."

Louis nodded his head and sat up on the bed, leaning back on his dad's hand that was resting on his shoulders, "It was Ty. He and his brother were harming Harry for no reason. Biting him. Scratching him. I had to. I was protecting what's mine."

Mark sighed sadly and looked over at his son, seeing the desperation in his eyes, "Louis, is he really worth this? All of this? You know what's coming."

"Yes, father," Louis said seriously, the most serious Mark had ever seen his son. He was determined, more than anything, "I felt him. I felt his pain. I heard him. They were hurting him. Biting him in the area that's _mine._ What was I supposed to do?"

Mark pursed his lips and walked from behind Louis, to stand in front of him. He sat down in the chair in front of his bed and placed his hands on Louis' knees, "You are supposed to follow the code of love. Which you did. And I'm proud of you, son."

Louis smiled at him, weakly, "Thanks."

"So, you killed two people?"

Louis nodded and rolled his eyes, "Ty is Nick's beta. I scratched his chest and ripped his neck. Then his girlfriend came and tried to attack Harry as well, so I bit her. I just-"

"First kill, yeah? Happened to me around the same age trying to protect your mother," Mark laughed at him, wanting to be upset with his son, but he couldn't help but feel pride, "He means that much to you?"

Louis nodded and let out a happy scoff, "Yes! I swear-" he looked up at his father with a smile, "It's just the way I feel. Like there's a pull from me to him."

Mark smiled at him and stood up in front of Louis, helping him to his feet as well, "Good. Don't lose that kind of love. That's what I had with your mother, and I'd only wish for you and Lottie to have the same."

Louis smile at his father for a moment, then heard little croaking sounds coming from Harry's throat. He quickly turned his head and saw his boy slowly coming back to life on the bed.

His gashes were fading away and healing, Karen gripping tightly to both of his wrist to suck away his pain.

Louis smiled at him and walked over to the chair by his bed, sitting down an resting a gentle hand on his belly.

He had the healing power too, all wolves do, but Alpha's and head medics have the most power to suck everything away. So he helped her. It worked fast as Harry opened his eyes.

"Lou?" He asked groggily.

Louis smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek repeatedly, "Hi, baby."

Karen waved the boy's up in the waiting room to come down and join Louis. Mark chuckled at the two of them and moved towards the side. Zayn, Liam, and Niall all crowded on the other side of Louis, smiling down at Harry with crazy faces.

"Hi guys," he said with a sheepish smile.

"YOU'RE AWAKE," Niall yelled out.

"Please, don't scare Louis like that again," Liam groaned out, "He nearly had a panic attack."

Louis blushed at them and tried shutting them up with his evil eyes, but they all laughed at him. Harry smiled at Louis, then over at the boy's when suddenly something hit him.

"My necklace," Harry gasped out, springing up from the bed and patting his chest.

"We can send a search team for it?" Zayn question towards Louis, who then turned towards Mark. Mark looked at them all and shrugged.

"I'd be careful. Louis started stuff when he attacked two of Grimshaw's members," he said carefully.

"S' that why you panicked?" Niall asked dumbly, earning a smack from both Liam and Zayn, but Harry actually didn't know either. He didn't see the problem in that.

"Yes, Nialler. He killed two of Nick's members. One being his beta. That's a war in the making," Liam said out exasperated, suddenly freaking out because now he has so much more to plan out for the war that Louis just started. More than the one that they were already edging on to.

"Shit, I got to go," he mumbled out, leaving the medic area to meet with some members.

"It's bad to kill them?" Harry asked innocently, looking over at Louis who was looking worriedly over at Zayn and Mark.

"Lets put it this way lover boy," Zayn said mockingly sweet, "If Liam or I were to get killed by Nick, we would be attacking them yesterday."

Harry gulped at him and quickly turned towards Louis, certainly panicked, but Louis held his hand out and placed it gently on his back, "Calm down. They went after you, so I had a valid reason. Not only are you my mate, but you're just a human."

"He's not your mate yet," Niall spoke out bluntly, widening his eyes when Louis shot him a glare, "Too soon?"

Louis rolled his eyes and helped Harry stand to his feet, Niall saw the struggle and went to his other side. All of them began walking out the medic area, and Mark called out before leaving, "Ill get his necklace, son."

"Thanks, Pa." Louis said with a smile, pulling Harry and Niall towards his room as Mark went the opposite way towards the front door. Zayn called out a bye and joined where Liam was strategizing for who knows what.

When they got to his room the two of them sat Harry on the bed, Louis sitting down next to him while Niall took his desk chair. Harry smiled nervously at them, then turned to look at Louis.

"I need to go home," he said nervously.

Louis widen this eyes and wrapped an around around his waist, pulling him close to his body, "You can't leave. You don't have your necklace. And Nick is dangerous now."

"Yeah," Niall called out, absentmindedly playing on his phone, "You bit him. Killed his beta. Killed another member of his pack. Way to go."

Louis rolled his eyes and turned his head towards where Niall was, "Thanks, dipshit."

"Well I still have to go home," Harry whined out frustrated, suddenly realizing he's only in his boxers. Louis and Niall noticed his discomfort, so Louis motioned for Niall to grab clothes.

"My sister is coming home today. My mum is expecting me. It's almost four," He continued to whine out. Niall emerged from the closet and threw Harry sweats and a super man shirt. He smiled thankfully at the boy and put the clothes on.

"I can't just - let you go by yourself. No way," Louis spoke out determined, going back to wrap an arm around his waist.

Harry sighed at him, "Louis."

The door to the room opened up, and Ed ran through. His eyes landed on Harry and went right away to hug the boy.

Louis grunted at them, feeling annoyed that somebody else is wrapped around his boy, but started laughing when Ed smacked the back side of his head.

"Jeez, Harry. I told you to never take that damn necklace off," Ed pulled back from Harry's face and pushed his shoulder slightly, "Idiot."

"I'm sorry," Harry giggled at him.

"Hey since Harry and Ed are buddy buddy," Niall called out from his spot at the desk, "Just have him spend the time with Harry until he gets the necklace back?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at the two sitting on the bed, but Ed shook his head, "Why? Louis goes to bed with him every night and stays in his room until he has to leave it."

Harry blushed at that and ducked his head, Louis smiled at the boy and pulled him towards his chest, "I can't go though. Need to find his necklace and make sure the pack is okay."

"No cuddles?" Harry pouted at him.

"Hey, Niall can come?" Ed suggested out, "Niall seems civil and like Harry?"

"Yeah," Niall agreed with them, standing up from the chair to be in front of the three of them, "Now he has two people protecting him. Plus, i'm your most trusted steed."

Louis rolled his eyes and pecked the side of Harry's cheek, nuzzling his nose into the side of Harry's neck and sniffing, "Okay. I'm okay with that."

Harry smiled at them and checked his phone, seeing that he had two missed messages form his mom and sister. He sighed at that and sent a group message to the both of them.

**To: Gems and Mummy**   
_Hey, Ed and Niall need a place to stay for a few days! Their parents are out of town for a getaway._

Niall snorted at his messages, "She doesn't even know who I am."

"Who cares? She loves Ed, so she'll love you," Harry said with a smile, standing up to join Ed and Niall at the bedroom door. The two of them walked off to go downstairs, while they left Harry and Louis some private time.

Louis smiled sadly at Harry and went to wrap him up in his arms, nuzzling his head into the side of his neck and holding his waist tightly to his body. Harry relaxed to his embrace, his arms going around Louis' neck and nuzzling himself there.

Louis smiled, "M' sorry I dragged you into all this. I only ever want to protect you."

Harry chuckled at him, hugging him tighter, "You do protect me. The pain only lasts for a minute."

Louis sighed, pulling back from Harry to look him in the eye, "I just don't want to lose you, yeah? I can't lose you. I need you safe."

Harry sighed and cocked his head to the side, looking at Louis confused, "Um. I want you safe too, but what?"

Louis smiled at him, ignoring the confused look at Harry's face, "Have a good night, yeah? Text me if you need anything. I'll come right away."

Harry laughed, leaning in to kiss his lips longer than a simple peck, "When can you meet my mum?"

"When it's ready," Louis said easily, "We'll talk about it, but go on, silly. You need to get home."

Harry groaned loudly out and kissed Louis again, saying a soft bye and walking down to join the boy's back to his house.

Louis blushed at his boy and went downstairs to join where Liam and Zayn are preparing incase of a surprise attack. It's not like anything is certain, but when you have a pack like theirs, you have to be cautious.

Plus, the warnings.

It's been about seven hours since Harry left with Niall and Ed, and everything seemed to be calm. It was rounding in on midnight and the three of the boys were the only ones awake.

Zayn took a break to kiss Perrie and his babies good night, while Liam did the same with Sophia and their new born. Then they came back and strategize some more and planned on who new comers should be trained.

They decided to maybe call it a night and head off to bed. Louis was thinking about sneaking over to Harry's and cuddling him in his bed, but when he walked the hallways of his house to do a night check he heard a knock on the front door.

With furrowed eyebrows, he walked towards the big wooden door and opened it, pausing in his tracks when he saw who was there.

His father.

 _Dead_.

His body was a bloody mess, a silver spike sticking straight from his heart, and his face paled from death.

Louis let out a choked sob as he fell to his knees, grabbing his father's head and placing it in his lap. He cried out loudly as he kept trying to smack his dad awake, but to no avail.

He was dead.

He was murdered.

And there was a note. 

_Guess you'll think twice before attacking my people. Next time I'll go after Curly. Happy_ _19th_ _Birthday new alpha, you just waged your own war! (;_

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Make sure to leave comments and some love. Promise to not take as long to upload the next chapter as I did for this one.


	10. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my better chapters, and I am excited for you all to read it. I hope this turned out to al your likings. Check out some questions down below that I would love for you guys to answer. 
> 
> Also, ps, I know I am a dumbass and made them eat pizza with a fork. Enjoy the scene. It is all awkward in itself.

☾

"Thank you so much for dealing with us," Ed said politely to Anne, walking himself towards the front door with Niall following behind.

"Oh, no problem boys. We had fun, and it was nice to meet you, Niall," Anne replied, going in to hug each of the boys.

Harry rushed down the steps to see Ed and Niall still at the door. He asked his mother if she will be kind enough to excuse them for some private time, and she easily agreed.

Harry walked outside the door and closed it as Ed and Niall followed behind. He turned to the boys and frowned at them both, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot expectantly.

"Why has Louis not visited?" Harry questioned, "I haven't seen him since the day I was attacked."

Ed and Niall share worried glances. Harry can tell that they know the answer by their dubious looks, but they are holding back.

Harry grew more frustrated the longer they didn't answer, so he ended up huffing and turning around to head back inside.

"Fine. Don't tell me," Harry grumbled.

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, walking inside to see his mother looking at him odly from her spot on the couch. She raised and eyebrow expectantly.

"What's going on?" Anne asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the stairs, standing on the bottom step to answer his mother. "They are just being dumb."

Anne hummed, standing up from the couch to and walking over in front of Harry.

"You never said why they came over. Was there a reason?" Anne asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He dug his nails into the wood of the stair railings and stumbled over his own clumsy feet. He looked down for a quick second to swallow the nervous lump in his throat then looked back up to meet his mother.

"They needed a place to stay over winter hols because their parents went on vacation. I felt bad," Harry easily lied.

Anne nodded her head, but she seemed unconvinced. She didn't push anything though and decided to walk back to the living room.

It was just one day short before Harry had to go back to school. He ran up his steps and walked into his room, slouching his body in the chair by his window.

"Louis," Harry called, his eyes looking through every crevice between the trees of the woods.

Harry sighed when he got no howl or blue eyes looking back at him. He dropped his head backwards and let out a loud groan as he pushed himself off the seat.

He walked into his bathroom to clean his face and freshen his body up before going to bed. He changed in to his pajamas and stared at himself in the mirror.

His necklace caught his attention. The way the blue pendant reflected in to the mirror made Harry feel immediately warm.

He wish he had seen Louis this break but he has not visited at all. Ed and Niall stayed by his side the whole time, and Harry noticed how on edge the two boys had been.

Was it because of Louis?

Harry had a feeling Louis did visit when he was sleeping. He always woke up the next morning feeling extra safe and comforted, and he could tell by the way Ed and Niall scrunched up their noses every time they were near the boy.

But Harry didn't know why Louis wouldn't visit when he was awake.

Harry unclicked the back of the chain and set his necklace on his counter. He looked in the mirror one more time and relieved a big breath.

When he emerged from his washroom he stumbled backwards from seeing Louis sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched shoulders and head downcast.

"Louis," Harry gasped, walking over to him and standing between his legs. He cupped Louis' face and lifted his head up, pouting when he saw the sadness in the latter's eyes.

"Louis?" Harry asked again.

Louis let out a shaky breath as his arms snaked around Harry's waist. He pulled the boy flushed against his body and rested his head against Harry's soft tummy.

Harry widen his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and cradled the back of his head, slowly shifting his legs so he can sit in Louis' lap.

"He's dead," Louis mumbled, closing his eyes to try to keep the tears back.

"Who?" Harry asked, pulling his head back to look at Louis.

Louis blinked rapidly. He connected his fingers together behind Harry's back and removed his head from the boy's stomach. He felt Harry's hands play with his hair until they moved to the sides of his face, the thumbs of Harry's finger rubbing his scruffy cheeks.

"Nick murdered my father."

Harry's heart stopped right away. He felt Louis duck his head back down, and Harry choked on his own spit.

Tears began filling his own eyes as he felt every part of his body ache for Louis' pain. He shook his head multiple times to try and even process what the latter just admitted, but he can not believe it.

"What?" Harry screeched, stepping off of Louis so he could stand in front of him, "Why?"

Louis shook his head, looking back up at Harry, "Nick murdered him. That night you got attacked. My dad was going to find your necklace, and Nick dropped his dead body on my front step hours later."

Harry backed away some more, his mouth opening in shock as he furrowed his eyebrows. The tears that built up in his eyes began falling down his face as he brought his hands to cover his lips.

"This is my fault," Harry whined, continuing to back up until he made contact with the wall, "This is all my fault."

"Harry, no-" Louis tried. He stood up from the bed and approached Harry, but the boy let out a broken sob and crowded himself against the corner.

"I-If I wouldn't have been so stupid then none of this would have happened, Louis. You can't stand there and say that none of this happened because of me."

Louis sighed defeatedly. He ran his fingers through his hair as he took another step closer. He stood right in front of Harry, running his hands down his side to get him to relax.

When he did, Louis moved his hands to Harry's face. He cupped his cheeks and leaned down to kiss his lips, letting his mouth rest against Harry's just to feel the comfort of them being connected like that.

"It is not your fault, baby," Louis whispered, kissing Harry again when he tried to argue, "I waged my own war long before you."

Harry sighed, fluttering his eyes closed and focusing on Louis' hands on his face, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Louis smiled fondly, giving an airy chuckle as he padded away the tears falling down Harry's face, "My father being dead does change a lot of things though."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion and tilted his head to the side, almost in a way of asking Louis what he meant.

"I have to become alpha a little sooner."

"How soon?" Harry asked.

Louis gulped, dropping his hands from Harry's face and instead going down to lace his fingers together with Harry, "Tomorrow. It's a full moon."

Harry noticed the way Louis' face looked worried when answering. He didn't think it was such a bad thing for Louis to become alpha tomorrow, but the way Louis is slouching his body and nervously looking at the boy tells him that something is wrong.

"It is dangerous," Louis admits, hearing Harry's thoughts, "It means I have to mate soon. It is why we were waiting until you turned eighteen."

Harry huffed quietly. He scrunched his eyebrows together and leaned his head back against the wall, "I still don't get it though. Why am I-" Harry stopped, not even sure what he was asking.

Louis understood what he meant and removed his hands from Harry's. He gently placed them on Harry's hips instead and walked a little closer to his body, smiling when Harry caressed his wrist.

"It means my craving for you will intensify. The need for me to mate with you will take over, and I'm scared I may lose control of myself when I am around you."

Louis sighed again, shaking his head and stretching it from side to side, "Plus, now I am going to be alpha. Nick will want to fight, he's ready. And the founders will find another reason to come after me. Stan knows about us."

Harry bit his lip and slowly moved his eyes to Louis'. He noticed the latter was looking down between their feet and it made Harry frown.

So he removed his hands from Louis' wrist and carefully went up to cup Louis' face. He gently moved his head until the latter trailed his eyes over to Harry's, immediately feeling himself relax.

"We can do this," Harry whispered, "We need to stop trying to find ways to keep us apart, and instead embrace the fact that we are meant to be together. No Nick, or no Stan, or no Founders can take that away from us, yeah?"

Harry finished off by pulling Louis' head closer to his. He leaned his head in as well and connected their lips together again, letting his mouth rest up against Louis' until he slowly pulled back, resting his head on Louis' forehead.

Louis sighed, slowly opening up his eyes, "Will you be there?"

Harry smiled, opening his eyes as well and staring straight in to Louis', "Of course I will." 

☽

  
The moon was casting an illuminating glow down on the marble rock. Two silver podiums that held a bright red flame were on the outside of the lit stage in the middle of the grass.

Louis stood in the middle, a marble bench that matched the same rock of the stage was placed right behind him. His beta, Liam was on the left side of him while Harry nervously stood on the other side.

Members of the Tomlinson pack were all gathered down in the sitting area below the stage. Lottie was sitting up on the stage in her chair in the back, her head down casted to her chest to hide her tears.

Mark's old beta, his best friend and Liam's father Geoff was walking up the steps. In his hands was a velvet pillow with a rich, royal golden crown.

He walked over to where Louis was stood and held the pillow up high, clearing his voice, "The ceremony shall start."

A low beat coming from a drum and a deep bass sounded through the air. Niall, Zayn, Ashton and Luke came walking down the aisle with Mark's body in their hands.

He was covered in a silk blanket so nobody can see their dead alpha. They walked him right in front of the stage, where an open casket laid, and gently put him down inside.

The four of them bowed in front of Louis and went to join the rest of the pack members sitting in the audience.

Louis' eyes trailed down to where his father laid peacefully in the coffin. He felt tears in his eyes and his heart breaking every time he looked.

Harry noticed and shuffled a little bit closer to Louis, carefully reaching his hand out and grabbing Louis'. Louis smiled thankfully, lacing their fingers together and squeezing on tightly.

Geoff walked over to Liam and Louis, nodding his head at them as he handed Liam the pillow.

"You know the oath?" Geoff asked. Liam nodded his head and he sighed thankfully, "Then I now present to you the next Beta of this pack. To take care of your alpha and of your family. I present to you, son."

Liam gave a wary smile and took the pillow, giving his dad a side hug before turning towards Louis. Louis looked up and bit his lip, nervously shaking as he felt Harry start to rub soothing circles on his knuckles.

"Repeat after me," Liam instructed, waiting until the full moon reflected right off of Louis' face and the flames on the podiums flickered vigorously. Liam started saying the ritual and Louis began following his words.

"By the light of the moon and our piercing howls, we are further transformed into cunning beasts from the circle of life to the evolution of man," Louis started, taking in a deep breath and continuing.

"Make me as I was meant to be, a werewolf dark as night. This is my will so shall it be. To shift to what's now going to be inside me, I will be most powerful with my pack. All my senses will be 100 times better than a regular human, my eyes red, fangs and claws. This is my will, So Mote It Be."

After Louis finished he sighed heavily. He turned his head to catch a quick glance at Harry, smiling shyly when Harry looked up. Harry nodded his head and shuffled closer until Louis' shoulder blade rested up against Harry's chest.

Liam carefully grabbed the crown and placed in on Louis' head, moving his hair around to make sure it shaped his face perfectly. Then he turned his head to motion for Lottie to come forth.

With her head ducked down, she walked to stand in between Louis and Liam, quickly grabbing Louis' free hand in hers.

"Now with being an alpha, comes side affects," Liam started, standing poised, "As an Alpha, You will be able to turn others into werewolves by biting them or injecting your blood into there system. You will be able to bond to your mate. Your eyes turning red. Uncontrollable urges. But most importantly, you will be the leader of the Crescent Moon pack."

The flames on the fire flickered again, causing Lottie and Harry to jump. Louis softly giggled to himself as he felt them both, focusing back up to Liam when he felt the moon practically seeping in to every part of his bones.

"Do you, Louis Tomlinson accept and to promise to lead and to protect your pack? To love whoever you chose to mate and keep everyone in safety?" Liam asked, voice stern and serious as he looked at Louis.

Louis bit his lip as he tried to calm his nerves. He took the moment to survey his eyes out in the audience, catching his friends in the crowd and feeling somewhat relief when they nodded at him.

It took Louis a moment to gather himself, but when Lottie and Harry both squeezed his hand, he was ready.

"I thee, Louis Tomlinson accept the oath to be the new alpha of the Crescent Moon pack. To live up my father's reputation and do him justice in knowing his pack is in the hands of a suitable alpa," Louis confirmed.

The sound of the drums and the bass increased as Liam walked over in front of Louis. He got down on to his knee and ducked his head down, lifting his hands up and presenting a crescent moon pendant that was once Mark's.

Louis carefully removed his hands from both Lottie and Harry to reach out to grab the pendant. He twirled the pendant around between his finger tips before putting it in his jacket pocket.

Liam looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile. When he stood back up he bowed towards Louis. Then everyone in the audience all stood up as well, each one of them slowly going down on to their knees and bowing their heads.

Liam walked behind Louis and pulled Harry and Lottie back with them. Louis closed his eyes and stood right in the middle of the stage, taking in a deep breath as he awaited for the final part of the ceremony.

The moon continued to pass a burning glow right on Louis, but now his shadow that was casting out in front of him was different than his figure.

His shadow started transforming, dancing around the ground as it started to conform into an alpha werewolf from the moon's cast. The flames continued to pick up as Louis raised both his arms in the air at shoulder's length.

He ducked his head back and let the final transition to his alpha form continue. He felt a different surge of energy bubble through his system and igniting a new life through his veins.

Sharp claws started to shape his fingers nails. His teeth became razor pointy as it caused his mouth to open slightly so his sharp teeth can rest outside his lips.

With the drums and the bass increasing, Harry cautiously watched Louis. He felt nervous for what's about to happen, but somehow this intrigued him.

With his fascination of werewolves, seeing an actual one transform into an alpha has to be a new for him. Especially since this one alpha is supposed to be his mate soon.

A low growl emitted deep from Louis' throat that it caused him to open his mouth and let out a menacing howl in to the night. His eyes opened right away and the blue that usually takes over his iris' changed into a sharp red.

Everyone in the crowd raised their left hand in the air, keeping their heads duck as they emitted their energy over towards Louis.

The casting glow from the moon finally stopped and now shone brightly in the sky like normal. The drums and the bass had calmed down and the flames on the podium had flickered off.

Louis' eyes turned back to blue, his teeth returned to normal, and his claws transformed back to his human nails.

When Louis rested his arms down by his side and calmly looked out in to the crowd, everyone stood up from their spot. They all faced Louis and bowed towards him, all chanting, "Alpha, Louis."

Harry looked confused over at Liam and raised his eyebrow. Liam shrugged his shoulders and left him to stand with Lottie as he went over to Louis' side.

He leaned in close to Louis' ear and whispered, "Do you want to present the mate token to Harry?"

Louis felt this sudden urge of want. Something he has felt before, but to an extent. Now it took over his whole body thinking about having Harry as his.

Louis turned his body a little to look over at Harry, smiling brightly when Harry was already looking at him. He nodded his head absentmindedly and reached a hand out to the boy, indicating he wanted him by his side.

"What?" Harry asked, lacing their hands together.

Louis blushed, suddenly feeling very nervous and feeling very cautious for what's about to happen. He wants Harry more then ever now since he is alpha, but that side of him that is still human makes him nervous for what could happen.

"You're still not 18 yet," Louis mumbled, but still smiled, "But we can take the next step for you to be my mate if you would like?"

Harry widen his eyes as he looked at Louis. He felt unsure of himself considering Louis has always put it off, but then he turned to Liam and saw him nod.

"This will be the safest and smartest thing to do," Liam confirmed, "Having the token will help Louis control himself more and keep you safer from other unmated alphas."

"But my necklace?" Harry questioned, scrunching his eyebrows.

"That is just to lace you to Louis' scent and protect you from all werewolves," Liam informed, seeing from the corner of his eyes the people in the audience silently leaving, "The token is basically you accepting the ritual to be Louis' mate. It's like being bonded to him, but unofficially."

Harry nodded. He took in a big breath and reached over to grab other Louis' freehand. He turned his body to face Louis completely and smiled, "Do it."

"Are you sure?" Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking worriedly at Harry, "Because this is serious, Harry and I-"

Harry giggled to himself as he leaned his head forward to connect his lips to Louis', letting them rest there until he slowly pulled back with a silent smack. Harry cracked his eyes open and looked at Louis, being barely a few inches away from his face.

"Please," Harry begged.

Louis nodded his head and let go of one of Harry's hands. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the [moon pendant](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/419834083/images/14d240860717279f644413522018.jpg) he was presented with when he was becoming alpha.

He took a few steps back from Harry and got down on both of his knees. He held both his hands up with the pendant in the middle and looked hopefully up at Harry.

Harry smiled down at him and suddenly felt a tear in his eye, seeing a glimpse of what it would be like to get proposed to as Louis was kneeling down in front of him.

"Harry. It would be an honor if you accepted my token to become my future mate," Louis said with a smile.

Harry started giggling like a mad man and nodded his head fast, pulling Louis up to his feet as Liam brought out a silver band. He grabbed the moon pendant and attached it to the band, handing it back to Louis and stepping back towards Lottie. 

Louis smiled as he grabbed Harry's left hand, sliding the new moon ring on to Harry's ring finger and leaning down to kiss the spot. Harry's heart flutter and his toothy grin took over his whole face.

"It's like a promise ring," Harry whispered, having his eyes follow Louis' head back up.

"That's exactly what it is like," Louis agreed, pulling Harry in close to his body and nuzzling his face straight into the crook of his neck.

"What are we going to tell my mum?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

Louis hummed and pulled back from Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and shrugging his shoulders.

Harry tilted his head and let out a frustrated sigh. He heard Liam and Lottie shuffling behind him, but his focus was all on Louis right now.

How is he going to tell his mother?

Harry is only 16. He's about to turn 17, but it's tough to tell your mother that you found your potential life partner; and he is a werewolf.

"Maybe we can start by introducing me?" Louis suggested, lifting Harry's head back up by gently placing a finger under his chin.

"That would be good," Harry hummed, starting to smile and feeling a sense of relief flush through his body, "As what though? My werewolf stalker?"

Louis giggled lightly to himself. He shook his head fondly and cupped both of Harry's cheeks in his hand, using his thumb to softly rub his smooth skin.

"How about your boyfriend?"

Harry smiled, biting his lip and trying to duck his head but Louis was holding his head up, "Boyfriend?" Harry questioned, blushing lightly, "Is that your way of asking me?"

"I thought it was implied when I told you I wanted to mate you and after we first kissed," Louis joked.

His laugh echoed in the air, and Harry smiled up at him. Something about hearing that angelic sound made Harry feel warm and feel even more lucky to know that he is on the path to have him forever.

"Okay," Harry mumbled, biting his lip, "You're my boyfriend. We can start there."

Louis nodded his head and removed his hands from Harry's face. He grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together, turning to lead them over towards Liam and Lottie standing off on the side.

The two of them looked up. Lottie quickly rushed over to her brother and gave him a big hug, nuzzling her head against his tummy and letting a stray tear fall down her cheek.

"I love you, bubba," Lottie whispered, arching her head up to look in to Louis' eyes, "Please don't leave me."

Louis smiled, removing his hand from Harry's to give Lottie a hug back. He rested his head on top of hers and carded his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I could never, love. M' always going to be here for you," Louis replied.

Louis kissed the top of her head and pulled back, using his finger to wipe a tear off. Lottie smiled and then moved her head to the side, looking at Harry.

"Or you, Haz. You're a part of our family now."

Harry smiled at her appreciatively. He nodded his head at her and bit his lip, turning to look at Louis and blushing when he was watching the boy with a smile on his face.

"Okay," Liam spoke up, gently pulling Lottie back by her arm, "The guys will bury Mark in the family tomb. I'll take Lottie back - give you two some time."

Liam and Lottie turned off the stage to walk back to the cabin just down the path. Louis turned back to Harry and smiled at him, reaching his hand out and lacing their fingers together when Harry connected them together.

The walk back to Harry's house was quiet. They enjoyed the way the leaves crunched under their feet and the soft evening breeze blowing through the leaves.

When they crossed the line that divided the woods to Harry's property, Harry started feeling a little more anxious.

"It's going to be alright, sweets," Louis whispered comfortably.

Harry nodded his head and took in a deep breath. He led Louis around to the front of the house and carefully turned the knob to the front door.

When he opened the fresh smell of homemade pizza tickled his nose, and he pulled Louis all the way inside.

"Mum," Harry called out.

He stood nervously next to Louis, and the latter removed his hand to place on Harry's lower back, giving him some sort of comfort for what was about to happen.

Anne heard her son and walked out the kitchen door. She had a bright smile on her face as she came in to view.

"Who is this?" Anne questioned.

"This is Louis," Harry greeted, a tiny smile etching its way on his face.

Soon shortly a man approached from the kitchen door, going to stand next to Anne as his eyes landed straight on to Louis.

Harry felt Louis physically tense as the arm that was behind his back came out in front of him. Louis slowly pushed Harry behind him in a protective manner as his whole body buffed up.

Anne had not noticed at all, but Harry did.

The man who was standing there took a step forward. The way his eyebrows were furrowed and the way his nostrils flared made Harry feel uneasy - the same way he feels whenever Nick is around.

"Who's this?" Harry asked skeptically, noticing the tight tension between Louis and the man.

"Oh," Anne giggled, "This is Robin Twist."

And thats when Louis completely pulled Harry behind him, and a low growl grumbled through his throat.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you guys think Robin is? Also, what about Harry and Louis finally being another step closer to officially being mates (;


	11. The Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin is a character to keep in the back of your mind. You will understand within the next few chapters. I promise (:

☾

The room was silent. Other than the sound of the clinking of silverware against the rich plates, no one was speaking.

The smell of fresh home made pizza surfaced the air and entangled with the thick tension radiating off of Robin an Louis.

Louis sat next to Harry, his whole body tense - his knuckles in a tight fist around his fork, and a hard cold glare boring straight in to Robin's head.

Harry can see the way Louis' chest is puffing in heavy breaths - the way his nostrils are flaring in order to remain calm. The furrow in his brow as a permant scowl is etched on his beautiful face.

Harry realizes then he only ever likes seeing Louis with a smile.

Robin on the other hand kept eyeing Harry and Louis. Whenever his eyes landed on Louis' body though - they turned cold.

Robin took careful bites of his pizza, watching every move Louis made and looked ready to pounce if Louis made the wrong one.

Anne was oblivious. She happily sipped her glass of wine and took another bite of pizza before she cleared her throat, the obvious growing silence making her restless.

"So, Louis," She smiled, "How do you know Harry?"

Both Robin and Louis jumped at her voice, being knocked out of their sudden trance of eye killing each other.

Louis' grip on his fork lighten a little, and Harry took that as his cue to place his hand on Louis' thigh to give him some comfort.

Louis relaxed right away, and Harry felt his cheeks rise in a blush.

"I met him just a few months ago," Louis replied politely, hearing a grunt come from Robin.

Anne disregarded it as some food getting stuck in his throat, but Louis shot his glare over at the man and snarled his teeth at him.

Harry bit his lip as he continued looking between the two, carefully shifting his gaze to his mom and hoping that he's just over reacting with what his eyes are seeing.

Because something is up, and he's praying his mother notices something too.

"He's actually my _uh -_ he's my boyfriend," Harry admitted, smiling widely as he turned towards Louis.

He honestly expected Louis to smile back at him - maybe peck his cheek. But something in Louis' face screamed for Harry to stop talking, and the latter had no idea why.

"Boyfriend?" Robin questioned, placing his fork down on the table and connected his hands under his chin.

"Y-yes," Harry answered skeptically, turning to look at Louis and furrowing his eyebrows.

Louis' face still seemed on edge. He looked almost like what Harry said was the most absurd thing to be announced.

Harry felt a pang in his heart that Louis wasn't saying anything - it made him feel stupid despite the fact that earlier in the night Louis basically asked Harry to marry him.

He squeezed his hand on Louis' thigh and nudged his shoulder, raising an eyebrow expectantly at Louis.

It seemed like something finally then clicked in Louis because he ended up shaking his head and trailing his hand under the table to hold Harry's.

Louis turned towards Anne - giving her a genuine smile until his eyes landed on Robin, turning that smile into a menacing smirk.

"Yes, I am his boyfriend," Louis stated.

Anne gasped exictedingly and actually squealed, placing her hands on the table and smiling, "Wow. My baby's first boyfriend."

Harry groaned loudly and placed his free hand over is head. He began shaking his head in shame as he heard Louis giggle beside him.

Robin on the other hand, seemed unimpressed, "Are you sure that this Louis is the right person to be your boyfriend?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Now he felt utterly confused about what has been going on as he lifted his head from his hands.

He looked over at his mom to gain some sense of anything, but she looked equally as lost.

Harry then looked over at Louis and immediately frowned when he saw the latter snarling his teeth angrily over at Robin.

His hand in Harry's suddenly grew tighter and began squeezing the boy's hand in pain. Harry's eyes widen as he felt the imprints of Louis' nails digging in to his knuckles.

Harry bit his lip and tried to suppress his whine, but it came out quietly enough for Louis - and for Robin to hear.

"You okay, Harry?" Robin immediately question.

Anne reached over to grab her wine and took a sip as she casually watched everyone at the table. She seemed to have no idea what was going on between the boy's, so she simply scooted her chair back and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me," She said, grabbing her plate, "Ill begin the dishes."

As soon as she walked out the room Louis immediatly stood up. His grip on Harry's hand had fell and instead he was holding on to the end of the table.

He didn't get a chance to speak because Robin beat him to it, "A human?" he asked, so demeaning in his tone.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrows and throwing his hands up.

Louis' grip on the table tightened and his eyebrows continued to scrunch up in anger. His bite on his teeth was so harsh there were veins popping from his neck.

"Harry, are you aware of the state Louis is in?" Robin asked.

Harry looked over at Robin questionably and scrunched his face. He realized what Robin was asking when he gasped.

Robin knows Louis is a werewolf.

Before Harry had a chance to reply or even fathom what was going on, Anne walked back in to the room. Louis had relaxed by the time and offered to help her with the dishes.

She smiled thankfully towards him and handed Louis a few plates. When he walked into the kitchen Anne sashayed her way over to Harry to grab his plate, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I like him," she giggled, "Let's keep him."

Harry blushed right away, already having a feeling Louis heard that, "Don't worry, mum. I think he is the one."

Anne pulled her lips in to her mouth and smiled, nodding her head as she grabbed the rest of the plates

Harry sighed happily as he rested in his seat, not noticing Robin who continued to stare straight in to his soul.

"So, Harry," Robin spoke up, "When did you meet Louis?"

Harry would've been okay with a question like this, but the tone Robin used sounded like he was interrogating the boy.

Harry felt like if he were to answer wrong he would be taken away right then. But luckily Anne strolled in to the room with Louis behind her, clapping her hands with a laugh.

"Boyfriend questionare time, I'm ready."

Louis smiled wearily behind Harry, shuffling around Anne to come sit next to the boy. He wrapped his arm around the back of the chair and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder - his eyes never leaving Robin's.

"Sooo," Anne drew out, "When did you two meet?"

"Just a few months ago really," Louis quickly responded, "Around what? September?"

"Sounds about right," Harry agreed quickly, turning his head and smiling over at Louis.

Louis smiled back right away and caressed Harry's chin, using his thumb to run over Harry's bottom lip.

"Louis, I've never seen you around town though," Robin added in shortly, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows.

Harry looked between the two again and grew restless in his seat. He began nervously tapping his fingers on the wood of the table and anxiously bit his lip in anticipation.

Louis on the other hand rolled his eyes, "M' homeschooled."

"Then how did you meet Harry?"

"I had to go to his school to take a test."

Louis started laughing softly then, giving a cold glare over to Robin then softening them as he shifted to Anne.

"He actually trapped me from leaving," he spoke fondly, as if the memory was just yesterday, "I had ran into him, nearly startling the poor boy, and he grabbed my wrist."

Anne laughed loudly at Harry, turning her head towards him and pointing her finger. Harry blushed right away and bit his lip, nudging Louis with his shoulder.

"I wanted to meet the person who had ran in to me," he said lightly, ducking his head down to keep his cheeks from rising in color.

"Have you two had sex?" Robin then asked.

Anne widen her eyes in shock as she nearly choked on her sip of wine. It came spluttering out her mouth as she had to grab the napkin to clean her mess up.

Harry looked over at Robin and gaped, digging his own hands into the meat of his thighs as he was at a lost for words.

Louis moved his hand from Harry's shoulder to place on his chair ledge instead, his grip tightening with every second until his knuckles were a painful white.

"What?" Anne asked, "W-why would you ask that? You don't even know them."

Robin shrugged his shoulders, one eyebrow raised while the other one remained arched downward. The scowl on his lips was prominent as he kept pressing the question by his curious glare.

"Just a question," he simply said.

Louis rolled his eyes, straightening himself up in his seat until his elbows rested on the table, "Well no we have not had sex. For your information."

Anne blew a sigh of relief, but she giggled when Harry narrowed his eyes at her. He puffed through his pouty lips and turned towards Robin, a sudden rush of confidence wiping over him.

"Doesn't mean we aren't going to though," Harry blurted out.

Anne had choked on her sip of wine again, getting it all over her mouth as she grabbed another napkin to clean her mess.

Louis was this time shocked, completely speechless as he gaped over at Harry.

Robin continued to scowl, his snarl starting to seep out of his teeth as he banged his fist on the table, causing everyone to flinch.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his seat and scowling over at the man across from him.

Robin frowned some more, "You shouldn't be with Louis."

"Robin," Anne said accusingly, arching her head and looking at the man.

"Louis is an animal," Robin spat out, his brown eyes shifting into something more than just the color.

Harry noticed and sat back in his seat, he saw a flash of red circulate through the brown, and suddenly Louis' arm was acting as a shield over Harry's chest in a protective way - using his other hand to pull him towards his side.

"Louis is wonderful and seems to make my son happy. He's fine by me. You don't get a say in anything at all," Anne snapped, pushing herself up from the chair, "You are my friend, not his father."

"Maybe you should be more cautious with your reckless son," Robin snapped back, turning to look at Anne.

"You know what," Harry called out.

He pushed himself back from his chair and stood up. He turned towards his mother and smiled, "Thank you for dinner, mum. Sorry the company ruined such a lovely night."

Harry left a cold glare lingering over at Robin as he yanked Louis' arm and dragged him from the dining room.

He pulled Louis up the steps and shoved him on to his bed, turning around and locking his door shut.

Louis had fixed himself on the bed, sitting up so that he rested on the edge. Harry stalked his way over towards him and immediatly straddled his lap - cupping his face in his hands.

"You're not an animal," Harry muttered, pulling Louis' face close to his and sealing his mouth with a kiss.

Louis hummed appreciatively as his arms snaked around Harry's back. He involuntarily pulled Harry closer to his body and let his tongue travel along Harry's bottom lip until he came back in with an open mouth kiss.

Louis' let his tongue push between Harry's parted mouth, loving the way he could taste the boy on his tongue. He nibble on Harry's bottom lip and sucked it in between his teeth before pressing his lips harder against Harry's.

Soon Louis felt unnecessary heat flowing to his groin, and that isn't what he wanted nor needed right now considering he just turned into an alpha.

He started kissing Harry slowly, letting his lips drag longily against Harry's until he cupped the boy's cheek and pulled back, opening his eyes and smiling at Harry's face.

His pale cheeks were flushed in a rosy pink. His lips swollen and plump from their kiss. And his eyes - God, when Harry opened his eyes they were a blissful green that had Louis falling even harder for him.

"Mind telling me now what the hell happen down there?" Harry questioned, resting his hands at the nape of Louis' neck - twiddling with his hair.

Louis sighed, rubbing his thumbs softly against Harry's cheek before moving them down his sides - trailing them behind Harry's back and up under his shirt, letting his fingers run down his bumpy spine.

"Robin Twist is not someone we want around," Louis simply stated.

Harry groaned, "I get that. But why?"

"He's the leader of the Alpha Red Moon pack."

It was those words that Harry felt his heart leave his body. The hands that were wrapped around Louis' neck stilled, and Harry's whole body completely froze on the spot.

Harry isn't sure what this means, but the fact that he has a head alpha of an all alpha pack in his house doesn't settle well with his queasy stomach.

That alpha is downstairs with his own mother. And who knows just how friendy those two are. Add to the fact that now the Alpha knows Louis and Harry are dating, and Louis is potentially going to mate the boy.

Harry just set up Louis' pack demise.

"W-what does this mean?" Harry asked barely above a whisper, his eyes that were trained behind Louis' head slowly shifting to his face.

Louis bit his lip, letting his hands settle on the warm pudge of Harry's hips, "It means you have nothing to worry about, sweetums."

Louis leaned in to try to kiss Harry pouty lips, but the boy leaned his head back and moved his hands to Louis' shoulders. He held the latter in place as he looked ridiculously at him.

"I worry, okay?" Harry stated, "It's you so I have to worry."

Louis smiled, biting his lip to try to suppress his blush from seeping through his tan cheeks and from his grin getting any bigger.

"Look," Louis said lightly, "He knows now, okay? But it's possible we could convince him everything is totally consenual and normal." Louis smiled up at Harry reassuringly, then lowering his head to mutter to himself, "It just sucks because of this feud."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he brought Louis' face back up, "Feud?" He questioned.

Louis let out a dramatic groan and closed his eyes briefly. He pulled Harry flushed against his chest so he had better access to nuzzle his head in the crook of the boy's neck.

He moved his hands from Harry's hips to the dip in his lower back, connecting his fingers there as he took a quick whiff of the boy's scent to calm him down.

"The founder's feud. Between the original alpha's."

Harry sighed contently as he rewrapped his arms around Louis' neck. Since he was raised on the boy's lap he gently placed the side of his face on top of Louis' head.

"Yeah. You mentioned that," Harry mumbled, "The Tomlinson bloodline. Now Robin and the two others."

Harry continued to think for a moment as he remembered either Louis or Ed mentioning about 6 original Alphas. How three of them ended up starting their own pack and creating there own bloodline while the other 3 remained kept.

"What happened to the other two Alphas that started their own pack?" Harry questioned.

Louis bit his lip and carefully removed his head from Harry's neck. He looked up at the boy sadly and ushered him off his lap.

Louis decided to move there bodies to the back of the bed so it would be easier to talk and not have Louis think about the fact that Harry's bum was resting on his crotch.

He set his back up against the headboard and looked expectandlty as Harry, smiling weakly as he opened his arm for the boy.

Harry giggled quietly to himself and crawled his way up the bed. He sat down right next to Louis and leaned his body down so he could rest under his shoulder.

"Well, remember how I told you the Red Moon Pack would make a pack go extinct if they ever defied the rules?" Louis questioned. When he felt Harry nod he continued.

"The pack was named Winston, head alpha Ben Winston. Or the Yellow Wolves," Louis muttered, "But they were crazy. They went after humans and when the alpha tried to bond and turn a human, the Red Moon went after them with the whole hunting council. They abused their power for pleasure and in return ruined human lives. They all went mad. So the Yellow Wolves pack is now extinct."

Harry raised his eyebrow and turned his head towards Louis. Something about the story made him nervous - and he doesn't know if it's the fact that the pack got extinct for turning a human, or if it's because the humans went mad during transition.

Harry wants to be with Louis. He wants to bond and mate with Louis - who cares if it turns him.

But he won't risk losin Louis' pack over it. The guilt would eat him alive if they ever went extinct because of him.

"It wasn't consensual," Louis said aloud, must have been listening to Harry, "That's why they went extinct. I'm taking steps with you and waiting for the proper time."

"But you're alpha now," Harry whispered.

Louis nodded his head, his free arm that isn't around Harry coming out in front to grab the boy's hand. He let their connected fingers fall freely on his belly and leaned his head to rest on Harry's.

"It's why the whole council is so protective over humans. They don't want a repeat of that."

Harry nodded his head, letting a sigh escape his lips as his other free hand came to his and Louis connected one - beginning to play with Louis' fingers.

"And the other alpha pack?"

Louis bit his lip, "The Grimshaw's. Blue Moon."

Harry's finger froze from playing with Louis'. He moved his head back a little which caused Louis to pick his up.

"Like Nick?" Harry asked in shock, seeing Louis slowly shake his head, "You have a feud with two original packs?" Louis nodded his head again and Harry rolled his eyes, "What started the feud with them? Figured if anything you would be allies against Robin's."

"Well," Louis drug out, smiling wearily as he looked at Harry, "We were all one pack when Winston and Grimshaw decided to start their own. That was fine, but when you have Alphas growing their packs and controlling land, one is going to want more power. It just started as bickering and little fights, but then it started getting personal when they stole from us and we somehow ended up in battle with them. When you were about fourteen is when we killed Nick's father. Another reason for the necklace."

Harry gasped at Louis as he let the new found interest seek into his uniformed brain. He wish he could say the right words right now to make the situation better or somehow manageable, but he's also a part of the reason why the feud keeps on growing between the packs.

He's got Louis in even more danger with the Red Moon pack despite them already being at heads from the separation years ago. Being a human to Louis' possible mate adds more to a reason why the Red Moon wants to come after.

And with Nick's group. If Harry wasn't so careless and crossing over in to their land when he was so young then he wouldn't be hunted by them. Also the fact that his carelessness caused him to get in trouble which in turn made Louis kill two of Nick's members.

"It's about to get bad isn't it?" Harry questioned, a sad tint to his tone.

Louis sighed, biting his lip and letting his head rest on Harry's again, "Yeah, but-"

"What's going to happen?" Harry whispered. He started moving his body until he shifted down on the bed and rested his head on Louis' soft tummy.

"We have to fight back," Louis whispered, "He killed our alpha. My dad."

"Revenge," Harry quietly mumbled, feeling his eyes start to droop and Louis reaching over to turn the lamp off.

Louis nodded again. He moved his fingers down on to Harry's head and began twirling his curls in between his fingers, pulling them softly until they unstranded to be wavy.

"But nothing for you to worry about," Louis said lightly, a smile tugging his lips as he looked down at Harry, "It's just - my pack better be ready for what's to come."

"You can do it," Harry muttered slowly, letting each word drag out his parted lips, "Just stay safe."

Louis nodded to himself, continuing to play with Harry's curls until he felt the boy go completely limp in his arms and he was out in a heavy sleep.

Louis blew a raspberry out his lip as he cautiously lifted Harry off his body - smiling fondly as the boy tried to grip on his shirt tighter and a groan escaping through one of his puffs of breaths.

He carefully lifted the covers and pushed Harry's body under. He placed Harry's head gently on the pillow and pushed a stray curl behind his ear.

Louis smiled down at the boy resting peacefully against the mattress. He let his knuckles slide down the smooth skin of Harry's cheek, following under until he lightly touched Harry's jaw.

The Moon that was emitting from the bright sky casted a low glow in to the room, the shadow from the floor falling up the bed to illiminitate Harry's  pale face.

Louis leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's forehead, letting his lips hold on for a few moments before pulling back lightly. He reached down to grab Harry's left hand that held on to the ring he just gave him, and Louis kissed the spot.

"I love you, Harry," Louis whispered as he placed Harry's hand back down carefully and jumping out of the window.

He walked cautiously through the back yard until his feet hit the line of the woods. He was stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him, causing Louis to turn around.

"What?" Louis asked.

Robin stood a good 15 feet away from where he was with his hands placed on his hips. His face was scrunched in confusion, but his body held pure alpha.

"This is unacceptable, Louis," Robin stated sternly, his red eyes coming through his brown ones, "You love him? We could have you extinct."

"I know what I am risking, but yes - I love him more than anything," Louis replied back, feeling more confident, "I will do anything to protect that boy so none of this really concerns you."

Robin grunted and took a step closer to Louis. His hands fisted at his sides, "You're waging a big war, Mr Tomlinson. I hope you know what is at risk and what you are bargaining for."

Louis nodded his head. He took a step forward himself and crossed his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, glaring at every spot on Robin's face.

"There is nothing being risked. I'm not doing anything wrong nor going against any rules," Louis pleaded this time, almost desperate in a way to prove his point.

But Robin didn't believe him. There was something with the ways his eyes shifted like they could see something in Louis and with his words, but his demeanor held its dominance as he continued to refuse everything uttered from the boy's mouth.

"You're mating a human. Tricking him with love," Robin bellowed out, "That goes against everything."

Louis was fixing to reply and defend his purpose with Harry, but Robin closed the gap between them. His chest hit right up against Louis and sized him up, his brown eyes turning in to alpha red.

"Just be ready, Louis. Because it's coming for you in all different ways."

Louis blinked and suddenly Robin was gone, leaving the boy standing there more worried than ever.

☾


	12. I'm Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just excuse the random scene where they decide to go to a sex shop. It was just a last minute idea I thought of and it kind of relays into the next chapter (; 
> 
> Must be reminded though, they are horny teenagers. 
> 
> P.S: minor violence in this chapter. Be aware.

☾

Harry had walked down the steps in the morning as he noticed the whole living room decorated in balloons and stringers, with a sign that hung above the fireplace reading _Happy Birthday._

Harry smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He saw his mother at the stove mixing together what looked to be like homemade icing, and the fresh smell of vanilla cake roamed the air.

Anne heard Harry's approach into the room as she turned to smile at him. She walked over and gave Harry a big hug, kissing the top of his head, "Happy Birthday, hunny."

"Thanks, mum," Harry mumbled, smiling to himself because now he only has one more year until he is eighteen and until he can finally mate to Louis.

Anne walked back over to the stove and began continuing to make the icing. She sighed sadly and stired the pot, "Sorry its your birthday and I have to work. Wish I didn't."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked over to sit on the bar stool over by the island, "Its okay. I think Ed wants to come over for a little bit and then Louis later," Harry replied, "Hopefully," he mumbled to himself.

As if on cue, the doorbell rung throughout the whole house causing Harry to stand up from his spot. He walked over to the front door and opened it to see Ed standing there with a big smile on his face and a present in his hand.

"Happy Birthday, buddy," Ed greeted, pulling Harry in for a hug.

When Harry pulled back he looked down at the box in Ed's hand and raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Ed just shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face. He danced around Harry's body and walked into the kitchen to greet Anne.

Harry smiled to himself as he followed shortly behind. He joined Ed at the table and placed the box on top, gently tearing the wrapper off.

Underneath the wrapper revealed a brown shipping box that was rather small, so Harry grabbed a pen off the table and dug it into the tape to get the box opened.

When Harry successfully did so he reached inside and pulled out a picture frame. Harry smiled to himself as he noticed it hand decorated with the words _Best Friends_ along the side with a photo of him and Ed when they were 14.

"We look so young," Harry mumbled, a goofy grin on his face as his fingers traced the glass of the frame.

Anne set her spatula down and walked over behind Harry, smiling down at the boy, "Wow. This was after the first time you invited Ed over."

Ed started laughing as Harry blushed, turning his head around and glaring at his mum, "That was so embarassing, mum."

Anne shrugged her shoulders as she headed back to the oven to grab the cake, "What? I was happy you made a friend."

Harry rolled his eyes as he reached his arm over to give Ed a side hug, "Thank you. I love it."

"No problem, buddy," Ed replied with a smile.

"I'll have your present tonight, dear. Hopefully I can get off work early, but I must go now," Anne quickly stated, rushing over to Harry's side and kissing his cheek, "Mind icing the cake? I know it's your favorite."

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

He hopped up from his seat and gave his mom a quick hug as she left the room, and Harry dragging Ed over to the counter.

He grabbed two spatulas and dug his into the icing, gently coating his side of the cake. Ed raised an eyebrow and followed his actions, instead making his side clumpy while Harry's looked smooth.

"You're shit at this you know," Harry laughed.

"Hey," Ed whined, dipping his spatula into the icing  and dabbing some on to Harry's nose.

Harry squealed loudly as he gasped in shocked. He turned to look at Ed and glared at him, accusingly pointing his spatula towards the laughing boy.

Right when Harry was about to get pay back, the doorbell to their house echoed throughout the down stairs. Harry huffed annoyingly and made to leave, but not before Ed smeared more icing over Harry's lips.

Harry groaned loudly and stomped his way out the kitchen. He saw his mother opening the door in a rushed motion to greet Louis on the other side. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, apologizing as she had to scurry past him.

Louis laughed softly to himself as he turned his head to watch Anne. Then he looked back up to Harry and immediately smiled, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the icing on Harry's nose and mouth.

Louis had no time to question anything because Harry gripped his shirt and yanked him inside. Louis kicked the door close behind him as Harry led them both backwards and pulling Louis straight into his chest, leaning up to connect his lips to Louis'.

Louis hummed approving the minute his lips molded with Harry's. He tasted the sweet substance all over Harry's lips as it transferred into his mouth when his tongue had licked its way into Harry's mouth.

Louis' hands on instinct went to Harry's hips as he continued to guide Harry backwards, not focusing on where they were going as he continued to kiss the boy.

Harry's back hit up against the far wall to one of his hallways towards the back of the living room. There were a few pictures hung up that shifted due to the impact, but soon enough Harry had walked backwards into the bathroom door right next to where he hit the wall.

Louis kicked the door close again as he continued backing Harry up, biting down on his bottom lip and letting his tongue lick its way into Harry's mouth.

Harry's bum hit up against the sink counter and Louis gripped tightly to the backside of his thighs to lift him up. When Harry sat down on the cool marble he pulled Louis closer to him and wrapped his legs around the latter's waist, moving his lips rythmacally with Louis'.

"Haz-" Louis tried to say, but Harry dove back in to kiss the next words straight from his mouth.

"We need to stop," Louis quickly spoke out, resting his lips against Harry's in an attempt to slow the kiss down.

Harry whined against Louis' mouth, but bit down on the latter's bottom lip as he slowly pulled away, his eyes staring straight into Louis'.

When Harry's teeth escaped Louis' lip he pouted, releasing his hold around the boy and pouting, "Why?"

Louis let out a breathy laugh as he came up to cup Harry's face, smiling at the boy, "Well for starters, Ed can hear us. And because I'd rather not get my dick hard right now."

Harry looked up at Louis and batted his eyelashes innocently. He licked his lips before nervously pushing a curl behind his ear, "W-what about later?

Louis raised his eyebrows, slowly dropping his hands from Harry's face, "What?"

Harry blushed immediatly and looked away from Louis, his eyes finding sudden interest in the way Louis' hands started playing with the end of his shirt.

"L-like what if we did _something_ later?," Harry stuttered, "My mum will be gone, a-and we haven't done anything yet."

Louis bit his lip as he gently moved Harry's face back towards him, "Haz..." he warned.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Come on. M' not saying _do that_ , but at least something. I just want to touch and to be touched."

It was Louis turn to blush as he looked at Harry, trying to bite back his smile because that does sound wonderful. He's just nervous about his wolf taking control of him and doing something to Harry he may regret.

"It's my birthday?" Harry tried, giving Louis a pitiful smile that caused the boy to laugh."

"Okay," Louis agreed, "Okay, we can do something. If anything I'll do something to you."

"Why can't I-"

Louis shook his head, "Its safer if I did stuff to you."

Harry sucked his lips in and frowned, but nodded his head. He had really wanted to try giving Louis a blow job because he's randomly been told before that he has the lips for it.

And with the amount of videos Harry has watched - obviously for learning purposes - he thinks he could be very good at it. Plus it looks a little fun.

Harry tried to cloud his thoughts with something else other than wanting his lips around Louis. So when Louis tapped his shoulder Harry looked up and gave him the best fake smile ever, nodding his head and hopping off the counter.

He grabbed Louis' hand and led him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, seeing Ed still attempting to ice the cake over. Obviously doing a shitty job.

Louis snorted loudly as he let go of Harry's hand to walk next to Ed, "Mate, this is horrid."

Ed scowled at Louis and pointed the icing filled spatula accusingly at Louis, "Don't make me use this."

Louis backed up and threw his hands up in the air. Harry laughed softly to himself as he walked to the other side of Ed, grabbing his spatula and pushing him away.

"Let me finish this," Harry giggled.

Ed rolled his eyes and rested up against the counter as he watched Harry. Louis smiled proudly as he came up to Harry's back and crowed up against it.

"Wow. My baby can bake. Noted," Louis teased.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Ya. Got yourself a real keeper, Tommo."

Harry blushed profusely as he smoothed out the clumps Ed had done all over. He smiled to himself as he finished up with a pretty vanilla cake with blue icing.

Ed thought of something and opened the drawer that was next to his body. He pulled out an icing pen and handed it to Louis, "You shall do the honors."

"Oh lord," Harry giggled, stepping aside to let Louis stand in front of the cake.

Louis smiled as he started writing _Happy Birthday Harry_ in poor handwriting, but it somehow made the cake better.

When he finished he placed the pen on the counter and turned towards Harry, smiling brightly as the boy brought the spatula to his thin lips.

Louis leaned forward and let just the end of the spatula go into his mouth. He hummed contently as he tasted the sweetness of buttercream and nodded, "Sweet like you."

Ed rolled his eyes but pushed himself off the counter. He went over to Harry's side and gave him a hug, "Alright you cuties.  I have to get going."

Harry pouted as he gave a hug to Ed. Ed smiled apologetically to Harry as he glanced over at Louis, something flashing between their eyes as Harry had noticed.

Ed walked over to Louis and reached for his hand, giving him a proper shake, "See you."

"Be careful, please," Louis said to him, a tint of worriedness in his voice as his look longed after Ed when he left.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to Louis, placing his finger under Louis' chin and turning the latter to look at him, "What was that about?"

Louis shook his head and quickly leaned in to kiss Harry, brushing off some icing that got on his face, "N-nothing."

Harry stepped back from Louis and crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his foot. Louis sighed defeatedly.

"Okay, fine," Louis whine, "Our men are doing a perimeter check today and making sure we are okay. Ed is going into to town to make sure the people are safe as well."

"From who?" Harry questioned.

"Nick's pack. They're a threat right now and on the verge of attacking us," Louis sighed.

"Wait," Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, "Why does Ed need to go into town?"

Louis bit his lip, nervously tapping his fingers on the counter, "One, because I'm taking you on a date. And two, Nick will do anything to frame us to the founders so Ed is checking to make sure it's safe to go."

"A d-date?" Harry asked, a smile breaking through his face as he blushed.

Louis nodded his head and reached over to grab Harry's hand, lacing their fingers, "Yes. A date. We've been together for like 5 months, and I haven't taken you on one. I suck at courting you."

Harry giggled nervously to himself as he bit his lip, a toothy grin covering his mouth, "Courting," he whispersed to himself.

Louis laughed quietly to himself as he walked over to the cake. He motioned for Harry to follow while grabbing candles out for the boy.

"How old?" Louis teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and hopped over towards Louis' side, smiling over at his cheeky face, "Im seventeen. One more year until I'm eighteen."

Louis nodded his head, "That's right," he hummed, turning quickly towards Harry and pulling him straight into his chest, "One more year until you're _mine._ "

Harry rolled his eyes, but he quickly leaned up to kiss Louis' lips before the latter started placing a 1 and a 7 on the cake. Harry smiled to himself as Louis lighted the candles, beginning to softly sing the birthday song to Harry.

"Make a wish, beautiful," Louis whispered.

Harry bit his lip as he smiled brightly, closing his eyes to think before blowing out the candles.

After a couple plates of cake and a little make out session up against the counter, Louis had finally successfully dragged Harry out of the house.

It was around one when they left and Harry was hungry enough for lunch, so Louis took them to this diner he used to go to when he was younger. It was right next to the woods and had an old timey feel to it, and Louis wanted to show Harry.

He knew the owner quite well and recommended Harry the Chicken Fried Steak as his meal and to finish it off with a cup of ice cream. Louis had just gotten a burger with fresh meat because the owner knows about werewolves considering one of his friends is in Louis' pack.

After that Louis took Harry around town. Thank god Ed had did a check to make sure that Louis was safe enough to explore because otherwise he would get stabbed. The wolves are not allowed  in town, and the fact that Louis is with his future human mate doesn't help his case.

But it worked out fine. Louis took Harry to the mall to let him buy whateve he wanted. Harry had been reluctant at first because he doesn't like that Louis was wasting his money on him, but Louis ensured his whole family and pack had plenty to last them a life time.

Harry ended up buying a couple pair of boots - tan and a brown pair. He bought some new blouse shirts and a couple pair of pants. He found head scarves in one store and wanted to try that out to his style so Louis had gotten him about five pairs.

Harry had also gotten a new silver Rolex watch. He thought it would've been bad for Louis since wolves and silver, but Louis assured him that the silver used in the watch isn't the harmful kind.

They continued walking around the mall, their fingers interlaced between their bodies and bags in their free hands. Harry had noticed upcoming on the side was a sex shop and somehow took interest in it. **[A/N: lol why not¿]**

He stopped right in front of it and turned towards Louis, raising an eyebrow and smiling devilishly.

"Harry?" Louis squeaked, his face turning a bright pink.

"I'm seventeen now," Harry reminded, "I get horny a lot."

Louis rolled his eyes as he followed Harry in to the store. He scanned the place as various different things caught his eyes. Most of the items he really wanted to do with Harry and just thhe thought alone made his dick peak in interest.

Harry had walked over to look at the shelf of dildos, butt plugs, vibrations, and anal beads. He grimaced at them all but still looked around the store in curiosity.

On the backside of the store was the section for lingerie, and Harry raised his eyebrows. He saw the different types of panties and bra set there were and hummed, continuing his walk around the store.

Louis grew restless and ended up having to drag Harry out when the boy was delicately touching the hand cuffs and whips. Louis' dirty mind could only take so much at once and the fact that Harry was looking at panties - _God,_ Louis would do anything to use everything in that store on Harry.

"I just never been in one," Harry whined, following Louis as he led them out the mall.

"You're driving me crazy today," Louis laughed to himself, trying to awkwardly adjust himself without trying to add any more pleasure to his groin.

"I was curious is all," Harry admitted, "Its not like I could have gone with anyone else."

Louis laughed again and shook his head. When they walked through the doors of the mall to outside it was already getting dark. Louis still wanted to go to one more place before he took Harry back to his house.

"Maybe one day we can get something from there," Harry casually said out loud, happily looking off into the sky.

Louis groaned to himself and continued walking down the streets, "You really are trying to kill me aren't you?"

Harry giggled to himself as he squeezed Louis' hand. He looked over at the boy and gave him an innocent smile, shuffling closer to his warm side, "More like trying to get into your pants."

Louis snorted while he removed his hand from Harry's to wrap around his waist instead, "Have been since day one, yeah?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis but laughed loudly. He rested his head against Louis' shoulder as they continued to walk down the dimly lit street.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

They stopped right in front of a cute little bakery that was a little outside of the main area of town. The building was a baby blue with the title of _T's Cupcakes_ on top. Louis smiled at the building then looked to Harry.

"Great, great grandparents started this place. Makes the best cupcakes," Louis mumbled.

He opened the door for Harry to enter first and followed behind him. The worker behind the counter smiled over at Louis, greeting the boy.

Harry remembered seeing this girl at Louis' place when he came to meet the pack, but they never got introduced. She looks rather young, probably about Harry's age.

"Harry this is my cousin Danielle. Danielle this is - well this is my Harry."

Harry walked up to the counter and shook Danielle's hand. She smiled at the boy with her slightly chubby cheeks and her baby doll lips painted red.

"Nice to officially meet you," she greeted, "What will you have?"

Louis walked over to stand next to Harry. He snaked his arm around the boy's waist and caressed his soft hips.

"We will take one cookies and cream and then a red velvet, please," Louis pointed to the two cupcakes, "The cookies and cream with a candle please."

Danielle nodded her head as she went to put on some gloves. She reached in and grabbed both the cupcakes in her hand. She set them on the plate nicely and handed them to Louis.

"Here you go, alpha," Danielle politely said.

Louis laughed quietly, "Dan, I'm your cousin. You don't have to call me that."

Danielle blushed but nodded her head. She turned back to her work and started cleaning up the counters. Louis turned around and eyed the place, smiling to himself as he saw a good buisness around.

A table off to the corner by the window was open, so Louis guided him and Harry over there. He set their cupcakes and shopping bags down and smiled at Harry.

They  ate in silence as the night drug out and the people in the shop slowly started to leave. Danielle was still behind the counter humming to the tune of The Fray over the speaker.

By seven the place was completely empty. The silence started to become deafening but not from Harry and Louis.

Harry was staring out the window with a content smile on his face. Louis was watching Harry as well with a fond look. His whole body engulfed in warmness and love, but something  unusual stirred in his stomach.

Harry felt eyes on his head so he turned to look at Louis. He blushed when he noticed Louis staring and fluttered his eyelashes.

He reached over to grab Louis' hand, leaning over the table to kiss the boy's lips. Louis smiled into the kiss as he cupped Harry's cheeks, using his thumb to pad softly against the skin.

They stared into each other's eyes, falling more in love than they could. Harry felt the three words start to slip off the tip of his tongue when he noticed Louis' face scrunch up in confusion.

Louis pulled back a little bit and looked outside. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried narrowing his eyes to see outside, but there was nothing. He lifted his nose in the air and turned his ear towards the window, his neck muscle contracting.

Harry was confused as he looked over at Louis. He pouted his lips and gently caressed Louis' chin, turning his face to look at him. Harry smiled brightly, causing Louis to relax and smile back.

"Thank you for today," Harry whispered, leaning in to peck Louis' lips.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's lips again, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Harry blushed some more as his stomach did flips to the sweet sentiment. He felt those three words edging out again, and he was ready to actually admit those strong feelings to Louis.

"Louis, I lo-" 

Harry was cut off when a big explosion boomed through the cupcake shop. The window they sat by completely shattered and sent shards of glass all over the place.

The chairs and tables had been blown all around and dust and debris suffocated the whole room. The high pitched ringing sound pierced Louis' ear from the explosion, and a small fire started to surface from the back of the shop where the kitchen was.

Louis was on the floor. He started climbing himself up, on his hands and knees when he looked up through the open area that was once the window.

Louis growled as he saw  Nick standing on the other side of the sidewalk with a button in his hand . Louis blinked and suddenly Nick was gone as the fire in the back puffed out big smoke and making its way into the shop.

"Danielle?" Louis called out, coughing loudly as the mixture of smoke and debris suffocating his lungs.

He didn't hear her at all so he turned his head to look around. He still couldn't see much because of how foggy and smoky everything was.

Louis slowly stood up, coughing loudly again as he stumbled his way to the counter. He looked overhead and gasped when he saw Danielle on the floor with a big gash across her forehead.

Louis was ready to aid to her when a sudden figure from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Louis turned to look right when he noticed it was Harry.

Louis' breath left his lungs as he tried to gasp for breaths. He felt a knife stab his heart and rip it from his chest. His whole world stopped as he continued looking at the body, his own self shaking in fear.

Harry's whole body laid limp on the floor. A pool of blood was forming under his back and Louis could see the shards of glass piercing all over his arms and legs.

Louis let out a cry as he tumbled forward, blinking his eyes rapidly to see better, but it was still so foggy. He shook his head and kept mumbling no to himself.

He managed to get close to Harry by knocking his body all over the place. And when Louis pressed his ear down against Harry's chest for any sign of him being okay, he choked on his own breath.

There was barely a heart beat heard.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened at the end of the chapter? WILL HARRY SURVIVE?


	13. A Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few reminders, Harry is only seventeen years old, and not only that, he is still fairly new to the werewolf/supernatural world. He is young and naive and still not to his full maturity. So throughout the story you will find yourself wanting to call Harry dumb or childish, which is the point. He still is technically a child, and all he wants to do is help, but he is really not sure how. His character is very frustrating thought book 1 because of the age he is at. He does what HE THINKS will help, and sometimes what he does is out of INSTINCT. I hope this helps. If you still think he is a dumbass, well it's okay because I think he is one as well in this story, but I feel like we've all been that way in our teenage years. 
> 
> P.S: there is some sexual content in this chapter lol. Yay.

☾

Louis had ran over to Harry's body right away when a couple more things in the shop exploded from the fire. Louis figured Danielle had passed due to the explosion since the fire started back where she was.

Louis had crouched down to Harry's side and immediately lifted him up bridal style. His vision was still clouded with smoke as the dust filled up every crevice of his lungs.

Louis began coughing and trying to find his way out the building as the sound of fire sirens came closer. Louis had tripped over a couple of chairs but soon made his way out the door.

His strength and speed were wimpy due to his lack of breath and energy from the explosion, but he tried every ounce in his body to run him and Harry over to the open grass on the sidewalk across the bakery.

Right when Louis got them to the grass the whole building exploded into one big puff of fire. Louis leaned back on the grass and rolled over to look at the building, feeling his eyes brim with tears at his family bakery being forever gone.

People had started to crowd around the area to witness what was going on. Since Louis and Harry were laid out in the grass no one could really see them since the street lights casted down on the roads.

Louis had groaned at the tightness he felt in his body and slowly stood up. He closed his eyes privately to send some respect over towards Danielle, knowing that his Aunt is about to receive the worst news of her life.

When Louis opened his eyes again they weren't blue. They were red, his alpha red. Because of Nick, Louis had lost another member of his pack. Not just any member, his actual cousin.

And as Louis looked down to see Harry unconscious body curled up on the ground, his fury only enraged to pure hatred. Louis knew what this meant, but he had to brush that all aside to make sure Harry is okay.

Louis bent down and carefully picked Harry back up in his arms. He cradled him close to his chest and began walking silently down the side walk.

Louis tried his best to calm his breathing by using his healing mechanisms on Harry. Wherever his hands were placed he began gravitating the pain from Harry's body to his own, knowing that he can heal with it faster.

He ached, but he rather deal with that than Harry. When they turned the corner to get on one of the main streets, Stan was standing on the other end with his arrow locked in his hands.

Louis looked up and stopped, biting his lip as his panic started to rise. Harry's heart beat had continued to stutter, and Louis felt like an idiot knowing he forgot to take the glass from Harry's leg.

Stan raised his cross bow over at Louis' head and clicked the material, his thumb edging on the lever. Somehow, being in this position made Louis crack.

The tears he felt in his eyes suddenly began falling down his cheeks as broken sobs escaped his mouth. Stan raised an eyebrow as he watched Louis drop to his knees, the boy still holding on to Harry ever so gently.

"Please," Louis begged, looking pitifully up at Stan, "Help me. H-he's so hurt, and I can't-"

Stan rushed over to Louis' side and gasped when looking down at Harry. The gash across his forehead was super bloody, along with the rest of his frail body.

He tried grabbing Harry from Louis, but the latter retracted fast and whimpered loudly. Something flickered in Stan's eyes as he watched Louis handle Harry carefully. It seemed different and almost had something odd stirring in his belly like maybe - maybe this was right?

"Blood. His blood is everywhere," Louis whined out, ducking his head down on top of Harry's.

Stan bit his lip as he carefully reached over towards Harry's arms. He began picking the glass pieces from being stuck in Harry's skin, then moved to his legs to help pull them out.

Once Stan pulled them all out he reached into his back pack he carried to grab out a towel. He motioned for Louis to lift Harry a little so he could place the towel under his back against his warm skin. Then he started wiping the blood from Harry's skin.

"Who did this?" Stan asked, standing back up.

Louis sighed loudly, feeling more at ease as he continued to take Harry's pain away. The color of his skin was starting to come back and his face contorted with more life than before.

"Nick," Louis grumbled, standing up as well with Harry in his arms,  "Nick did this. Again."

Stan nodded his head, "We will do something about it, okay? But you can see how this is a problem because Harry is a human and always seems to be the one in the cross fire."

"Stan, I know. But I do protect him as best as I can. I love him, more than anything," Louis admitted, almost pleading to the boy with sad blue eyes.

Stan nodded his head understandably, backing away from Louis, "I don't want to hurt you Louis. You're a good one. Just please be careful? We'll go after Nick but-"

"I'll be careful," Louis reassured, smiling down at Harry when he felt him stir just a little, "And I'll keep him out of this. It's coming soon, and last thing I want is for Harry to be involved."

Stan bit his lip, clasping his hands in front of his body as he watched the way Louis looked down at Harry, a small smile on the latter's lips.

"You love him for real," Stan muttered to himself, like he couldn't believe an actual werewolf may have true feelings for a human.

Louis heard him and nodded his head, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead before turning back to Stan, "So _fucking_ much."

After Stan had left Louis to go look at exploded building, Louis had carried Harry back to his house. It was only nine at night and Anne's car wasn't in the driveway. Which meant she was still at work.

Louis used the key that was in Harry's pocket to open the door then led himself up to the boy's room. Halfway up the steps Harry's eyes fluttered opened and he immediatly snuggled into the chest his face was rested in and gripped the shoulder his arm was resting against.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Louis teased, gently placing Harry on his bed and taking a seat next to his laid out body.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and let out a groan. His hands came up to his forehead to rub the area before resting back on both his elbows, "What happened?" He mumbled, eyes opening up again.

Louis sighed, biting down on his lip while he placed a hand on Harry's leg. He scanned the boy's body and noticed that his marks had all healed, but his clothes still stained with blood.

"Nick exploded the bakery," Louis grumbled, "Danielle didn't make it."

Louis ducked his head in shame and tried his hardest not to let himself cry. Alpha's are supposed to be strong support leaders for their members, but a part of him wants to break down because not only did he fail as a leader, but he failed as a family member.

That was his cousin, and he couldn't even save her. He hates himself because she was still so young, and he can't shake that dead image of her broken up body laying lifeless on the floor.

"Hey," Harry whispered, sitting up all the way and cupping Louis' chin, "You didn't know it was going to happen. You can't save everyone, Lou."

"But I have to," Louis whined back, trying to pull away from Harry but the boy wasn't having it, "I have to at least try. Nick took away my father and now my cousin. He's trying to take you away, and it's becoming too personal for me."

Harry shh'd him immediatly and leaned over to give him a gentle peck on his trembling lips. He pulled Louis in close and gave him a hug, trying his best to get his curls to tickle under Louis' nose so that he can breath in his fresh scent.

Although Harry's scent mixed in with dust and debris, that back smell of honey and fruit still lingered and Louis was able to relax. He took in a big whiff of Harry and let his shoulders finally ease back to normal.

When Louis pulled back he stared into Harry's eyes and smiled. He remember the way he was looking into them before the explosion happened and he recalled how easily in trance he was.

Louis felt something was off around him, but the minute he looked into Harry's eyes it's like nothing else mattered. He could only focus on the crystal of emerald around the iris, and the shimmering way it reflected off the light.

Having stared in Harry's eyes for a good moment, feeling that same warmth and love spread through his body, Louis had remembered something wanted to be said from being back in the bakery before the explosion happened.

"Haz?" Louis questioned quietly. Harry hummed at Louis and motioned for him to continue, "What were you going to say to me? Before the explosion?"

Harry widened his eyes and ducked his head, feeling shy and a blush creep on his face, "Oh," he mumbled.

Louis looked at him confused, raising an eyebrow as he placed a finger under Harry's chin to raise his head up. Harry fluttered his eyelashes a couple of times quickly and bit his lip, trying to avoid Louis' burning eyes.

"Hey. What's going on?" Louis questioned, now cupping the boy's face and moving his own until he caught Harry's eyes.

Harry gulped deeply and tried his best not to voice his nerves in his mind because he knew Louis was waiting to read them. He wanted to say the three words that had been threatening to slip form his mouth, but it's the first time he has ever told someone this and it's quite frightening.

"I _uh-_ " Harry stuttered, biting his lip, "Iloveyou," he mumbled quickly and quietly.

Louis breathed an airy giggle and looked at Harry. He raised his eyebrow and caressed Harry's cheeks even gentler, smiling at the boy, "What was that?"

Harry's cheeks coated in a deep red and he tried to move his face away, but Louis held on to him tightly. Harry sighed, taking a deep breath and trying again, "I really love you, Louis."

Harry had closed his eyes tightly to try to not look at Louis' reaction. He didn't know what to expect, but when he felt soft thin lips up against his he immeaditly smiled into the kiss, letting a giggle slip out.

Louis pulled back, resting his forehead against Harry's, "Well good. Because I love you, too."

Harry's face broke out in to the possibly biggest smile ever, his dimples creating craters in his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and pulled him closer to his body, letting his lips reconnect to Louis's.

Louis shifted his hands from Harry's face to trail down his back softly, going to caress his hips as he bit down on Harry's bottom lip and pushed his tongue through the opening.

Harry keened in to Louis, letting out a breathy moan into the latter's mouth and eagerly sucking his tongue in. His fingers carded through the loose strands of Louis' hair, and he felt himself slowly lean backwards on to the bed as he used his arms to pull Louis on top of him.

Louis' dropped his forearms to either side of Harry's head to hold himself above the boy. He dove back in with another kiss to Harry's lips, then trailed his mouth to the side of the boy's jaw.

Harry arched his head back, eyes closed in blissed as he moved his hands up and down Louis' back with his legs wrapping tightly around the boy. He tried to contain his moaning to a minimal, but when Louis teeth connected to the skin right under his ear with a tongue lapping the area, Harry let a loud one escape from his throat.

"Louis," Harry begged, opening his eyes to see the ceiling spinning above him.

Louis grunted as his answer, continuing to kiss up and down the side of Harry's neck as he let his bottom half land completely on top of Harry's. Harry bit his lip when a girly whimper escaped his lips. He moved his hands from Louis back to wrap around his neck, pulling his head back so he could arch himself up to connect their lips again.

"Please, can we?" Harry asked before Louis' lips covered his again, "Y-you said later."

Louis gave one more peck to Harry's lips then pulled back. He opened his eyes slowly to look down at Harry, biting his lip when he noticed the pink flushed cheeks, swollen bitten lips, and the blown out green eyes.

"H-Harry-"

"I love you, Louis. You can't except me to be in love with someone and have them not touch me," Harry complained, "I can wait one more year for sex, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything else, yeah?"

Louis let out a big huff of breath and nodded his head. Harry did have a point. Louis had this uncontrollable love for the boy that sometimes he needed to prove it in a way words could not.

He's thought of so many times the way Harry would feel under his fingertips. Louis has imagined the day that him and Harry could finally have sex, and gosh he knows how amazing that would be.

"I just - I don't want to hurt you," Louis admitted so quietly, still looking down at Harry with a nervous expression.

"You won't," Harry whispered, "Just go slow, yeah? I've never - I'm not - I'm a virgin, so."

Louis laughed quietly to himself, nodding his head teasingly, "Wouldn't have known."

Harry scoffed and lightly hit Louis' chest, frowning up at the boy but leaving his hands there to hold on to his shirt, "Excuse me. I am only seventeen and never been in a relationship."

Louis shut Harry up by quickly leaning down, pressing his lips up against Harry's and letting them rest there for a moment. He heard Harry let out a silent hum, and then he pulled back to press his forehead against the boy's.

"I am a virgin, too," Louis admitted, opening his eyes, "You're my first everything."

Harry widen his eyes, mouth falling agape, "What? Seriously? I thought - ?"

Louis shook his head, pulling back to have a better view of Harry's face laid out on the pillow with his wild curls surrounding the cushion, "No. I wanted my first to be with my mate. So, I am quite new to this as well. Sure I know what I am doing, but you're the first person I am doing it with."

Harry immediatly blushed at Louis' confession. He felt his heart inflate a few more inches and his smile growing wider. He looked up at Louis and bit his lip, "This makes it more special. We're each other's first."

"I love you," Louis replied immediatly, leaning back down to kiss Harry again. Harry responded right away and fisted his hands deeper in to Louis' shirt as he moved his lips quickly with the latter's.

Louis moved his hands down Harry's sides, using his fingers to tap gently on the boy's hips before moving them to rest right on his belt.

"You sure?" Louis asked when he pulled away.

"A-are you? Or a-am I?" Harry had asked, nodding anyway and using his hands to help pull his pants off.

"Me," Louis said, "I _uh-_ I still don't have much control, and last thing I want to do is hurt you with my knot," he easily explained, pulling the zipper down of Harry's pants then helping him drag them down his legs.

"Plus, it's your birthday. You deserve your first blow job," Louis said shyly, a small blush on his cheeks.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he watch this new side of Louis being shown. He's always seen the latter so strong and poised, but seeing the way he can get the alpha into a shy - blushing mess makes him fall even more in love.

Harry agreed to what Louis said and figured it's best if Louis pleasures him instead of the other way around. Louis had just turned into an alpha and still has problems controlling his ravishing need of Harry, and like the latter said - he could possibly knot.

Harry didn't like the idea of wrapping his mouth around Louis' dick and end up having a knot inside. So he helped Louis pull his pants the rest of the way down and blushed when he realized this is the first time someone has seen his private bits.

"You nervous?" Louis asked, setting himself in between Harry's legs and carefully putting his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry nodded, but a laugh escaped is lips and he suddenly felt his body relax, "Yeah, you?"

Louis blew a tiny raspberry from his mouth and nodded, "Terrified. I want to do good."

"Louis, you will. It's fine. It's not like I have anything to compare it to, so-" Harry said lightly, in hopes to ease the mood. Louis ended up letting a tiny giggle from his mouth and smiled down at Harry.

"Are you going to take you're pants off?," Harry asked, moving his fingers to the belt loops of Louis' jeans.

Louis sighed, but he nodded his head. He pulled just his jeans down and left himself in his boxers. Harry's eyes trailed all over Louis' thick legs until they landed right on his crotch, gulping when he could see the outline of it through the material.

Harry's read somewhere that Alpha's typically have bigger dicks than most. And just by looking at Louis' barely hard one, he can tell that Louis is quite hung. That thought scares him, but then again it intrigues him because he knows he has got a boyfriend that's quite equipped.

Louis let out a shaky breath, causing Harry to look up at him. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry's lips a couple of times, before carefully trailing kisses down the boy's chest.

He let his lips travel down low until they were right next to Harry's half hard member. Louis let his teeth sink into Harry's hip bone, sucking on the area as his shaky hands made way to Harry's member.

Harry let out a gasp when slender fingers wrapped around him. His own hands gripped tightly on to his covers as Louis began moving his hands up and down Harry's shaft.

The feeling of pain against his hip where Louis is creating multiple love bites and of Louis' hand pumping him fast made the feeling in his stomach bubble with pleasure.

He crunched his toes together and bit his lip hard when Louis' hand started twisting to a rhythmic motion. When he felt some droplets of his pre come drip on to his leg, Louis stopped.

Harry had moved his head up to watch Louis carefully. He saw the latter looking down at his now hard member before carefully holding him again.

Louis let his lips come to the veryp tip, suckling around the area to get his mouth wet with pre come before letting his tongue drag down then back up against the shaft.

Harry let out a shuddery breath as he flung his head back against the pillow, letting out a weak whimper as Louis lapped his tongue around him again.

Then Harry felt Louis shift on the bed, until his head was hovering right over his groin. Right when Harry looked up again, Louis had wrapped his mouth completely around Harry and sunk down as far as he could.

"F-fuck," Harry moaned out, his legs squirming on the bed and back arching up as his hands flew straight to Louis' hair.

Louis hummed around Harry', having his head bob up and down while his hands worked the rest his mouth couldn't cover. He used his tongue to swirl around Harry's shaft while his lips dragged obscenely up and down.

Mixture of salvia and pre come was dripping from Louis' mouth as his jaw ached from being stretched around Harry, but he went further until his nose was buried deep into Harry's groin.

Louis used his free hand to start messing around with Harry's balls, causing Harry to let out a scream in ecstasy as he easily came down Louis' throat.

Louis had not expected that so he choke a little and spluttered the come out of his mouth, but he swallowed as much as he could until he slowly dragged his lips up until he popped off of Harry. He smiled achievingly to himself as he moved his body up towards Harry, leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips.

Harry hummed right away and wrapped his arms tight around Louis, pulling him down on to his chest and hiking his legs up against his hips.

"How was it?" Louis asked, kissing Harry twice before pulling back.

"Amazing," Harry whispered, still coming down from his high as a dopey smiled etched his face, "When can I do that to you?"

Louis smirked, bringing his fingers up to Harry's mouth and letting his pointer finger drag down Harry's bottom lip, "Not now, but - I _would_ love to see what these lips can do."

Harry blushed immediatly and tried to hide his face, pulling away from Louis and giggling nervously. Louis laughed to himself and leaned over the bed to grab Harry's boxers, handing  them to the boy and walking to the bathroom.

By the time Harry had put his boxers back on and regain himself, Louis walked back in to the room. He plopped himself next to Harry on the bed and smiled down at the boy, bringing an arm around his back and pulling him up to his chest.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, snuggling his head into Louis' warm chest and breathing in his musky scent from the shirt.

"Relieved myself," Louis stated, "And no you can't yet, okay? I just need to learn to control myself more."

Harry pouted, "You seem controlled to me."

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled, leaning down to kiss Harry's sweaty forehead, "I'm getting there. It's the knotting I need to learn to control. When I learn then we could do more stuff."

Harry hummed, placing his hand on Louis' chest right above his heart and looked up, cheekily smiling at the boy, "We could always go back to that sex shop and buy some things to try."

"Ohmygosh," Louis groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Harry laughed loudly to himself and rolled over on top of Louis' body, burying his head straight in to Louis' neck. Louis smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Harry's lower back, letting his nose be surround with the pure smell of Harry from his curls.

He smiled to himself and breathed the boy in, feeling every part of Harry seep into his veins and fill up with love.

"I love you," Louis mumbled, squeezing his arms tighter around Harry.

"I love you, too," Harry replied.

And if those three words were enough to make Louis relax and not have to face the repucssions about what happen that night, then so be it.

Because right now he's holding the boy of his dreams in his arms and there's only so many chances he gets to do that.

Louis knows what's going to come in a few days. He knows what tonight means.

But if he gets to lay right here in his lovers arms, then all that mess can simply just wait.

☾


	14. Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate on Harry. Remember he is only seventeen years old, and he is trying to do what he THINKS is best. I often have to remind my readers that he is human and relatively new to this super natural world.
> 
> Of course I do not deny that Harry does make stupid decisions and he is rather naive, but he is learning and growing. Just wait (; the story continues on and Harry develops.

_☾_

_Ed was walking around the main part of the town, keeping himself hidden in the shadows so no one would question as to why he was there._

_It was still day time, the sun casting a bright reflection off the metal lamp post on each corner of the streets._

_He walked the path that Louis had instructed him that they would be taking. He walked to the diner that's right outside of town and surveyed the area, noting down that it was clear._

_Then Ed continued to the walk towards the mall. The streets were rather empty with an occasional couple seen, but mainly people were indoors today._

_The mall was not packed when Ed had did a perimeter check outside and then on the inside. After, he walked over to the Tomlinson's bakery to see if everything was fine._

_Ed saw Danielle behind the counter and walked up to her with a smile. He greeted her and gave her a hug, informing that Louis would be coming over later in the night._

_Danielle gave Ed a free cupcake and decided to take a little break so she can chat with him. Not a lot of people were inside considering the afternoon rush just passed._

_As Ed and Danielle sat having a friendly conversation with a cupcake between them, a little boy walked in._

_He looked to be about six years old with cute chubby cheeks._

_"Hello," the boy squealed._

_Ed looked up and turned to see the little boy standing by their table, "What brings you in here by yourself?"_

_"My mum wants me to get her a bunch of cupcakes. She is on her way," the boy replied, smiling cheekily at Danielle an Ed._

_"Okay," Danielle spoke up. She stood from her seat and walked behind the counter, "Which would you like?"_

_The boy hummed and pressed his face up against the glass. He scanned his eyes over all the cupcakes and noticed that there was only one left of the snickers one._

_"I need three of the snickers. Do you have more?" The boy asked._

_"Yes, they are in the back," Danielle said as she turned to go grab them, "One second."_

_Ed watched as Danielle went towards the kitchen and then to the little kid who touched possibly everything in his view. Ed laughed quietly to himself as he looked back outside through the big glass windows, enjoying the view of the trees across the street._

_When Ed turned back around the little boy was gone. He scrunched up his eyebrows as he moved his head around to see where the boy went, but there was no sign of him._

_"Dan?" Ed called out, cautiously standing from his seat to look for the boy._

_Danielle walked out from the kitchen with the snicker cupcakes and went to package them up in the counter. Ed  walked up the display cases and watched her, still confused as to where the boy went._

_"Okay," Danielle said, tying a bow around the box and turning around to see Ed standing there, "What?"_

_"The little boy? Where did he go?" Ed questioned._

_Danielle widen her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, the both of them looking around the tiny shop. Just then the bell overhead rang and they quickly looked that way, seeing a group of teenagers walk in._

_"Guess he left," Danielle mumbled, turning to the customers that approached her._

_Ed shook his head out his worried mind and decided to leave the shop. The next few hours he lingered around town to keep a watchful eye out on Louis and Harry as they went on their date._

_Ed smiled at seeing his best friend and alpha getting along so nicely. He's always worried about the relationship between the two, but Ed knows how well they match up._

_When Louis and Harry walked into the shop, Ed suddenly had a strange feeling rise when he remembered that little boy walking in earlier in the day._

_Something felt off but he couldn't pin point as to what it was. And as he stood across the road contemplating what this feeling was, the entire place blew up._

_"NO!" Ed yelled ready to go save Louis and Harry, but next thing he new something sharp was being stabbed into his back and a shooting pain travelled all the way down his spine._

_And just like that, he lost consciousness._

☾

Harry shot up from his bed as a startled scream escaped his trembling lips. His face had droplets of sweat trickling down his face as heavy breaths troubled from his throat.

"Louis?" Harry questioned, turning side to side to see if Louis was anywhere to be seen.

He was no where. Even the lingering heat of the space he usually sleeps in was cold. Harry felt empty and scared, beginning to shake a little as the door to his room suddenly opened up.

"Harry?" Anne's voice had whispered, "Are you okay?"

Harry had swallowed back the big lump he felt swell in his throat and nervously wiped his forehead from his sweat, "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

Anne sighed relieved as she walked to the open space on Harry's bed. She smiled down at the boy as he sat more comfortably on the bed and leaned up against her side.

"Just got in," Anne had said, "I have your present though."

Harry brightened up as he childishly wiggled around on his spot. Anne had laughed quietly to herself as she pulled something out from her jacket pocket. She handed the present to Harry and sat back as she watched him open it.

"What's this?" Harry questioned, looking up to his mom with confused eyebrows.

"A receipt for a new phone. Since everyone these days have an iPhone, figured it's best to get you one as well."

Harry smiled at his mom as he leaned over to hug her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"No problem," she said with an airy laugh, "How was your day with Louis?"

Harry's face immediatly heated up when he remembered just hours ago he had Louis lips wrapped around him. It's a good thing the dark room didn't give Harry's blush away and the giddiness he felt in his belly.

"It was wonderful," Harry admitted, suddenly frowning when he remembered the explosion that happened.

It feels like it never happened considering Louis was able to take Harry's pain away, but it was still frightening to know that he was in a burning building without his mom having any idea.

"Did you hear about the bakery that blew up just on the edge of town?" Harry asked curiously.

Anne widen her eyes and visibly tensed, tightening her hold on the sheets, "Yeah, I heard about it."

"Did they say what happened?" Harry questioned. He already knew that it was Nick who did it, but he wanted to know what the town has been told about it.

"A-a faulty leak," Anne stuttered, avoiding Harry's eyes and biting her bottom lip, "A-accident."

"You don't think someone did it on purpose?"

Anne raised her eyebrow and cautiously turned her head towards Harry, staring at his features for a good minute. "Why do you ask that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the covers on his bed, his fingers aimlessly picking the fabric, " _uh-_ no reason really. Was just curious is all."

Anne looked at Harry again, confused as she scooted closer to him, "Do you know something, Harry?"

Harry widen his eyes and frantically looked at his mom, shaking his head, "No, ma. I just - I was asking because - I - well I know someone who owns that place and. I don't know."

Anne shook her head, "Who exactly do you know, Harry? You need to be careful with who you are around."

Harry scoffed, knowing that Anne is quiet oblivious to the fact that her own son is dating and best friends with a werewolf. And the fact that she is workin  for werewolves.

But Harry is curious as to what Anne knows. So maybe he could test that out.

"Mum, what do you know?"

Anne looked at Harry flabbergasted, placing a hand on her chest as she huffs, "W-What? I know nothing, Harry. What do you know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he continued staring at his mom, seemingly that this conversation has grown pointless right now and he would very much just like to go back to sleep.

He shook his head, mumbling a nevermind as he shifted his body on the bed until he was laying down on the mattress.

"I'm just tired to be honest," Harry whispered looking up at Anne, "I want to sleep, and I guess the explosion kind of spooked me."

Anne sighed understandably and leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead, moving his curls around and caressing the side of his face, "Understandable, honey. Get you a good nights rest. You have school tomorrow."

Harry let out a childish groan as he buried his face in the pillow, nodding his head as he mumbles out a lazily, "Yeah, Yeah. Good night."

Anne laughed quietly to herself and kissed Harry's head. She slowly got up from the bed and made her way out the room, closing the door quietly.

Harry frowned into his pillow once he is sure she is gone. He lifted his face up, eyes scanning his room until he decided that Louis must have left awhile ago, and he's not coming back. So Harry forced himself to fall back asleep.

The next morning comes and go in one blurred motion. Harry is still disappointed that Louis never showed back up last night, and he had to wake up cold and alone.

Harry was even more confused when Ed wasnt knocking on his front door at around 6:50 like he always does. They typically ride to school together, but Harry hasn't heard anything from him.

"Maybe he is running late," Anne supplied, taking the empty bowl of cereal from Harry, "Go on ahead. I don't want you to be late."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Harry grumbled. He slid himself off the chair and grabbed his backpack, going back to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day," she called before he walked outside.

As Harry walked towards his car he couldn't help but feel _different._ Something uneasy was settling in his stomach. Kind of like you know something is wrong with someone, but you're not sure if you're making these feelings up.

Harry arrived at school, and he got out the car to go to his locker. He lingered around the area in hopes of Ed showing up, but he never did.

After each class hour Harry would check the hallways to see if Ed was anywhere in sight. He had to eat lunch alone because his usual buddy is no where to be seen, and now Harry is starting to worry some.

That feeling he felt when he was leaving his house has arised the longer the school day continued. Ed never misses school. Especially since the only reason why he goes to school is to keep a public eye on Harry.

So where is he? It is not like Ed to leave Harry completely unprotected like this. Thankfully he is wearing his necklace, but still - Ed watches Harry when Louis can't.

Harry spotted Stan across the hallway after their final hour. He frowned as he watched his body walk down the hallway, and suddenly his feet are dragging him towards the boy.

"Hey," Harry shouted. He grabbed Stan by the shoulder and pulled him back, "Do you know anything?"

Stan raised an eyebrow, tucking his books in to his side, "Whaddya mean? I know lots of things."

Harry let out a huff and leaned his back on the wall, running a hand through his curls, "How about the fire? People are saying it was a faulty leak."

Stan rolled his eyes, "We can't exactly go telling people a werewolf decided to blow it up."

"Me and Louis were in there. Plus his cousin."

Stan nodded his head, suddenly very serious as he brought a hand to his chin, "Yeah, I know. We _have_ to do something about that because this is way too many times Nick has gone after you. Now he attacked a part of our town."

"What about Louis?" Harry questioned, biting his lip.

Stan shook his head, "I have nothing against him honestly. You two and Ed convinced me that werewolves and humans can be fine mixed. But the founders. They have something against him."

Harry snorted a little when he remembers that the founders are also an original werewolf pack. He wondered how Stan could be so deceived by something like that if his family is trained to hate and to hunt them.

"Speaking of Ed," Harry muttered, "Do you know anything about Ed? For example, why is he not here?"

Stan let out a sound while moving his head around to look for Ed. His eyes are scrunched and his lips are pursed. Harry can tell that Stan is thinking Ed's absence is just as weird as he thinks it. And now Harry is more worried.

"That's odd that he is not here," Stan mumbled, "Are you protected?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I have my necklace."

Stan sighed as the final dismissal bell rung through the hallway. He looked past Harry to see students leaving, then looked back at the boy, "Let me go home with you just in case. I'll make sure you're safe inside, and then I'll leave. Promise."

Harry sighed, but he agreed. There really is no harm in letting Stan basically escort him home to safety. He motioned for Stan to follow him, and they met up at his car parked in the lot.

They got inside the car without a single word being uttered, and Harry began  the quiet and quick drive to his house.

Stan sat in the seat with his eyes watching the trees pass by. He was tapping his finger along the window seal, and Harry continued to look out the road as the growing awkwardness seemed to keep going.

Harry was about to turn on to his street when he hit something. His eyes widen and he immediatly stopped when he felt the impact hit his car.

"What was that?" Harry asked Stan as he was getting out the car. Stan followed suit and quickly met Harry at the front of the car.

"There's nothing," Stan mumbled.

The ground was completely empty from anything being hit, and Harry is for sure he saw nothing run by. There is a little dent in the front of his car, and he let out a loud groan because now his car is marked up.

He looked over at Stan and rolled his eyes, the both of them turning around to go back in their car when they see Nick standing off to the side with an evil smirk.

Harry gasped right away and hardened his glare, fighting between being scared and being angry. Stan immediatly ran in front of Harry protectively, reaching his hand under his shirt where he wore a belt full of werewolf poison and weapons.

"Well, hello," Nick laughed, "Glad to see you alive, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to go around Stan but he deflected his movement. Harry then huffed, crossing his arms, "Glad to know you like trying to kill humans."

Nick smiled, "You're just calateral damage for me."

"What do you want?" Stan spat, grabbing on to his gun and pointing it at Nick.

Nick didn't flinch at all. He rolled his eyes as he let his smile grow wider, "I came to give this little boy a message to send back to his future mate."

Stan turned his head to look at Harry, the both of them raising their eyebrows in confusion. With Stan now distracted, Nick quickly sped over towards them and tossed Stan backwards.

Harry was ready to yell for him, but Nick grabbed Harry by the throat and pinned him up against the car. Stan got the breath knock out of him and hit his head on the ground, so he wasn't able to help. Also his gun flew somewhere randomly.

"Tell your alpha that I am not going to stop until he is completely withering in emotional and physical pain. And tell him I have no problem killing you if that means it'll get him there faster."

Harry's face started turning red and he tried grabbing something with his hands. Nick laughed devilishly as he let Harry go. Harry fell straight to the ground and tried to grasp for air.

Nick had ran off by the time Stan reapproached Harry. He helped the boy up and patted his back in an attempt to get his breathing right.

When Harry looked up he gave Stan a thankful smile, but he soon frowned when he saw the road scrape across his forehead.

"Come on. Let's go so I can clean your cut," Harry muttered, getting back in his car and waiting for Stan to join.

Harry turned on his road once they got in and pulled up to his house right away. Louis was sitting on his front porch waiting for him, and Harry immediatly jumped out the car and ran to him.

Louis looked up and gave him a weak smile. He stood up by the time Harry approached him, and Harry immediatly jumped in his arms. Louis let out a huff but held on to his waist tightly, hugging him close to his body.

Stan slowly emerged from the car and watched the two of them, awkwardly walking towards where they were hugging.

"Thank you," Louis said sincerely, looking at Stan, "For watching him."

Harry pulled back from Louis, leaving his arms around his neck as he frowned at the latter, "Where were you when Nick showed up?"

Louis shook his head, a distressed look on his face, "I was busy, and I heard the whole thing too late. By the time I came he was long gone."

Harry pouted his lips as he moved his body back. He turned to look at Stan and noticed how pale he looked. Harry looked up at Louis almost pleadingly, and Louis rolled his eyes before walking to Stan.

Stan looked up confused until Louis held on to both of his shoulders. He closed his eyes tightly and began sucking the pain away from Stan.

When Stan was clear he smiled thankfully, "Thank you. I think I'll leave you two I suppose."

Louis nodded his head but thanked him one more time. He watched Stan walk down the road and when he was out of site Louis turned back to Harry.

Harry had a distressed look on his face that caused Louis to stand in front of him within the seconds. The latter cupped Harry's face and caressed each side of his cheeks.

Harry sighed, "Do you know where Ed is today?"

Louis gulped nervously, dropping his hand shakingly and putting them on his back. He bit his lip and turned to look away, suddenly blinking back tears.

"Ed is _uh-_ " Louis started, "Ed is injured. Quite badly."

Harry gasped and pushed his body against Louis', staring at him wide eyed, "What? How? Is it bad?"

Louis picked Harry up bridal style causing him to let out a squeal. He then quickly rushed Harry into the woods until they were standing in front of Louis' cabin within seconds.

Louis led Harry inside to the clinic area, slowly opening the door and edging them both inside. Ed was laying down on the medic table still unconious.

Karen was out right now for lunch which is why no one is in here. When Harry walked through and saw Ed, he immediatly started crying. He ran over to his side and carefully touched Ed's pale skin.

His whole body was beaten up. A big claw mark up the side of his right calf. He had scrapes and bruises scatter across his face. His arms were bitten and scratched up. Harry didn't want to dare pull up his shirt knowing his stomach must be just as bad.

"Who did this?" Harry asked.

Louis walked to the other side of the table and stared down at Ed, his tears finally falling down, "Nick did."

Harry sighed, remembering to the interaction he had with Nick just moments before coming here. He frowned as the words repeated in his head, accidentally letting them slip, "He won't stop."

"What?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry.

"He said he won't stop until you are basically alone and defeated. He even threatened me," Harry sai quickly, "I didn't know that meant he went after Ed. Why? Why would he go after Ed? Is it because he was in town last night? Just w-why?"

Louis let out a sigh and shook his head. He honestly had no idea why Nick would go after Ed of all the pack members. Yes Ed is close to Louis, but there could have been more people to go after than him.

He is not even a warrior. It would make sense to go after one of Louis" warriors to make him be down a man.

"I-I don't know to be honest," Louis mumbled, "Maybe because he is your friend? Because he isn't a fighter so he can't do much? To send a message? Fuck, I don't know."

Harry looked up at Louis sadly. He wiped his own tears away before walking towards the boy. Louis' head were in his hands and when Harry tried to gently pry them off, Louis started shaking his head and backed away.

"Harry, no," Louis whined, looking distressed at the boy, "I am supposed to protect my pack. It's me, it's all on me. I don't have my dad to do this anymore."

Louis sighed, but a sudden rush of anger started to fuel him up. He scrunched his eyebrows and gritted his teeth together, his hands in tight fist.

"I am supposed to protect my pack and make sure they are all okay. And look what has happened," Louis yelled, lifting up Ed's shirt to expose an alpha bite on his stomach. Harry gasped and and ran straight to his side again, the tears continuously falling down.

"I am an alpha who is down two members. Almost three. I don't have my mum or my dad to help me. My little sister only has me, and right now I'm not so sure how far Nick is willing to go. I'm only nineteen and I have a pack attacking mine. I have Nick who doesn't even care if he killed my father, let alone killing you."

Harry looked up and walked towards Louis very slowly, "Louis, I-"

Louis shook his head again, the blue in his eyes starting to shift into his red, "No. I don't want to hear you, okay? I can't - I can't focus on just you right now. My pack is in danger. I am in danger, and I have been so focused on trying to mate you that I let Nick slip right under my feet."

"Louis," Harry yelled out hurt.

"My pack is my main priority right now. Ed could be dying right now and I just - I don't want you here. You need to go home and stay there while I figure out a way to make sure Ed stays alive."

"You're -" Harry paused before he could even let himself say more. He felt hurt and betrayed at the moment, but he figured it's best to just listen to Louis.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Louis suddenly yelled, throwing the chair that was beside him across the room. Harry flinched right away and backed up, staring scared at Louis.

Liam's body immediatly emerged from the door and he pulled Harry in to his side. He looked at Louis with a scowl on his face. Louis was panting and breathing heavily, pacing around until he looked back at Harry.

"Just take him, please. I'm too - I can't right now. I want to be alone," Louis mumbled more humanly. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat back down, burying his head into his hands again.

Liam silently walked Harry out the room. They walk back to Harry's house with no words spoken between the two. Harry still felt hurt, but maybe a little bit scared. He's mad at Louis, but he also understands why he is acting like that.

Harry's mind is running back and forth between that and he feels like his head is going to explode. His best friend was just attacked by an alpha, and nobody knows if the scratches and the bite marks are deep enough to actually kill him.

When they reach Harry's back patio Liam holds the boy back by putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's stressed," Liam said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the ground, "Just make sure Ed is okay. If he isn't please let me known so I can -" Harry paused to gulp, blinking his tears, "So I can say my goodbye."

"Harry," Liam said in a condescending tone, keeping him from walking inside, "His pack is being attacked. And now you're a threat. He's new at this so it's not the most easiest thing to deal with."

Harry nodded his head and let his fingers play with one another. He touched the ring he felt on his finger, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He ducked his head down to look at it, feeling all the hurtful words Louis just uttered to him coming rushing through his head.

"Here," Harry mumbled, pulling the ring off and handing it to Liam.

"No, Harry!" Liam practically screeched, backing away from Harry and the ring.

"I'm a distraction from what he needs to focus on. He is fighting with Nick, and like you said you guy's pack is dying. Let him deal with that, and you guys just leave me alone until it is all over. Hopefully when it is I'll still want to be with him," Harry said desperately, trying to give the ring to Liam.

"Harry, he'll-" Liam started, taking a slow step towards him.

"It's for the best, and you know that. I'm safe in my house and I have my necklace. But as long as I have this ring he'll just be distracted from what he needs to focus on ."

Harry looked up at Liam and reached the ring out again. Liam sighed sadly but took the jewelry nonetheless, gulping as he put it in his pocket.

Harry nodded his head and finally turned around to leave, the tears in his eyes finally falling down his face. His heart ached and his head hurt. The words from Louis pierce through every fiber of his skin, and when Harry closed the door behind him, he sunk down on the floor and cried into his hands.

Why him?

☾


	15. A Werewolf

☾

Harry sighed as he opened the door to his house and walked inside. It had been a long day for him considering he had to take three test, and his best friend is still not at school.

Louis had not visited since the incident, and it had only been just a few days. Liam did come check on Harry though, informing him that Ed had not responded to anything and is still unconscious.

Harry aimlessly tossed his backpack on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He found a note from his mother saying to meet her in town around evening time for dinner, so Harry figured he will settle with a small snack to hold him through.

Harry grabbed an apple from the drawer and took a bite from it, closing the fridge door and walking out the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Louis standing at his back patio, hand almost about to knock on the door.

Harry bit his apple as he walked over to unlock the door, easily sliding it open and letting Louis come in.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, his slow steps following Louis to the couch.

Once Louis sat down on the cushion he angled his body towards Harry when he took the spot next to the latter.

Louis' hands were laced together on his lap, his eyes looking down at his feet while Harry took another bite of his apple and curiously looked at him.

"You gave me the ring back," Louis said, a sad laugh escaping his lips.

He looked up at Harry and showed his hand to the boy, frowning when Harry froze looking at the ring. Harry sighed and set his apple off to the side, running a hand through his fringe.

"I didn't do it as a _breakup_ per say. I just didn't want you to have to worry about me while you still have a war going on with your pack," Harry explained to him.

Louis shook his head and looked down at the ring before looking back up at Harry, "I want you to have it though. It's part of you becoming my mate."

Harry let out a huff, "Louis, you told me that you are distracted by me. You said I was-"

"I didn't mean it, okay?" Louis exclaimed loudly, "I was upset and stressed out. I regretted it the minute you left."

Harry sighed, crossing his leg over the other as he let out a big huff, "If it came down to who you would protect first who would it be? Me or your pack?"

Louis closed his mouth and hesitated. He shifted in his seat and moved his eyes over to the floor. Harry watched his movements and bit his lip, shaking his head and blinking back tears.

"If it's me, then you let down your pack. If it's your pack, then you let me down. Now do you see?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to look at Harry, suddenly growing confidence, "Harry, I can't answer that because you are a part of my pack. So it's not a decision I have to make. Yes, I would most likely go to protect you over everyone, but who wouldn't? I love you, which means you'll always be my first priority. It's not letting my pack down if you are a member of it."

"But I'm not a member," Harry whined, distress written all over his face, "I'm still a human."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Louis whined, scrunching up his face and looking absolutely hurt.

Harry moved his body closer to Louis and cupped his cheeks, rubbing the soft skin of either side of his face, "I-I'm not. I'm trying to help you by making things easier. If I just lay low and remain out the scene then I won't be in the cross fire. Just until you're free."

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes stubbornly, "I don't know how long that'll be. This cold war has been going on for ages, and we are getting closer to actually fighting them."

Harry frowned at Louis, scooting himself back, "I don't know how you expect me to just sit back and let you fight."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to let you come with me. You did just give me the ring back," Louis snapped, looking at Harry like he is ridiculous.

Harry rolled his eyes and was ready to argue more against Louis' comment, but then Louis' phone started ringing. He frowned when he picked the device up from his pocket, mumbling that Niall was calling him.

"What?" Louis asked, looking at Harry and shrugging.

_"Nick is in town."_

Louis' eyes widen and he stood up from his seat, his hand clenching tight around his phone as he clenched his teeth together, "Are you serious?"

_"We saw him go in. And we aren't allowed to go. I know you're with Harry, but I wanted to let you know."_

"Thanks, Niall," Louis muttered. He clicked his phone off and pocketed it back in his pants. He made a turn to leave Harry's house without any explaination, but Harry stood up and gripped his arm.

"Who was that? Why are you leaving?" Harry asked.

Louis arched his head to look at Harry and scowled, "Nick is in town. You need to stay here."

Louis shrugged his arm free and started dashing out the house. Harry widen his eyes right away and ran after Louis, grabbing his arm again and pulling him back.

"Louis, my mum is in town," Harry whine desperately, "He probably knows who she is."

Louis shrugged his arms again and placed both his hands on Harry's shoulders, gently pushing him back in the house, "Okay, and you need to stay here. I can't have you come and get hurt."

"No!" Harry snapped, dropping Louis' hands and rushing past him down the steps, "You don't get to tell me what to do. This is my _mother._ "

Louis let out an annoyed groan and immediatly ran next to Harry's side. He kept trying to pull Harry back, but he kept getting slapped by the boy.

"Harry, this could be dangerous," Louis complained, following behind Harry like a sad puppy.

Harry tossed his hands in the air as he walked down the road and made the turn until he was on the Main Street of the town, "You still can't control me."

Louis rolled his eyes and ran to catch up to Harry's side. They continued fighting like this, Louis trying to shove Harry back down the road they just walked up, until the two of them saw Nick standing in the cul de sac in the middle of the town.

"Mum!" Harry screeched, running straight to where he saw Anne having a conversation with Nick.

"Harry, no," Louis yelled behind him, running normally and trying to pull Harry back when they approached the two.

Anne turned to smile at Harry while Nick smirked evilly. Louis was standing in front of them with his arms wrapped tight around Harry and pulling him flushed against his chest.

"Harry, Louis. So glad you could join," Anne said with a smile, laughing at her son.

Harry's frown deepened and he tried wiggling his way out of Louis hold. Anne watched with a confused look while Nick started laughing at the both of them. Harry had let out a groan and stomped on Louis' foot, freeing himself when the latter yelped.

Harry ran straight to his mother's side and started pulling her away from Nick, starting to struggle when he noticed that she wasn't budging and still looking at him like he was crazy.

"Mum. Let's go, now," Harry pleaded, trying to yank his mum's arms, but she laughed quietly and pried Harry's hand off of her.

"Harry, please stop," She begged, "I wanted you to meet someone I found in town. This is Nick," she motioned to Nick who was standing there staring at Harry like he was food, "He's an investor and new to town. Thought I'd show him around."

Nick smiled sickenly sweet at Harry, while Harry was frowning at the boy, and reached a hand out, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Harry rolled his eyes and stubbornly crossed his arms. Louis cautiously walked next to Harry's side and remained close to him and Anne. His eyes were staring straight at Nick and watching his every move.

Anne scoffed at Harry's behavior and nudged his shoulder. When Harry looked up to meet her eyes she narrowed them and nodded her heard towards Nick. Harry let out a groan and reached his hand out as well, shaking Nick's hand and mumbling his name out.

Except next thing Harry knows is his body being pulled straight in to Nick's chest. Nick dug his nails deep in to Harry's back and let his claws start to peak out. Harry whined helpless as Anne stood there in complete shock.

"Wha-" Anne started, looking confusedly between Nick and Louis.

Nick started to laugh lowly as he buried his head straight in to Harry's neck. He continued to dig his nails in to Harry, and the boy let out a painful yelp that had Anne super worried.

Louis immediately growled and ran straight to Nick. He pulled Harry back from Nick's hold, and Harry stumbled backward. Anne gasped as she rushed over to Harry to hold him in her arms, caressing his face to see if he is okay.

Louis pushed Nick straight on to the ground, his eyes turning a deep red as he snarled his razor alpha teeth out. He straddled on to Nick's hips and begun to start punching his face. Harry let out a pitiful scream and tried to reach after Louis, but Anne held him tight and took a few steps back.

"You shit head," Louis growled, sending a blow straight to Nick's jaw. He brought his claws out and scratched down Nick's chest.

Nick hissed and pushed Louis off of him. He quickly stood up on his feet and stepped straight on to Louis' hand. He bent down over the latter still on the ground and sent a solid blow to his nose, laughing when Louis hissed in pain.

"Louis," Harry yelled loudly. He pushed out of his mother's arms and ran straight to where Nick was crowding over Louis.

He immediately brought his hands up and pushed Nick back, using the key in his pocket to jab it straight in to Nick's chest. Nick stumbled back with a groan while Harry catered to Louis.

Louis had blood all over his nose and his brows furrowed in anger. His eyes are still red and his teeth are poking out through his mouth. Anne gasped and walked over to where Harry is leaning over Louis' body and shook.

"H-Harry," Anne started, reaching out to hold on to Harry's shirt. She tried to yank him off Louis once seeing his were wolf face, but Harry shrugged her off and held on to Louis' face.

Nick had noticed their little moment by Louis and decided to sprint towards Anne. He wrapped his arms tight around her neck and back away from them, giving Harry a testing look when he brought his eyes to them.

"Nick, stop," Harry pleaded, standing up on his feet and ready to run at him, but Louis got up as well and held on to him. "Let me go," Harry yelled at Louis, pure fury burning through his green eyes.

"No, Harry. I am not letting you go," Louis snapped at him, wrapping his arms tight around Harry's waist.

Harry started thrashing his body all around trying to make Louis let go. Louis was struggling to hold Harry to himself, but he managed. Anne was choking with Nick's hold around her neck, and her teary eyes made contact with Harry's, and she showed nothing but fear in them.

"Well, well, well," Nick teased, growling lowly in Anne's ear and laughing when she let out a weak whine, "What do we have here?"

"Let her go, Nick," Louis threatened, his eyes boring straight in to Nick's as he continued to struggle with Harry in his arms.

"LET HER GO!" Harry yelled desperately.

Nick raised one eyebrow as he looked curiously at Louis and Harry. A sudden smirk made its way on his lips, and then he quickly pulled something out of his pocket. Louis didn't have time to react as Nick shot a gun over to his arm that had wolfsbane in it.

Louis let out a loud yelp of pain that made him release his hold over Harry. He retracted himself and held his arm tight to his hand, using his other fingers to dig the poison bullet out of his skin.

Harry took that chance to break free and dumbly run towards Nick. Anne started mumbling incoherent things and when Harry got close, Nick wrapped his hand tight around Harry's neck.

Harry froze as he felt his breath stop short. He tried prying Nick's hands from around his neck but it didn't work. His claws started to come out and poke against Harry's smooth skin.

Nick brought Anne and Harry on each of his sides, holding them hostage in each arms. He faced Louis with a proud smirk as he eyed Louis, who was then recovered from the bullet.

"Drop them," Louis commanded, tightening his fist by his side and and snarling his teeth at Nick.

But Nick started laughing. His body erupting in chuckles as he shook his head at Louis, tightening his hold around both Anne and Harry, "Where's the fun in that?" he questioned, "How about you chose one to save, and I get the other?"

Harry's eyes widen as he looked desperately at Louis. Anne began spluttering helpless in trying to say Harry's name, but no one could understand her. Louis looked angrily between Anne and Harry, seeing the desperation in both their eyes in hoping he saves the other.

But Louis was not going to make that decision. He took a few steps closer, and that is when Louis noticed that Nick had tightened his hold around both of them, their faces starting to turn a shade red. Louis stopped and looked wide at at Nick, seeing him laugh and tsk.

"Now, now. If you don't chose I'll just end them both right now," Nick teased, "Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Louis growled and darkened his eyes, "Nick. Stop it."

"NO!" Nick bellowed out angrily, tightening his hands even more as Harry yelped loudly when he felt the claws starting to tear through his first layer of skin. "This is not even half of what is coming for you, boy. Ed was just a start, but believe me when I say you will have worse."

"L-Lou-" Harry breathed out quickly, trying to swallow down but being restricted by Nick's hands. There was blood starting to ooze from the side of his neck and dripping from his mouth, and Louis grew angrier.

Louis took a careful step forward, "You're going to pay for this," he warned.

Nick rolled his eyes and shoved Anne and Harry to his side. He opened his mouth and forced his Alpha teeth to come out, and that is when Louis grabbed the bullet he was shot with and threw it straight at Nick.

It pierced him straight in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Louis growled as he darted forward to them, pushing Anne and Harry roughly so the force pushed them out of Nick's hold. Then Louis clawed down the side of Nick's arm and pushed him down.

The two started going back and forth with attacking each other. Anne quickly ran over to Harry and held him in her arms, crying straight on top of his head when they both heard Louis let out a loud yelp.

Nick had clawed the side of Louis' cheek and pinned him on the ground. But Louis recovered by kneeing him in the groin and biting his shoulder, causing Nick to let out a loud yelp as well.

Anne was in complete shock as she watched Nick and Louis. Their growls are evident and loud. Their claws are scratching over one another's bodies, and the animal teeth poking out of her mouth has her in a confused daze.

"Louis," Harry yelled desperately, which motivated Louis in to continuing to attack Nick. Harry cried immediately and wanted to run after them, but Anne was scared and terrified for her and her son's life.

Suddenly arrows are being shot in to Nick and Louis' back. They both step back to groan when a sudden figure appeared in front of them. The man gripped both of their necks and held them apart, frowning at the two feuding alphas.

"R-Robin?" Anne questioned, looking at Robin in the middle of Nick and Louis still trying to fight each other.

Robin looked up at Anne with his red eyes. She gasped quickly and took a step back with Harry in her arms. Both of his arms were outstretch holding Nick and Louis apart. He turned then to look at both at the boys, growling lowly at them.

"ENOUGH," Robin snapped, his alpha voice booming through everyone's ears. Anne and Harry groan at the sharp impact of his sound. He calmed himself when Stan and a mystery man run from across the road to join them. "You settle this in the woods where there is no people around."

Stan had ran over to Harry and Anne once he put the bow and arrow on his strap around his back. He stood in front of them and checked their eyes, "You guys okay?"

"Y-yes," Anne stuttered, but then she pointed to where Nick and Louis were being yelle at by Robin, "B-but t-they are-"

Harry sees another man walk over by Robin with a silver stake in his hand. He looked as if he was ready to stab Nick and Louis with the stakes. Harry frowned and immediately broke through Stan and His mom, running straight to the man and blocking Louis.

"You can't kill, Louis. What the hell?" Harry yelled, wrapping his arms around his back to hold Louis close to him.

The man raised his eye brow questionably at Harry, "He is a werewolf fighting another werewolf in town. Might I add they are alpha's with no control."

The man gripped Harry hard on his shoulder and tried to yank him away, but Louis growled and tried to push him off. He was not successful considering Robin's hold on him, but at least Harry slapped the man's hand.

"Don't fucking touch him," Louis spat, his eyes turning red.

The man started laughing tauntingly, holding the silver stake up in his hands, "The alpha and the human. What a tragic story."

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked over to see Stan by his mom. Stan gave him a shrug and motioned his head towards the man. Harry figured this must be Stan's dad, and his eyes grew darker.

Harry brought his leg up and kicked the man in the groin, using his doubled over in pain to kick his legs out from under his feet. When the man fell, Harry quickly went over to him and grabbed the silver stake, pointing it straight to his chest.

"Louis was protecting me and my mother," Harry spat, pure rage firing at this man, "If you're going to kill anyone, kill Nick. He attacked us. Or the other alpha standing in between the two."

Harry picked himself off the ground as Stan ran over to his father. He looked at Harry for a moment before he helped him up. The father looked over at Nick and Louis with disgust, then that same look transferred to Robin. Stan sighed and dragged them both off to the side.

Harry confidently stood in front of Robin and eyed him carefully, waiting for him until he got the idea.

Robin sighed and let go of Louis' hold, pushing his back forward causing Louis to stumbled in to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis arm and sighed, frowning at Robin, "Stay away from my mum."

"Stay away from Louis," Robin spat, wrapping his other arm completely around Nick.

Harry stared at Robin and frowned. He didn't reply at all instead of grabbing Louis' hand and walking him over towards his mother. Anne flinched when she saw Louis, but Harry left Louis' side and grabbed his mom's hand.

"Come on," Harry muttered, dragging Anne down the street with Louis aimlessly following behind, "I'll explain."

They started the walk back to the house. Louis looked back over his shoulder and saw Robin and Mr. Lucas pinning Nick with shackles, Mr. Lucas having an angry look on his face as he does so. Stan stood off to the side while nervously biting his nails. Louis looked up and saw Nick, glaring hard when Nick was staring straight at him from their two mile difference.

Louis knew this was not good. A fight with Nick in the middle of town. Robin and Mr. Lucas having to get involved. Now Nick getting trapped by them.

Nick would obviously escape from them. He is smarter than what Robin thinks he is, but when he escapes is when Louis has to prepare because he knows that is when the war will officially start. He needs to step up his team.

When they get inside the house Anne stumbled her way to the couch. Her eyes are wide and mouth pressed in a fine line as she stared at the table. Louis nervously walked in and stayed off to the side to not startle Anne, sitting down on the recliner as Harry sat on the coffee table.

"W-What was that?" Anne questioned, her watery eyes looking at Harry.

Harry sighed, pressing a hand to her leg, "What do you know first? Let's start there."

Anne shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a sigh and looked over at Louis before Harry, "That the Lucas family are hunters, but not sure for what. And that there are people in the woods that are bad that try to go after humans and the town. But what-"

Harry shook his head and shushed his mom, "Member those stories I told you about hearing when I was younger? About werewolves?"

Anne gasped and started making sounds. She shook her head and choked on her own words. She looked up at Louis and started crying, biting her lip, "T-That i-is not. I-is it?"

Louis sadly nodded his head at her. Anne sighed and looked up at Harry, her bottom lip trembling. Harry always thought Anne knew about werewolves, but maybe she didn't. She had an idea with what the founders imprinted in her head, but not to the extent of it being werewolves they were going after.

"T-they just said d-demons in the w-woods. That all the m-murders in the past were because of them, and the L-Lucas family and f-founders were able to stop them," She stuttered out, "Then they s-said that they were back, and to watch over y-you."

Harry sighed and looked over to Louis. He wore the same distressed look on his face with stressed lines between his eyebrows. Harry looked back at his mom and bit his lip, hating that he has to see her like this.

"Nick is an alpha of a werewolf pack. He is bad and tried to use you and me to go after Louis, "Harry explained slowly, seeing Anne divert her eyes to Louis, "Robin is also a werewolf and he is too an alpha. Robin and his pack are like the top dogs in werewolf world."

Louis laughed quietly to himself at hearing Harry explained. He remember just months ago when he had to explain this to the boy, and now he is the one explaining it to his mother.

Anne looked back over to Louis and pointed at him, "And Louis is-" she paused, letting out a sob and looking at Harry, "A werewolf?" Harry nodded his head carefully as Anne sighed, "You're dating a werewolf?"

"I love him," Harry said earnestly, looking at his mother and already seeing the judgements and lectures running across her face. But she froze. When Harry said those three words she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"He is Louis to me, not a werewolf" Harry continued, taking Anne's hands in his, "And I love Louis Tomlinson, not the alpha werewolf."

Anne gasped and covered her mouth, "Tomlinson," she whispered to herself. She then frowned and looked like she realized something, "Grimshaw. Twist. Winston. Wootton, and Cowell."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to Louis. Louis offered him a weak smile and shrugged, "The originals."

"Yes," Anne whispered, "How could I not have known? Those are the legends of the town. The first settlers. Of course they would be the werewolves. The founders here."

Harry nodded his head and sighed. He carefully took the spot next to his mom on the couch and placed his head down on her shoulder. She calmed her breathing down and made sure her tears were gone before she looked over at Louis.

Louis looked over and raised an eyebrow. She offered him a smile and motioned him over to the spot on the other side of her body. Louis blushed and got up from his spot, walking over to sit down next to her.

Harry smiled at Anne then looked over at Louis. Louis blew him a kiss and mouthed an I love you to the boy. Harry blushed as he darted his eyes away from feeling embarrassed. But then his eyes caught on to the ring behind Louis that sits on the table stand.

Harry frowned and remembered the moment Louis walked in to the house with a hurt look on his face from Harry giving bak the ring. He took in a big breath and sat up on the couch, feeling Anne and Louis' eyes on him.

"Mum, there is something else we have to tell you," Harry nervously stated, reaching around Louis to grab the ring.

Anne raised her eyes and laughed airy, "What? Are you a werewolf?"

"No," Harry mumbled, shyly looking down as he slid the crescent ring on his finger, "Just that I am going to mate with one."

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a cocky little thing.


	16. The Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Continue to enjoy this story. Thank you to my readers. The good stuff is getting closer (aka, the fight) Ya! Comment and send some love. 
> 
> Ps, some warnings when reading this chapter: Detailed violence. Character Death. Mentions of Blood. 
> 
> Be Aware. 
> 
> If this is something you would not like to read, no worries. I will post what happened in the notes of the next chapter. Enjoy. xx

☾

Harry walked out of the school with a gloomy look on his face. He hurried his way to the car he parked in the lot before getting in and driving home.

His head hurts from all the thinking he's been doing the past couple of days about the whole werewolf situation. His eyes are bloodshot from crying because he still knows nothing about ED.

His heart aches because he is worried about Louis, and the fact that they are still arguing about this apparent war coming up isn't helping him much. And his left finger feels heavy with the weight of the ring weighing it down, it's simply becoming overwhelming.

When Harry pulled up his driveway, he blew air up on his face to get his curl to fly away. He reached over to grab his backpack and hopped out the car.

His head was tucked down as he walked over to the stairs of his front porch, but he suddenly saw a pair of shoes in his peripheral. When Harry looked up with furrowed eyebrows, he noticed that Ed was sitting down on the steps to his house.

Harry's face broke out in to the biggest smile as he dropped his bag to the floor and ran straight to Ed. Ed stood up and laughed as he immediatly opened his arms for Harry.

When their bodies crashed together, Ed let out a grunt at the impact. He is still recovering and healing slowly. His body is still aching from the pain Nick gave him, but seeing his best friend again makes the pain worth it.

" _Ah,_ still a tad sore," Ed laughed, patting Harry on the back.

Harry pulled back from Ed and smiled, tears in his eyes as he laughed along. He shook his head in shock and joined Ed in sitting, scooting his body closer to his side.

"Are you okay? What happened? You are okay, right?" Harry immediatly asked, his happy face suddenly turning worriedsome.

Ed rolled his eyes and laugh, easing Harry by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Just got banged up. He bit me, but not enough to kill me. Left a couple of scratch marks on my body, but I'm healing for the most part."

Harry's frown deepened while looking at Ed, "When did Nick do this? And why?"

Ed sighed loudly and planted his hands behind his back, looking up at the sky, "The night of you and Louis' date. He did it because he is ready to go after Louis. It keeps us on our toes because we don't know his moves."

"We need to do something then," Harry whined, shifting his body like he his ready to get up and go, but Ed eased him by pulling his body back down.

"You are not doing anything. Louis is prepared. He has been for awhile," Ed admitted, looking at Harry carefully, "He is waiting for Nick to escape, and then he is going to kill him."

Harry widen his eyes and began shaking his head. He gritted his teeth together and gripped on to Ed's arm. "No," Harry snapped, "Louis - he-he can't. I can't have him get hurt. Why does he have to do it?"

"He is a leader, Harry," Ed eased, softly holding on to Harry's hand and messing up his curls playfully, "Nick won't stop until Louis is dead, which means Louis has to kill him first. And he will. And Louis would do anything to protect his pack and you."

"I don't want him to die," Harry admitted scared, feeling tears in his eyes again at just the thought of Nick murdering his boyfriend.

But Ed started laughing, patting Harry's back comically as he started shaking his head, "Trust me, Louis will be fine. He has proper motivation to win this fight."

Ed looked no so subtly at Harry in which caused him to blush. Harrt bit on his bottom lip and duck his head down, trying to hide the smile on his face as his curls fall down to the side.

Ed shook his head and stood up in his spot. Harry looked up to see Ed standing and decided to join him.

"I need to go," Ed admitted, looking apologetically at Harry.

Harry frowned, blinking his eyes rapidly and furthering is bite on his lip, "What? Why? I just got you back."

Ed sighed as he brought a hand to the back of his neck, scratching at his scalp, "I need to remain low. If any of Nick's members come at me, they could easily take me down. I need to build my strength back up."

Harry's eyes widen as he let out a startled gasp. He rushed in front of Ed and gripped on to both of his shoulders, shaking him roughly, "You're going to fight too?"

Ed shrugged, twisting half the side of his mouth down and raising his brows, "Louis needs fighters."

"No," Harry snapped, backing away from Ed and pulling on his curls as he started pacing around the porch, "Why? Just - no. My boyfriend and now my best friend?"

Ed grumbled some incoherent things. He walked over to Harry and grabbed on to his shoulders, laughing lightly as he shook him.

"Calm down, Harry," he eased, looking in to Harry's worried eyes, "Honestly there is nothing you can do to stop this! This war as be fueling for ages, and right when Nick escapes - that's it."

Harry's eyes began clouding with tears. He bit down on his bottom lip and slowly was coming to terms with this. He knows he has no chance. He knows this war has been brewing since long before he was even born.

Harry just hates that he added to the fire. He hates that this has to happen while he is alive and with Louis. So many things could go wrong with this fight between two packs because in the end - only one will survive.

"Hey," Ed whispered, giving Harry a soft smile, "I have to head back, but I just wanted to come see you. Tell you that I am okay."

Harry rolled his eyes but trudged his way closer to Ed. He gave him a hug and a gentle pat on the back, pulling a little away so he can see in to Ed's eyes.

"Just be careful," Harry whispered desperately.

After, Ed left shortly back into the woods. Harry followed him out back to watch him enter, and he sighed when he was left alone.

He stuffed his hands in to his pocket and turned back to walk inside his house. Harry's stomach grumbled which caused him to giggle, so he walked into the kitchen to catch a snack before his mom came home.

When he walked through the door he noticed a vase of day lilies on the counter with a cute note attached. Harry bit his lip and smiled as he approached the items, thumbing the petals of the flowers gently before grabbing the note.

_Meet me in town when you get home . xx -L_

Harry blushed as he read the note over and over again. He quickly grabbed his keys and rushed out the front door to head out to meet Louis.

Harry felt excited because he had never really gone out in to town to enjoy anything - unless it was shopping with his mother. He is usually at school or with Louis in his room since Louis is not allowed in town. But being able to go out with his boyfriend makes Harry feel all giddy.

It makes him feel normal too. Like his boyfriend is not an alpha to an original pack that is at war with two other packs. It's like being in a normal human relationship for once where they can just forget about all their problems.

Most of the time when it is just Harry and Louis that's what he feels - like they are in their own little world.

Harry approached the middle of the town where he saw his mom and Nick standing just a few days ago. Harry shivered at remembering Nick being so handsy with himself and his mom - choking them to their near death and threatening Louis.

Harry turned in circles to see if Louis was anywhere, but just simple humans of the town were passing by without a care. Harry sighed as he walked to the middle circular median right in the middle, and he sat down on the bench that's under the oak tree.

He began tapping his fingers against his thigh anxiously as he continued to survey the area. For some reason, something felt _off._

Maybe Harry was too excited to not even question why Louis would even want to meet in town considering werewolves aren't allowed there. Louis would have most likely met Harry at his house in the first place and walked him straight to where Louis wanted to go.

That anxious feeling continued to grow, and Harry then decided maybe he should call Louis from the woods behind his house. It's his safest bet just to makes sure nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

Ever since the Nick incident, there is no telling what could happen. Just as Harry is about to sit up from the seat, two men come down next to him and place their hands on his shoulders to force him back down.

Harry's eyes widen as his bum slams against the wood of the seat. He turned his head to see two middle aged men on both sides of him. One has dark brown hair mixed with some white with a scruffy face. The other looks a little bit younger with a shaved face and brown hair that's pushed back some.

Harry bit his lip and looked up to see if Louis was around, but it was then he noticed the entire area was clear of people. Harry's inside continued to jitter, and he felt his whole body shake up with worry.

Harry dugs his fingers into the palm of his hand and tried getting up again, but the same action happened and he was forced to sit back down.

"Say Simon," the one on the left said with humor, "Member the last time an alpha tried to mate with a human?"

The one on the right - Simon - started laughing to himself, shaking his head and staring off in front of him. Harry gulped as he watched the two next to him, feeling completely uneasy like he does if Nick was around.

"The human was the first to die I believe, Dan," Simon said with a laugh, turning to look at Harry with a smirk, "Hey, you're a human."

Harry nodded his head slowly and felt an arm being slung around his neck. The one on the left - Dan - began laughing lowly, like a grumble that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"And I think your boyfriend is an alpha. If I'm correct, he is Louis Tomlinson," Dan noted, pulling Harry's shoulder closer to himself.

Harry let a little strangled noise out from his throat and shimmied his way from Dan's hold. The two men started laughing to themselves as Harry stood up quickly, clasping his hands nervously in front of his body and pointing his toes inwards.

"I _uh_ \- He is supposed to meet me here," Harry stuttered, biting down on his bottom lip and casting his eyes up towards the leaves of the tree.

"Says who?" Simon asked as he Layed his arm out flat on the top of the bench. He tilted his head while looking at Harry, almost testing him in a way.

Harry shrugged his shoulders lamely, "He said. W-with a note."

"You mean this note?" Dan asked, suddenly holding up a note that looks exactly like the one Harry saw in his kitchen.

Harry's eyes widen as he noticed the thing in Dan's hand, suddenly feeling queasy at the thought of this person being able to get into his house and trick him like this.

Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his body and took a few steps back. His bottom lip trembled with fear as he looked between the pair, wishing Louis would just come out of nowhere to save him - hell even Stan will do.

"W-what? H-how?"

"Were alphas," Simon easily said, standing up to his feet with Dan following, "We can do whatever we want."

Harry gasped and took another step back, bubbling with nerves as he watched the both of them follow his movements.

"Like - of Red Mo-"

"Of Red Moon? The Alpha pack? Yes you idiot," Dan grumbled, rolling his eyes annoyingly, "Dan Wooten. Simon Cowell."

Harry shook his head and stumbled backwards, his foot slipping off the curb of the median and stumbled back. He gasped and quickly regain himself, now noticing the two alpha werewolves standing directly in front of him.

"Now now, Dan. Give the boy a break," Simon teased, smirking at Harry and pressing his hand roughly against Harry's shoulder blade.

"No," Dan growled, fisting his hands by his sides as his gray eyes suddenly turned red, "We need him gone."

Harry lost his breath while watching Dan, suddenly fearing the worst when he noticed the alpha side coming out of him. Harry tried to back up some more, but Simon's heavy hand was keeping him in place.

"I-I didn't do anything, tho," Harry pleaded, looking desperately between the two as he felt tears cloud his eyes.

Dan snarled his nose as his pointy teeth slowly peaked through his frown, "You're the alpha's _soulmate_. You make him more powerful than us, and we can not have that."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, running one hand through his hair while the other one rested on his hip, "Wait. What? What does that even mean?"

Simon rolled his eyes and dug his nails into Harry's back, ignoring the loud scream he voiced through his lips.

"It's a one and a million thing for an alpha - or any werewolf to find their true _soulmate._ When they do it's said that they gain this power to make them stronger. Feel each other's pain. Read each other's mind. Fuel their strength and devote their whole life to the other. But it heightens their emotions more, which means if anything happens to their mate - their fury is increased. They love more. They protect more. It makes them a better alpha to the pack. It's always been a legend, but Louis has gotten stronger beyond words because he found his _soulmate._ It's you," Simon explained.

Harry honestly felt like his breath got knocked out of his lungs when he heard this. It can explain though why he honestly felt so hopeless whenever him and Louis arent together. He swears sometimes he can feel when Louis was in pain.

Who would've known some boy from Cheshire would actually meet his soulmate. And for that soulmate to be an alpha werewolf that could only make him stronger. He liked that he was some sort of charm for Louis, it honestly explains a lot on how they easily fell in to things.

They are each other's halves.

"Look," Dan suddenly said, causing Harry to snap his head up towards him. He furrowed his eyes when Dan was staring and pointing straight at the ring on his left hand, suddenly feeling conscious of it and bringing it to his chest.

"They are close to mating," Dan snapped, his head looking up and red eyes staring straight in to Harry's, "He has the token. Louis could destroy us now."

Before Harry had any indication of what was happening, Dan sprung himself forward. Simon stepped away as he let Dan tackle Harry to the ground, pinning him to the ground with a hand around his neck and a hand on his hip.

Harry's scared face looked straight up at Dan's, his face turning cherry red as he tried pulling Dan's hand from around his neck. Simon laughed and walked over towards them, standing above Harry's head.

"It's time," Simon called out, giving Dan a curt nod.

Harry cried desperately the best he could. He used all his strength to try and pull Dan off, but he simply was no match to an original werewolf.

Dan smirked down at Harry and laughed wickedly. He used the hand around Harry's neck and sprung them both to standing position. He held Harry in the air now with both his hands constricting Harry, the latter's feet dangling just a few inches from the ground.

"When you're gone, Louis' gone. He'll be so weak that we can take him down easily," Dan snarled, having his claws come out - eyes turn redder, and animal teeth poking out.

Harry struggled against the restrain of the hand, but his wiggling body made it worse for him to breath or do anything. Simon was standing off to the side as if he was keeping watch, while Dan opening his mouth wide ready to bite down on Harry's jugular.

Harry let out a startled scream because he knew this was it. He knew that the seventeen years of living was about to end with just one bite. He's seen how its done. He watched the way Louis easily ripped Nick's beta's throat out with his simple pointy teeth.

Harry just knew.

But then the sound of an arrow clicking was heard, and the next thing happening is his body falling flat to the ground. He heard two animal howls coming from next to him, and when he lifted his head slowly he noticed Dan and Simon both with arrows in their back.

Harry started coughing, hunching his back to catch his breath. Soon Stan came running by him and helped him up slowly, resting his limp body up against his own as he guided Harry over to the bench.

Louis was running straight to Simon and Dan's body, not even coming over to Harry as he threw the first punch at Simon's nose.

He doubled over in pain and that's when Louis grabbed the silver arrow again and jabbed it straight in to Simon's forehead. Simon yelled loudly before his body fell over limply, going unconscious almost at an instant.

Dan was on the ground a few feet away trying to yank the arrow from his back. Louis' eyes were a very dark shade of red, a mixture of black that most alphas don't reach.

His claws were present on his nails, and his sharp teeth were snarling straight at Dan. He stalked his way slowly to watch Dan struggle with the arrow. Harry whined from the pain he felt in his back and neck, trying to hide his body into Stan's at the same time as watching them.

Stan tried to calm him down the best he can while trying to ease the tiny wounds he saw on Harry. They weren't big. Just little claw marks in Harry's back and finger bruises in his neck.

Louis took a quick glance over at Harry on the bench and only grew angrier. He can almost see the sun's shining brightly against the cool metal of the ring that rest heavy on Harry's finger, and that was all he needed before attacking.

"You son of a bitch," Louis snarled, pushing Dan's back so that he fell forward in to the ground.

Dan's face slammed straight in to the cement, causing him to groan out loudly in pain. He tried picking himself up, but Louis' foot connected with his back and caused him to fall completely forward again.

"Louis," Harry suddenly yelled out, trying to spring up from the bench as Stan's arms wrapped around his shoulder to pull him back.

Louis turned to look at Harry questionably when suddenly his whole body was slammed across the street. His back skidded against the hot cement of the black roads, leaving a trail of blood under neath him.

Harry immediatly threw Stan's arms off of him and sprinted up to Louis. He didn't make it far because Dan trapped him in his arms again, but he held Harry tighter to his body this time.

"Let me go," Harry whined, squirming his body around like a worm and trying to pry Dan's meaty claws off his neck and bicep.

Stan stood up as well and click his arrow towards Dan, but Dan growled in his alpha tone and opened up his mouth to expose his animal teeth. His eyes turned red as they made a motion towards Harry's neck, testing Stan to do anything.

"Stop it!" Louis yelled, picking himself up off the floor to stand on his feet a couple of steps away from Dan, "Leave him alone."

Dan laughed amused at Louis' plead and only held Harry tighter. His eyes trailed over to Louis and turned colder the longer he stared, but Harry swore he felt Dan shiver in nerves when the two of them made eye contact.

Something about Louis was different. Something Harry had never seen on an alpha or on Louis before.

His teeth are longer than normal, extra pointy. His eyes are a very dark red, almost to a point that they are black. Veins are popping out from his neck and arms, his claws curving in and ready to attack.

Harry didn't think much of it when he stomped on Dan's foot and used his elbow to slam in to Dan's stomach, but the impact caused him to wince.

Harry found an edge and continued to squirm out of Dan's hold - almost free, when Dan's teeth connected into the meat of his shoulder.

Harry was just a few steps away and froze when he felt the sharp teeth piercing into his skin. His eyes widen in fear, and his head felt dizzy from the pain. A tiny whimper escaped his throat, but what really startled everyone was the opening roar that shook the ground coming from Louis himself.

Louis ran straight towards Dan and grabbed his throat, clenching his fingers tightly around the flesh until Dan popped off. Louis pushed him back so he stumbled on his feet, then he pulled out a silver knife and stabbed it straight into Dan's jugular.

"Louis," Harry whimpered, falling down to his knees with one hand clutching to his shoulder and the other one trying to grab Louis.

Louis ignored him, or more like used him for motivation. Louis turned to see Harry in pain and that infuriated him even more.

He drew his fist back and sent a blow straight to Dan's nose, causing the bone to crack and his whole head to turn to the side. He used his hand to then clutch his throat again making sure to grip it so tight that his claws were puncturing through the first layer of skin.

"Y-y-" Dan tried to say, but he was soon coughing up blood.

Stan quickly ran over to Dan and Louis and injected syringes with wolfsbane into Dan's system. It weakened him right away and caused him to fall to his knees.

Louis stared down at him with no mercy as Dan pleaded with his eyes. But Louis didn't care. His free hand went straight to Dan's heart, putting all his pressure into pushing the pads of his fingers through his chest.

It took a second for Louis to get his fingers through, but soon enough his fingers pushed past the flesh and was gripping on to Dan's heart. Dan froze right away and began shaking his head in fear, mumbling in coherent things as Louis continued to squeeze his heart tighter.

" **Dont mess with him** ," Louis demanded, his voice booming with dominance.

Dan didn't get a chance to reply because Louis ripped his hand free from Dan's chest while holding his heart. He fell straigh on to the floor with no sound while Louis stood there in anger. He looked down at Dan's dead body, watching it turn gray as he dropped the heart next to him and turned around.

Harry looked up at Louis and blinked a couple o times. Although Louis' harsh deamoner was frightening, he gently cupped Harry's neck and pulled him in to a kiss, using his power to heal Harry as well.

Harry sighed in content when their lips met, feeling the teeth marks start to close up and the hurt he felt suddenly vanishing. When they pulled back Louis returned back to normal, his beautiful crystal blue eyes looking into Harry's.

"I love you," Louis said right away, closing his eyes to take in a deep breath, "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you. _Ever._ "

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Louis' lips again. When they reopened their eyes, Harry pressed his forehead against Louis, "I know. And I love you too, boowolf."

Louis giggled quietly and kissed Harry again. They pulled back and reached for each other hands - the one that isn't filled with blood - then walked over to Stan.

"You guys need to go. _Now,_ " He said quickly, running a hand through his hair while staring at Dan's dead body and Simon's unconscious one.

"Thanks for helping," Louis said sincerely, smiling weakly at Stan, "Really. Thank you."

Stan shrugged, turning to look at them, "At least you guys are true and honorable. Had no idea the founders were wolves and wanting to kill a human."

Harry shivered and closed his eyes. Louis frowned and pulled him into to his side, pressing a kiss to his curls and nodding a goodbye to Stan.

Louis walked Harry back down the road to his house, but since Anne wasn't home yet Harry decided to follow Louis backto his cabin.

Last thing he wants is his mother to hound him about what happen when he just wants to relax in Louis' arms. He wants to feel that normalcy for a moment like he wasn't just about to die by two alpha werewolves from the alpha pack.

Anne had been quite okay with the whole werewolf thing, but she always asked so many questions and wants to make sure Harry is okay. She acts like he is a baby again, and she needs to realize that he already has Louis doing that to him. No need to add her.

They walked up the pebbled path to Louis' cabin and breathe in the fresh air of the woods. They take the steps up to the front porch and suddenly pause when they see what is laying in front of the door.

Louis' hand starts squeezing into Harry's tightly and his free one balls into a fist. His eyes turn red and he takes in a shaky breath, slowly releasing Harry's hand and walking towards the door.

"I think Nick escaped," Louis growled, ripping the blanket off the thing to expose a dead body laying on the ground.

Harry's eyes widen right away and he gasped as his heart completely dropped from down to the pit of his stomach, covering his mouth as he felt tears falling down his face.

"Ed?" He whimpered.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, but sorry. Ed's death is a build up of what is to come. 
> 
> Also, opinions on the soulmate idea? This was something I came up with to help give Harry some sort of supernatural strength towards Louis. You'll understand shortly (;


	17. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of last chapter: Harry gets home from school and sees Ed on his front porch. Sore and recovering. After the two of them argue about the war, Harry goes inside to find a note from "Louis" asking to meet in town. When Harry goes, he is suddenly trapped by 2 alphas from the Red Moon pack, Simon and Dan, who created that note. Dan attacks Harry and is ready to kill him, and he admits that Harry is Louis' "soulmate" in which gives Louis more power and strength. They also discover Harry and Louis are close to mating. Stan and Louis then come to rescue by shooting arrows at Dan to stop him. Dan and Louis fight, and Louis ends up ripping Dan's heart out. Louis and Harry go back to the cabin, and they find out Nick killed Ed as his wage for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, don't hate me again, but .... 
> 
> (;

☾

Louis ran around his cabin like a maniac. He had all the kids of the pack members line up with their parents in the big mess hall.

His plan was always to save the families first. Unless one of their parents decided to become a warrior, then that one would stay behind to fight. They have a secret escape room underneath the ground that they created a long time ago just in case of an attack coming.

Louis had Liam, Niall, and Zayn help him out in leading the kids and their parents down the stairs to the area. Perrie, Jade, Eleanor and Sophia stayed behind with their kids so they could say goodbye.

Lottie was running from her room upstairs and crashed straight into her brothers arms. Her poor face was coated in tears, and her shaky arms held tightly on to Louis.

"Louis, please," she whimpered, looking up at her brother desperately.

Louis sighed and leaned down to pick her up, resting her against his hip and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Jade, Eleanor, Sophia and Perrie will watch over you, okay? You know we have to go after the bad alpha."

"I know," Lottie whined, burying her head against Louis' neck, "Just please come back. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't," Louis promised, hugging her tightly to his body.

Harry ran over as well with a worried look on his face. He stood next to Louis in a frantic mess as he looked around at all the people rushing down the stairs into the hiding under ground.

"Louis-" Harry started, almost in tears as he began pulling his curls.

Zayn walked over to them just as Harry was ready to complain more. Most of the people who won't fight were almost gone down the stairs. Just a few members were left, and they easily disappeared down the steps.

Liam was over with Sophia and their new born. They were hugging each other tightly and pressing kisses all over their faces. Niall was with Jade and holding her baby bump, giving her a kiss on the lips then to their growing baby.

Harry watched in tears as he saw everyone saying goodbye. Eleanor was sitting on the table by herself with a hand on her belly, head duck down as she cried silently to her self. Harry remembered finding out just moments ago she was pregnant with Ed's child.

Calum was hugging a tall girl with blond hair that Harry presumed to be his mate named Taylor. She had a big bump on her belly, and their little boy clutching on tightly to Calum's leg with tears in his eyes.

Luke and Cara were holding their girl in their arms and pressing kisses to each other's faces. Cara looked angry and ready to attack something, but then their little girl said something to the both of them and caused them to hug her tightly.

Ashton and Leigh Anne seemed to be arguing over something that Harry couldn't make out. He thinks she was saying that she wanted to fight as well to help, but their little boy broke down in tears at the thought of both his parents fighting in the battle.

Micheal and Jesy each had a twin in their arms and seemed to be discussing the same thing Ashton and Leigh Anne were. But Jesy seemed more reasonable about staying with the twins.

Harry continued crying as he watched all these people saying bye to their families. Because their is no guarantee that they will come back alive.

Perrie walked over with her twins and went to Zayn. The four of them went off to the side to enjoy their moment as Eleanor finally gathered enough strength to walk over to Louis and Lottie.

"I'll take her," she whispered, offering a small smile and wiping the tears from under her eyes.

Lottie pulled her head back and looked at Louis. She cried even harder and began shaking her head, but Louis pressed a big kiss to the side of her face and handed her over to El.

She began screaming loudly and crying out for Louis as El carried her away to the stairs. The rest of the girls and kids went down with her, and the warriors that stayed behind to say bye to their families walked over to Louis, ready for what he is about to say.

"Okay," he started, nodding his head and quickly reaching out for Harry's hand, "Okay. We evacuated."

"What's next alpha?" Niall asked, shifting his chest protector around and looking at all the men that stood around, almost filling up the mess hall.

"We need to practice and train right away," Liam answered for Louis. He walked next to Louis' side and nodded at him, grabbing a chair to stand on top of.

Louis pressed his lips together in a fine line as he walked him and Harry off to the side. Since Liam is the war general he will be planning on what to do for fighting. Louis knows he we will be fighting as well. He is the most powerful of them all and has no worries about himself, but his fighters need to be properly trained to go after Nick's pack.

"The object is for Nick to die," Liam started. This caused everyone in the room to start cheering loudly and agreeing with him. Harry frowned and rested his head down on Louis' shoulder, biting down on his bottom lip and burying himself into Louis' warm side.

"Calm down," Zayn called out angerily, turning to look at everyone then up at Liam with a nod.

"He weakens with every kill of his pack member. Go after them first. They will be there to protect Nick first and foremost, so we need to take them down right away," Liam instructed, "But if you have any opening, throw any form of wolfsbane weapon or any silver in his direction. Don't let him get to you."

Louis nodded in agreement and let Harry go so he could stand next to Liam. Harry sighed sadly and backed up against the wall, looking nervously at everyone and wondering which one of them would make it out alive.

"I don't want anyone to fight Nick though," Louis said, tone serious as he looked into each fighter's eyes, "I will be going after him. Only ones I don't mind are Niall, Liam and Zayn. They are the most trained out. I want everyone to come back alive, so please be smart in your fighting."

The rest of the time was spent with Liam and Louis going over what to do. Mainly was to protect themselves and one another from Nick's members. And that Louis doesn't want any of them to directly fight Nick themselves.

Louis trusted himself most to fight Nick. They have had a couple of face offs the past months, and Louis has turned out victorious in those. Louis was the alpha - an alpha who was mated to his soulmate - which made him the most strongest out of them all.

Louis knows in his gut that with this fight, the Red Moon Pack will be soon to follow. Louis could possibly grow weak from fighting with Nick and his pack, and since now he is becoming so strong he is a threat to Red Moon.

They started making gernades with wolfsbane laced inside them. A couple of the hunters went off to the side to make pure silver weapons for battle.

Others went into the storage on the other side of the house to rack up all the defense gear they had. Armor chest protectors and shin guards. Anything they could use to prevail a sword entering them.

Louis helped a couple of the younger and not as trained warriors into learning some strategic moves to help them get around faster. Considering their lack in strength, those could be useful in sliding past pack members to set up bombs.

Zayn and Niall led a defense area with how the warriors should fight to protect themselves. How to use a sword to stop another sword, and how to duck if anything sharp is coming their way.

Liam himself taught others how to fight. He assigned the members into groups based on their criteria. If they were fast then they would be the ones to maneuver throughout the pack to plant bombs and traps.

Those who were strong and built would be the one going after the members. They would be the one to fight off the enemy. And if they were about average, then Liam just taught them basic skills to fight off the ones who are planting traps.

It was actually going smoothly and rather quick. Everything worked well when their lives were on the line. Harry sat off to the side the whole time with a nervous feeling in his belly, watching with wide eyes over a hundred men preparing for this fight.

Louis sighed as he watched Liam finally escort the warriors to the practice field out behind the cabin. He stayed behind with Harry in the mess hall while still contemplating what could happen the next few days.

He doesn't know when the attack will happen. Louis has already lost three members in just less than a year to Nick, and he does not want anymore to fall.

Louis has to act now, and he has to act fast. He thinks tomorrow will be a good day to go hunting in the woods and attack whoever they see. They know Nick's members like to lurke around their property, and Louis is not one to beat around the bush.

If Louis sees a Yellow Wolf member, he is taking them down right away. He will give the order to his memebrrs, and they will take apart Nick's pack bit by bit so they can all live in peace and freedom.

Nick has no heir or siblings. So when he goes down, the whole pack does as well. Louis only hopes he can get to Nick before Nick gets to him because Louis honestly doesn't want the pack to fall in the hands of his little sister.

She is too young to become a leader of a pack that is at war with two other ones. Plus it is rare for a femal to become alpha of a pack. Not that it can't be done, but the alpha trait in genes always sides with males for some reason.

Harry watched from the side at Louis' face. He can see the stressed marked in every line of Louis. The way his eyebrows scrunched and his fingers pinching his bottom lip.

Harry sighed and walked over to where Louis was standing - where he was staring at the ground - and stood right in front  of his body. Louis made no motion to take notice of Harry, so the boy bit his lip and gently cupped Louis' cheeks.

"Hey," Harry whispered.

Louis grunted and finally looked up at Harry. The light gleaming in his bright green eyes made Louis relax, and he finally let his shoulders slouch and hands wrapping behind Harry's back.

"Hey," Louis replied, giving him a half smile, "This is crazy, yeah?"

Harry snorted as he shook his head to Louis' answer. He smiled at the latter standing in front of him and leaned in to gently press his lips against Louis'. Louis' body seemed to relax even more as he let himself fall up against Harry, smiling warmly to himself.

"Everything will be okay," Harry stated softly, running his knuckles gently down the side of Louis' face.

Louis pouted his lip and moved one hand to hold Harry's wrist, looking up at the boy with furrowed brows, "Don't say that. Because no one will know what could happen with this."

Harry pressed his lips in a fine line and rested his forhead against Louis'. He moved his hands to wrap around Louis' neck to hold him closer to his body.

Louis could easily feel the tension unravel from his muscles the longer he stared in to Harry's eyes. Harry had always had that affect on Louis whenever they were around each other.

It's like it's just them and no one else. Harry has the aroma that is soft and calm, something that draws Louis in so easily. It's why they fit so well. Louis spent all his time worrying and stressing about his pack, but then there is Harry with his soft lips and gentle eyes that simply make Louis breathless.

"I love you," Harry said in the midst of the silence, "Hold on to that, okay?"

Louis closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Harry's lips. When they pulled their mouths apart he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up and face the reality that he was about to face.

"I'm coming back," Louis replied slowly, opening his eyes to see water in Harry's, "Tell me after the fight."

"Louis-" Harry whined, pulling his face back to look at Louis depsearately, "Please, I-"

Louis shut Harry up by pressing his lips against Harry's again. He let their lips mold together in a passionate kiss, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip before sliding his tongue in to Harry's mouth.

"I love you," Louis breathed out, tapping his fingers three times on Harry's lower back, "So fucking much, okay? And I'm going to come back to you. I'll always come back to you."

The moment was ruined when the door to the mess hall opened up. The two of them remained in each other's arms, but they looked over to see Luke walking through the door with a hunting sword in his hand.

When Luke approached the two of them, Harry had moved his positon to up against Louis' side. Louis raised his brows at Luke as if to ask what he needs, while he snaked his arms tightly around Harry's waist to keep him close.

"Me and Ashton were walking around to hunt for food, and we saw some of Nick's pack around the area," Luke admitted, putting the sword back into the pouch that's connected to his belt, "They are armed."

Louis bit his lip and nodded his head. This was the moment he knew was bound to happen, and now it finally is. He looked over at Harry first, then to Luke, then back to Harry for a second.

Harry raised his brow while staring at Louis, confused as to what the latter is thinking.

"I need people to escort Harry back to his house-" Louis started, feeling Harry squirm out of his arms and turn to him with a distraught look on his face.

"Louis? What?"

"And I need someone to make sure that him and Anne get out of town safely," Louis continued, not even bothering to give Harry a second thought.

Luke nodded obediently, looking at Harry to see his sadden face then back to his alpha, "Yes, alpha. I'll talk to Liam."

Then he left the room, leaving Harry gawking at Louis' stilled body. Louis looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet across the room until he left on to the main corridor outside the mess hall.

He walked down the hallway with Harry's steps stomping behind him until they were both in the living space. Louis sighed as he walked over to the fire place, stuffing his hands in his pocket and scuffing his feet against the hems of the rug.

Harry paused behind the couch to see Louis standing in front of the fire. His eyes were looking up at the painting of Jay, and Harry's whole body slumped as he slowly walked over to stand next to Louis.

"Louis-" Harry started, but Louis shook his head and turned to completely face him.

"No," he simply said, furrowing his eyebrows, "Harry, I _can not_ take the risk in losing you. I need you safe."

"I need you safe," Harry whined, coming closer to Louis' body and cupping his face. "Please, I-I can't just go away while you fight. This is serious."

Louis closed his eyes tightly and immediately pressed his forehead against Harry's. He let out a big puff of air as he held gently on to Harry's wrist.

Harry grew tears in his eyes the longer he watched Louis' stressed face. He wished for nothing more than to relax the boy, have him not worry about this fight.

He wanted to kiss the stress away, pepper him with love. Wanted to massage all the knots off his tense body and hold him until he breathes calmly.

But Harry cannot. Instead he leaned forward and connected their lips together, humming when he felt Louis move his lips back.

They stood there in each other's embrace for the moment. Loving the way their lips tell a story of want and desperation that words cannot convince. Harry didn't want this to be a goodbye kiss. He wanted this to be a kiss that made Louis want more.

They pulled back hastily, breathing heavily from the lack of air reaching their lungs when their mouths were together. Louis finally opened his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip when Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Harry. So much, okay?" Louis reassured again, "I just need you safe. Please," he begged, blue eyes gazing with his own tears. "I lost my mum. My dad. My cousin. Ed. I-I can't lose you, too. I need you safe. You and Lottie, need you both safe."

Harry sighed but nodded his head, understanding what Louis meant. He quickly leaned in to press his lips against Louis' and let them rest there for a moment to savour every way Louis tasted against his mouth.

Their moment was ruined when the sound of feet were walking across the wood. The two pulled back as Niall and Zayn approached the two, standing behind the couch and waiting for instructions.

Harry's eyes trailed over to the two and immediately tensed, knowing him and Louis have to part ways. Something he is dreading more than anything because he hates not knowing what is going on.

"Ready?" Zayn asked sympathetically, looking over at Louis and Harry.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, quickly looking back at Louis and pouting his bottom lip. "Be careful."

Louis gave Harry a tight smile and nodded his head, "You too."

Harry gave Louis a final hug before walking over to Niall and Zayn. Niall immediatly patted the boy's back and tried easing him by telling a lame joke. Zayn joined in and bickered with Niall, doing whatever he can to ease Harry as they left.

Harry was slumping towards the front door when he turned back to look at Louis, giving him a sad smile before the door closed and sepearated the two of them.

Louis stared at the spot Harry was just at and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He heard the chatter of all the warriors coming closer to where he was standing and quickly wiped the water off his face.

Louis had to be tough.

Everyone gathered into the living room surrounded with weapons and shields for protection. They spent awhile running over strategic moves in order to stay ahead of Nick's pack and to remain safe.

Liam informed that he had a couple of scouters survey the perimeter of their base and noticed some of Nick's pack lurking around the area waiting. The plan was to immeditely go after those that were close, then to go deep into the woods and attack the rest.

As Louis and Liam were getting set up to leave for the woods, Niall and Zayn returned shortly. Zayn walked over to Louis and clasped a hand on his back, causing the latter to turn towards them.

"They are heading out," he informed, "Packing and then driving to visit Gemma for about a week."

Louis nodded his head, quickly turning back to his pack to see all his members standing in a ready position. He looked over at Liam and saw his beta staring at him with an unsure look, must have noticed the worriedness on Louis' face.

"He'll be okay," Liam reassured.

Louis nodded again and cleared his throat. He walked over to the coffee table in between the couch and the fire place to stand up on. He placed his hands on his hips and surveyed everyone for a second, believing that they could really win this.

"Guys, were about to go in battle," Louis informed, letting out a big breath, "You have been trained for this for years. You are all strong and have something to come back to. Safe yourself, and save each other."

Louis felt like he was about to cry looking at all these people ready to fight. Some were older than him by years, and then some were younger. Sixteen and seventeen years old, the same age as Harry, and Louis can't even comprehend the thought of Harry ever being one to go into fight when being the same age as those.

Louis shook his head to get rid of his hesitant thoughts. He put on a stern face and breathed in another big breath of air, puffing his chest out as his blue eyes started turning red.

"Tonight, we win," Louis announced, "Tonight, Yellow Wolves will be extinct."

All the members started cheering loudly, throwing their fist or whatever weapon they were holding in the air. Louis sighed as he watched Liam started to escort the fighters out of the house.

Louis stayed behind with Niall and Zayn to watch as the house emptied one by one. When they were the last ones still inside, they slowly started to walk out side to meet with the rest of the pack.

Louis lingered in the back and stood in the doorway one last time. He turned around to look inside the house and sighed as he caught the picture of his mother up above the fireplace, wondering to himself what she thought about this.

He blew a kiss to his mother's picture and then silently closed the door behind him. He walked down the steps of his house and rushed in between the bodies to head towards the front of the group.

Liam was waiting for his instruction while standing there in his spot. Louis walked up next to him and gave Liam a look, nodding his head and turning to his members.

"Take down whoever you see," Louis called out.

Liam brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. He motioned with his hand to everyone to follow him and Louis into the woods.

The two of them lead the way as they slowly trudged their feet through the leaves and fallen branches. Everything was quiet all around, not even the sound of a bird chirping could be heard.

It was dusk out, the mixture of night and day up in the sky. Remenants of the sun was still there, but the skies were more a grayish color with dark clouds covering all around.

The trees turned from tall oak trees to worn out ones with peeling sap. The bark was a dark brown and looked like it was rotting from old age. The leaves weren't a vibrant green, more a burnt brown and ugly.

There was mud everywhere and made a slick sound with every shoe stepped in it. The wind was blowing softly in the air, cooling everyone with their hot bodies being prepared to fight.

The silent sound all around was deafening, and Louis started to grow restless the farther away they got from the cabin and the closer they got deeper in to the woods. He held his hand up high to pause the pack, turning around to face them all.

"Be cautious," Louis said quietly, bending his knees a little to get into an athletic position, "They're around here. We're gonna split now."

Louis' pack started splitting up and trailing off to different sections of the woods. Liam, Niall, and Zayn all lead their own groups being the leader of them, and Louis headed straight forward with the ones who stayed behind with him.

Louis watched until the rest of the groups disappeared behind the trees before he led his group ahead. They remained quiet and poised while maneuvering their way forward.

The quietness was still such a defeating sound, and Louis knew at any minute something was bound to happen because with his sense he could hear Nic's pack around. But he just didn't know where they were.

Their steps were careful with each time their foot hit the chrounf. They tip toed their way through the ground until Louis saw a swoosh out the corner of his eyes.

"They're here!" He called out, turning around to see the swoosh running by, "You guys keep going. I got this."

The group he lead walked forward as Louis took off in the direction of the swoosh that kept circling them around the area they were in. Louis zoned in on the body that was running speed ahead of him, and Louis could easily smell the Yellow Wolves off of his body, indicating this was Nick's member.

Louis quickened up his speed to go after the person, but the wolf immediately stopped and turned around. It took Louis by surprised, and he ended up being slammed into a tree across the aisle they were in.

Louis' back landed with a thud, and he looked up to see one of Nick's members walking closer to him.

Louis was ready to go after and attack him, but suddenly the sound of an arrow was being echoed in the quietness - and the wolf in front of him fell down to the ground with a silver arrow stuck straight in his heart.

Louis sighed in relief and turned to see who shot the wolf down. He was surprised to see Stan standing there completely equipped with armor and gear, but what he wasn't excepting was the person standing beside him - the one who shot the arrow.

Harry freaking Styles.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody expect this?


	18. Few Hours Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the start of this chapter picks up from the scene in the previous chapter when Harry leaves the cabin. This is just to show what happened. If there is any confusion, let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

☾

_* Few hours prior *_

When Harry left the cabin he felt completely on edge. He felt it even more so as he started walking through the woods with Zayn and Niall on either side of him.

It's like he could sense Louis' distress. He could feel the worry etched in Louis' veins and the stress written all over his face. His body ached like he had been working all day, but in reality he had been watching Louis running around the cabin trying to evacuate everyone.

Harry wondered if this had something to do with the soulmate business that Dan and Simon mentioned. Harry was never one to believe in that kind of stuff, but now knowing about supernatural things it doesn't seem that absurd.

Harry used to read all these fairytales about how a man and woman fall in love in bizarre ways and just thought it was luck. He never thought about it being fate and destiny from up above trying to bring two people together.

But maybe it really was some supernatural force that brought Harry and Louis together. Considering this was a town Anne had grew up in, and then years later she returned with her son who happened to meet an unmated werewolf.

The three of them continued walking in silence as this feeling in Harry grew. He kept quiet as he watched the trees pass by with the soft sound of leaves crunching beneath his feet.

He turned to look at Zayn, then turned to look at Niall. They both seemed so young to be going into this war with Nick and his pack. They barely look a year older than Harry, and that makes the other wonder why he couldn't fight as well.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the two, "What is a soulmate?" He suddenly asked.

Zayn and Niall looked at each other for a moment. Niall shrugged his shoulders completely dublious while Zayn blew air out his mouth.

"Well," Zayn started, "There was this magic used back in mythological times."

"Yeah I know about that," Harry interrupted, remembering Ed trying to explain why this pull and feeling between him and Louis felt so strong, "I just don't understand how it benefits him?"

"It's kind of magical," Niall suddenly said, "Magic was used to make two halves. And magic was made to make werewolfs. There was rumors going around that one of the half was made into the werewolf while the other half was made a human. It was the way to get werewolves to protect the humans. If their other half was one."

Harry hummed thoughtfully as he continued to follow the two of them out the woods. He could see through the opening of the trees where his house is coming up to view. He bit his lip the closer he got, and his nerves and uneasy feeling only seemed to grow more.

"How does that make Louis stronger though?" Harry asked thoughtfully as they reached the property line that divides Harry's house to the woods.

Zayn stopped and turned to look at Harry, "Because you're bringing two halves together. It's a supernatural phenomenon when you find your soulmate."

"And when you add that to mating, it just makes Louis stronger because of you," Niall added in, "It's like a magnet of some sorts. When you put them together the force is stronger to connect. Because Louis found his soulmate he gets the dramatic pull towards you that heightens his strength and protectiveness."

Harry sighed as they continued to walk through his backyard. They stopped at the steps of his back porch, and he turned around to see Zayn and Niall there watching him.

He gave the two of them a tight smile before walking up to them and wrapping his arms the best he can around both of their bodies. He squeezed them tight to his chest as Zayn and Niall shared a look at each other.

"Please make sure he comes back," Harry pleaded desperately, feeling tears in his eyes.

Zayn bit his lip as cautiously patted Harry's back, "Buddy, trust us. We will make sure Louis is okay."

Niall smiled reassuring and hugged Harry to his body closer, "It's our duty and honor to protect Louis. He's our alpha."

Harry nodded his head against both of their bodies and pulled himself back from them. He took a couple of steps and looked between the both of them, wiping a stray tear that fell down his cheek.

"I'll tell my mum to visit Gemma or something," Harry said lightly, running a hand through his hair, "She knows about werewolves so I'll have to let her know why."

Zayn nodded his head, "Do whatever you need to do, bud."

"Yeah," Niall agreed, placing both his hands on either side of his chest guard, "Just make sure you are safe. Please."

Harry blew air out of his mouth and nodded his head. He walked up a couple of steps to his back porch and turned around for a moment, getting a last glance over at the woods.

"Hey," Zayn said softly, causing Harry to look down at him, "He'll be okay."

Harry gave Zayn a tight smile and really hope that he was being truthful. Something in Harry really unsettled well, and he wanted nothing more than to be with Louis.

Call it the supernatural soulmate business that Harry had just been informed of, but leaving Louis right now does not seem like the right thing to do. There's more to this fight than that's being let on, and Harry only fears the worse being so far away.

Harry sighed and finally turned to walk back in to his house. He opened the sliding door and slid it shut gently while looking at Zayn and Niall through the clear glass.

The two boys gave Harry a small wave before turning around to walk back. Harry bit his lip as he watched the both of them leaving back to the woods.

Harry blew out a big breath of air when they finally disappeared. He turned around and walked towards the living room, "Mum?" He called out.

Harry heard shuffling from around the kitchen when his mother walked through the door. She was sweating on her forehead and held a spatula in her hand. She composed herself by wiping the sweat off her free hand, and she smoothed her outfit down.

"Hey, you're back," Anne greeted, "Was wondering where you went."

Harry bit his lip and dropped his gaze down to the floor. He slumped his shoulders and shook his head lamely, walking over to sit on the couch with a slow trudge.

Anne frowned at her son and walked over to where he was sitting, cautiously sitting on the coffee table in front of him. She placed the spatula down on the spot next to her, and she hesitantly reached her hand out to place on Harry's knee.

That's when he started crying.

He wasn't sure if he was sad or mad. He cried because two alpha werewolves were trying to kill him today. Cried because he watched his boyfriend murder one right in front of his face.

Cried because when he went back to Louis' cabin, he found his best friend dead on the porch. That made him feel a mixture of sadness and rage. Sad because he lost his only best friend since he moved here. But then rage because Nick certainly knows how to push buttons.

He cried because Eleanor lost her boyfriend, and she now has to raise their child alone. Cried because so many young and old warriors are leaving their families to fight. And some of his new friends that are a part of the pack have to fight as we'll, knowing they have little children being left behind with their mate.

Mostly, he's crying because of Louis. He hates having to be away from Louis while he has to fight with Nick. It drives Harry mad because he has no control over what is going to happen.

He hates having this feeling in the pit of his stomach that is nothing but negativity. What if Louis loses? What if he doesn't come back? Harry can't bare the thought of Louis and his pack losing to this war.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Anne asked quickly, scooting to the edge of the table to cup Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head the best he could. More tears continued to spill down his cheek with a broken sob escaping his throat.

"L-Louis," Harry cried, finally opening his eyes to look sadly at his mom, "He's going to fight with N-Nick."

Anne widen her eyes as a sudden gasp aired out. She shifted her body to sit next to Harry and comfortly rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"Now?" She asked.

Harry nodded his head, sniffing up his runny nose and turning to look at her, "Nick killed Ed," he sobbed out, "He killed Louis' dad too and his cousin."

Anne widen her eyes and immediately cooed at Harry. She brought him close to her chest and cuddled his trembling body with her warm arms and gentle hands.

"Sweetie," she said sadly, her own tears filling her eyes, "I-I am so sorry my baby boy."

"That's not all," Harry croaked out, hastily pulling his head back to look at his mom, vision clouded with thick tears, "Dan Wooten and Simon Cowell came after me today."

"The two founder werewolves?" Anne gasped, quickly wiping a tear from her face.

Harry nodded, "They were trying to kill me. And so Louis came and killed Dan before he could kill me. When we went back to his cabin, and that was when we found Ed, and that's how we know Nick espaced. Which is why they are going in to battle. Tomorrow."

Anne shook her head confusedly and slumped back against the cushion. One hand rested on her belly while the other rested on her forehead, trying to rub the stress lines away.

Harry sighed and slowly started to compose himself. He ran a hand through his curl and shifted his body to face his mother. He used the collar of his shirt to wipe his face from tears, letting out a big sigh before clearing his throat from the big lump he felt.

"We have to leave town," he said lowly, seeing Anne's eyes turn to him, "Louis needs us to be safe and out of town."

Anne sat herself up from the couch, sitting on the edge. She pinched her bottom lip with two of her fingers, "Leave? now?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "Strict orders."

Anne nodded her head and stood up from the couch, "O-Okay. We can go visit Gemma or your Nana. If Louis thinks we need to leave to be safe, then we should listen."

She didn't say much after and just walked straight in to the kitchen. She was practically on auto pilot as she started disposing the dinner she had made for her and Harry.

Harry sat on the couch watching his mother's shadow from the side, seeing her walking all around the kitchen. Harry could hear her cleaning down the counters and quickly sweeping the floor before she walked back out.

Anne stopped at the doorway and looked at Harry, scrunching her brows, "Let's go. You need to pack."

Harry blinked rapidly a few times and stood up from the couch. He watched his mother walk to her bedroom while he skipped up the steps. He walked into the room and closed his door gently, sighing as he rested up against it while looking out the window.

Harry quickly grabbed his duffle bag and started throwing in clothes for the week. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed the necklace Louis gave him forever ago. HE stared at the engraved Louis on the back and smiled softly, running his fingers across the cool gem.

Harry sighed and snapped the necklace around his neck. He picked up his duffle bag from the floor and turned to walk down the steps. When he was about halfway down he paused when he saw his mother standing at the front with the door wide open.

Harry gasped as he saw Robin standing on the other side with a frustrated look on his face. But what surprised Harry more was the silver knife Anne was pointing straight towards Robin, looking terrified and ready to stab.

"Mum?" Harry questioned, running down the rest of the steps and dropping his bag down.

"Harry, please calm Anne down," Robin pleaded from the other side of the door, "I need to talk to you guys."

Anne shook her head as her free hand came out behind her to push Harry back. The hand holding the knife lifted higher towards Robin's face, trembling in its hold.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. He walked over towards his mom and carefully grabbed the knife, setting down on the window sill next to the door.

"It's about Louis," Robin instructed, giving Harry this look that Harry knew it was something important.

Anne turned towards Harry with a nervous look, practically pleading to not let Robin in. But Harry's eyes widen, his heart dropping down to his stomach as he nodded his head at Robin.

Robin blew air out his mouth and carefully entered the house. Anne snarled her nose and slammed the door shut, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him over to her.

"Well, get to talking," Anne snapped.

Robin sighed and looked around the house for a moment. His eyes landed upon the couch and he gestured for them to sit over there. Anne and Harry sat down on the couch while Robin decided to stand up in front of them.

"Louis is in danger," Robin started, seeing Harry tense up in his spot, "He killed Dan, which means the alpha's are going to be going after him."

Harry furrowed his brows and clenched his fist tightly together, "Alphas? As in you and Simon?"

Robin shook his head quickly, "Not me," he said, "I didn't know they were going after you. I would have never let that happen if I would have known."

"Why do you care?" Harry snapped, feeling Anne sigh next to his body as she placed a hand on his back, "Aren't I the key to weaken Louis?"

Robin bit his lip and nodded, "You are, but I still never wanted you to die. I value human's lives," he admitted, turning to look at Anne longily, "Plus, Anne doesn't deserve that, nor you Harry."

Harry widen his eyes as he turned to look at his mom, seeing her bite her lip and look down at her lap.

"You like my mum?" Harry asked confused, looking up at Robin.

"I realized once seeing you and Louis," Robin said carefully, "Wolves and humans can love purely. And you two really proved to me that there is nothing wrong with it."

Harry widen his eyes and grimaced. He shook his head and continued to look at Robin, "Okay? Back to Louis?"

Robin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Nick escaped because he made a deal with Simon. And I'm telling you this because I am on your side. Simon and Nick are both going after Louis in the fight, then most likely you."

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly to gather in this new information. He bit his lip and shakily stood on his wobbly legs, "W-What does that mean?"

Robin walked closer to Harry and stared at him seriously, "It means he has two original alphas going after him. He's no match."

Harry started pulling his hair and paced the spot he was in. He let out a cry and desperately looked at Robin, "You can't help him?"

Robin shook his head, "I would be going up against my own pack member. I cannot. But I can come here to make sure the both of you are safe."

Harry started crying again, the tears running rampage down his face. Anne cooed at Harry's distressed face and quickly stood up to cuddle him into her chest, "What can we do?" She asked.

Robin sighed, seemingly like he had a good idea of what to do, but looking at Anne his face soften. Harry continued to cry into his mother's chest, his body shaking with tears as she tried her best to calm him down.

"He's weak compared to two alphas," Robin said slowly, looking at Harry, "Even more so without the knowledge of Simon and Nick teaming up. He wouldn't be strong enough. Even with his own pack."

Realization hit Harry like a truck, and it was like his breath completely stopped. Harry's body froze in its spot as he slowly pulled away from his mom. He wiped is face from his tears and turned to look at Robin, seeing that he was watching he boy carefully.

"I have to go," Harry mumbled.

"Simon helped Nick escape, and the both of them killed Ed as a token to their alliance," Robin continued, his eyes never leaving Harry's body.

Anne furrowed her brows at the both of them and scooted closer to Harrry. She placed a hand on his back and frowned when he flinched at her touch.

"I have to go," Harry mumbled again, his eyes wide as he looked up at Robin, "I have to go."

Anne pursed her lips, "Go where?" She asked confused.

Harry laughed brokenly, a few more tears running down his face. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and nervously nibbled on them before hesitantly looking at his mother.

"I have to go to Louis. I have to be there," Harry told her, his face relaxing when he admitted what Robin had been implying.

Anne widen her eyes, a giant gasp escaping her mouth. She scooted towards Harry and gripped him tightly. She looked up at Robin as tears swelled her eyes, shaking her head no repeatedly.

"Are you serious?" She cried out, "He can't go out there? It's deathly."

Robin frowned at the both of them, "It's Louis' only strength to gain in order for him to win and defeat them. Otherwise he's as good as dead."

Harry choked on his spit and yanked himself from his mother's hold. He took a few steps away from his mother and looked between the both of them, "I'm going mum. I can't have Louis die if there is a way for me to save him."

"But Harry-" Anne pleaded desperately.

"Robin is here," Harry said reassuringly, giving Robin a curt nod, "He will watch over you. He will protect you, okay?"

"But-" Anne whined, looking at Robin then at Harry.

"I love him," Harry mumbled, brows scrunching in pain, "And you always told me to do whatever my heart desires. And my heart desires for Louis' safety."

Anne shook her head, running a hand through her long hair, "But Robin is bad?" She asked confused, "A werewolf?"

Harry gave her a smile, slowly edging his way towards the door, "He loves you, mum. That's why he is sparing me and Louis' relationship."

Anne gasped and looked up at Robin, her eyes filled with tears as he returned with a small smile. Anne laughed brokenly to herself as she turned to look back at Harry, seeing half his body out the door.

Robin walked closer to Anne and wrapped an arm around her back. He pulled her against his chest as she began crying, Harry standing across the room while waving softly.

"I love you," he whispered to her, hearing Anne mumble it back.

Harry shut the door and immediately started sprinting down the road. He had his mind set right now on to finding Stan, knowing he is the best bet in helping him out.

Harry's feet rushed up to Stan's house to see no cars in the driveway. Harry quickly ran up the steps of Stan's porch and flung the door open.

"STAN?" Harry yelled out, breathing heavily to himself as his eyes scanned all over the place.

The patter of feet was scurrying down the stairs of the second floor. Stan reached the bottom step and saw Harry looking frantic at his front door. He slowly walked towards the boy and raised his eyebrow.

"You good?" Stan questioned.

Harry shook his head and grabbed on to Stan's wrist. He led him down the hallway until they were reaching the back door to the garage. He opened it and pulled Stan in behind him.

"Me and you are going to help Louis fight," Harry started, walking towards the wall that was filled with many different bow and arrows, "Before you say no, Nick and Simon teamed up so Louis needs me there."

Stan widen his eyes and rushed towards Harry's eyes. He slowly started helping Harry in equipping him with weapons, but he frowned, "Harry, you're a human."

Harry shook his head and attached the bow to a strap and wrapped it around his back. He reached up for a pocket belt and started attaching it around his hip. Stan unconsciously started handing him different silver weapons and wolfsbane gernades for Harry to pocket.

"Louis won't stand a chance fighting Nick and Simon," Harry admitted, now helping Stan pack up, "He needs me - his soulmate - to give him strength to fight. And since I'm already gonna be there, I need to defend myself."

Stan blew a raspberry out his lips as he started strapping on weapons to his body, "I knew those pesky founders where sketchy," he grumbled to himself.

"Yeah. We need to take them down," Harry demanded, stepping back from all the equipment and looking at Stan.

Stan stepped back too when he finished and sighed, looking at Harry hesitantly, "I don't mind helping," he started, "But are you sure you should?"

Harry nodded his head, already turning on his feet tobstart walking out of Stan's house, "More than positive."

Stan huffed as he followed after Harry down the road. He saw the boy's angry eyes and his jaw clenched tightly. He ran a hand through his fringe as he continued to catch up.

"My parents could help?" Stan suggested, biting down on his lip when Harry turned straight in to the woods.

Harry nodded his head right away, "Text them. Call them. Bring anyone that can help," he demanded.

Stan nodded his head curtly before reaching to grab his phone. He followed behind Harry aimlessly as he texted his parents about what is going on. It was rather strange way to inform them, but this was very last minute.

Harry weaved his way through the trees as he saw a sudden flash go by with a musky scent of wet fur. Harry's head peeked up right away and grabbed on to Stan's arm to chase the passing figure.

"This way," he grumbled.

They started running after the flash with their hands holding their bows. Harry tried his best to listen and focus out ahead of him until he suddenly saw Louis' body being thrown across the aisle of trees.

"There he is," Harry yelped.

He immediately took off in a sprint as he edged closer to where Louis was down from the wolf. Harry let out a grunt as he picked up the bow and immediately shot the arrow, hitting the wolf right in the chest.

It's on.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we like Stan and Robin? Talk about a character development, right?


	19. Stay Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER: Violence. Character Deaths. Detailed.
> 
> If this alarming or unpleasing to some of you, make sure to let me know and I can do a summary going in to the next chapter.

☾

"No, No, No," Louis whined out immediately when he made eye contact with Harry.

He pushed himself up from the ground and rushed to where Harry was standing next to Stan. Louis' eyes started to water up in fear, and he brought his shaky hands up to cup Harry's face.

"Why are you here?" Louis all but cried, shaking his head no, "Y-You can't be. Please _god no."_

Louis dropped his head down on to Harry's shoulder and ended up pulling him tight into his embrace. Harry's body fell forward with a huff, and he started patting Louis' back in comfort. He looked over at Stan and shrugged his shoulders, confused to what is going on.

"Louis?" Harry questioned.

Louis' body then started trembling. He pulled himself back and stared straight at Harry, his brows scrunched in confusion.

"Why are you here?" Louis snapped, running his hands all over Harry's body and face, "You need to go. _Now._ "

Louis gripped on to both of Harry's wrist and started dragging him the opposite way of the supposed battle, but Harry restrained him. Harry fought back by digging his heels in to the ground and trying to pry Louis' hands off of his wrist.

"No," Harry replied, pushing Louis off his body and walking to stand next to Stan confidently.

Louis felt like he was about to go crazy with Harry standing right here. Off in the distance he can already hear some of his members fighting off Nick's, and right here is his human boyfriend being ridiculous and not safe.

Louis brought his hands up to his hair and started pulling the strands. His face etched in worry and stress, and he began pacing back and forth in his spot.

Harry was ready to walk over to calm him down considering he's being dramatic, but then Louis was rushing to stand in front of him. He frantically reached out and gripped on to Harry's shirt, yanking him forward so that the two are eye to eye.

"Harry, please you need to go. This is dangerous, and I can't have you here," Louis pleaded desperately, biting his bottom lip, "Fuck, this is so bad. I need you safe. Please go." Louis turned to look at Stan and whined, "Take him. Please?"

Stan nervously shifted the weight between each foot, grabbing on to the collar of his shirt and moving it around. He looked at Louis and frowned, opening his mouth slightly before closing it again. He ended up shrugging his shoulders at the lad.

Louis let out a whine and stepped back from Harry. He threw his hands back on his head and continued pacing back and forth. Harry stood there and sighed, hesitantly stepping forward again.

"I have to be here," he started easy, seeing Louis take a deep breath before turning to face him, "Listen to me, okay?"

Louis sighed heavily before he relaxed just a bit. He ran a hand through his fringe as he stopped to stand in front of Harry. He watched the latter blink his eyes fast and pinch his bottom lip with two of his fingers.

Louis can sense Harry's uneasiness. He can see the worry behind his eyes and the fear written on every part of his face. Louis took another deep breath before stepping closer to Harry, gently grabbing his hands to give him some sort of comfort.

"Nick teamed up Simon," Harry started, seeing Louis freeze in his spot as his eyes go wide in shock, "Yeah, and Robin came to tell us. He said you were no match against them because you'll be going up against two alphas alongside a pack."

Louis felt like the breath was knocked out of him when Harry explained. He continued opening and closing his mouth trying to get the dryness out and hopefully some words, but he was completely speechless.

"And," Harry continued, "Robin was talking and I was thinking about it, but it made sense for me to come. Because if I am around, then that could be your only way in beating them. Robin said I give you strength and power and stuff."

Louis breathed in a deep breath and stepped back from Harry. He bit down on his bottom lip and re ran his fingers through his hair, "This is - I just."

"He's your _soulmate,_ Louis. That's why he makes you stronger," Stan spoke up, joining on the convo by taking a step forward next to Harry, "Without him you're no match. He's saving your life greatly. Don't worry, I'll protect him while you fight."

Louis rolled his eyes, blowing air through his lips, "I have to protect him. I can just let him stand around," he complained.

"I'm going to fight, Lou," Harry snapped, waving the bow and arrow in his hand to prove his point.

Louis started laughing, scrunching his brows up as he ran his hands over his face. "Yeah right. No you are not."

Harry scoffed and kicked the dirt from under his foot. He frowned over at Louis and grew more annoyed at the latter, "Yes I am. I can not just sit aside. I came to help you be stronger, and I came because I am going to help fight. You can not say anything to me because you are not my alpha yet."

Stan let out a little breath and awkwardly backed away from Harry and Louis. The two were standing off in front of each other with angry looks on their faces, until Louis finally cracked and sagged his shoulders.

"This fucking sucks," he complained, walking to Harry and cupping his face right away, "Please, be careful. Please just - please. Stay away from Nick or Simon. Stay by Stan. Stay by Liam or someone strong. Please just stay safe."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Louis'. Louis stared at his face desperately, trying to savor the beauty he sees in the boy. Harry finally opened his eyes and nodded, moving his hands to wrap around Louis' wrist.

"You be safe too," Harry whispered, "Please."

Louis smiled weakly and leaned forward to press his lips against Harry's. They let them rest up against each other for a moment just to relinquish the way their mouths fit together like puzzle pieces. They need this kiss as a reassurance to come back to each other.

When the pulled back slowly, Louis took another deep breath. He stared in to Harry's green eyes one last time before nodding his head and leading the two back in to the woods.

Stan took the lead in walking ahead of the both of them, his bow raised in the air just in case of a surprise attack. Louis stayed behind with Harry and held his hand tightly in his own.

Louis' eyes turned a bright red so that he could see better in the trees. Harry was looking around and tried his best to calm down the nerves he felt, because he really needed to be relaxed when going out there to fight. He didn't need Louis to worry about him being worried.

Everything was still quiet around as they lurked slowly in between the trees. Louis could hear from a distance the fight between both the packs, but he still hasn't had any sense about Nick or Simon being there.

They continued walking until there was a loud painful howl echoed in the air. All three of them stopped right away in their tracks before Louis freaked out and started running ahead. Stan and Harry looked at each other worried before they quickly followed Louis.

"What's going on?" Stan yelled out.

"Liam got hurt," Louis yelled, narrowing his eyes ahead of him as his wolf teeth grew and his claws formed from his nails.

Harry and Stan were sprinting fast behind him to try and keep up, finally being able to see a mixture of people fighting off on one another in the slight distance in an open area. They can see that the wolves are still in human form, but they have their eyes, nails, and teeth grown out in animal.

But there were some that turned into their wolf side for a better fight. Harry wondered if Louis would do that, but then suddenly Stan was raising his bow in the air and shooting his arrow up ahead. Harry gasped as he saw a wolf fall down to the ground with the arrow puncturing his heart, eyes beginning to close.

"Get ready," Stan called out, pulling out his hand grenade. Harry nodded his head and pulled one out too.

Louis had disappeared into the open battle area and started going around to bite into Nick's member's necks. He used his claws to scratch through their skin, or digging his hand straight in to their chest to yank their hearts out.

Harry and Stan edged out the rows of trees and stood there seeing the fight. No sign of either alpha yet, but they could see Louis' pack easily attacking Nick's.

Harry sighed and looked around to see if there is a cluster of Nick's pack anywhere. Stan noticed before him and quickly tapped Harry, pointing off to the side where a huddle of Nick's members are stalking their way slowly to where Louis is fighting.

"Throw it," Stan demanded, pulling the ring and tossing the gernades their way. Harry quickly followed and watched as the gernades exploded right in the middle of their huddle, causing the wolves to fall down with burnt skin from the poison and blood from the explosion.

Harry and Stan started raising their bows and taking clear shots of Nick's members. Either getting the arrow in the heart or straight in the head. Niall and Zayn looked up when the wolves they were fighting dropped down, and they widen their eyes when they noticed the two humans.

Niall and Zayn ran straight over to where Stan and Harry was. They all gave each other a look that meant that the two warriors would protect the two humans as they shoot their arrows toward the bad wolves.

Louis was running around until he spotted Liam off to the side clutching his hip. Louis sped up fast as he dropped down next to his beta, quickly placing his hands on the bleeding spot of Liam's body and sucking the pain straight from him.

"You're strong," Liam admitted, giving Louis a weak smile when Louis frowned at him.

"Harry's here," He complained, clenching his eyes shut tightly when the pain was transferring to him as Liam's wound began healing.

Liam widen his eyes and quickly jumped to his feet when Louis was done. He turned his head to look around until he saw Niall and Zayn hovering around Stan and Harry while the two continued shooting their silver, wolfsbane arrows in to Nick's members.

"What the fuck?" He complained, looking at Louis ridiculously.

Louis bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders, "He needed to be here to give me strength. Because Nick and Simon are _both_ fighting me."

Liam opened his mouth in shock. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned, "Wow," he mumbled, "He must love the fuck out of you to risk his life like that. To make sure you are strong and stuff. He's a damn good mate."

Louis smiled weakly as he watched Harry for a moment shooting his arrow. He giggled quietly to himself when he saw the boy miss his shot and frowning at himself. Harry even smacked his bow like it was the bow's fault for missing his shot.

But then the smile that Louis was wearing started to fade. Because then he saw them. He saw Nick and Simon standing in between the tree right by Harry. Their eyes were a dark red and boring straight in to Harry's side, and now Louis was back to freaking out.

Harry shouldn't be here.

Of course he gives Louis strength to be able to fight off two alphas, but if anything happens to him then Louis is gone. Louis will lose everything if anything happens to Harry.

At this though Louis growled loudly, the roar echoing through the air and shaking the trees. His eyes turned a darker shade of red, almost to that deathly black that no alpha had ever reached. He opened his mouth partly to get his animal teeth to poke out, and he ran straight to where Harry was.

Harry widen his eyes when Louis popped up by him, suddenly seeing this scary side of Louis. Stan noticed as well, and the both of them felt hands grab their arms. They gasped until they realized it was just Niall and Zayn pulling them aside. Soon Liam came over as well and all three stood in front of the two humans, facing Simon and Nick who slowly emerged from the trees.

"You two," Zayn said quickly, turning to look at them, "Move. Get away."

Stan quickly started running the opposite way farthest from the two alphas, but then he noticed Harry wasn't by him. Harry was still standing there as both Liam and Louis charged straight at Simon and Nick.

"HARRY! COME ON," Stan yelled out, standing completely dubious as he kept swaying his hands over towards himself.

But Harry was frozen as he watched Louis an Liam go after the two alphas. They were scratching all over each other and throwing massive punches. Liam even got a silver sword laced with wolfsbane in to the side of Simon's neck that caused him to fall down.

Harry widen his eyes and quickly shot another arrow in Simon's direction without even thinking about it. It landed in his chest, right next to his heart and scratching the surface of the muscle. Simon screamed out loudly and clutched the area he was shot, trying to carefully remove the arrow from his chest.

Liam back away once he was down and turned towards Niall and Zayn, widening his eyes when he saw Harry standing there in shock.

"Harry, go," he snapped.

Harry turned his wide eyes to Liam and finally started moving away. He jogged a few feet away from them and found a safe place to hide behind. Stan was a couple over, hiding behind a rock as he shot down some wolves.

Harry ducked down his own rock and began shooting wolves as well. He noticed Luke and Ashton being pinned down by an actual wolf, and right before those wolves were about to bite Harry shot his arrow right in the heart of the two animals.

The two boys pushed the wolves off their body and quickly stood back up. They gave Harry a thumbs up and countied to fight. Harry smiled to himself as he turned his body to see Louis and Nick still fighting.

Blood was all over their face and scratches down the sides of their bodies. Harry could see Simon struggling on the ground with the two arrows and knew he wouldn't last very long.

Harry sighed as he lifted his bow up and pointed it straight at Nick. He didn't have an exact clear shot because Louis and Nick kept turning around and getting in his way. Snapping their mouths at each other's necks.

Harry huffed annoyed and quickly surveyed the area to see if he could move. When he noticed that the majority of the members were occupied with fighting themselves, he stood up from the rock and walked closer to Louis and Nick.

Harry started taking slow deep breaths as he aimed his arrow at Nick. He needed the perfect time to make his shot, but he had to wait until Louis wasn't so tangled up in him.

"Come on," Harry mumbled to himself, feeling a drop of sweat rolling down his nose.

Louis growled loudly again, more in frustration as he snapped at Nick and punched him in the underside of his jaw. Nick tumbled back on his feet and fell right on Simon's body.

He slowly got himself up from the blow, spitting out blood from his mouth and walking back to Louis. Harry saw his shot open to get Nick, and he quickly released the arrow. He set the bow down as he watched the arrow go straight in to Nicks side, seeing him stop walking to clutch on to himself.

Harry nodded his head as he saw Louis go in to attack him now, this new found strength coursing through him. But Nick was also strong and able to put a fight back up. He even ripped the arrow from his side and tried stabbing Louis with it.

Harry huffed and was ready to make another shot, but then a gush of wind was coming right in front of him and then a hand around his neck. Harry spluttered on his spit as his body got lifted in to the air then slammed down on to the ground.

Harry's back landed on the ground with a hard impact, causing him to groan loudly. When he opened his eyes back up he saw Simon's alpha face growling straight at him, slobber running from his animal teeth and anger in his red eyes.

Harry frowned when he noticed the arrows no longer in his side, seemingly that Nick must have taken them out when he fell on top of Simon's body. Harry grunted as he used his foot to kick Simon in the groin, using his pain and pushing him off his body.

Harry quickly stood up and reached for his gun in his weapon pouch. He started shooting silver wolfsbane bullets at Simon's chest as he back away slowly. But the bullets weren't strong enough to take Simon down.

Simon continued to puff his chest as he stalked closer to Harry. Harry widen his eyes as he reached for a knife and throwing it straight in to Simon's chest. Simon stumbled a bit, but he ripped the knife from his chest and tossed it right back at Harry.

The knife slid right past Harry but was able to give him a nice cut on his arm. Harry hissed in pain, but he continued pulling out silver and wolfsbane to go after Simon.

Nothing was working though. A human is no match against an alpha.

Simon growled loudly as he charged straight towards Harry, getting his teeth and claws ready. Harry widen his eyes as Simon came right towards him, quickly pulling out his last weapon that was a silver claw grabber.

He didn't have anytime to do anything because then Simon's claws were running straight down his chest, and Harry let out a horrific scream that punctured through all of the wolf's ears.

Louis heard and completely stopped in his tracks, hand tight around Nick's neck when he saw Harry being scratched by Simon.

And then it was all slow motion from there.

Watching the way Simon leaned forward and sinker his teeth straight in to Harry's neck, the same time Harry stabbed Simon's heart with the silver claw.

"NO!" Louis growled angerily, his hand clenching tight and snapping Nick's neck in half.

Harry's eyes were wide as he looked over at Louis, letting a soft whimper escape his lips as blood started trickling down the side of his neck and pooling the shirt covering his chest.

Harry had the last bit of strength to pull the lever of the claw, causing Simon to pull back hastily. Harry started falling down slowly, or what seemed slowed to Louis has he ran straight over to where Harry was.

It was like everything stopped around them. Louis reached to where Harry was and quickly got his arms underneath Harry's, letting his body fall down to the ground as well with Harry in his lap.

"No. No. No. please, Harry no," Louis whined, one hand brushing the hair from Harry's face and the other one rubbing all over his face.

Louis started crying right away as he moved his hands on each of the wounds Simon had gave them. He quickly tried sucking the pain away to heal Harry, but nothing was happening.

Harry's body was stilling as his eyes became droopy. His breathing was starting to stutter, and more blood started coming out of his mouth.

"No, baby no please," Louis continued to ramble. He kept trying to suck the pain away and he leaned forward to sink his teeth in the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder. He gave Harry _the bite_ , in hopes that it would save him.

"L-Louis," Harry said brokenly, hazily looking up at Louis' trembling face, "I-its okay. It doesn't hurt."

Louis pulled back and cried, sobbing loudly straight in to the air as he leaned his forehead forward on Harry's ,"Y-You promised to be safe," he whined, his tears rolling off his face and straight on to Harry's, "Baby, please."

Harry hummed weakly as his eyes started slowly closing, coughing horridly as he cuddled close to Louis' belly, "Y-You're safe now," he mumbled, closing his eyes, "I love you."

Louis widen his eyes, completely breathless as he felt Harry's body go completely still. He screamed loudly, screamed when Harry's head dropped back wards and his arms and legs went limp.

Stan quickly ran over to where they were and gasped. Soon following almost all of the pack did as well, completely surrounding Louis on the ground with Harry in his arms. Liam walked over with Nick laying limply in his own arms, unconscious from his neck being snapped.

The majority of Nick's members had died, but when they noticed Nick on the ground they quickly retreated and left.

"Louis," Zayn said slowly, walking closer to the both of them, "He killed him."

Louis closed his eyes and shook his head. He sobbed loudly as he cried hard. He still couldn't believe it at all. He bent his body down to cuddle more against Harry's dead body, pressing kisses all over his sweet face.

"No, Louis," Niall then called out, pointing down to the ground, "Harry killed Simon. Look."

Everyone gasped, even Louis when they looked down at the ground. Simon laid dead on the floor with blood pooling out his chest. Harry's hand that laid limp on the floor was once holding on to the lever of the claw, but what was in the claw was Simon's heart.

When Harry and Simon had pulled apart from the moment of attacking each other, it caused the claw to rip out Simon's heart. Zayn slowly stepped forward and grabbed on to the lever and the claw, raising it up in the air to signal their win in the fight.

"Simon is dead," Zayn announced, "And Nick is our hostage."

The whole pack started cheering loudly as Louis still sat on the ground holding Harry. The victory of the battle was swarming through the air at the knowledge of another bad alpha being dead.

A couple of the members reached for the claw with Simon's heart and started chanting happily. They were in this little bubble of being a champion that they didn't bother to see their alpha on the ground crying with his future mate in his arms.

Liam rolled his eyes as he looked over at Niall and Zayn. They all shared a worried look at one another before they silence everyone who was being rowdy.

Zayn walked to the front and started calling out for the members to walk back to the cabin. Niall rushed up with him and helped him get the people going. Liam stayed behind and ushered everyone to follow. When the pack was finally gone, Liam gave one last look at Louis before walking away.

When Louis was the only one left in the area, he screamed loudly. He rocked Harry's limp body back and forth and kept mumbling incoherent words. He stared at the bite mark he gave Harry and cried even more knowing that he couldn't have saved him in time to make Harry his mate.

He was too late.

Louis slowly stood up from his spot with his wobbly knees ready to give out any moment. Louis picked Harry up bridal style and choked on a sob when he stared at Harry's limp body laying in his arms.

Louis started walking back to the cabin, crying with each step he took. He couldn't believe that Harry was dead in his arms. He feels his legs going weaker each moment and his heart breaking with every second going by.

When he got to the cabin he rushed inside and took Harry in to the medic area. He noticed that Karen was already there waiting for him, a pity look on her face as she watched Louis lay Harry on the bed.

Louis took a step back and watched as Karen began cutting Harry's shirt. His body was so pale and cold, his lips already turning a shade of purple.

Louis sighed and walked over to sit on the chair, dropping his head down in to his hands. Karen started cleaning up the wounds on Harry's body so that his skin was smooth and pretty.

She got rid of all the blood on his body and started fixing him up. Louis continued crying to himself as he felt someone sit down next to him. He knew it was Liam, Niall, Zayn who sat by him because he suddenly had three pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him into their body.

It took about an hour, but then Karen cleared her throat for Louis, "Alpha, he is clean." She looked up at Louis and nodded her head, slowly stepping out the room to give them some time.

Louis sighed as he stepped up to stand next to Harry's body. He bit his lip as he ran a finger along Harry's abdomen, feeling his eyes cloud more with tears. His other hand went to Harry's face, brushing the smooth curls from his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Louis cried, crouching down next to Harry's body and dropping his head down on to his shoulder, "I am so sorry."

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect this? Uh-oh


	20. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of last chapter: Harry showed up in the woods right before Louis went off to fight the alphas. Harry and Harry explained why he was there. Nick and Simon had teamed up to take Louis down, and Harry was there to give Louis the strength he needed. Harry and Louis take off with their pack to fight Nick's pack and Simon. Harry shot Simon in the chest with an arrow which knocked him down for a second, but then Simon went after Harry. Harry used his last weapon which was a silver claw grabber and shoved it at Simon's heart right as Simon clawed and bit Harry to his death. Harry yanked the claw out along with Simon's heart as they both fell to the ground. Nick was captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for sadness. I hope you are all sad. I know, I am evil.

☾

It felt like the whole world had stopped revolving for a moment. Like everything around was completely empty and lifeless. Time stopped. People didn't matter. And it was like being stuck in the same spot for hours.

Grief. People handle it different, but it all lead to the same thing. It lead to the hours at night laying in bed with tears spilling over. Screaming in to a pillow and questioning _why_ over and over again.

It gets you angry too. The what ifs starts swirling around in the mind to make you think that some alternate way could have happened. But in the end, death is invevitable.

People experience it every single day. It's like a black pit surrounding your little world with a dark storm cloud right above your head. It never leaves you until you find the sunlight that never comes.

Half your heart is missing. Like there's an empty vacuum that was swallowed up by a darkness. You're body starts to ache, missing the way that person's hands felt all over your body.

Your ears sting because the voice that you once heard is just a distant memory. The laughter that echoes in the back of the mind turns in to a faded hum. Life sucks sometimes.

It's been a few days since the battle. It's been a few days since Simon died. It's been a few days since Nick's been held hostage. And it's been a few days since Louis' heart and entire world had shattered right in his arms.

Harry was dead.

And the worst part of it all was that Louis saw everything. He saw Simon right there clawing at Harry's beautiful chest, and his alpha bite sinking straight in to the boy's sensitive neck.

Harry risked his life to save Louis', and Louis hated himself for ever allowing that. He let Harry go out. He let Harry have a stand to fight when he should have pushed him off.

Louis hasn't left the nurses room in days. Harry's pale body still lied up on the bed Louis had brought him too when they got back to the cabin.

His skin had been cleaned with disinfecting alcohol and rubbed over with some lotion. His hair had been dry shampooed and ruffled up to make his curls look fresh and new.

They changed Harry out of his trashed clothes and put him in fresh ones of Louis'. They gave him black jeans with a gray sweater that hung loosely over his torso.

A couple of the girls came in to doll Harry up, to make him not look so _dead._ They put a little daisy on the side of his head, tucked behind his little ear. A little bit of blush on either sides of face, and just a smack of gloss on his chapped lips.

Louis sat in the chair right across from the bed, in the same position for hours. His head was ducked down into his hands as he continued to cry.

He just couldn't believe it. The pain he was feeling is something he had never felt before. It was like someone came and ripped his heart out of his body and was left with just an empty space.

His whole body hurt. His skin burned from the kisses that Harry's lips have touched. Louis can not feel anything but pain and emptiness. He had his whole future planned out around this boy, and now it was all gone.

The door being opened to the room woke Louis up from his crying trance. He picked his head up slowly to see a blurry figure standing at the doorway.

As the figure walked closer to Louis, it's when he figured out that the person who entered was Liam. Liam sighed as he looked down at Louis, taking the seat next to him and resting his hand on Louis' trembling body.

"We have to tell his mum soon," Liam said slowly, looking out at Harry's body on the table, "She has to know."

Louis broke. The flood of tears started streaming down his face. His breathing became short and choppy. He choked on his own spit and the sobs that were threatening to escaped his mouth.

Liam widen his eyes and quickly wrapped an arm around Louis' body, pulling him close against his chest, "Shh, Louis," he whispered, "We will get through this."

Louis started shaking his head against Liam's chest. Incoherent words began sputtering out of his mouth, and now his eyes were completely blinded with tears. His whole body shook with the sobs he cried out, and his trembling hands came up to grip on to Liam's shirt.

"It'll be okay," Liam said worriedly, resting his chin on top of Louis' head.

"H-how?" Louis cried out. He pulled his head back to look desperately at Liam, his eyes pleading for some sort of reassurance.

"Because the world still turns, Louis. The sun will come out tomorrow, and you'll feel better than you did today," Liam said quietly, biting down on his bottom lip as Louis continued to stare and whine, "And if you don't feel better, keep telling yourself that tomorrow will be better. Because one day it will be."

Louis closed his eyes for a moment to savor the words Liam had just said. Since the moment of coming back he felt like he was getting worse and worse by the day.

It just runs through Louis' head that it is another day without Harry. That it's going to be a completely new life without Harry, and Louis never saw this moment coming to him.

How was he supposed to be next week? Or next month? Or even next year? He has to be reminded every day that Harry is not on this earth anymore with that cheeky smile and pretty dimples.

"It doesn't get easier," Louis mumbled, cracking his eyes open again, "It's getting harder everyday that passes."

Liam sighed, nodding his head at Louis. He pulled back from the boy and slowly stood up from his spot, "You just have to hold on, Louis."

Liam departed after patting Louis' back comfortly. Louis was left alone in the room with Harry's decaying body up on the table. He hesitantly stood up from the chair and walked over to where he laid, letting his shaky hands land on top of Harry's chest.

"You promised me you would be safe," Louis started, letting a broken chuckle escape his trembling lips, "You weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to live. If anyone were to die, it was supposed to be _me._ "

Louis crouched his body down next to Harry's side, laying his head down on Harry's arm. He turned his face so that his watery blue eyes were staring at Harry's beautiful and lifeless face.

"I don't know how I am going to do this, Harry. I don't think I can live without you," Louis mumbled lowly, his hand coming up to run his knuckles down the side of Harry's cold cheek, "You're the love of my life."

Louis sighed as he continued to stare, trying everything in his power to make this painful ache in his heart to stop. But it hurt. He hurt like hell knowing that Harry was no longer living, and he completely blamed himself.

It's the worst part about this all. He knows this was easily avoidable if he would have stepped up and said something. But he didn't. His boyfriend could be alive right now if he wasn't so stupid and so focused on trying to beat Nick and Simon.

At just the thought, Louis' mood completely changed. His eyes darkened to his alpha red and his brows scrunched in anger. He shot up from his spot next to Harry and stormed straight out the emergency room.

He walked out in to the hallway, and all his members were practically in awe at seeing their alpha finally come out. Some were ready to say their condoloences or anything to Louis, but the look at Louis' face screamed pure rage.

Perrie pulled the kids back behind her as they tried to run past her. She walked them back over towards the play area as everyone else slowly stepped aside.

Louis was fuming. His face was turning beat red, hands clenched in a tight fist as he stalked his way down the hallway. He reached the door on the far end and yanked it opened.

He huffed his way down the steps. His animal teeth started poking out with spit dribbling from his mouth. The vein on his forehead was popping out from how angry he felt.

When he reached the open room that was down in the basement, he charged at the body on the ground.

Nick.

He was shackled with silver chains that was laced with wolfsbane to weaken him.

Louis sprinted straight to where his limp body laid on the ground with his arms hung up in the air. He went straight to clench on to Nick's neck, squeezing him tightly until Nick was forced to look up.

"This is your fucking fault," Louis spat, snarling his teeth at the alpha, "Because of you, HARRY IS DEAD."

Louis wasted no time in drawing his free hand back and punching Nick straight in the nose. A crack was heard as Nick's face flung to the side. He let out a loud groan as Louis pulled back to punch his jaw this time.

"You wanted to make _me_ pay?" Louis growled out. He continued punching all different sides of Nick's face, not caring with the bone breaking sound nor the bruises and blood forming. "You're about to fucking pay for this."

Louis tossed Nick back to where he fell on the ground. Louis' breaths were coming out deep and sporadic. His anger clouded his mind, and the only thing he could see right now was red.

He walked over to the side where a silver post was holding a flame. Louis ripped the post from the ground and cracked the middle of it on his leg. He walked back over to Nick and brought the flame to Nick's side, using the animalistic whine from Nick's mouth to fuel his pain more.

Louis continued using the flame to burn through different parts of Nick's body. He used the other post to start stabbing in to Nick's body. First his throat. Then his leg. Then his stomach.

Louis was on a rampage right now with the only thing in mind to get back at Nick. He continued abusing the boy until he was sitting on the ground almost completely lifeless, his body slowly healing in the process but Louis gave no mercy as he continued giving him pain.

" _Ah,_ fuck the healing," Louis yelled out annoyed. He noticed Nick's skin clearing up whenever he moved on to make another mark of pain on his body.

Louis growled out loudly as he tossed the post with the flame somewhere opposite of him. He stood his ground straight in front of Nick, and he gripped both sides of the silver post. He lifted the object above his head and was ready to bring it down in to Nick's heart, but then someone was walking in to the room and yelling at Louis.

"STOP!" Zayn's voice called out. He quickly ran behind Louis and ripped the post from his hands, tossing it away from him.

Louis turned around in rage and stared at Zayn. He quickly pushed Zayn back as a look of distress covered his face, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Louis, just calm down," Zayn said easily, standing up from the ground as he carefully walked over to him.

The door opened again, and this time Niall was running in looking worried. He walked slowly over to where Zayn was standing, and he carefully reached out to place a hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Mate, let's go back upstairs, yeah?" Niall suggested, seeing Louis' angry face transform back to his sad one.

Louis dropped his head down to his chest and nodded his head. Zayn and Niall sighed as they walked over to each side of Louis. They held on to each of his arms as they dragged him back upstairs.

The living room was cleared out from people since they heard Louis' outburst. Louis looked up and sighed when he saw the empty place, but he continued to let Zayn and Niall guide him back in to the emergency room.

When Louis walked in, he completely froze in his spot. For some reason, seeing Harry like this just made him shatter even more. Maybe it's the fact that this was he first time Louis left the room, but seeing Harry on that bed after being around Nick made him break more than he already has.

He burst straight in to tears, walking slowly to Harry's body. He picked up the boy's limp hand and let their fingers lace together. Zayn and Niall stayed by the door and shared a look at each other, frowning as they watched Louis.

Louis' eyes connected to the ring that was still on Harry's finger. He bit his lip as he let his own finger trail over the jewelry, letting out a watery chuckle.

They were supposed to mate. This was the ring that promised the two of them forever.

Louis closed his eyes and dropped his head on to Harry's chest. His cries became louder than before as he kept mumbling a mantra of incoherent words. He picked his head up and frowned as he looked at Harry's sweet face, tears building up the longer he stared at the close eyelids hiding the beautiful green eyes he longed to look at.

"P-please," Louis mumbled, dropping his head down to Harry's neck. He tried taking in a big whiff of Harry's scent, but he no longer smelt like he used to.

He smelt cold and plain. Smelt like the disinfecting alcohol that Karen had coated him in. Louis cried out as he picked his head up, his eyes trained on the spot that he had bitten right before Harry truly passed away.

The bite. The bite that bonds an alpha to their mate for a liftetime.

Louis swore that would have worked, but Harry must have already been gone when he bit the boy. The mark is still there, but it's just two faded teeth imprints that had the skin heal over.

Louis sighed because that is what the bite is supposed to look like. When someone looks at an alpha's mate, the first thing that draws their eyes in is the bite mark on their neck. It doesn't look fresh, it's just there to signal the wolf is taken.

Louis closed his eyes one more time before he let out a loud scream. He turned around and started pacing the room, his breathing picking up speed.

"Louis?" Zayn questioned, hesitantly walking in to the room.

Louis brought his hands up to his hair, pulling at the strands, "We have to tell his mum. We have to tell her soon."

Zayn looked back at Niall and shrugged his shoulders. Niall was equally helpless in what to do. Zayn sighed as he walked closer to Louis, "Hey, we can do that."

"Fuck, and we gotta plan his funeral too," Louis rambled on, his feet pacing all over the room as he continued to cry, "Need to find a spot to bury his body. You know he can't stay here for much longer."

"Louis stop!" Niall yelled out from the door, his eyes swelling up with tears as he watched Louis.

"WHY?" Louis snapped. He turned his feet to face Niall, emotions completely taking over his face. He was angry but sad. His forehead lined with creases of stress as his eyes welled with tears of sadness.

"He's dead, Niall," Louis yelled out, more tears threatening to spill, "And it's my fault. It's my fucking fault."

Louis turned to grab a chair placed on the floor. He picked it up and tossed it across the room, seeing the pieces shatter up against the wall and fall to the floor.

"It's my fault," Louis said quieter this time, dropping down to his knees as he buried his head in to his hands, "He shouldn't have-" he tried, but the tears consumed his whole body as he cried his heart out.

Niall and Zayn quickly ran over to Louis' side. They each wrapped an arm around his back and pulled Louis close to their bodies. They rubbed his back for comfort. Played with his hair to calm his body. Whispered quietly to him to get him to relax.

"I asked you two to make sure he was safe," Louis mumbled defeatedly, hiccuping up some of his sobs and letting out a little whine, "You didn't." He whined, suddenly scrunching his face as he heard this very low thumping sound in his ears, " _god,_ what is that sound?"

Zayn and Niall shared a quick worried look to one another, now completely freaking out over Louis' behavior. Niall fish mouthed his mouth in hopes of having something to say, but he was speechless. Zayn sighed as he placed his head on top of Louis'.

"They were packing before we left," Zayn whispered.

"Were so sorry," Niall then added.

Louis shook his head as he pushed himself away from them. He ignored the hurt looks they both gave him, and he stood up from his spot. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

His eyes were trained to the ground, avoiding any contact from the boys, "Please. I want to be alone."

"Sure," Zayn whispered, helping him and Niall stand up as well.

"Let us know if you need anything," Niall quickly said before him and Zayn walked back out.

Loiis huffed as he grabbed a chair from the wall and walked it over to the side of Harry's bed. He sat down in the chair as he reached his hand up to hold Harry's again, resting the side of his face on the bed and closing his eyes finally.

He had a few moments of peace while he enjoyed this time with Harry. He may not be alive, but Louis knows he has limited days with Harry's body before they have to bury him. Louis will take as much as he can to be with Harry until he fully has to go.

The door to the room opened again, but Louis didn't bother looking or opening his eyes up. He continued to rest his head by Harry until this strong alpha smell surfaced his nose.

Louis opened his eyes as he let out a groan. He picked his head up as he turned to see Robin walking towards him.

"What?" Louis asked.

Robin sighed as he stood in front of Louis. He hesitantly reached his arm out, and he gently patted Louis' back. Louis widen his eyes at the small sentiment Robin showed, not expecting that.

"It's my fault," Robin confessed, looking guilty at Harry's body, "I told him about Simon and Nick and implied that if he went it'll help you be stronger. I just - I didn't want you to lose to them."

Louis dropped his eyes down to his lap and sighed. He bit down on his lip and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, well-" he started, "They got what they wanted still, didn't they?"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. His hands began tapping against the end of the bed as he looked at Harry's body, "Still doesn't make sense though," he mumbled to himself.

Louis widen his eyes as he looked up at Robin. He heard that same low thumping sound again and quickly shook his head to get that sound away from him. He looked back up at the alpha and saw his face contorted in confusion, "What?"

Robin shook his head as he walked around the other side of the bed. He walked up towards Harry's face, Louis' eyes watching him like a hawk. Robin used his fingers as he trailed them down Harry's neck, circling the area Louis had bit him in.

"Harry being dead. Doesn't add up," he muttered.

Louis scoffed at his lame excuse and decided to go back to ignoring his presence. But then the door was being opened again, and this time Sophia was walking in with a book in her hand.

"He's right," Sophia said, walking over towards Louis, "I've been doing some research since you brought Harry back, and I have some information you may want to know."

Louis widen his eyes as he watched Sophia hold a book open and flip through the pages. When she found the one she was looking for, she made a sound and handed it to Louis.

"Since werewolves were made out of a magic used to protect humans, there were some side effects that arised in order to keep the wolves in control," she started, hovering over Louis' body to point down on the spot she wanted Louis to read. "It says if a werewolf - especially an alpha - were to ever harm a human. Going as extreme as clawing at them or biting them, it goes against what the magic was used for."

"What does that mean,?" Louis asked, eyes going back and forth between Sophia and Robin.

Sophia sighed, "In order to balance the nature of the magic used against the wolves, it gave humans this power too," she explained, "If a wolf goes against nature and damages a human's body, a human is able to reverse the damage if they take the life of the werewolf that hurt them."

Louis scrunched his eyesbrows, still confused, "What does that mean?"

Robin made a sound as he rushed over to their side. He looked over Louis' shoulder as he read the book. "It means that if an alpha were to scratch or bite a human that would in turn kill them, a human would be able to save himself by killing the alpha who did it to them. The human would automatically heal."

Sophia turned the page of the book and pointed to an ancient story that was inscripted. Louis widen his eyes as he began reading the legend, heart gaining some sort of hope.

It was about girl back in B.C times who got tangled up with wolves. An alpha of the Winston pack was abusing his power to mate with a human for his own pleasure.

One night on a full moon, the girl refused to give herself to the alpha. They ended up getting in to an arguement that made the alpha get very extra irritable and angry due to the full moon in the sky.

He ended up clawing down her chest and giving a deep bite to the side of her throat. She was as sure as dead from the blood leaving her body and the bite inserting into her neck.

But with the last ounce of strength she had, she grabbed a silver knife and stabbed it straight in to the alpha's heart. She kept stabbing him and stabbing him until she was able to dig around and rip his heart out.

When the alpha dropped dead, the girl went completely unconscious. Hours later she woke up with her claw marks gone and the bite healed. She was completely fine and completely human. Killing the alpha reversed the mark.

If the Magic was never used to create werewolves, then that girl would have never been in that situation. Since the balance of nature needed to be restored, the girl was able to save herself from the magical creature by ending his life and healing her own.

"What does that mean?" Louis asked out of breath, looking up between the two of them.

"It means, Harry should have healed," Sophia said slowly, "He took out Simon's heart. He should be alive."

Louis tossed the book straight to the ground and scrambled his feet to Harry's side. He lifted up Harry's shirt and noticed that his skin was completely free from claw marks. Then he looked at where Simon bit his throat, and he gasped when there was no mark.

"Then why is he dead?" Louis asked confused, turning frantically around.

Sophia frowned, shrugging her shoulders in confusion, "Honestly, I don't know. When Simon died, it was supposed to give him his life back."

Louis let out a loud groan as he turned to face Harry again. That same thumping sound he heard earlier started getting heavier in his head, and it caused him to grip the sides of his ear. He let out a whine and started smacking his forehead.

"That fucking sound," he whined, closing his eyes and trying to get that thump away.

"The bite," Robin muttered, causing Sophia to widen her eyes and for Louis to slowly open his, "The bite from Louis also would have healed him. It also would have turned him. I don't-"

Suddenly the thumping in Louis' head started getting louder and quicker. It was getting more rapid and making his brain hurt from the quickness and heaviness it weight.

He looked up at Robin and Sophia and noticed that there faces were completely wide. Louis was confused until they both cupped their ears. Only then did he noticed that they must have heard the thumping too.

Louis frowned as he looked around to see where it was coming from. It wasn't from Sophia. It wasn't from Robin.

He had no idea where it was coming from. When he looked back at them, the two of them had their eyes trained to Harry's body. Louis cocked his head back in confusion as he turned to see why they were staring at the boy, but then he noticed something different.

Harry's hair was gaining more volume and slickness. His skin was gaining more color. And his dry lips turned to a normal pink color.

Louis slowly walked over to Harry's head as the sound of the thumping continued to get louder and quicker. Robin and Sophia walked to the other side, and they all looked down at Harry.

The sound continued to grow, and then all of a sudden Harry's eyes shot open and was arching his back off the bed with his hands pressing to his chest to gain back his lost breath.

☾


	21. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this chapter more than the previous ones. Enjoy. It can only go up from here.... (Well we hope.)

☾

The light from the ceiling was blinding. The beating hearts of every body in the room was ringing a loud thump. Blood bubbling fast. Forehead coating in sweat. Body shaking in shivers.

Everything was intensively heightened.

Harry shot straight up from the bed he was laying on with a big breath of air escaping his throat. He began panicking right away when he felt his threat constricted with a heavy space.

His eyes started darting all over the room as he tried blinking away the bright light that was almost blinding to him. The fluoresce of the bulb giving him a piercing head ache.

Harry saw bodies surrounding around him, but he could not focus on who they were. All he could hear was this loud thump in his ear and the sound of blood being pumped through the veins.

Harry let out a little whine at the sharp sound he continuously heard throughout the room, covering his ears with his hands as he began to shake his head.

He started mumbling in coherent words and clenched his eyes shut tightly. His fingers dug into the strands of hair on his head, and he couldn't stop his legs and body from thrashing around on the bed.

A mantra of mumbled words were being sputtered from his trembling mouth, and the only thing he could remember before passing out was warm hands wrapping around his body.

And then the soft sound of Louis' voice telling him that he will be okay.

☾

Harry woke up hours later, but it wasn't in the same emergency room as before. His body was spread out on a comfortable mattress, and when his mind registered his awokeness, he felt a warm body sitting next to him.

He kept his eyes closed with remaining a steady breathing pattern, not wanting to interrupt the silent conversation Louis was having with himself that Harry can barely make out through his ears.

He then felt a warm hand rubbing up and down his back as another one goes to his hair.

Harry smelt a very strong musky scent that made him feel safe like home. The smell engulfed him in this little bubble and suffocated him with all things Louis'. He breathed in this scent through his nose, letting that alpha aroma fill up his lungs.

He felt a shift on the bed, and when he cracked his eye just a little bit he saw Louis sitting right next to his laid out body. He tried moving himself around to get closer to Louis' warm body, having to bite his tongue when he heard Louis giggling at him.

"Baby, I know you're awake," Louis whispered gently, dipping his head down towards Harry's and smiling at his cracked eye lids.

Harry licked his lips as he slowly cracked his eyes open. He felt himself completely relax when he saw the crystal blue of Louis' eyes staring softly at him, ensuring Harry that everything is okay with just his loving look.

"W-what happened?" Harry croaked, clearing his throat from his raspy voice since it's been days for him talking.

Louis bit his lip as he opened his arms for Harry. Harry giggled softly as he sat up from his spot of the bed, letting out a low groan from the rush f blood to his head. He immediately fell forward in to Louis' arms, burying his nose in to his chest and taking a big whiff of his smell.

"Y-you smell so good," Harry mumbled, one hand fisting in to Louis' shirt while the other wrapped around his back.

Louis laughed, burying his own nose in to Harry's curls as he felt sudden tears to his eyes. "I smell normal," he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing happily, "You don't know how badly I missed this."

Harry frowned, "What happened?" He asked, slowly pulling his face away to look at Louis.

He gasped when he noticed the tears in Louis' eyes. He quickly brought his hands up to Louis' face and began padding the tears away with his thumb, pouting at the boy in front of him.

"You died," Louis said, choking on the lump he felt growing in his throat, "You were dead for a few days and then you-"

Louis paused as he stared at Harry's face. He noticed everything about him seemed completely normal, but from the panic attack Harry had from earlier indicated he was overwhelmed with the new rush of feelings.

Louis stared straight in to Harry's eyes, locking him right into his gaze. Harry immediately melted in to Lous' eyes, feeling his whole body go lax the deeper their eyes stayed connected.

Then Louis' eyes turn red, causing Harry to gasp right away. His own eyes turned a greenish-yellow, causing Louis to nod his head before returning back to his normal blue.

"You're a werewolf," Louis mumbled, biting his lip as he let out a big breath.

Harry's jaw dropped right away, scrambling back from Louis as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He gripped the comforter he felt underneath his fingers and coughed, shaking his head in confusion.

"How?" Harry asked, "I thought you said I died."

Louis shrugged his shoulders, staring out at the wall in equal confusion. As if on cue though, Robin and Sophia came walking in to the room that Harry and Louis were sitting in.

Harry looked up and frowned at Robin, subtly scooting his body closer to Louis and relaxing when the latter wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Despite not liking that Robin is here, Harry doesn't feel uneasy with him. He kind of felt like the way he does when he was around any other member of Louis' pack. Like Harry could trust them and feel comfort. But Harry still felt the need to scoot close to Louis just out of instinct from past circumstances.

"Hey, Harry. How are you feeling?" Sophia asked sweetly, raising her eyebrows as Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, figured."

"I just want to know how I turned," Harry questioned, pursing his lips, "Like, I don't understand."

Sophia sighed. She walked over to the desk to grab the rolling chair and rolled it to in front of the two boys. Robin stayed behind her as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and seeming to be thinking of something.

"Simon had biten and clawed you, which means you were about to die. But then you took his heart out which then killed him and healed you," Sophia explained slowly, giving a small summary of the ancient story of the human and the alpha.

When she finished, Harry still looked confused. Sophia laughed lightly as she continued, "And you turned because - because well Louis gave you _the bite._ "

Harry widen his eyes as his hands immediately flew to his neck. He could feel the faint lines of the mark Louis had given him, and he hesitantly turned to Louis. He gave the latter a little smile, taking in deeper breaths to turn towards Sophia.

"When he gave you the bite, your body was already healing from killing Simon. But Louis obviously didn't know that," she explained, "So the bite he gave you was the one to bond you to him, but since you are human it just made you turn into a werewolf first that is sired to him."

Harry bit his lip as he turned towards Louis, "So we're like one bite away to be mates?" He asked hopefully.

Louis sighed, nodding his head hesitantly, "I guess."

Harry smiled and turned back to Sophia and Robin. He looked up at Robin and noticed that he looked distressed. "What's going on?" He asked, "Is it bad that I am a werewolf?"

Louis sighed next to his body, placing a firm hand on Harry's thigh, "Harry, humans aren't supposed to turn into wolves."

Harry widen his eyes at the memories of the stories Louis and Ed had told him when they came flooding back to his mind. How that whenever a human turned into a werewolf, the wolf who turned them would get killed. And in turn the human would get killed too.

"No," Harry snapped, standing up in his spot, "We are fine, okay? Don't need to end anyone's pack or anyone's life. Please?"

Robin finally pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Harry. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder as he guided him back to Louis. Louis easily wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in to his side as Robin took a step back from them.

"Harry, we didn't just kill the humans because they turned. We didn't just kill the pack because we wanted to," Robin explained, causing Harry to frown, "It's because humans are _not_ supposed to turn into werewolves. As in, their bodies reject the bite because wolves are a magical trait that is passed down through genes. The bite usually kills the human in a very slow and painful process. Making them go savage."

Sophia sighed next to Robin. She began tapping her fingers on her thigh as she looked over at the two boys, "Harry, you were out for days because your body accepted the bite."

"Because you were bitten by your soulmate," Robin added.

"And your body basically had to completely transform into a werewolf one," she explained, "The new teeth. New eyes. New claws. Reconstructing the bones so when you turn into your wolf form, the bones can easily break into an animal body. Skin pigments and veins becoming stronger. Gaining the healing trait. The new drive of being an animal."

Harry widen as his eyes as he quickly put his hand in the air to signal them to stop. He began taking deep breaths to calm his body down. He honestly had no idea what to take in on all this information.

He's a werewolf now. Something he had been wanting for so long, and now here he is. A werewolf. He feels the same. Besides the loud noises he can hear that he normally wouldn't be able to. And that strong musky alpha scent that feuls his nose is more prominent than ever.

But he still feels like Harry. With a slightly more horny need for Louis than before, but it was most likely because he was his soulmate and turned him into this.

"S-so what does this mean?" Harry asked hestitantly, his eyes flicking between the three bodies in the room.

"Well, you need to tell Anne," Robin muttered first. He bit down on his bottom lip as he looked nervously over at Harry, letting out a deep breath before slumping his body back against the wall, "She's going to kill me."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, feeling Louis' strong hand rest on his thigh again. Harry's whole body jumped at the touch, a fire igniting through his veins that made him crave Louis even more.

"I think she will be fine," Harry started, seeing Robin roll his eyes, "I mean I already told her I am mating with Louis. I am almost an adult now, so..."

Harry let out a sigh as he slumped his body back against Louis'. "So then what? We tell my mum and...?"

Sophia let out a little laugh as she stood up from the chair. She rolled it back over to the desk and stood in front of the boys," Step one is to tell your mum. Step two is to initiate you into a pack."

Harry widen his eyes, quickly looking at Louis, "Your pack?" He asked hopefully.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he leaned his head closer to Harry's. With a warm smile on his lips, Louis started nuzzling their noses together and continuing to smell that strong sweet honey scent aerating off of Harry.

"Of course mine," he teased, his free hand coming to rest on the small of Harry's back, "I would be honor to have you a part of my pack, baby."

Harry silently cheered to himself as he pressed a quick kiss to the side of Louis' mouth. He then pulled back happily as he turned towards Robin and Sophia.

"Okay... next?" He asked.

For some reason, he wanted a plan. Since this was a completely new life style for him, he needed to have a step by step on what to do with himself for the first day of being a werewolf.

There was already so much he needed to do to ensure his safety. The first one is becoming a part of a pack so that he is not a weak omega attracting strong alphas to abuse him.

And the pack he wanted to join is Louis', and Harry thanks his lucky stars that he had already been with them for months now.

"You got to learn to hunt," Robin then said, "Wolves got to eat fresh. Need to put those new teeth to good use."

Harry frowned right away, his lips pouting out as he looked upsettingly over to Louis, "I have to kill animals?"

Louis laughed lightly, his hand squeezing on Harry's thigh, "Sorry, love. But yes. Human food is good, but for strength and good health you need fresh meat."

Harry let out a huff and turned back towards Robin and Sophia, "Okay. Then?"

Robin and Sophia shared a look at one another for a moment. Their eyes had widen comically as they then turned towards Louis.

Robin let out a grunt and slowly backed away from them, edging towards the door. Sophia had bitten her lip and nervously tangled her fingers together in front of her body.

"How about you and Louis run down the plan for you, and we head off?" She suggested, her eyes begging towards Louis.

Louis smiled at her, "Of course," he supplied, "I think I'll take him to his mum."

Louis stood up from the bed as Robin and Sophia quickly scurried out of them left. Louis smiled to himself as he stood up from the bed and outstrerched an arm for Harry. Harry blushed as he connected his fingers with Louis, standing up right away and feeling Louis' hands snake around his back.

Harry wasted no time though in pressing their bodies together as his lips met Louis'. The alpha immediately let out a low growl as his hands dug into the flesh of Harry's ass, his teeth nibbling on Harry's bottom lip before slipping his tongue trough Harry's mouth.

He felt the heat easily rising to his groin with the way Harry was moaning in to the kiss. Harry's fingers dug into the meat of Louis' back as he began grinding his groin against Louis' with tiny whimpers leaving his mouth.

Louis had to pull back hastily with a laugh when Harry tried pushing himself more against Louis, holding Harry back as he tried to lean forward and kiss him again.

"Trust me, we will have a lot more time for that later. But now is not the time," Louis said coyly, bringing his finger to Harry's mouth and wiping some spit away, "Let's go."

Harry blew out a puff of air as his hand easily tangled in with Louis'. Louis had guided him out of his old bedroom to the main hallway of the first floor.

Lots of the pack members were out during the day, and it gave the two boys their peaceful moment. Although it was about to shortly be ruined with Louis dragging Harry back to his home.

When they reach the front door of the house Hary has grown so accustomed to, he shivered in fear. Louis brought a warm hand under the back of Harry's shirt and started rubbing up and down his spine to ease him.

Harry gave him a thankful look before opening the door and walking inside. He saw his mother sitting on the couch impatiently, her legs crossed over her lap and finger tapping against the arm rest of the chair.

"Hey, mum," Harry greeted shyly, stepping away from Louis as he walked to his mother.

Anne widen her eyes and jumped up from her spot. She rushed over to Harry's body and suffocated him with a tight hug that squished him against her chest.

"I was so worried," She complained, eyes welling up with relieved tears, "No one had said anything to me at all for that past few days."

When she pulled back Harry gave her an apologetic smile. He quickly wiped the tears that were falling down her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Louis smiled sweetly as he stood off to the side, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"Robin was here the whole time, and I didn't trust anything-" Anne started, but then Harry quickly cut her off.

"Robin is sweet," he said earnestly, seeing his mother's eyes widen, "You should give him a chance. He proved himself to me. Saved me and Louis' relationship a lot. And plus, he really loves you."

Anne gasped right away, her hands untangling from around Harry's body, "He does?" She question, almost happily.

Harry nodded right away, smiling at the way his mother lit up. But then he bit his lip, because there was a reason that he came and he still had to confess to his mother.

So Harry sighed, reaching for his mother's arm and dragging her to the couch. She furrowed her eyebrows as she sat down next to Harry, looking worriedly over at him.

Then Harry explained everything.

She was calm the whole time and remain quiet as she let Harry tell her how he was now a werewolf. She let out a few tears when he told her that he died, but then that he saved himself and how Louis tried to as well with the bite, but instead it turned him.

She didn't seem mad. She didn't seem upset. She just nodded her head along. Her face was neutral, not showing much emotion. But she did occasionally cast a glance over at Louis which caused him to nervously gulp each time.

"Mum?" Harry asked when he finished, the silence becoming too much, "Say something."

Anne stared straight at the ground, "You're a werewolf now," she said slowly, taking on a deep breath, "And you're going to be in Louis' pack? And going to mate with him, right?" She then asked confusedly.

Harry bit his lip as he turned toward Louis', as if gaining some reassurance. He shrugged his shoulders at the boy, and Harry turned back to his mother and answered both with a yes.

"I mean - I trust Louis," she finally said, her emotions starting to show on her face, "I believe he will look after you and protect you," she continued, letting out a sigh, "But you're still only seventeen, Harry. You have one more year of school. And what about college?"

Louis quickly pushed himself off the wall and strode over towards Harry and Anne. "He can do whatever he wants, now. School, college. Of course he is ensured a great life for forever, but it's whatever he wants."

"What about the founders?" Anne asked skeptically, confusion written all over her face.

Louis sighed dramatically, running a hand through his hair, "Simon and Dan are dead," he confessed, "The only one left is Robin. And he seemed okay with everything. It's because he loves a human too. Same boat I am in."

Anne blew out air from her mouth as she turned towards Harry. She gave him a small smile before bringing her hand up to his face, pushing a curl behind his ear.

"You're leaving me?" She asked sadly, blinking the tears in her eyes.

"Not necessarily," Harry mumbled, "Just staying with Louis. But I'll visit as much as I can. Still go to school. I'll still be your son, mum. Just getting a head start on my life."

Anne started laughing softly as she pulled Harry in to her chest. She wrapped him up tight as she buried her nose straight in to his curls.

"I'll be fine. I was just messing with you," she teased, pressing a kiss to his head, "But you better visit young man," she then scolded, pulling back to give her _mom look_ to Harry.

"I will," he giggled, "Me and Louis both will."

Anne let out a content sigh and pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's head. She smiled warmly at the both of them before patting Harry's back to stand.

Harry got up from his spot and immediately went straight to Louis, getting his nose right by his neck and scenting the boy. Anne giggled at the two of them hugging tightly to one another as she stood up from the couch as well.

"And what will we do about Ed?" She then asked.

Harry sighed sadly at remembering the loss of his friend, dropping his head down to stare at the ground as these sudden tears surfaced his eyes.

"We are hosting a memorial for him in a few days," Louis stated lowly, his hand holding on tightly to Harry's, "Would love for you to join. We are honoring the lost members of the pack."

Anne sighed sadly as she walked over to Harry. Louis watched as Harry tried to hold on to this masked emotion he tried to hide, but when Anne wrapped her arms around Harry's body, it's like everything he had been suppressing came straight to him.

He started crying right away because it just hit him that his best friend didn't make it. He hasn't gotten the time to fully process and think about this considering right when he found out about Ed, he immediatly went to help Louis fight.

It was a good distraction from the pain of losing a friend, but now that is all over. Now the lingering feeling of his deceased friend is starting to haunt his mind now that it's brought up again.

But being in his mother's arms helped. Harry truly needed this. He needed the moment to just cry his eyes out as his heart pained at the loss of his friend.

Louis even joined in as well, both him and Anne sandwhiching Harry in between their bodies as the  boy's over flow of emotions took control of him.

It sucked. The feeling of this loss. Harry now knows how Louis felt whenever he lost his cousin. It was someone close to you who you greatly loved, and now not being able to see them again.

And with Harry's new heightened emotions, the pain he felt was even more unbearable. He saw Ed's body on the front porch. It plays on repeat in his head as he tried burying his face away from the pain in Louis' chest.

Harry honestly feared that it'll haunt him late at night. Seeing Ed cold and lifeless on that doorstep. It was happening right now, but he didn't want to remember Ed in that way.

He hoped that instead he thinks about the good times the two of them shared. How important Ed was in helping Harry understand werewolves and helping Harry find Louis. How Ed was Harry's first true friend.

Harry was truly hurt, but in time he will heal properly.

Louis had grabbed Harry to leave the house shortly after they calmed down. Anne helped with Louis in getting Harry to smile again, and they both figured that maybe getting Harry to focus on being a werewolf would be a good distraction for him.

Harry still needed to be branded with a pack, so they politely told Anne they are going to have to do that.

Just as they were leaving the house, Robin came walking up the steps with a bouquet of flowers. Harry stopped in his track as he looked up at the man, offering him a small smile and a hug.

"Take care of her," he pleaded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Of course," Robin said on instinct, then turning to Louis, "Take care of him."

Louis nodded right away, crossing his fingers in the air to make his promise. Harry giggled wetly as he walked back towards Louis. He immediately slotted in to his side as Louis lead them back down the woods.

"Since we are free now, we should make a trail," Harry voiced, his feet looking down at the muddy ground covered in branches and leaves, "One that leads from the cabin to my house."

Louis nodded his head thoughtfully, letting out a small hum, "Anything you want," he replied with, "I'll start on it right away."

Harry smiled triumphly as he grabbed Louis' hand and started skipping ahead. Louis laughed fondly as he tried to keep up with Harry's body, deciding to keep a few paces back so he can admire the way Harry shakes his hips with each step.

When they got back to the cabin, Louis goes to take the lead. He held Harry's hand tight in his own as he lead him down the corridor. They approached the door on the far end of the hallway, and they open it up and walk down the set of stairs.

Harry shivered at the cold walls and the spooky air around him. He passed a room that he faintly got a view of, and noticed that it was Nick tied up almost laying lifeless and limp on the ground.

Harry pushed his hatred and anger of the boy away from his system as he focused on following Louis down the hallway. They reached another room that Louis had guided Harry in to, and they shut the door behind them once inside.

It resembled a dungeon. Stone flooring and walls. A small 3 barbed window in the top corner. There were shackles attached to the ground and the wall. A medieval lookin fire place was up against the back wall with a table of fresh swords laying across.

Niall and Zayn were standing there with a smile on their faces. Niall was sharpening the sword in his hand and had set it down when Louis and Harry walked in.

Zayn on the other hand had a long metal rod that was heating up in the fire place. Harry can hardly make out with the object on the end of the rod is, but he can see the mixture of red and orange indicating how hot the metal must be.

"You're here," Niall cheered, walking over to Harry and giving him a big hug, "So happy."

Harry giggled as he hugged Niall. He took a step away from everyone and eyed Louis, "What is going on?" He asked.

"You're getting the crescent mark," he said warily, biting down in his lip as he looked at Harry.

"Oh, okay," he simply said, walking over towards Zayn, "What is that for?" He asked.

Zayn laughed as he pulled the rod from the fire. On the end of the stick was a crescent moon pendant, the object that is flaming with heat.

"Have to imprint this on your skin," Zayn admitted, laughing softly as Harry's eyes widen in fear. Zayn put the ros back in the fire as Harry slowly walked towards Louis.

"That is going to hurt like hell," he complained, looking at Louis desperately.

Louis sighed, nodding his head, "We all have it," he admitted, turning his shoulder and exposing the small crescent moon on his back, "The heat is to make it so the wound doesn't heal. That's what the fire is for, to get it into our skin."

Harry blew out a big huff of air as he turned around. He noticed Niall standing over by the shackles on the ground and widen his eyes as he watched the latter undoing the hinges.

"Alright, shackle time," he cheered.

Harry put his hands up and immediately shook his head no, "Why do I need those?" He questioned fearfully.

Niall started laughing right away though, shaking his head amusedlt at Harry as he held each cuff in his hand, "These aren't for you," he yelled, "They are for your overly protective alpha mate."

Louis sighed as he walked over to where Niall was. Niall smiled happily as he began attaching the restraints around Louis' ankles and his wrist. Harry stood back and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why does he need those?" Harry questioned.

Zayn finally pulled he rod away from the fire and walked towards Hary with the object in the air, "Because this is going to hurt like hell," he recited.

"And it'll pain your alpha more than it'll pain yourself," Niall admitted, making sure the restraints are tight, "He'll want to kill Zayn and save you out of instinct. And we can't have that so we lock him up."

Harry giggled at Louis' look of distress and yanked his top off. He turned his back towards Zayn and bit down on his bottom lip awaiting the pain. Niall quickly came out in front of Harry and held on to his hands.

Harry didn't even get a chance to breath before the hot metal of the crescent was pressing up against his back, and he let out a horrific scream that caused Louis to growl out loud and pull hard on the shackles.

Harry was now a member of the crescent moon pack.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think about this one? I tried to make Harry kind of an emotional roller coaster so if his mood is like sketchy it's just because he's a newborn werewolf.
> 
> Again, I'm taking my own spin on this whole werewolf thing, so hopefully you like it!


	22. Emotions

☾

The light that was shining through the sky seemed dimmed within the mass amount of trees in the woods. Everything but a dark shadow that casted a low glow to set the mood of how everyone was feeling.

Everyone was lined up around the caskets in the middle. Here lied the body of the lost warriors in the battle. Here lied some of the most hard working and life sacrificing people to ever had walked this earth.

But here also lied Ed, someone who didn't even get to make it to the battle and got caught up in the crossfire. He lied in the casket, cold and lifeless, a peaceful look on his pale face.

Louis stood with Harry on the opposing side of the pack, the two of them holding hands as they wore their best suits for the memorial. All of Louis' pack stood in front of him, and even Robin and Anne decided to join.

Harry was crying. Trying to keep the tears hidden behind Louis' shoulder he buried his face in. Louis held on to Harry's hand tightly and gave him a squeeze to reassure everything will be fine. That this pain Harry was feeling will soon wash away with happiness once he found his peace.

Even Anne had tears in her eyes. She remembered the first day Harry came home from school bouncing off the walls because he made a friend. Since Harry had moved to Colchester, he had not made very many friends.

Harry used to get made fun of for his incisive fascination with werewolves, but then Ed came along. Sure Ed came because of Louis, but the two of them created such a great friendship that it saddened Anne to know Harry lost his first friend.

Robin stood close to her with an arm wrapped around her body. He held her close as she let the tears fall down her eyes, knowing this has always been the worst part about having a pack. Losing a member.

Niall, Zayn and Liam stood catty-cornered to the side of everyone. Luke, Ashton, Micheal and Calum stood opposite of them, and they all looked poised with their heads held up high. Since they are the lead warriors and hunters, they will be the ones to carry the caskets to the area where the Crescent Moon pack gets buried.

Eleanor stood by Ed's casket one last time. She had tears running down her face and her hands gently running across his stilled face. One hand rested on her belly, and she leaned down one last time to press a kiss to his forehead.

Then she walked over to where Perrie, Sophia and Jade were standing. They right away pull her in to a tight hug as Louis cleared his throat to start his speech over each member he has lost.

He started with the warriors who fought that died in battle. He told everyone how proud of each member in the pack he is, and how he wished these ones who passed rest in their blissful peace.

Harry didn't even know these memebers that died, but he knew that they took park in keeping himself and Louis safe. So he feels grateful for them. He feels this gratitude that he can not express in knowing that Louis' pack members will risk their lives just to save his - and Harry can't put in to words how he felt.

Then Louis moved on to Ed. He took in a deep breath before walking towards Ed's casket. Harry shuffled behind Louis and crowded up against his back, the palms of his hand resting right in between Louis' shoulder blades and looking hesitantly over his shoulder.

"Now Ed is someone special," Louis started, biting his lip, "He may not have fought, but to me he has always been one of the bravest. He took risks. He sacrificed himself every day just to make sure the people he cared about were safe." 

Louis paused and turned his head to look at Harry. He pouted at the boy when he saw the sad look on his face.

"He went in to town every single day in knowing how illegal it was, but he did it to make sure that Harry was safe. Harry his best friend. Harry my soon to be mate," Louis started, giving Harry a weak smile before turning to the crowd, "Not only that, but he risked his life in giving us information about Nick's pack and the alpha pack, which takes a lot of guts for someone to do."

Louis continued on about talking Ed up. He told the crowd just how thankful of a member Louis was to have Ed. Because Ed seriously was the best.

Ed did everything he could to protect Harry, and that might not mean much to a pack memeber - but as an alpha of that pack wanting to mate with that human, it meant the world to Louis. Ed being by Harry's side took this huge weight and burden off of Louis shoulders because he trusted in Ed to keep his boy safe.

And before Harry and Louis had met, Ed was always there to save Harry. Behind the scenes there had been so many times a threat was made towards Harry, and Ed would right away go be with the boy to make sure he was safe and okay.

Ed always traveled between the human world and the supernatural world. Whether it be him on lookout for the alpha pack - or him surveying the perimeter of their territory to see if there were any of Nick's members - he was always the one to come back to the alpha and tell him what he saw or knew.

It was a dangerous life Ed lived, but Ed sure did live it to the best he could. He mated with the love of his life, Eleanor. He created a baby with her and promised a lifetime full of happiness.

He made a best friend that he wanted to protect beyond Louis' orders. He spent as much time with him and enjoyed every moment that they were together. Teaching him about the werewolf world. Struggling to do their homework together.

"Ed was such a great person, and I am deeply heartbroken that he is gone," Louis finished up, wiping a tear from his eye, "But now he is in a better place, and I know he will always look down on us and offer that same protection he did when he was alive."

There was a moment of silence for everyone to bow their heads down. Louis turned to Harry and gave him a curt nod for what the next part of the memorial was.

Harry sighed as he slowly stepped in front of Louis. He reached over to grab the basket of flower petals and started down the line of the caskets.

Harry tossed the petals in each one, sprinkling the bright colors across the dead bodies laying down. When Harry got to the last one with Ed's body, he paused to look down at him.

Harry's face immediately crunched up as the tears ran ramped down his cheeks. He reached shakily in to his back pocket and pulled out the same photo that Ed had given him on his birthday.

Harry placed the photo down in to his arms and then scattered the petals all around him. He backed away from the  casket and immediately crowded up against Louis's chest, burying his face so deep in to his shirt and letting him cry.

Next Lottie came walking by. Once the caskets were closed and covering the bodies, she placed a sweet candle on the top of the closed lids. She then got some dust that the pack always used for when a member died, and she began sprinkling it all over where the bodies laid.

She sighed before walking over to Harry and Louis. Harry turned his body some so that Lottie can fit against both of them, and they each wrapped an arm around her to pull her in tight.

A light sound of a piano began echoing through the air. The mixture with a low drum beat and a high pitched harp as Liam, Niall, Zayn, Luke, Ashton, Micheal and Calum all stood in front of a casket.

They placed their palms flat on top of lid and closed their eyes. They each took a deep breath before lifting the coffins above their head. Louis quickly grabbed Lottie and Harry's hand as he led them to the front to guide the boys and the rest of the members to their grave yard.

They approached with 7 open holes dug for the caskets. They each took turns in lowering a casket in to the ground with the crowd mumbling their respect after each one. Once all the caskets were lowered, the boys began filling the holes back with dirt.

After the bodies were buried and everyone had their time to approach each burial, they started to head back to the cabin. Harry found his mum with Robin and quickly pulled Louis and Lottie over to them.

Anne smiled sweetly as she gave Louis a hug, smiling down at his little sister who had introduced herself. Louis made them all walk back to the cabin together so they can enjoy a lunch and try to push past this pain they felt.

When they walked inside Louis made Lottie take Robin and Anne into the mess hall for food. Harry on the other hand stood off to the side before he turned to walk the other way.

Louis had noticed and followed shortly behind, seeing that he was going into an empty room that were by the stairs to the basement. When Louis closed the door behind his body and rested his back up against it, he saw Harry completely break down.

And as much as Louis wanted to go over to hug and kiss Harry, he couldn't. Because Harry was freaking out. He was having an episode. His emotions wete so heightened from being turned into a werewolf just a few days ago that he can not help his anger or sadness.

Everything he would feel as a human, it intensifies. His sadness is drowning. His anger is pure rage. He doesn't know what to feel right now, but when his hands get underneath the desk in the middle of the room and flipped it over, he wanted to do more.

Harry screamed. Harry cried. Harry sobbed. He pulled at his hair and dug his nails into his hand. He walked over to the bookshelf and ripped all the books off and chunked it across the room.

Louis didn't even flinch. He just watched. A sad look on his face as he watched his boyfriend completely lose his mind and fall under the emotions.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, his breathing getting heavier. He reached over to grab a potted plant and chunked it straight to the ground. Everything he could find he threw it or broke it.

His eyes that were once a pretty green darkened to a low yellow. His teeth that were once human began changing into razor sharp points. His nails that were once filed turned straight into sharp claws.

Harry let out a growl. His breathing was choppy. His heart felt heavy. There was a pounding in his head, and he ended up throwing a punch to the wall.

"Harry," Louis said right away, hearing the bone crack in his hand as he gently walked over to the boy.

Harry was back to crying again, holding his hand tightly to his body. Louis went to the boy and placed a hand on his back, nearly feeling the fire in Harry's blood transfer on to his own skin.

"It's hurts," Harry whined, "It hurts so much."

Louis bit down on his lip as he tried pulling Harry in to his hug. He knew how hard this was to handle everything. The fact that Harry just lost his best friend and how his whole life completely changed into a werewolf one - it must be painful in so many ways to balance it all out.

"I hate him. I fucking hate him," Harry continued to whine, closing his eyes as the tears continued down.

Louis rubbed his hand all over Harry's back and tried his best to shush him. But Harry kept getting antsy, and he kept talking nonsense. Louis didn't want to have to use his alpha voice on Harry because they haven't gotten to talk about any of that or work through it - so he tried his best to keep calm in trying to relax Harry.

"Baby," Louis tried softly.

But Harry growled again. He quickly pushed Louis back as hard as he could, causing the latter to fall back over the desk and slam his back on the ground. Louis groaned as he sat himself up, his eyes turning a beet red as he rubbed his back.

"Harry!" He growled, but then Harry was running out the door.

"Fuck," Louis mumbled. He stood up from his spot and quickly ran after where Harry left.

He huffed when he noticed the door to the basement was wide opened, and Louis quickly ran down the stairs when he heard Harry growling and a stabbing sound being made.

And just like Louis predicted, there Harry was - standing in his half werewolf glory with a silver stake in his hand. He was jabbing it wherever he could in to Nick's body. This type of fire burned in his once innocent green eyes as they darkened and stared straight at Nick.

He continued to stab, and to stab. Blood was all over Nick and he was falling limp to the ground. Harry was cussing and spitting and growling. He had wolfsbane and shoved it down Nick's throat and made him take it all.

Harry raised the stake one more time, eyes settled down right in Nick's chest when finally Louis gave up and decided to take control.

" **Stop it, Harry** ," Louis growled out. His eyes turned a dark red and he snarled his teeth out.

Harry immediately dropped the stake to the ground and let out a small whimper. He turned around to face Louis with a scared look on his face. He put his hands together behind his back and closed his feet over one another.

Louis widen his eyes as he noticed the hurt puppy look on Harry's face and immediately calmed himself. He blew out some air and walked over to where Harry was standing shyly.

"I'm sorry," Louis mumbled, cupping the sides of Harry's face, "But I don't want you to kill him."

Harry blinked his eyes as he looked up through his wet eyelashes. His brows were furrowed together as tried calming his choppy breaths down.

"He k-killed Ed though," Harry mumbled out, nuzzling his nose in to Louis' wrist, "H-He did this."

Louis nodded his head right away and leaned his forehead against Harry's, trying his best to pad the tears off his chubby cheeks, "Yes, baby I know. But you can't handling killing someone right now. You have too much going on in that pretty little head."

Harry scoffed at Louis, but he finally smiled just a little. He pushed his body up against Louis' until they were chest to chest. He rested his head down on Louis' shoulder and let his nose stuff straight in to his hair, breathing in the strong alpha scent that Louis gave off.

"I hate him. So much," Harry mumbled, fisting his hands in to the back of Louis' shirt.

"I know," Louis sighed, resting his head on top of Harry's, "Well get rid of him, okay? We will do it. Not you, love."

Harry nodded weakly against Louis' body as he felt himself being dragged out the room. They walked up the stairs with their bodies wrapped up together, and when Louis walked out the door he paused because Liam was standing there.

"Take care of him," Louis demanded, "Now."

Liam nodded his head as he brushed past the two of them to go down the steps. Louis sighed and closed the door behind him as he led Harry over towards the couch in front of the fire place.

Louis sat down first with Harry immediately coming down on his lap. He pulled the boy in tight to his chest and held his arms around his waist and back. He rubbed Harry's back gently and pressed kisses all along his face, doing his best to whisper comforting words.

Anne soon walked out from the mess hall and frowned when she saw Harry cuddled up in to Louis. She went over to where they were and took a spot next to them, placing her hand through Harry's hair.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Louis sighed, pressing his nose in to Harry's head, "Emotions are a little wild right now. He's a new werewolf who was once a human. Now a part of a pack. Lost his best friend. Not necessarily mated yet."

"I thought you two had already mated?" Anne questioned confused.

Louis shook his head, "I bit him, yes. But that just turned him and basically connected our lives together. But I need to give him the bite again so he has the official mark and can be my real mate. It'll change everything when I do."

Anne furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned more against Louis. She did her best to help calm Harry down, and she smiled sweetly as she noticed Harry cuddling more against Louis as his breathing started to level out.

"How much will it change?" She questioned, "The mate bite?"

"Basically I can take his pain away. He can take away mine. We are bonded forever and live to protect each other," Louis started, "It leaves a mark on his skin and everyone who is a werewolf will know that he is mine. But it also is crucial for him to get bonded soon before he starts going through his heats and stuff. Since he is unmated, his heat will attract other strong werewolfs and alphas that could possibly abuse him."

Anne sighed, looking up at Louis expectedly, "Could you give it to him now? Just to help ease the pain. I mean - since you two are already going to mate, might as well now."

Louis gulped, awkwardly looking away. He felt something unusual in his belly as he tried to avoid Anne's eyes, pulling Harry closer to his body and trying to distract himself by playing with the ends of the boy's shirt.

"Bites are usually done when _uh -_ during - you know?" Louis tried, turning to Anne and seeing her eyes widen, "Its just more special that way. And other stuff has to happen to to make the bond connect."

"Oh," Anne simply said.

Louis laughed lightly as he continued sitting on the couch with Anne next to him. The two of them continued to comfort the boy until his eyes felt heavy, and he succumb to falling asleep.

They stayed there for a little while as the members of the pack kept filtering in and out of the living room. The warm fire in front of them felt there bodies heat in a comfort.

Anne had left right before dusk settled. Robin had came and got her so they could walk back to the house together. Louis offered Robin a smile as he turned his attention back to Harry.

His green eyes were starting to crack open again and he offered Louis a weak smile. Louis giggled softly at his just woken state and ended up carrying Harry to his old bedroom.

"W-What happened?" Harry asked when Louis placed him gently on the bed.

Louis sat down next to him and ran a hand through his sweaty curls. "You had a freak out. Emotions got the best of you."

Harry sighed breathily as he relaxed against the pillow. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his chin, blinking his eyes up to Louis.

"Will it get under controlled soon, you think?" Harry asked curiously.

Louis bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. He honestly doesn't know. When a werewolf hits their puberty and are able to turn into a wolf, they get very emotional and hormonal. This will last up until their first full moon, and then they will be fine after.

Difference is that these are born werewolves. Not a human who turned. So Louis has no idea what to expect with this.

"Usually last until your first transitioning on a full moon," Louis admitted, "But yours is very extreme. So I am not very sure."

Harry sighed, "I heard you, you know?" He stated, "How that if we bonded it will be easier for me to handle."

Louis blew air out between his lips as he reached for Harry's hand, "That could be it. Since your body is looking for a mate it could be causing you to be emotional. Which only means it'll lead you to your heat."

"Oh, heat," Harry rolled his eyes, laughing nervously.

Louis nodded his head with an apologetic smile, "Yeah. You'll want to be mated before you have a heat. It'll drive alphas around mad or any unmated dominate wolves."

"So let's mate," Harry said right away. He sprung half his body up on the bed and placed his hands on Louis' chest, fisting his fingers into the shirt Louis wore. "I want it. Now. Please? I'm ready. Please?"

Louis laughed lightly, "Gosh, you're such an omega."

Harry furrowered his brows, acting offended even though he had no idea what that meant, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a saying. Typically alpha's mates are called omegas because they act submissive and controlled by their alpha," Louis explained, "And it's a ranking. Omega, beta, alpha. Most women and males who can breed pups are considered an omega because of how they submit themselves to their partners. But lots are considered beta's too which are just normal werewolves who act like humans. Alphas are simply alphas."

Harry snorted lightly, "So this is BDSM?"

Louis shook his head fast, cupping Harry's face, "No, _god_ no," he said right away, "It's just how a person reacts to being a werewolf. And since omegas are also werewolves who aren't in a pack, they are considered weak and submissive to vulnerability. That's how it gets it title. But it's not a bad thing."

Harry started laughing as he gripped Louis' collar. He tugged on him tightly as he yanked him forward. Harry leaned back on the bed as Louis was pulled to hover over his body. Louis look down at Harry's bright face and smiled at him, placing his hands down on either side of his head.

"Submitting to you doesn't sound _so_ bad," Harry teased, biting down on his lip and wrapping his legs around Louis' waist, "Actually sounds perfect. I'd love for you to take care of me."

Louis started laughing right away. He buried his nose deep in to Harry's neck and breathed in his sweet and fruity scent. Something was a little different now that he took a moment to smell. Harry's flavor was extra right now, and the scent that Harry was giving off made Louis' stomach bubble with want.

Harry may be going in to heat soon.

"See. An omega," Louis teased, his nose fanning all along Harry's hair, "God you smell so good."

Harry started giggling as he pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek, "So bite me."

Louis groaned loudly as he pulled back from Harry's neck. When he looked down at his face, that is when Louis noticed the sweet glistening aroma practically radiating off Harry's skin. And his green eyes that seemed brighter and dilated.

His pink lips are an extra bubble gum color and plumped. His cheeks are starting to flush over, and little beads of sweat are forming on his forehead. Louis took a moment to sniff the air again, and its like that strong sweet smell of Harry's heat suffocated his nose and filled his lungs up with want.

Maybe that is why Harry has been so emotional too.

"You're scared," Harry stated, furrowing his eyebrows and holding on to the ends of Louis' shirt, "Why are you scared? I thought you loved me. Do you not?"

And there goes Harry's emotions again. Wanting to be reassured by his alpha that he is wanted and loved. To make sure that he is enough.

Louis had spent hours reading over books about an alpha's mate going through heat. About how a werewolf who has a class rank of an omega reacts to going through this. And Harry is a tell tale sign of them all. Desperate for their alpha.

"I do love you," Louis quickly spoke, seeing Harry brighten up right away. He was practically gleaming in his blissed out body that laid underneath Louis.

Harry was desperate. He wanted something from Louis. His touch on his body. His voice soothing his muscles. His kisses to cool his hot skin. Louis can see it written all over Harry's face.

So Louis brought his arms down to wrap around Harry's back and pulled him in close to his chest as he plopped his back on the mattress. He held Harry in close as he felt his boy rest heavy on top of his body, feeling his body heat mix in with his own.

"It's not you, Harry. It's me. I'm terrified to do it," Louis admitted carefully, seeing Harry nuzzle his nose against his neck and tucking his head under Louis' chin, "It's what we have to do after the bite that makes me nervous."

"Sex?" Harry mumbled.

"My knot," Louis breathed out, "Its big. And it's going to hurt, and I can not stand to know I am hurting you."

Harry smiled against Louis' skin. He pulled his face up until the both of them were eye to eye, "But it'll be worth it, yeah? We can take it slow and take all the time we need?" He asked hopefully.

Louis laughed lightly as he caressed Harry's smooth back, rubbing soft patterns underneath his shirt and on to his heated skin.

"You sound desperate, baby."

"I am!" Harry squealed, turning his face to the side and resting his cheek against Louis', "You turned me. You're all I think about. I feel horny. My skin is on fire. Pretty sure my boxers are wet. And when I smell you it makes me want to cry."

"Okay. Okay," Louis said lightly, pressing a kiss to Harry's jaw, "I get it. I know you need to be mated soon. I want it to be before the first full moon anyways."

"When's that?" Harry asked.

"Little over a month," Louis admitted.

Harry smiled bright as he turned his head to nuzzle back against Louis' neck. Louis laughed as he held Harry close, pulling him impossibly closer to his body.

"Can't wait," Harry mumbled, feeling himself doze off just to that strong musky alpha scent coming from Louis.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where it happens. (;


	23. All Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Yes. Sex. Sorry about it.

☾

They were holding hands tightly and giggling through each step in to the woods. The moon was shining bright in the sky. A low casting glow on the ground that illuminated the reflection of the pond off to the side.

It was early in the night as Louis guided Harry up the pebbled path. It was fairly evening time with the way the moon was bright in the sky, and the light off the [log cabin](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/460581330/images/14dde0e870d5d52548324286754.jpg) they approached being their source of seeing.

Harry was breathless as they rushed up the steps. He turned to face Louis - each hand in his - as he eyed the latter funnily. Harry did a double take to the front door they were standing at to the big smile on Louis' face.

"What is this?" Harry asked happily, grin so wide his teeth were on display and his dimples popped out.

"It's where we are going to live," Louis easily replied. Before Harry had time to question, Louis was leaning in close to brush his lips over the latter's, "Alpha's get their own place to stay with their mate".

He answered Harry's unasked question and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Harry's whole body practically melted in to Louis' arms when the latter wrapped them around his back.

"Come on then," Louis mumbled against Harry's lips. He giggled quietly as Harry chased his mouth for another, and who is Louis to deny his future mate. He quickly gave Harry another kiss to his awaiting lips before dragging him inside the fresh cabin.

Right when the both of them entered, the fresh smell of wood and pine entered their nose. Right ahead is where the grand living room was, a stoned fire place up against the wall with leathered couches placed around.

There is a big window in the back that looked off in to the woods, and Harry can see two plush arm chairs facing towards it. He can almost picture the amount of days and nights he is sitting there and watching the sun rise or set over the horizon.

To the left of the living room is where the kitchen is. Wooden columns are scattered throughout the kitchen that hold up the second flooring to the cabin. Harry can see the dark mahogany wood cabinets and the shiny marble counters that he knows he will enjoy cooking on.

Louis took another step forward so that Harry can spin circles in to their new living place. Harry smiled brightly as he released Louis' hand to look around.

Steel stove and fridge. An island bar with high chairs on the opposite side. Potted flowers in the middle. Dim lights on the ceiling. The dining table just outside the kitchen right up against another giant window.

Harry was in love.

"Louis this is-" Harry breathed, staring in awe at the kitchen before he turned to face the living room.

Everything was walk in, despite the columns that separate the living room and the kitchen that hold up the second flooring, everything can be seen from the front door. The tan wood flooring is glistening in an orange oil. The fireplace crackling from the wood burning.

"I tried to make it perfect," Louis whispered. He walked up close to Harry and pressed his chest warm up against his back, "The bedroom is upstairs," he then mumbled, pressing a kiss to the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry smiled brightly as he tangled his arms with Louis' that are wrapped around his chest. He dropped his head back to look up towards the ceiling and can barely make out the black fencing of the second floor.

It rest right above the kitchen with an open view of the living room down below. Harry can feel his breath hitch in his throat in knowing that Louis did all of this for him. For them.

He started swaying his body with Louis', a warm blush on his face as he let the moment seep into his bones and fill his veins with love.

"This is beautiful, Louis," Harry breathed out.

He finally turned around to face Louis, a smile on his face. He brought his hands up to cup each side of Louis' jaw gently, bringing their lips closer together and closing the gap in a kiss.

"Come on," Louis whispered against his mouth, staring close in to each others eyes, "There's another surprise."

Harry bit his lip and let out a little squeak. Louis laughed lightly as he grabbed on to Harry's hand and dragged him over to where the fire place was. He turned off all the lights in the process until the only light shining is from the fire.

There was a big rug on the ground in between the couch and the fire. When they walked closer Harry could see a mountain of red silk blankets and plush pillows scattered along the floor.

White rose petals mixed in with white Daisy petals were sprinkled along the silk blankets. A silver bucket with a bottle of wine was off to the side with two fine glasses. On the end table by the couch was a vinyl record player, and Harry gingerly ran his finger across the record.

Louis took in a deep breath as he walked over to where all the blankets were. He looked at Harry for a moment, smiling softly at his awed expression, and then he turned to light some candles that were resting up against the window sill.

Harry looked up from the record after he started playing the cool sound of some slow tempo romantic song. The music was low, the light was flickering from the fire, and Harry and Louis met eyes from right where they were looking at each other.

"Is this-" Harry started, not even sure what he is asking. But his blood was on fire. His heart was thumping loudly. His body was on overdrive for Louis right now, and all he could smell was that strong alpha scent coming from his body.

Harry's breath continued to stutter the longer he looked at Louis. His beautiful blue eyes turned a shade darker and it made Harry's body shiver in nerves. The good kind of nerves.

He felt his palms start to sweat just a little and his legs feel a tad wobbly. Harry bit his lip as he continued to stare at his alpha, feeling every part of him crave the boy before him. He felt desperate. He felt want.

He felt a little horny.

Maybe it was his heat coming on stronger now since Louis is right here practically presenting himself as Harry's alpha mate.

And Louis looked the same. He looked like he was struggling right now. If he really focused in on Harry, he could practically see that sweet honey scent coming from his body. The flushed cheeks rising. The plump lips forming.

Louis could see Harry slowly starting to fall apart for him, and that made Louis grow even more mad. His eyes practically locked in on Harry's causing his omeganess to pop out when he let out a little whine, and Louis had to contain himself by fisting his hands by his side.

And then Harry's eyes widen right away, letting out a little squeal as he turned his upper body around. He looked down his legs and pressed a hand to his bum, biting his lip when he felt something damp.

Well that was new.

Louis's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as the smell Harry gave off increased. His pants were tightening up faster than he ever thought possible, and he slowly started to move his body to where Harry was standing.

"Your body does that. Get wet," Louis confessed, hands going to Harry's wrist and pulling him to face him, "You're about to go into a heat soon. It's why you been acting like this, and why my smell is so strong to you. I can feel it."

Harry furrowed his eyes as he looked up into Louis', "Your rut?" He then asked.

"Possibly," Louis muttered, "Our heat and ruts will become in sync once we mate."

Harry's breath stuttered in his throat and quickly looked down in between their bodies. Which also wasn't the best thing to do because he could see Louis straining through his tight jeans right now, and all Harry could think about is wanting what is inside those pants.

And thank god for Louis, because he knew exactly what Harry wanted. He right away wrapped his arms tight around Harry's waist and began kissing him roughly, toungues and teeth clashing together.

Harry moaned right away and wasted no time in shedding their clothes. He yanked his shirt off first and threw it somewhere behind him. Harry's desperateness in trying to take Louis' shirt off earned a sweet giggle from the latter.

Harry continued to whine pitifully as he practically ripped Louis' shirt off of his body and pressed kisses all along his neck. Louis smirked as he closed his eyes, feeling Harry's warm lips on his body and his shaky hands undoing his pants.

Louis finally got his pants down and went to hold on to Harry's jaw tightly. He shifted the boy's head a little just so that he could start pressing warm kisses to his neck and his shoulder. Harry's breath stuttered as a moan elicited from his lips. He felt Louis' hands slowly slide down the back of his jeans until hands were cupping his ass.

Harry's body was firing up with the strong smell of Louis. His fingers were tingling with the touch of their warm skins. And his lips burned from each kiss they shared with one another. His body ached for everything that had to do with Louis. And the more Louis kissed Harry, the more Harry's slick continued.

Louis ran his gentle hands down Harry's back. He let the pads of his fingertips hit every bump of Harry's spine before he splayed his hands wide underneath each of Harry's ass cheeks again, this time no piece of clothing being in the way to feel Harry's warm skin.

Harry moaned, practically purred when he felt Louis' hands go there. He arched his back in to the touch and whimpered into Louis' mouth when Louis squeezed them tightly and hoisted Harry up against his waist.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis' hips, wiggling his body around so his growing erection could rub up against Louis' stomach. Louis smirked into the kiss as he slowly sat the both of them down on the silk blankets, Harry planted firmily in his lap as they continued pushing their bodies together and clashing their lips with one another.

Harry's body kept trembling with want and need. Louis could feel every emotion that was running through Harry's veins as it transferd to under his fingertips. Harry rolled his hips all around in Louis' lap. And every time Louis' very hard erection got caught in between Harry's ass, he let out a loud moan that echod to the high ceiling.

"Please," Harry begged, pulling his face back to look at Louis. He tangled his fingers into the loose strands at the back of Louis' neck, pulling on them hard as he continued to squirm his body around.

Louis' fingers danced around the dip in Harry's back. He was so wet. So slicked up that Louis could easily slip is finger right inside the boy if he wanted to, but he wanted to do this right.

Louis gripped on tightly to Harry's hips and turned him completely over until his wet bum was right in Louis' face. Harry breathed out as his elbows planted firmly on the ground, his knees in between Louis' legs as Louis' fingers dug into his meaty flesh.

Louis growled deep in his throat as he spread Harry apart and dove his face right in between his cheeks. His tongue poked out and licked a fat strip along the rim of Harry's bum, giving it a few kitten nips before pushing past that tight ring of muscle.

"Holy fuck. Shit," Harry moaned out.

His body reacted without his say, and he pushed his bum back further against Louis' face. His eyes watered in tears and his mouth parted in bliss. His head dropped back to where he was staring up at the ceiling and doing whatever he could to get Louis' tongue to go deeper. Needing friction. Needing more.

Louis continued to lick his way all around Harry's ass. His hands were digging imprints in to Harry's hips that caused Harry's body to twitch. Harry on the other hand was losing control. He whined out loud when he felt teeth digging in to his bum. Moaned loudly when Louis started thrusting his tongue.

He came right away. Hot white spurts all over his belly and the blankets. But he wasn't finished. He continued pushing his bum back against Louis' face as Louis started prodding his finger along with it.

Yeah, Harry was definitely in heat.

Louis took his time to get Harry stretched and lose. This is the part that feared him the most in mating with the boy. He was an alpha, and being an alpha means that his lower region is quite ... big.

He wanted Harry to be ready for him. He wanted more pleasure than pain. And for sure Louis wanted their first time together to be just as magical as he had always hoped it to be.

Their love was tangled in the air between their bodies. Their kisses sent fire through their veins. The intimacy and the trust they have in one another was what got them going. They know their bodies with their eyes closed. They know just what to do to make the other scream, and all they have ever done together was one blow job.

Louis pulled back when he felt Harry's hole loosen up. His face was covered with a mixture of his spit and Harry's slick coming from his ass. He quickly turned the boy over until he was on his back, and quickly leaned down to press his lips against his.

Harry keened in to it right away. His body practically melted into puddy being underneath Louis, and he can feel the latter's hands running all over the sides of his waist.

"You ready?" Louis mumbled against Harry's lips, fanning his mouth over to his neck and placing butterfly kisses.

"Yes. Please, yes," Harry whined out, his hands coming down to his chest to tweak a nipple. He arched his back off the ground and tried to push himself closer to Louis, eyes shutting tightly and forehead lined with frustration. "Now. Please. Now."

Louis smiled at his overly sensitive mate and quickly pulled Harry's hands away from his nipple. Louis lifted his body up some so he can see himself line his member up with Harry's hole.

He gave Harry one last look - seeing his complete blissed face resting flat on a pillow before slowly pushing in. And Harry whined. He closed his eyes so tight and bit down on his bottom lip. His hands were patting around to find something to ease the pain, but it hurt like hell.

Louis was ready to pull back. He saw the way Harry was hurting on his face and the way his bum tried to resist, but then Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and tried his best to calm his breathing.

Louis took it inch by inch. Making his movements as slow as ever so Harry could get used to the feeling. Louis brought his hands over to Harry's and connected their fingers together. He placed their conjoined hands on either side of Harry's face and angled himself to start kissing the boy.

Harry's whole body had relaxed when Louis gave him the comfort he needed. It made Louis slide in so much easier once Harry focused on their fingers together and their lips kissing. He completely bottomed out before the both of them knew it, and Harry had to pull back for a short moment as he completely lost his breath.

"Fuck, you're fucking thick," Harry gasped out, his chest heaving in deep breaths.

Louis smiled at him and rolled his eyes, burying his nose straight in to the side of Harry's neck and breathing hotly over his scent glands, "I'm an alpha. What do you expect?"

Harry giggled quietly to himself as Louis remained still inside of him. He wiggled his hips around just to get the feel of Louis completely filled - and insanely thick - cock rubbing up against the walls inside of him.

Harry loosened his hold from Louis' hands and instead wrapped them around his neck. He pulled Louis flushed against his chest and started pressing kisses to his neck. Louis smiled to himself as he started rocking his hips slowly, making sure that the feeling was pleasurable instead of painful.

Harry let out a breathy moan when Louis started going a little bit faster. He could feel the tight drag and the way Louis hit up against him. He clenched down hard on him and pressed his nails deep in to Louis' back.

His own hard member laid in between their bodies. The friction  of Louis' body made his stomach rub up against Harry. He could feel himself close to his second release for the night, in which caused him to arch his body closer to Louis.

He needed his alpha. He needed him now.

"L-Louis please," Harry whined. He pulled his face back from Louis' lips and rested to the side of the pillow. Little tiny breaths escaped through his lips as his eyes began clouding over with his pleasure.

Louis quicken up his pace inside of Harry, making low grunting sounds as he tried to find the one spot he needed. His lips started at Harry's cheek before trailing down the side of his neck.

When Louis got to the spot where he had bitten Harry before, he pressed a little peck there. Harry's whole body ignited with a warm feeling and he had to constrain himself by biting his lip and digging his nails into Louis' back.

Louis opened his mouth wide - eyes turning a dark red and animal teeth poking out - as he snapped his hips harder and sunk his teeth right in to the spot that claimed Harry his.

Harry yelped loudly and practically flew off the ground, but Louis' warm hands ran over his tummy. He came on the spot between their bellies, legs shaking and lungs out of breath.

Louis rested his teeth in Harry's neck as he continued his thrusts in to Harry. He felt his own pleasure pulling through and shifted so that they were on their sides. He pulled his teeth back again, and when Louis saw the fresh new marks that were glowing right on Harry's neck - he came.

The knot that swelled up at the base of his cock connected straight against the walls Harry's hole and spilled out his seed. Harry widen his eyes at the warm feeling of being completely filled up in his bum, and he had to try to keep the painful sound of being locked to Louis from escaping his mouth.

"I know. I know," Louis mumbled, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy as he spooned him through the knot, "I love you. So much, baby. Did so good for me."

Harry's body relaxed to the praise as he settled himself against Louis' chest. He quickly found the warm hand that was resting against his belly, and he latched their fingers together.

They laid there on the blankets. Body in sweat. Eyes in love. Heart beating in sync. They were connected as one while Louis filled Harry up whole - the mating steps being completed.

Harry some how felt relief. He felt like he wanted Louis by his side at all times. Louis was all he could think about in this moment right now, and he just needed something from the boy. Just needed something.

"My mate," Louis mumbled against the shell of Harry's ear. Harry practically purred as he closed his eyes, living in the soft sound of Louis' voice and the strong scent of his musky alpha, " _all mine._ "

"All yours," Harry mumbled, letting his body go completely lax before he was falling asleep with Louis' knot still inside him. 

☾

It was a few hours later when Harry felt soft fingers trailing down the dip in his spine. A warm breath fanning his forehead. And a warm chest rising and falling beneath his body.

Harry cracked his eyes open just a little bit to see the small scruff on Louis' chin. The latter was watching Harry sleep with warm eyes and a soft smile.

Harry let out a kitten purr as he snuggled himself closer to Louis, trying to get as close to him as possible. Louis giggled quietly as he wrapped his arms tight around Harry's back to pull him in - the top layer of blankets resting lazily between their legs.

"Hello, beautiful," Louis whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip as he shifted his face around to look up st Louis. He felt his cheeks rise up in a blush as he noticed Louis staring right at him.

"What?" Harry asked shyly, his finger dancing across Louis' chest while the other one rested flat.

"I'm just happy you're here," Louis admitted coyly, "That you're my mate now."

Harry felt his heart jump and his smile growing wider. He had to divert his eyes away from Louis to look down at his chest as he felt a hot blush rise on his cheeks.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, letting out a shaky breath, "We're mates now."

Louis smiled, bringing his finger under Harry's chin to lift his head up, "Do you feel different?"

"I feel like you're in my bones," Harry whispered, "Like everything is just _you,_ and I want to be by your side all day. It's warm. And it feels right."

Louis nodded his head in agreement. He moved his hand that was on Harry's back lower to rest flat on his ass, seeing Harry blush even more. His other hand came to hold on to Harry's, locking their fingers together and resting them on his bare chest.

"That's how I feel too, love," Louis admitted, "And when I see that mark on your neck it makes me feel at ease."

Harry automatically brought his hand up to touch the spot that claimed him as Louis'. His eyes fluttered close as he ran his fingers over the two teeth marks on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

The skin was healing over already, but the color of it is raw and red. Completely out there so that the mark is the first thing you'll see when you look at Harry.

"I'll have to re bite it about every month or two. Just to keep it fresh," Louis had said, seeing Harry open his eyes, "You can bite me too."

Harry looked at Louis with a frown, "What?" He asked confused.

"You can give me the bite as well. To claim me as yours as well. Some mates do that."

Harry smiled brightly as he looked down at the spot on Louis' neck. His fingers came over and tapped along his scent glands, feeling his heart pumping faster.

"I want to," Harry said, his possessiveness coming out.

Something about the thought of claiming his alpha settles his body. Everyone will know that Harry is Louis', but Harry has that side of him that wants everyone to know that Louis is also his.

"Do it then," Louis whispered.

Harry gulped shortly as he leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Louis' neck. He trailed his lips up to Louis and cupped the side of his face gently, sealing them together in a sweet kiss.

Louis let out a hum as he rolled Harry on top of his body, connecting his fingers together and resting them on the dip of Harry's back. Harry let his legs fall on either side of Louis' hips, pressing light kisses all around his face until he trailed back down to Louis' neck.

He let his mouth hover of the spot he was supposed to bite. His hot breath made Louis shiver, causing his neck to contract at the thought of Harry biting him any minute now.

"I love you," Louis said quickly, leaning his head the opposite way to give Harry access.

Harry sighed deeply as he opened his mouth wide. His eyes turned a low yellow and his sharp teeth came out. He hesitantly leaned down until the tips of his teeth reached Louis' skin.

He pressed his teeth slowly through the first layer of Louis' skin. He kept going until his mouth was resting firmly against Louis' neck.

Louis tightened his hold around Harry as he tried slowly his breaths down. The pain was sharp in his neck, but it was also satisfying in knowing that he is being marked by his mate.

Harry pulled his teeth back when he felt Louis make a noise underneath his body. He looked down at the fresh mark on Louis' neck and smiled as it started healing around the two teeth holes.

Harry quickly leaned down again to pepper the area with butterfly kisses. Louis sighed contently as he pulled Harry closer to his body, feeling his naked glory rubbing up and pressing against him.

"Thank you, baby," Louis whispered.

Harry pulled his head back again and looked down at Louis. They both had smiles on their faces with warm colored eyes. Louis arched his head up and puckered his lips for a kiss, humming when Harry leaned down to connect their lips together.

"What now?" Harry asked as they pulled back, leaning his chest down on top of Louis'.

Louis twisted his lips as he looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He bit down on his lip as he tried to think of an answer and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nick is gone," He started, "Simon and Dan as well. No evil founders. No evil alphas."

Harry's smile started to grow again, "And Robin loves my mum. Do you think they'll mate?"

Louis shook his head briefly, "Probably not. They'll just have a normal relationship I suppose. Robin is not keen on humans transitioning just because it usually never works."

"That's just so weird," Harry giggled quietly. He shook his head in disbelief as he continued to laugh lightly, "Robin and my mum."

Louis smiled and began rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back, "Robin has always been good. Just had bad partners."

"And now they are gone," Harry replied happily.

"And now they are gone," Louis repeated with a smile.

"So basically were free?" Harry asked, relieving in a big breath.

"Yeah, were free baby."

☾


	24. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Yes, Sex again. Whoops.

☾

The first full moon was approaching in just short amount of days. Harry had been preparing slowly for his first transition by hunting for food and getting his body physically ready for what was to come since becoming mated to Louis.

Louis, being the protective and best mate ever, had made Harry take different classes in order for him to get better at being a werewolf. This would help Harry in transitioning more and possibly make the process less painful, so Louis wanted to do whatever he could to help his boy.

Luke and Ashton were the ones who take Harry out to hunt properly so that by the time he is able to turn into an actual wolf, he knows to go after animals instead of humans. Also eating the animal helps build the muscles in his body and makes him stronger so that the transition doesn't take the best of him.

Niall had taken Harry for a few days to train him better in how to use some of the weapons. Niall is specialized in making grenades and bombs with wolfsbane; and Louis felt comfortable with Harry knowing how to make that stuff.

Then Harry spent a day with Zayn working on his defense skills. Sure there are no enemy packs around, but in case Harry ever got caught in something Louis really wanted Harry to be able to defend himself.

Of course Louis would be the first and most determined to protect Harry, but sometimes things get in the way and Louis just doesn't want that scare. Zayn has always been the best at defensive technuiqes so he gave a few tips to Harry whenever he is out.

Liam took Harry on a fighting session. They used lots of practice dummies and swords so that Harry can learn to fight. If he ever came across a rabid wolf or any bad thing, Harry will be able to fight them off.

This was just all worst case scenarios that Louis wanted to be prepared for. Even when Harry was a human sometimes Louis showed up too late to where Harry was already bloody or unconscious. Now that Harry is a werewolf, just knowing that he is able to defend himself in some way really eases Louis.

Harry was transitioning quite well since he became a werewolf. It did help a lot though that shortly after turning Louis had bitten him to be his mate. And a month later that mark is bright and proud right on Harry's neck.

Sometimes when they go for a walk around the woods just to get some fresh air, they will see a couple of werewolves passing by. Even some neighboring packs with unmated alphas who take a look at Harry and nearly drool over him, but when they see that mark and Louis standing next to him, they immediately back off.

That's Louis favorite part. Having the world know that Harry is his only.

But now the only thing to prepare Harry for is when he has to official turn into his wolf form. He had spent days upcoming to the event reading tons of books about transitioning. And with the stories he's read, he has never feared something this scary in his life.

He read how every single bone in the body breaks and bends in certain ways. The muscles stretching wide to fit over the new body shape. It is a long drawn out transition that can take up to 10 hours the first time. And in order for transitioning to become easier and less painful, the werewolf would have to turn numerous amounts of times until it's almost completely painless.

A couple of past members from the Crescent Moon pack had left video logs and diaries of their first transitioning. Harry would stay late at night crying because of how terrifying this seemed to be. And Louis was also right there by his side to make sure that Harry was okay. He reassured the boy plenty of times that since they are mated he will be able to help with the pain.

A couple of the wolves in the video had downed wolfsbane just to take the pain away and make their body more vulnerable to ease the transition. Sometimes they would wound themselves for the process to go faster in wanting to heal the body.

Harry was terrified.

He had even thrown up a couple of times because the idea of spending 10 hours in agonizing pain did not sit well with his body. And that seemed to be on his mind all the time as the days passed by, which made his hands clammy and forehead sweaty.

Louis had noticed Harry's fear in changing. And as his mate and alpha he tried his best to soothe the boy, but nothing seemed to work. Harry continued to be restless and irritable due to his state as the days kept passing and the transitioning day coming closer.

So since the full moon rises high the next Sunday evening, Louis decided to take Harry out for his last hunt with just the two of them. Louis wanted to spend some alone time with his boy because for the past week he kept getting fowl reports from his members who work with Harry.

Luke and Ashton claimed that Harry would either over stuff himself with food until it made him throw up, or he simply would not eat at all. Even just the mention of fresh animal meat would make Harry queasy.

Zayn claimed that Harry seemed weak when trying to defend himself. They had practiced a couple of moves in which Harry had to push Zayn back, but he hardly did anything at all. Harry just sweated the whole time and claimed how tired he was.

Niall said Harry was zoned out most of the time. Whenever he asked Harry to put certain wires together or certain pieces, he would lazily nod his head and end up doing the complete opposite.

Niall ended up getting wolfsbaned a lot with the gernades because of the faulty wiring from Harry. He didn't know what was going on with him either considering Harry started off strong and enthused, then slowly started to fade.

Liam probably had the most frustrating. He tried teaching Harry how to shoot arrows and throw knives and use the sword, and Harry quickly learned how to do that in the beginning.

Then the arrows started landing right down on the ground. The knives were thrown barely a foot. And Harry had no energy nor strength to even pick a sword up.

He complained. Or he got snappy. Or he would doze off. Sometimes throw up if there was food involved. Basically, Harry was freaking himself out with this transition.

Louis sometimes would sit off to the side to watch how the lessons went. He was confused and frustrated as to why Harry used to do super good at these classes and then end up looking like they were draining the life out of him.

Harry was always tired. He was always complaining or easily irritable. He looked nervous half the time. Sweat glistened his face. Whined a lot. Threw up when he ate his food. Or sometimes didn't even eat at all.

Louis was worried. Before a wolf's first transition they needed to be physically and mentally strong. Since this is a milestone moment in wolves lives, they need to be prepared for what will happen.

It is painful. It will take forever. Wolves need to go into their transition with a strong everything because if they are weak like Harry, then the transformation can almost be life threatening.

So Louis packed up a basket and grabbed Harry's hand to drag him out of the cabin. Harry reluctantly followed with a whine from his mouth and eyesbrows scrunched in annoyance.

Louis ignored everything that his mate was complaining about and continued to walk through the aisle of the woods. He stopped at the edge of a pond where a little water fall was attatched by rocks. **[A/N: pic aside]**

Harry looked up with a small smile as he followed Louis forward to a giant clean rock off the the side. Louis placed the basket on top of the rock and ended up sitting down on one side, looking expectantly at Harry.

"Why are we doing this?" Harry asked, pushing a curl behind his ear as he hesitantly sat down next to Louis.

"Because you need a break. A clear mind," Louis admitted. He started taking the contents out of the basket as he heard a loud sigh come from Harry.

He had to bite his lip in order to remain calm, but just knowing that his mate is so stressed and exhausted really put a strain on Louis. He hated seeing Harry like this. All he ever wants is the boy to do is smile.

Louis pulled out a tub of strawberries, whip cream, and a bottle of white wine with two glasses. Harry widen his eyes as he watched what Louis pulled out the basket, slowly feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

"What's this for?" He had asked.

Louis smirked as he shifted to sit on his bum. He grabbed the bottle and the two glasses to begin pouring wine in each. When he looked up at Harry he leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his lips, handing him over the glass of wine.

"We are relaxing, baby," Louis muttered, "And we are going to eat because you need to be properly fed before your transition."

Harry froze as he took a sip from the glass. He gulped down the tiny droplet that reached his tongue and hesitantly placed the glass on the ground. He shifted his feet so that were crossed under his bum, and he began twiddling his fingers together nervously.

Louis sighed as he reached over to press his finger under Harry's chin. He lifted Harry's head up and gave him a soft smile, "Ill be there," Louis stated, "When you turn, I'll be there to take the pain away."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and offered a weak nod. Louis leaned in to quickly press a kiss to Harry's lips then stood up on his feet. Harry pouted at the movement and looked his big green eyes up at Louis.

"Where are you goin?" Harry whined, bringing his hands out and grabbing for Louis.

Louis started laughing softly as he held on to Harry's wrist. He bent a little to press kisses to the back of Harry's hand then took a few steps back.

" _We_ are getting food. C'mon."

Harry groaned as he pulled up to his feet. Louis gave him a smile and quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. Harry hummed happily as he scooted himself next to Louis' side, resting his body up against the latter's as Louis place an arm around Harry's waist.

"Has there been any animal you liked the most?" Louis asked as he guided them down the little trail back into the isle of the trees.

Harry shrugged weakly, pinching his bottom lip between two fingers, "Squirrel was okay," he admitted, "Eating deer and rabbit kind of made me cry."

Louis laughed fondly at Harry and turned his face to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're adorable," Louis whispered, pulling Harry tighter in to his side.

They continued walking until Louis stopped in front of a big tree. He tapped gently on Harry's shoulder to grasp his attention, and then he pointed to the thick bark where a squirrel was casually holding on.

"Turn your eyes and teeth," Louis whispered lowly, backing slowly away from Harry.

Harry took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on transitioning to part wolf, and when he felt he did he re opened his eyes. The once green color of his iris' turned into a more yellowish color. His human teeth became pointy, and he suddenly had a clear pinpoint view of the squirrel.

Harry zoned in on the animal while Louis stood behind him to watched. He clasped his hands together in front of his chest and mumbled quietly to himself in hopes of Harry capturing the animal.

Harry took a couple of steps forward and reached his hands out in front of him. His nails had turned into claws, and he quickly dug them into the squirrels sides. He then sunk his teeth into the side of the squirrels neck and waited until he felt the heart beat of the animal slowly give out.

"You did it, baby boy," Louis cheered happily.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them for his normal green to come back. He removed his teeth and claws from the squirrel and held the animal in his hands.

When he turned around he saw the giant smile on Louis' face that made him feel so accomplished. Harry started blushing when Louis began clapping his hands, and soon enough he had his alpha's arms wrapping him up in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Louis muttered against Harry's ear, "I love you so so much."

Harry giggled against Louis and slowly pulled his face back, "I love love love you," he sung out.

Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before grabbing his hand and guiding them back to the rocks where they set up. He picked up a few sticks along the way so that he could start a fire to cook the squirrel Harry had just caught.

"Are we going to cook the squirrel?" Harry asked when they got back to the rocks.

Louis hummed as he crouched down to start the fire. "yeah. Maybe if the meat is cooked it'll settle better in your stomach. Since you haven't fully transitioned, that could be why you've been throwing up the meat."

Harry nodded his head and handed over the squirrel when Louis motioned for it. He grabbed a stick off the ground and stuck it straight through on the squirrel.

Harry grimaced as Louis held the skewed squirrel over the fire, but he walked his way next to him and sat down. Louis turned to look at Harry and smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips when Harry puckered them out for him.

"Okay, try it now," Louis demanded lightly.

He handed Harry the skewered squirrel and watched anxiously as Harry took a bite from it. Harry smiled when he swallowed the first bite, looking at Louis in awe before digging in for more.

"I assume you like it, sweetheart?"

Harry nodded his head with big wide eyes as he took in another bite. Louis laughed lightly as he buried his head straight in to Harry's neck and scented him comfortably while Harry ate his food.

When Harry finished he tossed the stick off to the side and turned so that he can face Louis. He gave him a big smile and leaned in to press his body against Louis' chest.

"Thank you," Harry muttered, rubbing his nose against Louis' shirt, "I really needed this."

Louis smiled as he wrapped his arms tight around Harry's back. He held the boy close to his body as he reached over to grab the tub of strawberries and the fresh whip cream he brought.

"Id do anything for you my beautiful," Louis said sweetly.

Harry blushed as a goofy grin reached his face. He buried his nose again deep in to Louis' chest before pulling back to see Louis dipping the strawberries in to the whip cream.

Harry watched as Louis brought the strawberry over to his mouth, beckoning the boy to open his lips. Harry parted slightly as he bit down on the strawberry, staring straight in to Louis' eyes and letting his lips wrap tightly around the body of the fruit.

Louis gulped as he watched the way Harry's mouth formed around the strawberry, his stomach churning in interest when Harry pulled back and licked some of the strawberry juice that got on the corner of his lip.

Louis bit down on his lip as he reached for another one, smothering this one in whip cream as he fed it again to Harry, eyes trained straight on his mouth. Harry's now cherry red lips mixed in with the white of the whip cream as he wrapped his mouth around this strawberry, licking around his lips once he swallowed it down.

Louis grunted when he dropped the tub of strawberries on the ground and quickly dug his fingers straight in to Harry's hips. Hary squeaked out loudly as he was yanked to sit on to Louis' lap. His legs wrapped around Louis' waist while his hands tangled straight into his fluffy strands of hair.

Louis let out a low growl as his lips connected straight to Harry's, letting his tongue slip in to Harry's mouth and tasting the sweet mixture of strawberry and whip cream. Harry whimpered as his legs clenched tight around Louis' waist, pressing his mouth harder against the boy.

Louis let his hands run up and down Harry's back before they smoothed over his meaty thighs. He dug his fingers in to the flesh and lifted Harry closer to his chest. He felt the sweet sensation of pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach as his crotch started to strain against his jeans.

Harry's body rubbed up against his groin and became damp from the sweet slick of Harry's bum. Harry moaned weakly as he continued to melt against Louis' body, his fingers digging crescent marks into the back of Louis' neck.

Louis slowly leaned backwards until he laid down on the hard ground. Harry bent his body over Louis' until their chest were touching, arching his back so that his bum rested heavy on top of Louis' loaded bulge.

"Hey," Louis whispered, pressing one last kiss to Harry's lips before having Harry pull back, "I need to re mark you."

Harry eyes widen as he bit down on his lip. His hand came to touch on his neck and felt the mark starting to fade some. He nodded his head quickly as he arched his neck to the side, giving Louis perfect access to mark him up.

"It'll help a lot for tomorrow," Louis whispered. He arched his body up some as Harry lowered himself down. He tossed a light kiss to the side of Harry's neck before sinking his teeth straight into the mate mark.

Harry's breath got knocked out of him as he dropped his head down to Louis' shoulder. His fingers went straight in to Louis' back as he tried to relax his body, but it felt all too good.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, grounding his bum straight in to Louis' lap as his pants continued to slick up more.

Louis hands squeezed tight on to Harry's hips as he pulled back from the bite. He smiled proudly when he saw the beautifully puffy redness of the mark before leaning over to kiss Harry again.

He leaned back on the ground as Harry's hands traveled down his chest until they were holding on to the button of his pants. Harry began undoing them as Louis lifted up the shirt he was wearing.

Hary pulled the rest of his shirt off as Louis wiggled his jeans from his legs. Harry looked down at him and smiled when he saw his mates straining bulge poking from the tight boxers around his waist.

Louis lifted an eyebrow before using his speed to quickly flip them around. Harry gasped right away as his hands came up to hold on to Louis' shoulders. Louis smiled down at Harry and quickly took his shirt off before leaning down to kiss Harry's lips.

Harry quickly brought his hands down to his own jeans and began yanking them down his legs. His lips worked fast with Louis as he sucked Louis' tongue in to his mouth.

When they were both down to nothing on their bodies, Louis let his kisses start to trail down Harry's stomach. Harry closed his eyes as he hands went straight to Louis' hair, feeling wet lips get closer to the opening of his bum.

He let out a loud moan when a kitten lick ran over his rim, and then a velvety tongue pushing through that ring of muscle. His legs clenched tight around Louis' head as he felt the rough burn of Louis' stubble rub against the sides of his thighs.

Louis continued pushing in and out with his tongue to tast that sweet slick of his mate before pulling out. He leaned back up to Harry and pressed hot kisses against his mouth as his hand reached down in between their bodies so that he can grip himself.

He slowly moved his hips around until his member caught on to the edge of Harry's rim. Harry bucked his hips up and let out a desperate whine when he felt Louis slowly start to push inside him.

"Fuck," Louis breathed out, pushing all the way until his groin slammed up against Harry, "Fuck, you're so good."

Harry scratched his nails down Louis back when he began thrusting his hips. He felt stars cloud his vision as the world began spinning around him. The cool breeze of the fresh air blew through his hair as his body fired up from Louis' body rubbing up against his own.

Louis quickly pulled out when he felt his pleasure start to rise and his knot start to swell up. Harry whined right away and lifted his head off the ground to see Louis jerking himself off to his orgasm.

Harry licked his lips as he watched Louis spill all over his belly, some of his come reaching up to Harry's chin as he spilt his own load as well. Louis sat back with a big breath of air while looking down at Harry.

He smiled to himself as he admired the way his mate looked after making love with him. Sweat glistening his forward. Beautiful green eyes hidden by dialated pupils. Milky cheeks a rosy pink. Lips red and plump.

"So fucking beautiful," Louis muttered, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry hummed contently as his hands came up to wrap around Louis' neck. He let their lips move softly against one another's for a few moments before he abruptly pushed Louis off of him.

Louis pulled back with a confused look on his face as he watched Harry scramble for his shirt and boxers. Harry then stood up and ran over to the water off to the side and began throwing up the squirrel he just ate.

Louis panicked right away and quickly put on his shirt and boxers as well. He rushed over to Harry's side and began rubbing up and down his back, pressing his nose in to Harry's hair and whispering soothing words to the boy.

"Shh, it's okay baby," Louis had said. Feeling Harry shake as he emptied the last bit of his lunch in the water.

Harry whined as he fell back against Louis' chest, burying his nose in to Louis' neck and letting his tears fall silently down.

"I can't do this," Harry groaned, "My body doesn't want me to transition."

Louis sighed to himself as he continued rubbing Harry's back. He let the boy sit there and cry into his chest as he thought of all the possible reasons as to why Harry has been acting this way.

Maybe Harry is right. Maybe his body really isn't accepting the transition since he was once human.

The thought alone scared Louis, so he just held Harry tighter and let their bodies be pressed up against one another's for the rest of the night.

☾

Evening time rolled around the next day with hours being spent in bed together. Harry had been so terrified of what was to come later in the night that he threw up right when he woke from his sleep.

Louis frowned as he watched the way Harry slugged around for the day, so he considered that the two of them just cuddle up until night time. Louis needed Harry relaxed and well rested.

He gave up on trying to feed Harry any meat and opted to give him some organic stuff like salad and homemade soup. Harry was able to keep that down as he practically slept on top of Louis body all day.

By the time the sun was getting ready to set, Louis had dragged Harry out their little cabin to meet with some of the lads in the woods. A couple of the warriors were out as well to help some of the younger wolves in their first transition.

Louis had Niall, Liam and Zayn help him with Harry. Since this is the first time a human is transitioning, they have no idea what to exvpect. The pain will most likely be worse since Harry was not born with this ability, but Louis had assured Harry multiple times that he will help take the pain away.

The five of them walked out in to an open area of the woods and all bordered Harry in to the center. Harry stood on his wobbly legs in the middle of all the lads while chewing on his nails.

The sun was starting to fade in to the sky, and with Harry's now heightened hearing, he could hear the screeching sounds of the younger wolves start to hit their first part of the transition.

Harry started crying right away.

Hot, fat tears rolled down his eyes as his legs gave out causing him to collapse on the floor. Louis gasped loudly as he rushed over to where Harry was crying to himself. He crouched down to Harry's eye sevel and brought his face up.

"Hey, love," Louis said calmly, using his hands to rub soothing patterns on Harry's face, "You can do this. I love you so much, and I'm going to be right here the whole time."

Harry nodded weakly as he tried to level his breaths to a smooth pattern. Louis pressed a light kiss to the top of Harry's forehead before standing them both up.

The moon continued to rise throughout the night, and the longer Harry stood there waiting for something to happened the more he freaked out. The other teen wolves have already turned and were running around through the trees.

Harry nervously twiddled his fingers together and trained his eyes straight on to the ground. Louis grew worrisome the closer past midnight it became, and Harry was still there as a human.

"What's going on?" Liam called out, walking from his spot to stand next to Louis.

Louis stared at Harry's body for a moment before turning to Liam. He could see Niall and Zayn standing past his body with worried looks on their faces as they stared straight at Harry.

"I have no idea," Louis mumbled, scratching at his scalp.

Louis turned around to go walk towards Harry. When he got closer he noticed that his boy was shaking in fear and his skin was paler than normal.

Harry's nails were being bitten by his teeth and his breaths were coming out choppy. Louis let out a grunt and went straight to wrap his arms around Harry.

Harry buried himself deep in to Louis' arms and tried his best to breathe in his strong alpha scent. Harry started shaking with cries and letting out pitiful whines as he soaked Louis' shirt with tears.

Louis tried soothing the boy with quite hushes and gentle words. His hands ran up and down Harry's back as he did everything he could to make Harry calm down.

"Why isn't he turning?" Niall asked when he and Zayn walked over.

"He's having a panic attack," Zayn mumbled to himself.

Louis sighed as he rested his chin on top of Harry's head, feeling the boy's shake start to soften. "I have no idea. I tried calming him down the best I could yesterday and today. He seemed fine."

"So you guys had sex?" Niall blurted out, biting his lip from laughing when he saw Louis give him a look. "Just a question."

"Shut up," Louis mumbled. He tightened his arms around Harry more and looked up at the sky.

The time was closing in on dawn soon and Harry still had not turned. Louis' mind was running through all the possible worst explanations as to why Harry hadn't turned, and it all lead back to one conclusion.

"The sun should be coming up soon," Liam announced. He walked over to the little huddle around Louis and Harry and offered the alpha a sympathetic look.

"This is not good," Zayn mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Louis bit his lip as he exchanged looks between the three other wolves in front of him. He still had Harry freaking out in his arms and the early morning of the sun slowly start to shine through the sky.

Louis seemed to notice that the other three boys in front of him had possibly come to the same conclusion as to why Harry had not turned. And that thought alone scared him more than anything.

He hated seeing the pity in their eyes and the sorrow on their faces. Because Louis knew what they were thinking, he could easily sense it from the three of them.

And what they were thinking was the only reason as to why Harry wasn't turning.

His body wasn't accepting the bite.

☾


	25. Heartbeats

☾

The loud sound of a beating heart rung straight through the room. Every drop of sweat on Harry's face slowly trickled down his cheek and made a crashing sound as it fell to the floor.

His breathing was loud, almost the only sound he could hear right now. The incisive buzzing noise that gave a pounding to his head. People were in the room speaking, but he could not focus at all.

His eyes were trained to the ground, suddenly very interested in the way his toes pointed inward. His hands were shaky and he felt as if he would faint if he were to stand on his legs.

"L-Louis," Harry stuttered slowly, a deep croak to his voice that caused his word to break.

Louis stopped pacing in the room to turn and look at Harry. He immediately frowned when he noticed how pale the boy looked. His hair was super dry and not healthy at all.

He had sweat all over his face and looked oddly skinny. His lips were trembling, and when Harry reached his hands out for Louis, that's when Louis noticed just how weak Harry was.

"Baby, I'm coming," Louis quickly said.

He rushed next to Harry on the couch and immediately wrapped his arms around the boy. It's like some sort of relief flushed through Harry as he completely melted against Louis' chest.

He nuzzled his nose straight in to Louis' shirt and took slow deep breaths of his strong alpha scent. His hands clung tightly to Louis' back as his eyes closed gently and a small whine emitting from his lips.

"Please, stay right here," Harry practically begged, shifting his legs to where he was sitting straight on Louis' lap.

Louis smiled softly as he helped Harry move. He held the boy tighter to his body as he began rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I'm staying right here with you."

Harry sighed contently as he focused on the fatigueness he felt rush through his body. It's been a few days since the mishap of transitioning, and Harry's body seemed to completely break down ever since.

Liam and Zayn had been doing the best they can to figure out as to why Harry did not turn when the full moon rose in the night. The only thing in the books reads that it's because he's too weak or because the bite is being deflected by his body.

Harry is the first official human to turn into a werewolf. Most humans who turn end up dying because their body tried to fight off the bite in which turns them. But Harry seemed to be different.

His body accepted the bite at first. His whole body adjusted to the new traits that come with being a werewolf. He was able to halfway shift with his eyes, nails and teeth. He can growl. He can mate. The only thing he wasn't able to do was turn into his wolf form.

"Is he asleep?" Liam whispered, walking from the other room as he entered the living room.

Louis looked up from where he was watching Harry resting his head on his chest. He nodded gently as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, frowning when his lips felt the warmness of Harry's sweaty skin.

"Robin and Anne are coming over. Maybe Robin has something that can help us," Liam supplied. He walked over towards the couch and stood in front of Louis, causally crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis sighed defeatedly as he rested his chin on top of Harry's head, snuggling the boy closer when he felt Harry bury himself deeper into his body. "Is he going to be okay?"

Liam shrugged just as the front door to the cabin opened. Liam and Louis quickly turned to see Robin and Anne approaching the both of them hurriedly.

Anne looked frantic as she quickly sat next to Louis. Her hand shakily came out to run through Harry's sweaty curls before pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"He's burning," Anne mumbled, biting her lip as her other hand ran up and down Harry's back, "Last time he was like this he had a bad case of pneumonia."

"You think that could be the case?" Liam had asked, rubbing the underside of his chin.

Robin grunted from where he was watching Anne and Louis. His eyes trailed over to Harry's face and noticed the paleness and sweatiness coating his skin. Harry did have a tiny smile on his lips indicating that he was quite content with his resting situation, but other than that he was breathing loudly with puffs of air.

"I have a few ideas as to what's going on. Maybe put him to bed and we can discuss this privately," Robin supplied.

Louis nodded his head abruptly as he carefully placed his arms under Harry's legs and around his back. He easily stood up with Harry in his arms, laughing softly when Harry turned his head towards Louis' chest and his hand coming up to hold on to his shirt.

"I'll come with," Anne whispered, looking at Louis and offering him a smile.

Louis started walking with Anne following to his old bedroom. He took small steps and tried to remain quiet while his eyes watched fondly as Harry slept against his body.

When they reached his old room, Louis gently laid Harry down on the bed. A tiny little groan escaped Harry's lips as his hands refused to give up Louis' shirt, but Louis laughed quietly as he pressed a kissed to Harry's forehead.

He quickly grabbed one of his pillow and tried to transfer his scent on it before carefully putting it in Harry's arms. At least Louis' room smells a lot like Louis so that should ease Harry while he sleeps.

"Thank you," Anne said earnestly, walking around the bed to sit on the other side of the mattress.

Louis crouched down by Harry's side and gently caressed his hand through Harry's hair. He looked over at Anne and frowned, "For what?" He asked.

Anne smiled at Louis, "For taking care of him. It warms my heart to know that someone would love and protect him over anything. So, thank you."

Louis blushed bashfully as he dipped his nose in to Harry's hair. He smiled to himself as he breathed in that sweet smell of his mate, those senses going straight to his veins and filling him up with love.

Louis pressed a kiss right next to Harry's neck before he stood up. He gave Anne a small smile before quietly leaving the room with the door closing behind him. He rushed back to the living room and noticed Robin, Liam and Sophia there looking through some old books.

"Find anything?" Louis asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Sophia grabbed her book and walked over towards Louis, "This one talks about a wolf who had some sort of disease before their first transitioning. Kind of like what Anne said, pneumonia."

Louis hummed as he grabbed the book in his hands. He started skimming over the words as his stomach churned with an uneasy feeling.

The story talked about a wolf who got ill days before their first full moon transitioning. He had psyched himself out into turning into a wolf that it put a strain on his body and health.

He did not turn when the time had come because his body was focused on healing the illness his body was producing, but because of this he died days later due to the failure in turning.

Since being a wolf is a magical trait, anything that happens naturally to a wolf can not be undone. Like sickness. That comes with life and the balance of nature in which a werewolf healing power has no way to reverse.

"So the wolf basically got himself sick?" Louis questioned, looking up at Sophia, "And it killed him?"

Sophia bit her lip, "Transitioning takes up every part of your body. The muscles, the bones, the tendons, the nerves, veins, arteries. Everything. So when you have a part of your body too focused on trying to fight the illness, you become vulnerable to transitioning. Basically turning into a wolf without a section of your body."

Louis took in a deep breath as he slowly placed the book on the table. He dug his fingers straight in to the cushion of the couch as he scanned his eyes between the three of them, "Is there anything else? Please, there has to be other options."

Sophia stepped back as Robin took his spot next to Louis. He opened the book and pointed down to the paragraph, "This one is about human transitionings. The soulmate kind."

Louis let out a brief puff of air before grabbing the book from Robin's hand. His eyes quickly fell down to the words on his page as he bit his lip in anticipation with hope of trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with Harry.

"It says the only way possible for a human to turn is if they are bitten and mated with their soulmate that is dated back to mythological times," Louis mumbled lowly to himself, eyes scrunching in concentration, "the magic that was used to create werewolves was the same kind to split the two souls into their own bodies."

Louis sighed as he tossed the book on to the cushion next to him. Robin stepped back as Louis slumped himself against the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"I already know about all that," Louis complained, desperately looking up at Robin.

"There's more though," Robin replied, reaching down to hand the book back over to Louis .

Louis grabbed the book again with less interest as he began reading the material. Most of the stuff just talked about the two souls being separated a long time ago and then coming together through fate and destiny.

Then it got interesting, or it got to a point that actually applied to Louis' situation. The topic discussed about the majority of soulmates were split in to one human and one wolf and the idea was for the wolf to protect that human; in which makes sense.

But then it's when the human turns is what the situation is about. Since werewolvism is a trait that is now passed through genetics and something that gets developed during a pregnancy, it is almost life threatening for a person to have to develop it while being a human.

Their whole body has to basically break down and become vulnerable to nearly dying for the werewolf trait to build inside their body, but that's the easy part of this.

In order for a werewolf to hit it's full maturity, they have to turn on a full moon. And in order for this to happen, their whole body breaks and bends in certain ways for themselves to be turned into an animal that they were not born to become.

It breaks their body. It's supposedly the most painful kind of transition a werewolf could face just because this was once a normal human who was suddenly given these powers.

There have been no indication of whether this transition has actually worked, but based on the book it most likely will not. The human may stay a werewolf, but it will not experience the turn into an animal. And that is only because their body physically won't allow it.

"He could die if he turns," Louis muttered, eyes looking up at Robin, "That's why he didn't. Our bodies are trained to heal ourselves, so he was basically running through the cycle of healing and feeling that pain to fight off the transition."

Robin hummed, "He would just stay half human half wolf then. Kind of like a hybrid, but not all the way."

"But wait," Louis said quickly, looking back down at the pages as his finger ran under the words he was reading, "It doesn't stop. Every full moon that comes he will experience that same pain to where it could nearly kill him. He had part of his body wanting to break into a wolf and the other half trying to fight that off."

Liam grunted from where he was standing and walked closer to where Robin and Louis were. He bent his body down some so he could take a quick scan of what Louis was reading.

"Does it explain the way he is acting though? I feel like it should stop now that the full moon passed," Liam asked.

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he quickly looked down again. The book said that the reason why the person could be feeling possible pain is because his own systems are breaking down in trying to prevent the transition. It makes the person weak and vulnerable to anything else which allows even the simplest of pain to take over that adds on to the pain of fighting the transition.

"Basically I fucked up his life," Louis whined. He tossed the book on the floor and slouched back against the cushion.

Sophia sighed as she walked around the couch to stand behind Louis. She placed her gentle fingers on Louis' shoulders and tried her best to ease the tension that was building up.

"You saved him, Lou," Liam whispered softly, his hand patting down on Louis' knee.

"You also somewhat restored the balance of nature," Robin then noted, offering Louis a little smile when he looked up, "Soulmates are good for that."

Louis rolled his eyes, tossing his hands aimlessly in the air, "But what's the point if he's just going to experience this type of pain every full moon? This could kill him."

"No it won't," Sophia said quickly, "You're his mate, Louis. Not only that, but you're also his alpha. You can do anything to protect and save him if you put your mind to it."

Louis sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Sophia massaging his shoulder. He only got a few seconds of quiet and relaxation before he heard the rapid thumping of feet down the hallway.

Louis shot his eyes open right away and jumped up from the couch with this instinct to make sure that Harry was okay. Just something in his stomach did not settle well with the sound of feet running down the hallway, and just like that Harry was the one who was rushing his way into the living.

Louis widen his eyes as he saw his lovely mate with tears running down the sides of his cheek and his body running closer towards him. Louis nearly was knocked to the ground when Harry jumped straight in to Louis' arms, whole body wrapping around him like a koala.

Louis held on to Harry tight as his hands ran up and down his back. He rocked his body a little to try and get Harry to calm down, shh'ing him gently and nuzzling the side of his face next to Harry's neck.

"Baby, what's going on?" Louis asked calmly, his eyes meeting Liam and Robin's from across the room.

Just then Anne was rushing in as well, a hand on her chest and the other one resting against the wall. She was breathing heavily as sweat prickled her forehead. She looked up at Louis and raised her finger, breathing in slowly before standing up.

"He panicked," Anne simply said.

Harry let out a loud sob that had him holding himself tighter against Louis. Louis coo'd at his boy as he tried his best to give the comfort that his mate needed. He hooked his chin around Harry's shoulder and felt Harry's nose nuzzle against the side of his neck.

"What happened?" Louis asked, carefully sitting back down on the cushion with Harry wrapped tightly around him.

"Not sure. He just woke up and started crying. He was asking for you non stop," Anne explained, running a hand through her hair, "I've never seen him that desperate to be with someone. He's usually not like that."

"He's mated now," Sophia supplied, walking over to Anne and offering a weak smile, "He craves his alpha."

Robin hummed, pressing a finger under his chin, "Yeah, but not to that extent. Not to where he is having an attack from waking up and not having Louis in the room."

Louis sighed as he rested his head on top of Harry's. He heard his sniffles start to quiet up as the shakes to his body started to lessen. Louis continued to rub his hand over Harry's back while pressing kisses all over his head.

"Hey," Louis mumbled, pulling back some so he could catch a glimpse of Harry, "I love you," he whispered lowly for just Harry to hear.

Harry lifted his head from Louis' chest, some of his curls sticking to his forehead as he slowly opened his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red and lips a bitten pink. His beautiful green eyes held pain and sadness, being bounded by red stains from crying.

"Oh my beautiful beautiful boy," Louis sighed. His hands came up and immediately cupped the side of Harry's face. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tear water that built up on the corner of Harry's eyes.

He leaned in slowly to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, feeling the wet salty tears on his own. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the gentle touch of Louis' hands on his face, feeling the warmth and security of Louis' body touching his own.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" Louis asked softly.

Harry licked his lips quickly before leaning in to rest his head against Louis'. He closed his eyes for a moment as he let that rugged smell of Louis' scent fill his nose and aerate his lungs.

"I missed you," Harry mumbled, eyes cracking open slowly to see the beautiful blue of Louis' staring back, "I just - I just really wanted to be with you."

A blush coated Louis' cheek as he leaned in to kiss Harry's lips. He kept it gentle and sweet, but with enough passion to have Harry gasping for more. Louis pulled back and smiled at Harry, wiping some extra tear from his face before looking behind the boy.

"Mind if me and him go lay down? Feel like we just need to rest together," Louis questioned everyone, mainly looking at Anne who was staring worriedly at Harry. 

"Yeah of course, Lou," Sophia said nicely, nodding her head as she shuffled towards Liam who agreed quietly.

"Take care of him," Anne said, forehead scrunching up, "Please," she barely whispered.

Louis looked over at her and mouthed _I promise_ to ease her worried mind. She smiled softly as she watched Louis tighten his hold on Harry before he was standing the two of them up.

Louis quietly departed him and Harry from the living room and walked outside towards their own cabin that was a few yards away. When they got inside their little home, Harry's body completely went lax in to Louis' hold; feeling some sense of relief being in the vicinity of their home.

"Want to lay down with me, love?" Louis asked gently, pressing a warm kiss to the side of Harry's head as he started walking them up the stairs.

Harry let out a little whine as Louis felt him nod against his chest. It made Louis smile fondly with a small giggle erupting from him. He gently laid Harry down on the bed before backing away to see Harry closing in on himself.

Louis frowned as he watched Harry's face scrunch up in almost a painful way, and the way his hands were wrapped tightly around his stomach like something there was hurting him. He had little whimpers coming from his trembling lips with tears pooling from his closed eyelids.

Louis placed his hands on his hips as he took a moment to look at Harry. He grew worrisome the more he stared at Harry because Louis can just feel and easily tell that his mate was in pain and that it was almost unbearable for the boy.

Louis sighed as he quietly turned from the bed. He rushed downstairs to make a glass of water and grab a couple of medicine for Harry to take whenever he woke up.

He was just pouring the glass of water when he heard a thump from the second floor. His protective instinct immediately washed over as he sprinted back up the stairs to see Harry sat up on the bed crying in to his knees.

"Hey, hey, hey," Louis softly spoke, rushing towards Harry's side and crouching down next to him, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Harry's hands had a tight hold of the curls on top of his head. His face was red from crying with cheeks stained with tears. His bottom lip was pulled back by his teeth, and he was breathing heavily due to the constriction he felt in his chest.

"Please, don't leave me," Harry begged. His hands released his hair as they came out to grab on to Louis' shirt.

Louis smiled sweetly at Harry as his hand came up to caress the side of Harry's face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his salty lips and stood up from his crouched position.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever my love. Why would you think that?" Louis asked.

Harry ducked his head down to hide from the question. Louis chuckled softly to himself as he climbed on to the bed next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him straight against his chest, laying back down on the mattress with Harry tight against his side.

"Y-you left me twice today," Harry muttered. He pressed his ear right on Louis' heart and used the thumping sound as a slow tempo to calm himself down. His nose pressed right up against Louis' neck and breathed in his strong alpha scent so the smell could fill his veins.

"W-when I opened my eyes two times today you were g-gone," Harry continued. His hands fisted tight in to Louis' shirt as he tried to completely melt away in the latter's hold.

Louis frowned as he pulled his head back to look down at Harry. Something about the way he has been acting is different than normal. Obviously Harry is in some sort of pain, but Louis never really knew what that meant towards him considering they are mates.

Louis can sense the pain and the discomfort Harry is feeling. The anxiety and the stress. But that is about it. He hasn't tried to take the pain away from Harry to have it transfer on to him, but that is only because Louis is new to this stuff and is not really sure what can truly help Harry since this is Harry's body refusing to transition to a wolf.

He's more clingy now, and Louis is not sure if that is because they are mated and it comes with the title, or if it's because Harry is in pain and just having his mate helps keep him calm. Louis doesn't mind the clinginess though, he loves having Harry around.

But something is wrong with Harry, and Louis is not entirely sure that even his healing powers could do the trick.

☾

It was calm as the moon reached its apex and the night sky shone through the clear windows. The illuminating light casted a bright shadow from the pure features of Harry's face.

Louis smiled warmly as he looked down to see his mate resting half of his body on his chest. Harry had been sleeping for hours so peacefully cuddled up to Louis that Louis almost forgot what a relaxed Harry had looked like.

Louis' fingers were carding through the loose strands of Harry's hair while the other one drew patterns on the dip of his back. His breathing was smooth and calm, which is no wonder why Harry easily passed out as they laid their in bed.

Louis turned his head to read that it was three in the morning, but the idea of losing sleep just to stare at Harry sounded more appealing to Louis. Louis loved the different views of Harry that really made his beauty pop.

In the morning, when the sun is casting that warm orange glow on to Harry's pale skin. Louis thought he could never see anything so pretty before in his life. But then he sees Harry in the middle of the night. Sleep on his face and the white glow of the moon on his body.

Louis couldn't contain the smile that rose on his lips the longer he watched Harry. He had never been this in love with someone to where he could just watch the person sleep and feel completely content with themselves.

He rested his head on top of Harry's as he snuggled himself more to his boy. He loved how cuddly Harry had been that night and even how in his sleep he seemed to want to hold on tight to Louis.

Louis finally closed his eyes when he felt Harry put more of his body on top of Louis'. His head was right under Louis' chin with one hand laying limped on the bed. Louis quickly moved his hand as well to where he could connect his fingers with Harry, then tried his best to let sleep take over.

He only got a few minutes of peace and quiet before a painful groan came from Harry. Louis' eyes snapped open as he stared down at the boy, scrunching his eyesbrows as he checked to see if Harry had actually woken up.

He pressed a cautious kiss to Harry's forehead before slowly laying back down to close his eyes. Again he got that few minutes of peace before another groan came from Harry, this time it being more of a whimper.

"Harry?" Louis questioned, rising himself up on his elbows.

Harry's whole body began to shake as he turned his body off of Louis'. His eyes clenched tighter together as he bit down on his bottom lip with a horrific yell escaping from deep within his throat.

Harry's arms wrapped fully around his stomach and tried putting pressure around himself as he scrunched his legs closer to his chest. Louis shot up from the bed frantically as he stared down at Harry with a worried look on his face.

"Harry? What's going on? What's - what's happening?" Louis asked quickly.

Harry kept groaning with tears running down his face. He let out broken sobs with a few high pitched screams as he continued clenching on tightly to his stomach.

"It h-hurts Louis. P-please make it stop," Harry whined.

He finally opened his eyes as he looked over at Louis, practically begging for him to do something. Louis let out a sharp gasp as he saw the pain in Harry's eyes and the plead in his look.

He quietly lifted Harry up bridal style and rushed straight out the cabin with his speed. He started using his healing on Harry to help ease the pain, but right when that first ounce transfer to his body it caused Louis to stop.

"Fuck," Louis groaned.

He was right at the front door of the pack's cabin as he felt all of Harry's pain transfer on to his. It drained the energy right out of his body, and the strength he had felt before completely deflated.

He felt like knives were being stabbed in all aspects of his stomach and back, and even himself had let out a loud painful animalistic whine.

"L-Louis," Harry tried, obviously wanting Louis to stop taking the pain away. But Louis was stubborn, and he continued to do what whatever he could to make sure he felt it all instead of Harry.

"I-I got you," Louis groaned.

He slowly stood himself up from when he had collapsed to his knees from the pain. He opened the door and called out for Karen as loud as he could.

Louis' steps were sloppy as he tried his best to keep Harry in his arms. The pain was unbearable in his stomach and he felt like was ready to pass out, but when he looked down at Harry and noticed the slight relief on his face he knew this was worth it.

"Louis?" Karen questioned when she walked out from her bedroom. She quickly rushed over to Louis when she noticed the alpha struggling with Harry in his arms.

She led them fast in to the infirmary as they both laid Harry down on the table. Hary immediately whined and reached out for Louis to stand by him. Louis breathed in deeply as he connected his hands with Harry, biting his lip as he continued to suck the pain.

"K-Karen he's in so much pain," Louis gasped, staring wide eyed at Harry's face, "It's hurting bad. I can feel it. He's in pain. Please. Please help I-I can't-"

"Louis, relax," Karen eased when she noticed tears pooling in Louis' eyes.

She ran a motherly hand down his back as she rounded the table to the other side of Harry. She placed her hand on to his free arm and began helping Louis take the pain away, scrunching her eyebrows as she let out a tiny grunt.

"What?" Louis asked, watching her expressions carefully.

"He's having bad abdominal pains," she noted to herself, "let me check his heart."

Harry breathed in deeply as he looked over at Louis. Their eyes connected right away and held their love between their gaze. Karen placed her head down by Harry's chest as she focused on the sound of his heart beating, continuing to make mental notes.

"Okay, shirt up. I'm going to take a look at his stomach," Karen then demanded.

Harry flinched at her sudden voice as he regretfully broke his gaze from Louis. His left hand held tight to Louis' still as he used his free one to lift his shirt to his chest.

Louis squeezed tightly as Karen's hands started messing around on Harry's belly. She pressed down and put pressure on different spots, and a few times had Harry wincing or whimpering lightly.

"Alright," Karen had said, biting down on her lip as she stepped back, "I need you guys to be extra quiet for this, okay? Get your ears ready."

Harry and Louis exchanged quick looks towards one another before offering her a nod. The both of them turned halfway to where their wolf eyes and ears had formed in order to listen to the thing Karen was wanting them too.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, noticing the confusion on both of their faces, "Six heart beats," she said quietly.

Harry turned back normal first as he rose himself on his elbows. He looked at Louis for a moment before he look over at Karen. "What does that mean?" He asked worried.

Karen offered a small smile as she reached for Louis' free hand, "Well there is three of us right here with each a heart beat-" she started, placing Louis' hand right on Harry's stomach.

Louis' eyes widen right away at the realization of what Karen was supplying. His shaky hands ran along the smooth curve of Harry's stomach before resting right on top and gasping at what he felt.

"And then there are three heart beats in here," she continued, gesturing towards Harry's stomach.

"He's pregnant," Louis mumbled, eyes staring right at Harry's frozen face.

"With triplets," Karen finalized.

☾


	26. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got noticed that my chapters were a little out of order, so here is a present of another chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing. Go back and give it another read if it really jumbled you up (; at least those chapters were the goody ones (24 & 25)

☾

The sound of high pitched birds chirping circulated around the window. An orange glow from the sky made the room look warm and cozy. It was dawn, barely the morning sun rising above the horizon of the trees as Louis laid in bed with his eyes looking out from his view of the woods.

Harry was laying right next to him, all tucked against Louis' side with a clingy hand clutching against the material of his shirt. He shifted himself in his sleep to where he had the majority of his chest resting on top of Louis'.

Louis smiled down at Harry as he felt the boy's curls tickling his chin. He couldn't help but lean his head down to press a kiss to the top of his forehead before wrapping his arms tight around Harry.

He sighed contently as his hand ran up and down the span of Harry's back, sneaking his hand under the material of his shirt so he could feel the fiery hot of Harry's skin.

"Feels good," Harry mumbled, lips forming a lazy smile as he cracked his eyes open just a little bit.

Louis looked down at Harry briefly before leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's lips. They both let out satisfying hums as they savored the way they tasted on each other's tongue.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked, one hand coming up to brush a curl behind Harry's ear.

Harry bit his lip as he rose his head up some to look at Louis better, "I feel good," he said calmly, "Little weirded out, but I like it."

"I didn't think there could be anything else possible to make me fall in even more in love with you, but-" Louis paused to caress the side of Harry's cheek, smiling to himself as the boy closed his eyes, "You're going to be having my babies. My mate is going to be having my pups."

"Three of them," Harry whispered, eyes slowly opening back up, "Talk about coming out with a bang."

Louis rolled his eyes as he pulled Harry's face closer to his. He pressed his lips firmly against Harry's and let their mouths move together in a passionate kiss.

Louis nibbled on Harry's bottom lip until the boy let out a brief gasp that allowed Louis to push his tongue through Harry's mouth. Harry let out a high pitch whimper when he felt Louis' hands dig in to the meat of his lower back before he was being rolled on top of Louis' body.

Harry let out a puff of air as he sat up on Louis' waist. His legs folded tightly along the side of Louis' body as his hands came down to press on Louis' chest. Louis smiled up at Harry as both of his hands spanned wide on Harry's meaty thighs, leaning up just as Harry leaned down to connect their lips again.

Their kiss grew frantic and hot as Harry began getting needy and whiny. His hips started rocking on top of Louis' waist in which caused the latter to let out a low growl. Harry melted at the sound and completely turned in to puddy as he let Louis take complete control in flipping them over on the bed.

Harry opened his eyes to look up at Louis, lips parted slightly with shaky breaths coming out. His green eyes were being hidden behind dilated pupils with his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Louis' hands connected with Harry's as he pressed them down on the side of the mattress on either side of Harry's head.

"Do something," Harry demanded, his hips bucking up against Louis'.

Louis let out a grunt as his head dove towards Harry's neck. He let his teeth connect to the bite mark he had made the day before the full moon and began sucking on the area. Harry's breath hitched as his hands clenched tight on to Louis'. He let out a desparate moan as his legs wrapped around Louis.

"L-Louis," Harry whined. He turned his neck the other way as he continued to feel Louis pressing kissing and leaving love marks all along the span of his mate bite.

Harry grew restless and squirming until he ended up pushing himself up in which Caused Louis to fall back on the bed. Louis planted himself up on his elbows as he eyed Harry hungrily, licking his lips when he watched his boy begin to fumble with the sweats he was wearing.

"Eager?" Louis teased.

Harry mumbled something incoherent as he yanked down Louis' sweats to expose his hard member hanging free. Harry all but whined as he leaned forward to press a little kiss to the tip of Louis' erection.

Louis' head dropped back as he focused on the pleasure of Harry's beautiful plump lips wrapping around the girth of his member before feeling those same lips dragging down his shaft. Louis shuddered as his hands came out to grip Harry's hair, now taking control as he guided the rhythm of Harry bobbing his head.

"Fuck, baby your mouth," Louis moaned. He put his head back up so he could look down at Harry, feeling his stomach bubble with pleasure when he saw those wide green eyes looking innocently at him while his mouth was filled with Louis' dick.

Harry lets his lips drag up and down Louis as his tongue followed the movement. When he reached back up to the tip he pulled off slowly to where a bit of pre come and saliva hung from his mouth.

He opened his mouth again but let his tongue run down the length of Louis before he started sucking Louis' balls in to his mouth. Louis let out a loud growl as he yanked Harry's head from his groin, tossing him back on the bed and hovering over his desperate body.

"You drive me fucking insane, baby boy," Louis grumbled, lips pressing hard against Harry's as he reached down to pull Harry's boxers off his body.

Harry whimpered while his hands came up to wrap around Louis' neck. He pulled him tighter against his body as he felt Louis' fingers dance down his stomach until they were circling around the sweet slick around his rim.

"Come on," Harry whined against Louis' lips. He opened his eyes to see that Louis was staring right back at him, his fingers just barely ghosting over Harry's opening. "Fuck me good, alpha."

Louis bit his lip as he pushed two fingers straight in to Harry's wet rim. The feeling of Harry's tight muscles and the slickness of sweet slick surrounded Louis' fingers. Louis leaned down to continue kissing Harry's lips while he opened Harry up for himself.

"So perfect, my love," Louis mumbled against Harry's warm skin. He peppered Harry's chest with warm kisses as he removed his fingers and slowly slid himself through the opening of Harry's hole.

He felt Harry tense up at the feeling as he let the boy adjust to the size for a few moment, before he felt meaty thighs being wrapped around his waist. Louis smiled down at Harry as their fingers connected lazily on the bed while he began a slow tempo of making sweet love to his mate.

Harry's eyes closed as he let the pleasure of Louis' thrust and his wonderful lips course through every vein in his body. He felt warm and breathless, like everything about his body surrounded with Louis and his scent.

Their movements moved together softly and in sync. The slow creak of the bed filled the morning air with the lingering sound of their skins pressing together with each push. Harry's moans were quiet and breathy, wanting to savor in every way that he felt in this moment.

Louis gave a couple of slow thrust against Harry's bum until he had them laying on their sides. He spooned Harry close to his chest as he felt the knot at the base of his groin swell up and connect to Harry.

Harry's body melted back against Louis as he found his hands on the mattress. They connected their fingers together and rested them underneath the shirt to rest on Harry's belly. Louis smiled as he nuzzled his nose in to Harry's back, feeling his load being emptied in to the boy while he held him strongly in his arms.

"I miss this," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, "Being connected I mean."

Louis shook his head fondly as he leaned over Harry's shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek, "Well, after you have the pups we will more than likely need to get you on some suppressants. Can't have you popping out pups every time I give you my knot."

"Suppressants?" Harry questioned, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Louis.

Louis nodded as he leaned down to let his lips linger above Harry's, "Like birth control but for wolves. Keeps the fertility low. It'll be helpfully when your in heat because you'll crave me," Louis explained, "Like multiple times in a day kind of crave me."

"Like sex?" Harry asked, biting his lip, "Craving your knot?" He continued, seeing Louis humming his answer. "I like it."

Louis snorted as he felt himself finally release from Harry. He tossed his arm behind him to reach for a rag he left on the night stand and started to clean the both of them up.

"I like it too, love. But we need to keep the fertility low so we don't have babies every time I do give it to you. We can plan better next time," Louis said with a smile.

He placed the rag back on the stand and turned to see Harry staring wide eyed at him. He furrowed his eye brows as he brought his hand down to run his knuckles along the smooth skin of Harry's face.

"Next time?" Harry asked, sounding a little hopeful, "You want more?"

Louis looked down at Harry as he hovered slightly over his body. He offered the boy a sweet smile before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Harry hummed happily as his hand trailed up to Louis' head, resting in the strands of his hair.

"I want everything with you," Louis mumbled. He lowered his body until he was resting in between Harry's legs again. He lifted the boy's shirt up and smiled when he saw the tiniest swell of Harry's belly.

Harry looked down and watched as Louis' hand spanned across his belly, feeling warmth and safety run through his veins when Louis skin made contact. He sighed as Louis pressed kisses to three different spots on his stomach, almost feeling exactly where their babies are.

"Gimme your hand," Louis whispered.

Harry gave a hand to Louis and shivered as his warm skin wrapped around his wrist. Louis led Harry's hand to one spot on his belly and laid his hand flat on top. Harry waited a moment until he felt something course through his finger, suddenly noticing what Louis was doing.

"A boy?" Harry asked happily, eyes wide and filled with tears as he looked at Louis.

Louis bit his lip as he trailed Harry's hand to another spot on his exposed belly. Harry's smile grew as he felt his hand lay flat again with Louis' on top, feeling those same jitters run through his finger tips.

"A-a girl?" Harry laughed, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"You feel them?" Louis whispered, voice so quiet as if to not ruin the moment.

Harry nodded briefly as he let a choked laugh escape from his mouth. His green eyes were shining bright with the morning sky reflecting in, and something about the way his skin glowed just made him radiate with a certain kind of beauty.

"I can't figure out the third one quiet yet," Louis grumbled, pressing three kisses to Harry's belly again before pulling his shirt down. "Well have to tell your mum soon. She needs to know her son is pregnant."

Harry shook his head as he sat himself up in the bed. He pulled the covers to cover his lap as he yanked Louis forward to press his lips against the latters.

"I love you. So much," Harry whispered against Louis' mouth, eyes closed as he focused on the musky scent his alpha was penetrating.

"I love you more my beautiful mate," Louis replied, smiling when he felt Harry sigh, "You and our three pups. All four of you."

Harry opened his eyes and giggled to himself. He offered a toothy grin and quickly leaned in to kiss Louis one last time before they heard knocking on their front door.

Louis groaned as he pulled him and Harry off the bed to get dressed. He could sense that it was Robin and Anne that had came by, so they needed to quickly clean themselves up for their approach.

"Hi mum," Harry greeted happily when he rushed to open the door, pulling his mother in to a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Anne laughed to herself as she hugge Harry tight against her chest. She smiled when she saw how Happy and bright Harry looked in the moment and followed him towards the couch.

Louis walked down and greeted Robin with a firm handshake. He closed the door after offering him inside and went over towards the couch where he saw Anne and Harry sitting.

Louis smiled to himself as he took the empty arm chair off to the side, sitting across from Robin who was in the other one. Anne and Harry were on the couch with Harry pressed against Anne's side, but when he saw Louis sit away from him he whimpered.

He quickly got up from the couch and shuffled his way towards Louis, not giving a second thought before plopping down in his lap. Louis rolled his eyes fondly as his arm snaked around Harry's back with his hand immediately going to rest on Harry's belly.

Harry turned to smile down at Louis, giving him a kiss on the nose as he felt Louis' warm hand sneak under his shirt so that they were skin on skin.

"So what brings you guys here?" Louis questioned, feeling Harry shuffle against his chest as Harry's head came  down to rest on his shoulder.

"Couple of business things," Robin supplied, "first, I suppose Harry is feeling better?"

Louis nodded his head, tightening his hold around Harry as his free hand connected with Harry's, "Yeah, we figured out as to why he was not turning and what these pains he felt."

Robin looked ready to question Louis about what was going on, but suddenly his eyes widen big and he stopped right before a word can be uttered. He seemed to zone in on something as his mouth fell agape, mumbling an oh my gosh as he plopped back in his spot.

"Seven heartbeats," he muttered to himself, rubbing the underside of his chin, "Unbelieveable. Harry's pregnant."

Anne yelped loudly in shock as she sprung up from her seat. She turned to look at Robin with giant eyes then over to where Harry was snuggling up to Louis' chest on his lap. She gasped when she noticed Louis' hand planted firmly on Harry's belly, rubbing soothing circles over the span of his skin.

"Holy fuck," Anne blurted, "He's pregnant? What? How? I don't-" Anne stopped mid sentence as she shook her head in confusion. She slowly sat back down on the couch and planted her hands on top of her head, gripping the stands of her hair in between her fingers.

"That explains why he didn't turn. Pregnant wolves can not transform into their animal self," Robin finalized to himself, "And the reason he was experiencing pain was because he was pregnant, but at the same time psyching himself out which was very unhealthy to do."

Louis nodded his head, "Yeah, that's basically how its been. Once Harry learned he was pregnant and not dying, he already seems much more healthier. Besides obvious side effects to being pregnant of course."

Anne blew a raspberry out her mouth as her eyes trailed over to Harry. She watched her son for a moment, starting to smile softly at the way he started to cave in on Louis with droopy eyes.

Anne laughed quietly to herself as Louis leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's forehead, shaking her head fondly as she finally relaxed, "Well congrats," she said geniuenly, "I guess I should have expected this sooner rather than later. I just have to figure out how we are going to tell Gemma."

Harry frowned, "We have to tell her?" Harry whined, one hand fisting in to Louis' shirt.

Anne rolled her eyes, tossing her head back as she laughed, "Harry, she's going to notice the baby bump, and if not that then three new babies running around that look like you and Louis," Anne pointed out, "Plus the fact that you have a huge bite mark on your neck."

"She's right, love," Louis whispered to Harry, knowing that Harry would automatically agree with what he was going to say.

And Harry did. He let out a sigh as he muttered a low agreement before snuggling back against Louis' chest. Louis smiled down at Harry and rested his chin on top of Harry's head, letting his arms wrap tightly around his mate's body with his hands resting firmly on Harry's belly.

"Now, for the main reason why I came over," Robin then firmly spoke up, "I wanted to ask if you were willing to join the council with me. You're one of the last founding members left, and I really think we can reshape how we run things compared to before. Simon and Dan were idiots."

Louis hummed thoughtfully. He felt Harry's eyes staring up at him so he looked down at the boy. He let his mind wonder to the thought of running the town when a few ideas popped up in to his head that he would like to enforce.

The founders before were so strict with the interaction between wolves and humans, and wolves were only stuck to the woods. Louis hated being confined in an area, and he always heard about how his pack members wanted to experience the world outside of trees and the same people every day.

He remembers hearing how some of the wolves would ogle over humans that caught their eye. Since they are not alphas and just members of a pack, they do not have the drive to bite and mate with somebody. Louis always wished that they could go out and find a romance with whom they want instead of having it forced upon them.

"We can make changes?" Louis asked, eyebrows furrowing in thought  when Robin agreed. "Okay. How about we start with wolf and human interactions?"

"What about them?" Robin questioned.

"Wolves deserve more freedom," Louis spoke sternly, "Let them go in to town. Let them experience the human world. They have the same two legs as people do, only difference is when the full moon is out. We shouldn't have to be outcasted."

Robin hummed, sounding like this thought bothered him, but then he looked over at Anne. Anne was giving him this look like she knew Louis had a good point. Her own son interacted with a werewolf and it turned out good in the end.

"Fair enough. That brought you and Harry together as well as me and Anne," Robin agreed, "What else?"

"I want packs to intermix more," Louis supplied.

In the past the packs had always been about themselves. There never was a pack who would become allies with another. It was either enemies, or you never looked towards the packs way.

Louis wanted to change that. He wanted allies. He wanted members of his pack to go with members of another pack. It builds strength and power within each other to have neighboring wolves coming together.

"I know a pack, Napilotano," Louis supplied, "Their alpha has a son a few years older than my sister. And it's a bit weird talking about it because she's only twelve, but they mentioned about future joining our packs together."

Robin nodded his head, "That can happen. This is actually good to keep wars between packs at a minimal." Robin let out a sigh as he clapped his hands together, "Anything else?"

Louis hummed thoughtfully as he felt Harry start to drop against his body. He looked down briefly and smiled when he saw his boy slowly starting to fall asleep in his lap.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of Harry's nose, giggling when Harry sighed happily and snuggling more in to his body. Louis looked up over at Anne and then Robin, a happy look on his face.

"None that I can think of right now," Louis mumbled, "I think I just want to lay with Harry for the rest of the day if I'm being quite honest."

Anne laughed as she stood up from the couch. She brushed her hands down her legs before walking over to the arm chair where Louis and Harry were sitting together. She pressed a kiss to Louis cheek and then went to caress Harry's face.

She smiled down at her son before brushing a curl from his cheek and kissing his forehead, "Take care of him," she whispered to Louis.

"Always," he replied instantly.

Robin got up next, walking over to Louis and offering his hand. Louis gave him a brief smile before they shook hands. Robin walked over to Anne and gently wrapped an arm around her waist before her started to guide her out of the cabin.

Before he fully walked out the door, Robin quickly turned back to Louis, "Ill be looking forward to working with you."

And then he closed the door.

Louis let out a sigh as he firmly placed his arms under Harry's legs and around his back. He lifted the boy up in his arms and started to walk back up the steps. He smiled as he felt Harry stir awake, looking down and barely seeing his beautiful green eyes cracking trough the opening of his eye lids.

"You tired, love?" Louis asked.

He walked over to the bed and gently placed Harry on his side. He smiled as Harry laid down on his back, curls spanning around his head as he looked up at Louis with bright, yet tired eyes.

Louis leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's lips, letting them rest there for a moment to really savor the way Harry tasted. Sweet. Harry always tasted sweet and perfect for Louis.

Louis then placed both his arms on either side of Harry's head before rolling over on top of him. Harry let out giggles as Louis plopped down on the spot of the bed next to his body. He turned his head to where his cheek rested on the pillow, and he looked over at Louis.

"I love you," Harry whispered, bringing his hand up to caress the side of Louis' face.

Louis smiled back, holding on to Harry's wrist and turning his head so he could press a kiss to his palm. He looked back up at Harry, smile so wide on his face that crinkles formed by his eyes.

"Do you want to get married?" Louis had asked, nearly feeling his heart skip a beat when Harry's eyes widen and his body stilling for a moment.

"W-What?" Harry asked, trying to contain the smile on his face.

"Like married. Being husbands. Having a wedding band," Louis explained.

Harry's breath stuttered for a second as he scooted himself closer to Louis. He turned on his side and moved his other hand to rest flat on Louis' chest. Louis looked down shortly and moved his other hand that wasn't holding Harry's to rest on his belly, smiling when he felt his babies in there.

"I thought we basically were?" Harry questioned confusedly, biting down on his lip.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. The hand that was holding Harry's began to play with his fingers. He looked down at the mate token on his finger and began sliding it up and down, leaning forward to press a kiss.

This was the finger that held wedding bands, and that's exactly what Louis wanted to put on it.

"In werewolf world, technically yes we are _married_. But it's more like being physically bonded for life," Louis explained, his eyes drifting up as he slowly interlaced their fingers together, "But I want real like wedding and marriage with you. The normal human way. Engagement ring. Wedding ring. I want it all with you, always."

Harry let out a watery laugh as tears began to fill his eyes. His smile was big and bright as he pressed his lips firmly against Louis', not being able to contain the giggles that escaped as he thought about what Louis just said to him.

"A wedding? You want a wedding?" Harry asked happily, biting his lip to contain his smile, "With an alter, and flowers. And music. And cake. And friends. And family. And pretty outfits. And vows. All that?"

"Duh," Louis teased, smiling when Harry's laugh echoed loudly and happy tears ran down his face, "Whenever you're ready for it, we'll get properly married."

"Forever and always, yeah?" Harry questioned, now scooting to where his chest rested up against Louis' with his left hand connected to Louis's right.

He smiled at Louis, letting out a deep breath before laughing again. Louis stared fondly at Harry for a moment before he felt himself laugh as well. He pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and let his lips rest on his smooth skin before pulling away and smiling warmly at his boy.

"Forever an always, baby," Louis recited.

Harry nodded his head as he freed one hand to hold on to Louis' face. He pushed his lips against Louis' and let their mouths move together in a loving kiss.

Harry pressed himself closer to Louis until the latter wrapped his arms fully around the dip in Harry's back and nearly pulling him flushed on his chest. Harry smiled in to the next kiss as he felt Louis' tongue slip past the parting of his mouth, moaning quietly as their lips worked together as one.

They laid on the bed with their bodies flushed together, lips kissing each other, hearts beating as one. The sky was still after noon with the clouds hiding the sun. Everything felt calm and happy. Like it was right in the world.

And then Harry suddenly pulled back with a gasp. He sat himself on Louis' waist with his breath coming out in heavy puffs. Louis looked worriedly at Harry as the boy began putting his hands all over his stomach, eyes wide and mouth falling open.

"Louis, feel," Harry said in shock, suddenly a smile breaking through on his face and tears in his eyes.

Harry reached over to grab Louis' hands and placed them on his belly. Louis own eyes began to fill with tears as he felt the little flutters of their three babies moving around Harry's stomach.

But that's not what made him smile the most. It was the fact that he could finally sense what the third baby is going to be, and it had him pulling Harry down in to a tight hug as each one of their hands stayed on his belly.

One boy and two girls, their little family.

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYAYAY! We found out what they are having. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the epilogue.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I just want to thank everyone who has read and commented on this book. Please continue to enjoy every chapter and show people!
> 
> This is one of my favorite books that I have written, so I'm really proud how it turned out. Let me know what you guys think of everything.
> 
> I love you all!

☾

_ 4 years later _

The soft breeze of the air flew through the leaves of the trees. The crisp smell of firewood burning from the distance filled the sky with its strong smell along with the fogginess of the smoke.

The sun was out this afternoon, shining brightly behind a few white clouds in the sky. The air was chilly, but not enough to ruin being outside.

Harry's four wolf legs walked out from in between the trees as he circled the open area. Meadows of flowers were all along the ground with bright green bushes growing berries off to the side.

Harry's coat was an angelic [Snow White fur](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/463330698/images/14f1d21978e067cb529812419234.jpg), making his beautiful green eyes become even brighter than they were before. His wolf form was an epitome of an ethereal animal. The kind to take someone's breath away just by their beauty.

Harry's ears perked up when he heard the patter of another animal's feet fast approaching him. He let out a tiny little growl as he took off running straight in to the trees.

His legs were galloping fast underneath his body as he focused on weaving his way in and out between the different trees all around. He felt the growing closeness of the other animal fast approaching him, and he let out a whine when the animal jumped on his back.

Harry's body fell forward with a thud as he quickly rolled him and the animal over. A gray wolf with bright blue eyes was trapping him down on the ground, and Harry could practically feel the smirk on the others face whenever he looked up to see Blue on top of him.

Harry gave a tiny howl before Blue leaned down to lick his tongue along the side of Harry's snout. Harry puffed out air before he rolled them over, highly enjoying messing with his alpha.

They went back and forth rolling around, nuzzling their snouts together in an affectionate way as they licked all over each other' face. They also found themselves making love right on the ground once the rolling around started to build pleasure up in their system.

Harry knew how badly Louis had always wanted to make love in their animal form, and Harry was very keen on the idea when he felt how close Louis was to him with their bodies being pressed together.

They finished off with their snouts rubbing against their necks, having their animal bodies connected together as one with lazy licks being shared. Their breaths were tangling together with their hearts beating as one, and soon enough they were turning back into their human form with their clothes scattered far away.

Harry smiled as he rested half of his body on top of Louis, his hand drawing soothing patterns on Louis' chest. Louis closed his eyes to the warm feeling of Harry being pressed against him, and he tossed his arm around Harry's back with his hand resting on the boy's hip as he pulled him closer.

"Hi," Harry whispered, teeth showing as his smile grew.

"Told you animal sex is fun," Louis teased. He cracked his eyes open just a little bit to see Harry blushing badly, causing him to giggle at the boy.

"Stop," Harry mumbled, biting down on his lip as he nuzzled his nose straight in to Louis' neck.

He laid chest to chest on Louis, one leg thrown over with Louis' arms wrapped all around his body. Harry felt warm with Louis' love suffocating him. He felt as if his lungs breathed in everything about his alpha and he loved the way he felt under Louis' fingers.

"We should head back soon," Louis mumbled, smiling when Harry grumbled against his body, "I know, baby, but your mum probably doesn't want to watch the kids all day."

Harry pouted where his head was hidden and ended up nibbling on the span of Louis' neck. He smiled when Louis yelped and tightened his arms. Harry pulled his head back and quickly moved to press his lips to Louis', letting them rest for a moment before he started working his mouth with Louis'.

"Come on love," Louis scolded, laughing fondly as Harry kept trying to kiss his mouth, "We need to get back."

Harry groaned out dramatically as he finally pushed himself off of Louis. Harry sat on the ground as he looked down at the latter still laying, resting his hand on Louis' chest as he felt his curls dropping to around his face.

"Lets go," Louis demanded lightly, smiling warmly as he brushed a curl behind Harry's ear.

Harry let out a sigh as he finally stood up from the ground. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked around with a pout, trying to locate where their lost clothes were.

"By the pond," Louis mumbled with a smirk, seeing Harry roll his eyes at him before he was dashing away. Harry reappeared briefly within a blink of an eye with both their scattered clothes in his hands, now giving Louis a smirk.

"Get dressed naked alpha," Harry joked.

Harry tossed Louis' clothes on his body before he started pulling his boxers up. Louis rolled his eyes as he sprung up from the ground, quickly putting his clothes on his body as Harry was just putting one leg in his pants hole.

"Done," Louis smiled, walking closer to Harry's naked chest and snaking his arms around his waist. "You smell irresistible," Louis murmured as he buried his nose against Harry's neck, giggling quietly as he felt the boy struggle with his pants.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked with a huff, arching his neck away when Louis tried to lean in and kiss him.

Louis stepped back from Harry momentarily so he could pull his pants up his waist, but then he immediately lifted Harry up around his body and slammed his back against the tree. Harry's legs tightened around Louis as his fingers dug straight in to the meat of his shoulders, biting his lip as his green eyes stared at Louis'.

"Happy Anniversary," Louis whispered sweetly, giving Harry a cheeky smile before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Harry blushed pink as he felt his mouth move with Louis'. His fingers moved to Louis' hair, and he tangled in the strands while pulling him closer. Louis giggled to himself as he pulled back from Harry, letting out a content sigh before dropping him to his feet.

Louis bent down to the ground to grab Harry's shirt and tossed it to the boy. He watched fondly as the boy dressed himself before Harry ended up wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and pressing their chest together as one.

"I can't believe it's been four years," Harry said with a bite to his lip, putting his forehead on Louis', "Four years since our forever started."

Louis smiled cheekily before he ran his hand down Harry's back to grab his ass, "Four years since the first time we had sex."

Harry rolled his eyes at the latter but couldn't suppress the laugh from escaping. "Seriously?" Harry complained.

"Like, four years ago our kids were made on this day," Louis continued, seeing Harry shake his head. "Hey," Louis said softly, cupping the side of Harry's face, "I love you forever. This was the best day of my life as is every day I get to spend being your husband."

Harry's cheeks turned  a rosy pink as he ducked his head down to hide his blush. He bit his lip as he moved his arms to around Louis' neck, letting his fingers twirl the ends of Louis' hair.

"It's crazy to think that the same day I met you in the woods is the same day that we mated," Harry mumbled, leaning forward so his chest pressed up against Louis', "Talk about soul mates."

Louis smiled brightly as his arms rested heavy around Harry's lower back. He leaned forward to press his lips against Harry's and savored the way their mouths worked together.

"I love you, baby," Louis mumbled, pressing quick kisses until Harry turned into a giggling mess, "Now let's go see the little turds."

Louis grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and laced their fingers together. He led them both down the path back to the main cabin of the pack. Harry let his body rest next to Louis' side the whole way until they came up to the front door.

They both stood there on the porch and quickly turn to eye each other when they heard a major ruckus going on from the other side. They could make out the faint sounds of Zayn and Perries kids - Shailene and Dustin - making gun sounds with their lips.

Then they heard their own little rascals runnin around the living room hollering out incoherent words as a crashing sound was soon echoed through their ears.

Harry and Louis quickly rushed through the door to see a mess in the living room. It seemed as if all the kids froze in their spots while turning to look at Harry and Louis.

Shailene and Dustin were in mid pose with their finger guns in the air. Niall and Jades child - Crystal - was standing on top of the couch with Liam and Sophia's son, Sam. The twins, Gretchen and Allie, who are Ed and Eleanor's, were sprawled out on the floor with blankets tangling in their legs.

They saw a few more of the kids from the rest of the pack members all frozen in a strange position, but what really caught their eyes were the triplets sitting in the middle of the floor with a mess circling their bodies.

"Braelynn-Lean, Rhea-Alyse and Aidan-James," Harry snapped, hands going on his hips, "What on earth are you three doing?" 

Louis covered his mouth with his hands to suppress the giggle threatening to spill. He saw [Braelynn](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRDsB4I1ziGDfOP6FjRgSJGGK5p7RP-HgPBrJnrGZeNMME_9jc0) with flour all over her face and a cracked egg in her long brown hair. Her pretty blue eyes blinked twice before shrugging her shoulders.

[Rhea](https://i.styleoholic.com/2016/03/edgy-braided-hairstyles-for-little-girls-11.jpg) had a bowl over her head that she quickly pulled up, her turquoise eyes peaking from being hidden. Her clothes and her braids had spaghetti sauce and bits of choclate, and she was sitting in a pool of orange juice.

[Aidan](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/59/18/a159182bbc685284cce1ce03f26b5b46.jpg), on the other hand, was wrapped in a burrito blanket. His feathery brown hair was a mess across his forehead and his green eyes were barely peaking from the strands. He wiggled his body for a second before Harry huffed and walked over to unwrap him.

"M'sorry papa," he said on the verge of tears.

Harry sighed as he lifted Aidan on to his hips. He surveyed the room for a moment before he finally saw his mother come rushing in, Perrie and Jade following behind looking completely out of breath.

"Three," Perrie complained, "You had to have three. All with Louis' genes might I add."

Louis now couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped his lips as he walked over to his baby girls still on the ground. Braelynn and Rhea both look up and smiled right away as they saw their daddy coming closer.

He picked them up each one by one and had them resting on either side of his hip. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Harry's side.

"I say they are perfect little angels," Louis coos, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against Aidan's.

"We have to practically deal with three versions of you as there year olds," Jade teased, walking over to Crystal and picking her up, "That's too many."

"I can tell you had babysitting undercontrol tho," Harry then mumbled, finally letting a smile break through his lips when Aidan started cuddling against his neck, "Sorry for the hassle."

Anne scoffed as she walked over towards Louis and Harry. She wrapped her arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them in close, "Please. These are my grandbabies and this is your anniversary. It was just one day."

"Yeah," Perrie snorted, snapping her fingers over towards her kids to get them to start cleaning, "You have to deal with them everyday."

Harry whined playfully as he drug Aidan closer to his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over to pout at Jade and Perry, "Leave my babies alone."

"Babies need to be washed," Louis then mumbled, biting his lip when Rhea began shaking her head of curls and sauce flying everywhere. Braelynn squealed with a little giggle coming out, shoving her dirty face against Louis' neck.

"I'll wash them," Harry said sweetly, giving Louis a smile, "You can help them clean up."

Louis scoffed playfully as he set Rhea and Braelynn down, seeing their chubby legs wobble over to Harry.

"Since when are you in charge," Louis mocked playfully, hands going on his hips.

Harry looked over to smile at Louis while he used his free hand to hold on to Rhea's. Rhea smiled as she grabbed Braelynn's hand and followed Harry over to where he was walking towards Louis.

"Since I let you have sex with me," Harry mumbled privately against Louis' lips, smirking quickly before pressing a kiss, "I get to tell you what to do."

Louis hummed, scrunching his eyebrows more as he nuzzled his nose against Harry's, "You're lucky you're cute."

"Stop please," Aidan suddenly squealed, his dirty hands going over to cover his eyes, "Grandma Anne said it's not okay to kiss people like that."

"Papa has cooties now?" Rhea asked worriedly, her eyes wide and scared as she looked in between her parents.

"NO," Braelynn yelled, running around Rhea to wrap her body around Harry's leg, "Daddy gave papa cooties. He's sick."

Louis and Harry shared a look at each other before they turned to look at Anne. Anne widen her eyes as she innocently put her hands behind her back, casually taking a few steps closer.

"They kept asking if they could kiss the other kids," Anne explained, suddenly narrowing her eyes, "They said their papa and dada kiss all the time and it's unfair that they don't have someone to kiss, so I improvised."

Harry blew air out his lips before laughing softly, "Okay well - let's just go take a bath, yeah?"

The triplets all look at Harry and offered a big smile. Harry giggled at them all and finally dragged them away from the mess and in to the wash room. Louis laughed fondly at them before walking over with Anne to where Perrie and Jade had already started cleaning up.

"He's happy," Perrie said with a smile, casting a glance over at Louis.

"Very happy," Jade noted.

Anne sighed from beside them as she took a seat on the couch. She looked over at Louis and gave him an approving nod, smiling sweetly at the boy, "He feels loved. That's what a man in love looks like. Thank you, Louis. For everything."

Louis bit his lip, ducking his head down to hide the blush on his cheeks, "No need to thank me. He makes loving him so easy."

Anne let out a content sigh to Louis' answer and stood back up to help clean. The four of them gathered up all the thrown objects and began sweeping up the mess.

Louis would pause every other moment because he could hear off in the distance Harry with the kids in the bathtub. He already knows how it goes every time Harry is the one in charge.

He makes the kids put on bathing suits, sometimes himself, and they all get in the bubble bath together. Harry will usually blow bubbles in their face or make a funny mask with it. Sometimes toys will be involved and that usually ends up with water all over the floor.

Louis smiled to himself when he heard his two baby girls let out a happy squeal followed by Harry and Aidan giggling. He can hear the splashing of water and the constant laughter from his children that warm his heart greatly.

"Distracted?" A voice suddenly said, causing Louis to jump.

Louis turned to see that Liam had walked into the room just a few moments ago. He stood behind the latter with an amused glint to his face, letting out a small laugh before walking over to the couch.

"Leave it to Louis to find a way out of cleaning," Liam teased, bending down to help with some items.

"Yeah, and his kids made most of the mess," Perrie grumbled. She flicked a piece of her hair from where it fell over her eye, then looked up and smiled as Zayn came walking in.

"Harry is making a mess in the washroom," Zayn announced, laughing to himself, "There's bubbles on the mirror. How the hell does he get bubbles all the way over there?"

Zayn walked over to Perrie and wrapped and arm around her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before looking over at Louis, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an answer.

"He loves bath time," Louis answered, shrugging his shoulders before he frowned, "Where the hell is Niall?"

"The Irish King is here," Niall entered right as the words left Louis' mouth. Louis turned to face Niall, rolling his eyes and pointing to the mess all over the living room, "What?"

"Mind helping?" Louis asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Do _you_ mind helping?" Jade witted back, nodding her head over at Niall's approval and glaring playfully at Louis.

Louis scoffed while walking over to where everyone was helping clean the coffee table. He was just about to pick a broom up when he saw Braelynn running through the hall door in just her bathing suit.

Louis dropped the broom right away and crouched down with his arms wide open. Braelynn was in tears with water droplets falling down on to the floor and creating a puddle from where she stood hugging Louis.

"Bug, what's wrong?" Louis asked gently, pulling his head back some and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"P-papa said t-that he l-loved you, and t-then I said n-no I l-love you. A-and then p-papa s-said he loved you m-more and then I said n-no I love you more and-"

Louis started shaking his head fondly as a small giggle escaped his mouth. He picked Braelynn up in his arms and walked off to the side as he saw a towel on the desk chair. He wrapped Braelynn up warm and cuddled her against his side, smiling fondly at his daughter.

"You and papa got in a fight over me?" Louis questioned amused. Braelyn brought her fingers up to her mouth and began nibbling on them, nodding very softly.

"I love you more dada," Braelynn whispered shyly, sniffling her nose.

Just as Louis was about to reply to her, another little girl came running in with tears down her cheeks. Louis could hear the faint laughter coming from the cleaning crew just a few feet over, but he ignored them as he bent down to pick Rhea up as well.

"Now what's wrong with you bug?" Louis asked worriedly, walking over to the desk chair to take a seat with each girl on his leg.

"I love you too, Dada. Papa said that no one could love you like he does," Rhea whined, wrapping her chubby arms around Louis, "And I said I do and he said no."

Louis closed his eyes for a brief moment and bit down on his lip to suppress his laugh, but he could not help the giggle that escape. Leave it to Harry and their own children to have an argument over who loved who more.

"You see, Papa is talking about a different kind of love," Louis eased, seeing both girls tilt their head in interest, "You my sweethearts - and Aidan - love me as your dada, correct?"

"Yes," Rhea said shyly.

"So does papa?" Braelynn asked confused.

Louis blew air from his mouth and smiled, "No he loves me differently. He loves me in a way that he can kiss me whenever he wants to. And have beautiful kids just like you three."

"But we can kiss you too," Rhea countered, as if to prove her point pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek.

"Yes, my dear," Louis chuckled, "but you three are me and Papa's little babies. Because of the love that me and papa have, we get to have you guys."

"Is different," Braelynn said slowly, "You and papa are together. And me and sissy and brudder are your babies."

Louis smiled sweetly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose with Braelynn, "Exactly."

"But why does he love you more?" Rhea pouted.

"He loves me like his husband. Like he is my mate. Remember you just learned about this with Mrs. Perrie last week?" Louis questioned them, finally seeing them hit realization, "We all love each other like family. But me and Harry have a special love that binds our family together."

Braelynn and Rhea finally smile up at Louis and lean in to his stomach to give him a hug. He laughed as he quickly looked over to see everyone staring at him with a warm smile, Anne with tears in her eyes.

Louis shook his head in amusement and finally pulled away, looking over to the hall door and seeing Harry shyly standing there with Aidan in his arms. Louis smiled over at the two of them and saw the warm blush on Harry's cheeks, trying to be hidden by the mess of curls on his head.

"Dada!" Aidan squealed, jumping from Harry's arm and dragging him over to where Louis was still sat, "I love you too, but I love papa more than you."

Louis let out a loud cackle as he finally stood himself up from the chair. He placed Braelynn and Rhea on the floor and the two of them nervously look over towards Harry. Harry licked his lips before looking at his girls and offering a smile.

Louis giggled as he watched Rhea and Braelynn rush in to Harry's arms and gave him a big hug. Aidan started laughing as he went over to join in as well, squeezing himself in to the middle.

"Big happy family," Aidan said cheekily, giving each sister a kiss on the cheek and then Harry on the nose.

"Alright children," Anne then announced. She stepped over the mess and walked over to where Harry was pulling back from hugging his kids, "Lets get you dressed and ready for bed, yeah?"

"Okay grandma," they say in unison.

Aidan walked over to Louis and gave him a big hug and a kiss as well, grabbing each of his sisters hands before walking them over to Anne. Anne smiled down at them and followed them out the room, leaving Harry and Louis there standing shyly by each other.

"He's an alpha in the making," Niall bursted out. Louis and Harry look up at each other and give a smile to one another.

Liam rolled his eyes and dragged Niall back to cleaning, everyone now minding their task while Louis sat back down in the chair. He reached his hand out for Harry and smiled as he dragged the boy to his lap.

Harry let out a huff as he plopped himself on to Louis, leaning his side up against Louis' chest and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You argued with your three year old daughters?" Louis started, immediately letting out a laugh.

Harry grumbled embarrassedly as he ducked his head in to Louis' neck, "Stop it."

"Oh come one," Louis teased, his arm tightening around Harry's waist, "You're fucking adorable. Can't even let your kids out love you."

"Stooooooop!" Harry begged, trying to hide himself in to Louis' body, "I couldn't help it okay?"

Louis smiled as one hand pressed flat on Harry's thigh. He laughed quietly to himself and squeezed Harry's leg, getting the boy to finally look up, "Why?"

"They just kept saying they loved you more, and I was getting frustrated. Because me- only I can love you like that and I just had this need to make sure that they knew that," Harry explained, biting his lip nervously, "I just - I love you a lot okay? Every part of me does."

Louis let out a sigh as his hand snuck under Harry's shirt and began rubbing up and down Harry's spine, "Your omega is showing, baby."

Harry rolled his eyes as he dropped his head back on Louis' shoulder. Louis laughed to himself before he shifted in his seat and lifted Harry's head up, "My sweet boy, you have this which means you're mine forever, remember?" Louis started, pointing to the fresh bite mark on Harry's neck.

"And you have this which means you're my husband," he stated next, grabbing Harry's left hand and pressing a kiss to his wedding band, "No one can have my heart the way you do. The children just add to it. They fill all the empty pieces with their love for their daddies and our love for them."

Harry bit his lip and quickly blinked the tears he felt in his eyes. He let out a breathily laugh as he began wiping his eyes, "Youre so sweet."

Louis smiled at Harry before cupping the side of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Harry's body went completely pliant in Louis' arms as he let his lips mold with Louis'.

They sat on the chair and enjoyed the moment they were sharing. Nothing but the two of them in the room in their little  bubble they created.

Louis bit down on Harry's bottom lip before he let his tongue push through the boy's parted lips. He wrapped his arm tightly around Harry's body and pulled him flushed against his chest before pulling away with a gasp.

"Do you hear that?" He suddenly asked, eyes wide as he stared back at Harry.

"No what?" Harry asked confused, pushing a curl behind his ear.

"Hey guys," Louis announced loudly, seeing everyone in the room stop and stare at him, "Be quiet for a moment please and listen closely."

The room went completely silent after that with everyone intently listening. Harry's head kept turning in every direction to figure out what the hell Louis was talking about, but then he saw everyone's face from across the room break out in the a smile.

Harry turned back to Louis and tilted his head in confusion, but before he could do anything, Louis was wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's body and springing up from the chair. He spun Harry around in a circle with a loud laugh before pressing a kiss to his swollen lips.

Harry lost his breath as he pulled back from Louis, looking at him questionably before he felt Louis' hand being pressed on his stomach.

And then he heard it. Another heartbeat.

"W-what?" Harry gasped, eyes wide as he looked up at Louis.

"You're pregnant," Louis smiled, leaning down to kiss Harry again, "You're having another baby. Another one of my baby's. God damn you're so beautiful."

Harry fumbled around for words to speak before he felt lips on his again. He tightened his arms around Louis and gave in to the kiss as he pulled the boy closer to his head.

Soon enough, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Perrie and Jade were walking over and congratulating the boys. Louis finally set Harry to his feet and began passing hugs all around each other, hands going straight to Harry's stomach to feel the new growing baby.

"What's all this ruckus?" Anne asked as she stepped in to the hallway, raising her brows as she saw everyone crowding Harry and Louis.

"Were having another baby," Harry breathed out, lips quirking in to a big smile.

"Explains why you've been moody," Anne mumbled to herself before clapping her hands and walking over to Harry and Louis, "Congrats boys. You make beautiful and lovely children."

"They make wild children," Perrie snorted, turning to Jade and laughing with her.

"Come on guys," Zayn whined, turning to them as giving a look, "Don't be mean."

"Alright everyone," Anne then called out, making them take a step back, "I'm happy Harry's got another bun in the oven, but these boys have three babies here that need their daddies to tuck them in to bed."

Louis sighed as he walked back over to Harry. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before reaching for his hand, "Lets go."

"Daddy duties," Harry teased, following Louis out the living room after he began waving at everyone.

The two of them walked into the children's room and smiled when they saw the three of them waiting patiently on the big bed. Louis and Harry both crawled in to the middle of the mattress once they turned the light off and closed the door.

Rhea sat next to Harry, and Braelynn next to Louis. Aidan squeezed his way in between both the boys and reached his hand across to hold on to his sisters. Harry and Louis looked up at each other and smiled, quickly leaning over to press a kiss to their lips.

"Alright, story time," Louis then said, seeing his children light up.

"What's the story tonight dada," Aidan questioned.

Louis bit his lip as he turned to look at Harry. He stared deep into his beautiful green irises before he let a big smile coat his lips. He sat himself more comfortably on the bed and wrapped his arm first around Braelynn then around Harry.

Harry sighed as he shifted so he could lean his shoulder and head on to Louis' side. He felt at ease when he felt Louis's arm snake around his back and the warm palm of Louis' hand resting flat on his stomach.

"How about the story of how me and your papa met," Louis asked, winking at Harry.

"Yes!" Rhea squeaked.

"Please, dada," Braelynn agreed.

Louis smiled as he rested his back against the head board. He pulled everyone in closer to his body and placed his head on top of Harry's. He let out a sigh as his hand began rubbing soothing patterns on the boy's stomach, smiling to himself when he felt his baby flutter inside.

"Well," Louis began, blue eyes turning to meet green, "It all started when a 12 year old papa walked _Into the Woods_."

**The end.**

 

☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also check out my other stories.  
> \- Back Home  
> \- Green Eyes  
> \- To Corduroy   
> \- Closed Doors
> 
> *now featuring the sequel to this story, Dark Side of the Moon* 
> 
> And stay tuned for some upcoming stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I love reading comments and what you guys think, so make sure to leave your opinions below. More feedback equals quicker updates (:


End file.
